What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: Ms. Spoiled & I-Get-Everything-I-Want meets Mr. I-Follow-My-Own-Rules-Strict-&-Straight. What will happen? This is the NATSUME X MIKAN sequel of Maid for my Sister. Rated T for Safety.
1. Whatever!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks for the following who reviewed the last chapter of Maid for my Sister: XxblackwingsxX, crimsonjica, pearlgirl710, Peace Heaven, OyaSUMi-heart, Julye loves Lavi, Lycrea, Havok Hotline, & niceladysakura. I also wanna thank those who had Maid for my Sister as one of their favorites: YesThatsme, xXAddictedtoPockyXx, unique heart breaker, unexpected-pretender, tezukamaira, ten11, Stupid Radio Door, Strawberriesn'Flames11, ShiiHimeSama, sarah crane, sammae18, , , Nueij, misaki-harada, ilovekakkashian, & blackh3art43v3r. I also wanna thank these: Murasaki Ai, Miha Ruu-kun, & Duriansan. For the very first person who reviewed Believe, I thank you, mY-m3Rd4. For liking Believe, I thank you, stereochild04, pinkcharm26, P-Himitsu, & Official-Anime-Freak. And for putting Believe in your story alert, thank you, joyce09. I really, really wanna thank you all. I was so overwhelmed that Believe has been posted for only a day but it gained positive comments already. This is it! Finally, the sequel to Maid for my Sister is up.

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 1 (Whatever!)

_Natsume's POV_

Hn, another morning, I thought as I stretched my arms as I wake up. I opened the curtains and looked at what they say is a lovely view of the city and covered my eyes with an arm as the sun stretched on it. I went inside the bathroom and took a bath. I then took on my uniform and swung my backpack to my shoulder and opened the door. I had just taken one step out of the door when suddenly…

"Nii-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" what a loud screech! I thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hep, hep, hep! Previously__ (from Maid for my Sister):_

_After that dance, they gathered on the lawn. Tsubasa was Mikan's escort. Kaname was Misaki's escort. And guess who Natsume's muse is, it's Hotaru. Ruka don't have a muse, he just came with the band mates._

_They danced with their muses of course, Natsume being irritated with Hotaru._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here I am, living in the Sakura Mansion, trying to investigate about a series of death threats happening now and then. That loud screech? That is the famous princess, Mikan Sakura, younger sister to Tsubasa Sakura. Someone wants to kill both the Sakuras and I'm here to investigate on that. Father sent me so that it won't be obvious since I'm in the same class with Mikan in that elite school. Actually, that old man is the real investigator of this case, but he's out there hiding in a country who-knows-where because of the last case he solved so as always, he'd send me here even in the midst of a vacation.

"So early in the morning, Polka!" I shouted. The Hime just put out her tongue but continued on to Tsubasa's office. As always, I thought. "Tch, whatever!"

I went on downstairs to the dining hall. There I saw the future Mrs. Tsubasa Sakura, probably one to two years from now. "O-ha-you, Natsume-kun!" the top model greeted me.

"Hn," I just replied with a nod as I sat on my chair and my backpack hung on it. The laugh of the siblings from upstairs can be heard, Misaki just smiled and continued preparing the table as she hummed, I just continued eating. After a while, the two got down and joined me.

_End of POV._

The three sat down on their chairs followed by Chiki and the two chauffeurs.

"Today is the resume of classes, are you two excited? Or do you still have hang-over from the holiday?" Tsubasa asked.

"Iie, this holiday's already fun and I have lots to tell to my classmates!" Mikan cheerfully said.

"What about you, Natsume-kun, do you have plans for this year?" Misaki asked Natsume.

"Play with the band, as usual," he said, not even giving them a look. "Oi, Polka, let's go!"

"Coming!" Mikan answered and stood up too. She grabbed her bag and kissed Tsubasa and Misaki then hurried on to follow Natsume. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" Tsubasa, Misaki, and Chiki said.

"Well, then, we're off too," Tsubasa stood up and put on his coat. Misaki followed them up to the front door. Tsubasa gave her a light kiss on the cheek then went inside the car. Misaki waved as the car go away then set off too for her appointments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gakuen Alice – an elite school for people who came from wealthy families and for those who have nice talents and brains. Tsubasa and Misaki both studied in here from kindergarten up to high school graduation. Mikan and Natsume are studying in here also.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Natsume-kun, matte yo!" Mikan screeched as she tried to catch up with Natsume.

"Your fault, Polka, even inside the car you're still eating," he said as they walked on the corridor. They were just about to turn left where their classroom is when someone called Natsume.

"Natsume, ohayou!" it was Natsume's band mates, Ruka Nogi, Kokoroyome, and Yuu Tobita.

"Hn," Natsume nodded.

"Nogi-kun, Koko, Yuu!" Mikan waved at them.

"Sakura-san! Ohayou!" they greeted. Ruka blushed at the sight of Mikan.

"Mikan-chan!" from the other side of the corridor greeted Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, where's Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked.

"I think she's already inside the room," Nonoko answered. They went inside the classroom. There they saw Hotaru arranging some papers on her desk, Sumire Shoda near the back of Hotaru so pissed while talking to her friends and pointing to someone across the room. They followed where she's pointing to and saw the new transfer student, Luna Koizumi, sitting on one of the desks, swinging her feet, while talking to some of their other girl classmates.

"Yeah, and oh, there he is," Luna said when she saw Natsume and the others come in. She went down from the desk and waved at them, or particularly Natsume. "Hi, Nat!"

"Nat?!" almost everyone except someone like Hotaru looked at Luna in surprise then at Natsume.

Sumire ran to Natsume. "Nat?! She's calling you something like you two are really, really close when she's just transferred here last month? While I can't even call you in your first name and we've been classmates since, hmn, when was that?"

"Kindergarten, you baka," Hotaru answered.

"Oh, yeah, right, kindergarten," Sumire nodded. Everyone sweatdropped. Luna went beside Natsume and held his right arm with her two hands in a pull.

"So, how's your vacation, Nat, I mean, it's not like we didn't chat, I just wanted to hear it from you in person," she said.

"It's fine," he simply said.

"How's The Gigsters coming along? Are we in on Saturday?...." the chat continued and slowly, heads started to turn away from them, though a little princess became less cheerful on one side as her friends started to ask her about her vacation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profiles:

Just in case people who will read this haven't read Maid for my Sister. It's okay, though. It won't affect the story that much.

Natsume Hyuuga – as he has said this morning, he's the son of Akito Hyuuga, owner of the well-known Black Steel Agency. He's already a private investigator like his father but he's not yet known as a private investigator so as to avoid being focused on by people that Kaoru had put in jail. Natsume Hyuuga, like what the previous story had said, is vocalist of Flames of Fire together with his friends. If only he'd stop sleeping in class or going out of it when he gets bored, he might be together with Hotaru and Yuu in the class' top list.

Mikan Sakura – like what Natsume has said this morning, Mikan Sakura is sister to the current Heartthrob of the Year and evidently will be the next Ruler of Japan Tsubasa. She's this spoiled and fashionable and smart and beautiful and yet, idiotic sometimes.

Hotaru Imai – comes from the rich Imai family, she was supposed to be the editor-in-chief of their publishing company, mostly known for the fashion magazine Young Soul, but oftentimes her assistant editor-in-chief does the job in editing the articles. She runs the magazine nonetheless and in her young age has brought millions to their company. She is most probably the sole heiress of the Imai Toy & Gadgets as most of the next line of toys and gadgets manufactured by it are her ideas.

Ruka Nogi – shy and mysterious, Ruka is Natsume's best friend and lead guitarist of Flames of Fire and is a backup voice. Ruka, unlike almost the entire school, is not rich. He's got a sponsor who made it possible for him to enter that school. Why his situation is like this? No one knows for sure, except for two certain someone-s I know.

Nonoko Ogasawara – came from the rich Ogasawara family who owned Fragile Drops perfumes, known to the entire world, especially in Europe, for its special fragrances that are manufactured especially by their family. Nonoko had already contributed to this as she is good in chemistry.

Anna Umenomiya – sole heiress to Luscious and Alive Entrées, Anna is already trained to cook and please customers since birth.

Kokoroyome – known to come from a family of psychologists, their family is co-owners with Subaru Imai or Hotaru's brother to a known hospital in the city.

Yuu Tobita – the top student in class, Yuu belongs to a family who owns one of the most known amusement parks in the whole of Japan and a mother who is also a doctor. They also own one of the greatest theaters in town. Unlike most of his classmates, Yuu doesn't usually help in their family business, at least, not yet, as they want him to focus in his studies first. As in, focus, focus, and merely, focus, but not in the sense that his family pressures him to it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cafeteria – Lunch time

"Ooh-wha!!!" Mikan's friends' eyes grew large when Mikan opened her lunch box.

"Mikan-chan, your lunch smells great, I bet those really taste good," Nonoko said.

Mikan smiled. "Misaki-nee-san made it."

"Wow, I think tomorrow I'm gonna ask our cook to make me packed lunch from thereon, seems like I'm the only one who doesn't have packed lunch in here," Nonoko looked around in their table. "Mikan-chan has her Onee-san to make hers. Hotaru-chan's lunch is always checked by her brother, I just wonder how Hotaru-chan's able to bring a jar of crab meat everyday despite her Onii-san's strict behavior when it comes to her health?"

Everyone who heard it sweatdropped.

"And of course, Anna-chan makes her own lunch!" Nonoko then added.

"Hey, why is there two packed lunch here, Mikan-chan?" the four looked at Mikan's paper bag and saw another packed lunch just the same as Mikan's but in a blue cloth. Hotaru lifted it.

"Obviously it's for a boy," she said.

"Maybe it's for Natsume-kun," Mikan said holding her spoon and fork. Almost everyone in the cafeteria looked at her. "He's having a vacation at our house too since Hyuuga-san took off to wherever-that-place-is and Aoi-chan is in France for her painting course. Maybe Onee-san thought it would be unfair if she made my lunch but Natsume-kun don't have one so she packed lunch for him too and is asking me to give it to him."

"Ooh," everyone nodded. Their heads were just starting to turn back to whatever-it-is-they're-doing when Mikan suddenly added something.

"Or maybe Misaki-nee-san thought that one packed lunch won't be enough for me!" everyone sweatdropped again. "Nevermind, I'll just give it to Natsume-kun."

She stood up from her seat and took the blue lunch box. "I'll just give this to him. I'll be back shortly."

Mikan wondered outside the cafeteria. Then she turned and saw Natsume sitting on a branch of a Sakura tree with a manga on top of his head. Mikan smiled. "Nats-"

She was just about to call him when her eyes grew large. From a higher branch of the same tree but on the other side came Luna poking her head towards Natsume. She lifted the manga and said to Natsume, "Nat-su-me!" and giggled. Her lips almost touch Natsume's nose.

THUD! Came the blue wrapped lunch box. Natsume and Luna turned and saw Mikan and the lunch box beneath Mikan's shoe. Natsume's eyes grew large for a second. "Mikan, I-"

Mikan turned and gave it a run. Natsume tried to put out his hand and make a jump for it but Luna held his hand and looked at her with questioning eyes. Natsume sighed then went back to his position. Then he looked at Luna.

"Why're you still here anyway? No, the right question is, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just want to check you out," she said. "Hey, I think that's supposed to be yours."

Natsume looked at the direction she's looking and saw the blue wrapped lunch box. "Well, I'd better go and eat lunch. Ja!" When Luna was out of his sight, Natsume jumped and picked up the lunch box. Luckily, the lunch box is wrapped in a blue cloth so the lid stayed in its place. _Harada-senpai. _He ate the food while thinking about what Mikan saw.

_Natsume__'s POV_

What will I tell her when we face each other? _Chomp_ Well, it's not like I have to explain to her, actually. _Chomp_ And I did nothing wrong, right? _Chomp_ But I'm sure she's thinking about it right now. _Chomp_ Wha- WAIT!! What the heck is wrong with me? _Chomp_ I just said it; I don't have to explain to her. _Chomp_ She saw nothing wrong and there's nothing that she needs to worry about, is there any? _Chomp _Wait, why did she run, anyway? _Chomp _But what would I tell her if she interrogates me? _Chomp _Well, what else? The truth and nothing but the truth. _Ch- _Oops, Harada-senpai forgot water.

_Mikan's POV_

That Natsume! Who did he think he was, being with that Luna transferee? Wait, what is it to me anyway? They, they're not really doing anything wrong! Or anything that I should run away from! What exactly am I angry about? BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow! What was that for, Hotaru-chan?" I whined.

"Four hits of the Baka Gun for four minutes of sleepwalking with a bad dream about Natsume," Hotaru said.

"You arrived at the cafeteria cursing Natsume, then you go to your seat cursing Natsume, then you continue eating cursing Natsume, but you look like you don't even see anyone," Nonoko said to me. I looked around me. Wow, how did I arrive here without even knowing it? My food is almost finished. One second I was there running from that Sakura Tree; another second I'm here with my lunch almost done.

"What happened, Mikan-chan? Did Hyuuga-kun annoy you again?" Anna asked me.

"Ah-I saw them," I said, stuttering. Gosh, why am I stuttering?

"Them? What do you mean, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Natsume… and… Luna… together… on top of the Sakura Tree… almost…" I can't say it. Wait, why do I feel affected anyway?

"WHAT?!!!" the whole crowd looked at me. Was Natsume really this popular? Even the freshmen are looking at me.

"Almost what, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked me who was seated with his friends at the table behind us.

Uh-oh. Oops. That Hyuuga's gonna kill me if I tell these people, who are actually the whole cafeteria crowd, that they almost kissed. Well, what else would I tell them? Lies? Of course nothing else. Nothing but the truth.

"From where I'm standing which is almost near the tree, they were almost kissing," I did say almost right?

"KISSING?!" Permy fainted.

"She did say almost, right? Meaning it's just from the view where she stands, there's the possibility that it's not really that," Ruka-pyon said, defending Natsume. Everyone nodded. Then he turned to me. "What exactly di-"

"Look, there's Hyuuga-san," someone from the crowd said. Uh-oh. He's gonna kill me.

_End of POV_

"Is that true, Hyuuga-kun?" Permy was up on her knees once she heard Natsume's name.

"You and Koizumi-san?" someone said. For one second, Ruka thought that he saw horror in Natsume's crimson eyes.

_So, Polka has already said it, huh. Really, can__'t she keep her mouth shut even for one second? _Natsume thought.

"Are you and Koizumi-san already an item?"

"Did you really… on top of a sakura tree?"

"What the heck did that Polka dots tell these people? Wait, why am I hearing what I'm thinking?" Koko said. "Oops, sorry, Natsume."

"That bitch and I aren't anything," he said continuing to the vending machine, like he wasn't affected in anyway by the situation.

"But what about what Sakura-san saw?" someone asked.

"It—"

"Hey, look, Koizumi-san's here," someone pointed.

"Hi, minna-san!" Luna waved when everyone's attention went to her. "What's up? Something happened?"

"What were you doing with Natsume on that sakura tree?" Ruka directly asked.

"The bell should have been ringing by now, right?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"It rang, but it was cut off when they saw how serious it was getting here," Hotaru whispered too.

"Since when was the cafeteria rearranged?" Nonoko whispered. The cafeteria was suddenly rearranged. The chairs and tables are encircled and Luna is standing in the middle. Ruka is standing in front with his chair in the front seat. Natsume is seated on a chair on top of Ruka, Koko, & Yuu's table and is held by Koko and Kitsuneme.

"Oi, Polka," Natsume threw the lunch box to Mikan. "I'm done."

"Please answer the question, Koizumi-san. What were you doing with Natsume— Hey, what's this for, Imai?"

"Props," Hotaru said blankly and FLASH FLASH FLASH! "Hyuuga, smile."

"Get back to your seat, Imai. If this was a court, shouldn't you be with glasses here?" Natsume said referring to Yuu. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Who'll be Koizumi-senpai's lawyer?" asked a freshman.

"Anyone will do, I can defend myself anyway," Luna said.

"Then who's the judge?" another asked.

"I think it could be Imai-senpai since we're almost sure that she won't be on someone's side," someone answered.

"NO!" Natsume's group shouted. They knew exactly what was going on in Hotaru's mind.

"Tch, whatever!" Hotaru said and went to her seat, but not until she made sure that her cameras around the cafeteria are all activated. "Shall we start?"

Everyone was horrified by the evil aura they feel from Hotaru. Yuu was the first to get back to his senses. Wiping his glasses, Yuu spoke, "Please start again, Nogi."

"So, Koizumi-san, what is—" Ruka started but was cut off by Hotaru.

"Since when did you and Hyuuga start being an item and all; being seen by Mikan there on top of that sakura tree making moments there?" Hotaru asked directly.

"This is actually turning out to be a really good show and a fun excuse for class, don't you think?" Koko asked Kitsuneme and Mochu.

"Tsk, whatever," Natsume grunted. "Hey, I haven't had my water yet." He looked at the three boys beside him but they suddenly looked at the center as if they didn't hear him. "Oi, Polka, be kind and get me something to drink as an apology for squeaking something that became a great deal even if it isn't." He commanded.

"Whatever, Hyuuga-kun! I'm not your servant. As a matter-of-fact, you're the o—" Mikan quickly covered her mouth. Natsume smirked. Uh-oh, another "little something" that shouldn't be squeaked at a mob.

"Whatever too, Strawberry-print, just go get me something to drink," Natsume said.

Mikan pouted and stood up and went to the vending machine and bought a soda and gave it to Natsume. Natsume smirked again and snatched the soda. Mikan didn't move from where she's standing. After a while, she gave up and went to her seat pouting. _You're welcome, infamous Kuro-neko! _Their attention went back to the "hearing."

"Nat and I are pretty close, I must admit," Luna answered. Hotaru jotted it down.

"And what about what Mikan saw on top of that sakura tree?" Ruka asked.

"I was just checking if Nat was there then I saw him there, went there, he didn't notice me, I went up, he still didn't notice me, then I went nearer to him and called his name, Sakura-san saw us, end of story," Luna answered confidently as if it was just a short story. All jaws dropped.

"How exactly did you "call his name"?" Yuu asked.

"Poked my head from somewhere up the tree and said, "Natsume!" Luna answered.

"What does the person questioned says?" Hotaru asked. Everyone looked up to Natsume.

"What is the exact question you want to ask, Imai?" Natsume answered back and looked directly to Hotaru's eyes.

"What is the real score between you and Koizumi?" Hotaru stared back.

Mikan gasped. She felt like she wanted Natsume to answer something she'd like him to say. _But what do I really want him to answer, anyway? Why do I care? _She thought.

"No comment." Natsume answered blankly. Mikan's eyes grew large, and black. _Why do I feel like I want to know?_

"Okay, that concludes today's show," Hotaru stood up and announced to everyone. Then the school bell rang signaling that classes are dismissed. The crowd slowly went out of the cafeteria and went to their classrooms to take their stuff. As Mikan turned to a corner in the hallway, she bumped into someone who would be the last person right now that she'd want to bump into.

"Cat-print today, Polka," Natsume smirked.

"Why do you always try to know what my underwear's like?" She shouted at him.

"I don't, you show it to me," he answered blankly.

"Just go to Koizumi-san and know what hers looks like, you like her anyway," she folded her arms and turned her back to Natsume.

"So, you actually want to know what the "real score" is, don't you?" Natsume said.

"No, I don't, you freak!" she snorted.

"Tch, whatever, Cat-print!" he snorted back.

"Whatever yourself too, Bitch-lover-boy!" and they turned away from each other and went to another direction.

* * *

Gosh, that took me one year to finish, and it ain't actually what it's supposed to be. I'm disappointed in myself, to tell the truth, I almost wasted my whole vacation just fooling around when I promised myself that I'd finish this the day before my vacation so that I'd be starting the other chapters. So sorry, guys, it's like I'm turning them to a different character. In the next chapters, (that's if you'd like me to continue) I promise I'll do my best to turn them back to who they should really be. Around the time I did this chapter, my heart is not in a really good condition. So please forgive me if this doesn't turn out the way you expect it. I just hope you like it because I really can't tell if I have the talent on writing, I just took a shot. So please, review so that I'd know how bad I am.


	2. Show me Who's Boss

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: This fic might not progress that well unlike Maid for my Sister. Right now, I am the campaign manager for a competing party list on our school, I'm a member of the editorial board (yeah, I didn't get the position I really wanted, but oh well, I'm still the circulation manager), I'm a member of all clubs, I have my studies head on, and it's traffic on our front (what's that supposed to mean?). Yeah, and thanks for these reviewers: chrisca123456789, mikanxnatsume1228, XxblackwingsxX, & Julye loves Lavi, they not only reviewed my stories, but some put it in their favorites, some put it in their story alert. I also want to thank Chocolatexpudding. I feel really proud that I have you guys.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 2 (Show Me Who's Boss)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously from the Pilot Chapter:_

"_So, you actually want to know what the "real score" is, don't you?" Natsume said._

"_No, I don't, you freak!" she snorted._

"_Tch, whatever, Cat-print!" he snorted back._

"_Whatever yourself too, Bitch-lover-boy!" and they turned away from each other and went to another direction._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikan hurriedly went to their classroom and gathered her things. As she was getting in the grand hallway from one side of it, she saw Natsume and Luna going out too from the other side. Mikan and Natsume stared at each other for a few moments; perhaps trying to know what the other feels. Mikan was the first to turn her eyes away. Since she's already there, Mikan decided not to turn back and use the back door. Making sure she's in a right distance from the two, she walked towards the big door of the building. The three of them walked up to the parking lot. Mikan went inside the car first.

"See you on Saturday, Nat!" Luna cheerfully said and turned away but turned back again and blew a kiss on Natsume then went to her own car. Natsume just grunted and went inside the car.

Silence. Great Silence. Deafening Silence. Mikan, being the Mikan Sakura she is, can't stand the silence; she started chatting with Taka who was driving.

"Thanks, Polka," she heard Natsume murmur as he rest his head on the seat and close his eyes. Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled. _Now we're talkin' He can actually say thanks._

"So, Natsume-kun, what is it about The Gigsters you and Koizumi-san keep on talking about? Are you two going there?" she started calmly. Silence. "Come on, Natsume-kun, I'm trying to talk here."

"Yeah, whatever," he finally answered.

"Honto? The Natsume Hyuuga-kun, going out on a date with the new student? You don't really date women Natsume-kun," Mikan said then looked up. "Come to think of it, I haven't actually heard that you have dated someone."

Mikan kept on asking Natsume about The Gigsters even as they entered the big gate of the mansion.

"We're home!" Mikan loudly cheered then kept on asking Natsume again as they walk up to their room. When finally they were in front of their rooms, Mikan gave up. She pouted and was about to enter her room when Natsume called her.

"Oi, Cat-print," he said and threw something to her and entered his own room. The thing landed on Mikan's head vertically. She looked like one of those souls that had been sealed by a shaman. It was piece of paper. Actually, it was a ticket. Mikan put down her bag to the floor and removed her slippers. She jumped to her bed and read the ticket.

"'Rock your worlds in a jam with the Flames of Fire live on Saturday 8 p.m. here in The Gigsters!' What is The Gigsters?" she read and thought aloud. Sweatdrop. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Better call Hota-chan."

"What is it, Dummy?" Hotaru said from the other line.

"Hey, Hotaru, what's The Gigsters?" she asked.

"It's a club that usually has live performances on stage," Hotaru answered.

"Then why did Natsume give me this piece of paper about a jam of the Flames of Fire on Saturday there?" she asked.

"It's a ticket, you baka, wait, Natsume gave that to you?" even on the phone, Mikan knew Hotaru's eyes are suddenly glittering.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I took Nogi's," Hotaru said.

"Wait, if they gave us their tickets, what will they use?" Mikan asked. Sweatdrop.

"They're the ones performing, you baka, so they have one ticket each that they can give to someone they would like to go to their performance," Hotaru explained. "So, Hyuuga gave his to you instead of Luna, that's funny."

"Koizumi-san and Natsume-kun kept on talking about it today and I asked Natsume-kun about it and gave me this ticket," Mikan said.

"What exactly did they talk about? Was Koizumi insisting on getting Hyuuga's ticket?" Hotaru suddenly became interested.

"Nope, this morning, I heard Koizumi-san ask Natsume-kun if they were still on in The Gigsters, then this afternoon, before Natsume-kun and I went home, she said to him, 'See you on Saturday, Nat!' she even blew him a kiss," Mikan answered.

"That's a scoop, great job, Mikan," Hotaru said, money signs in her eyes.

"Since when were you a part of the newspaper club, Hotaru-chan?" she asked.

"I'm not a member of that stupid paper, Mikan," Hotaru answered. "Anyway, make sure you look like a teenager not a baka on Saturday; wait, am I picking you up or you'll go with Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"Wait I'll ask," she put down the phone and pressed the intercom. "Natsume-kun, are we going together on Saturday?"

"Of course we are, baka, how'll I guard you if we won't go together," Natsume answered.

"Fine, we'll use the limousine," Mikan said.

"No, we'll use my sports car," Natsume disagreed.

"But I'm the boss, you're the bodyguard," Mikan insisted.

"But we're going to my band's gig, so I'm not your bodyguard there, you're my muse, I mean my classmate there," Natsume argued.

"But you just said that we'll be going together so that you can guard me," Mikan argued back.

"That's why I'm called a private detective, Polka, no one should know that I'm here because I'm investigating the crimes," Natsume said. "We're using my sports car and that's final."

"But, Natsume-kun!" she pressed and pressed the button but Natsume didn't answer. Mikan pouted and lifted the phone. "Hot—"

"I know, you're going with Hyuuga, heard him," Hotaru said. "I have other things to do, ja."

"Oh, I'm gonna show him who's boss!" the spoiled princess muttered and put down the phone on its cradle. She stood up from her bed and opened her wardrobe. "I wonder what I should wear on Saturday. Hmn, I'll think about that on Saturday. It's dinner time, I think."

Mikan quickly went inside the bathroom and changed her clothes. Then she went out just in time to welcome Tsubasa home.

"Nii-sama!!!" she screeched as Tsubasa went inside.

"Woah! Hime-chan!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he caught Mikan and his briefcase that flew when Mikan leaped onto him.

"Okaerinasai, nii-sama," Mikan said lovingly to her brother as she hugged him. Misaki and the others went 'aww' while Natsume thought, _Tsk, 'til how long are they gonna stay hugging each other?_

"Well then, hurry up and change, Tsubasa, dinner's ready," Misaki said.

"Hai, hai!" Tsubasa answered as he put Mikan down. He kissed Misaki on the cheek before going upstairs.

"C'mon, let's wait for him at the dining room," Misaki said and led the way. They sat in their respective seats as Misaki gestured the maids to serve the food. They waited for Tsubasa before eating. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. "That's it! I'm not waiting 'til we count days before he goes down, he's probably asleep again! Minna, go ahead and eat, I'll see what happened to that Tsubasa."

Misaki went upstairs and saw Tsubasa already asleep on his bed. "Tsubasa!" WHACK!

"Itai, Misaki, what's that for?" Tsubasa whined as he held his head.

"We've been waiting for you and you're just here, sleeping?!" Misaki pulled Tsubasa by the ear up to the dining room.

"What took you so long, nii-sama? We started eating without you," Mikan asked as she gobbled all the food on her plate. "Hey, that's mine! You cheater, Natsume-kun, there's more in the platter!"

"I like this part but you took all of it," he just said blankly.

"Hmph!" Mikan pouted. Mikan saw a good chance to get back at Natsume as he held his fork which had a piece of food on it. She was about to get it but Natsume had already put it in his mouth. Natsume held his fork again and Mikan was about to get it again when Tsubasa spoke.

"Natsume-kun, I heard you were dating Luna Koizumi, the transfer student, is that true?" Tsubasa asked Natsume. "Well, I won't be surprised if that was true, they say she's a real goddess if it comes to the figure. But they say there is still low possibility that Misaki will throw away her title."

Then Tsubasa looked at Misaki. "I'm not really sure if someone can actually beat her considering her front." WHACK! "Itai! Hey, is it still 36?" WHACK!

"Tsubasa, you're still perverted as you were before!" Misaki said; her hand still balled into a fist. "Of course I make sure that my vital signs would still be the same."

Tsubasa laughed then looked at Natsume again. "News sure spread fast when it comes to guys like us, don't they, Natsume?"

Natsume just shrugged.

"You're really dating Koizumi-san?" Mikan's eyes grew big.

"Polka, do you know the word 'rumor'?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid you know," Mikan retorted.

"Then you would know that those news are actually rumors, you baka!" he said.

"Ohh, those are rumors," Mikan said nodding her head a few times.

"Mikan-chan, are you done? Let's get to your homework," Misaki asked.

"Hai hai!" Mikan cheerfully answered and went outside the dining room first.

"Join us when you're done, Natsume-kun," Misaki said to Natsume before following Mikan outside. Natsume just nodded. After a while, he and Tsubasa went outside the dining room. Natsume took his laptop from his room and went downstairs to the living room. Mikan and Misaki are already there with Mikan having a hard time with most of her homework.

"Natsume-kun, where are your notebooks?" Mikan asked when she noticed that Natsume is carrying his laptop only.

"Done with them, the research work is all that's left," he answered simply and went on typing.

"Oh! I completely forgot we have one! What topic did you get?" she asked.

"Rock bands," he said.

"Lucky you, I got supermodels," just then, Mikan turned her head to Misaki and an idea popped in her mind. "Why didn't I think of that? Misaki-nee-chan is a supermodel; of course this research work would be easy!"

Natsume just shrugged. "Where can I print this?"

"Go upstairs to the office, you can use the printer there," Misaki answered.

"Hn," he said and went upstairs. "Are you using the printer?"

"Nope, you can use it," Chiki answered. Natsume was just about to turn it off as he was done printing when Tsubasa went out of his office.

"Chi— Natsume, good timing, we need to talk," Tsubasa said. He looked like he was in a rush. "Chiki, clear my schedule for tomorrow morning, I might not be able to finish paper works now so I'd do them tomorrow morning. If someone calls using line three or anything serious, connect it immediately to me even if we're not yet done."

"Yes, sir," Chiki answered and took out Tsubasa's schedule book. Natsume followed Tsubasa inside his office.

"What is it? Did any threat come in today? Why didn't I hear anything about it?" Natsume asked.

"There is, but it just came this afternoon, I think. Take a look at this," he handed him a white envelope. It has 'Sakura & Family' written on it elegantly. He opened the invitation and saw an elegant paper and another paper that looks like it was used as scratch paper for an algebra test. Natsume read both papers then looked at Tsubasa.

"From where I see it, the invitation paper should have been the only thing inside the envelope. Who owns this 'Moonlight Hotel'?" he asked. Tsubasa looked up.

"Kintano Mokito, I don't really know him myself but he's known in the business world especially in the food world but I remember him switching from job to job. I think this is the first time he actually made his own business," Tsubasa answered.

"Have he ever worked for any of your companies or businesses?" he asked.

"Nope, even though I don't know most of my employees, I would know if a person works or worked for me if I come across his or her name," he answered. They stared at the letter for a moment. "I have thought of the possibility already, I asked the guards about this and they said that this one came through a mail carrier in which he don't really recognize the mailing company."

"That's weird, invitations like these would most likely be sent by the company's messenger to the receiver's secretary," Natsume agreed. "There's a possibility that someone trafficked the delivery of the invitation."

"That's what I thought also. I asked management of Moonlight Hotel already and they said that they delivered the mail through Mail Express not Sky Mailers," Tsubasa said.

"I'm taking Mikan on Saturday to the band's gig so you better go with Misaki instead. Don't forget to be alert when you're there," Natsume said. "I'll take this invitation for now; I'll give it to you before Saturday."

Tsubasa nodded as a sign of dismissal and faced his paperwork.

Next morning, in class…

"Whew, I made it a few minutes before homeroom," Mikan said as she reached her seat beside Natsume. She was about to settle her things on her desk when Luna came.

"Mind if we exchange seats, Sakura? I know you'd like to seat nearer you're best friend," Luna said to her. Mikan looked at Luna's seat which was in the same row as Hotaru's though two seats apart. Then she looked back to her seat which was beside Natsume's. When Luna first came, she immediately asked for the seat beside Natsume's. Mikan was late that time _so she probably thought it was vacant, _was what Mikan thought. Natsume won't allow her to change seats though. _Maybe he wanted her to stay beside him because of the mission, _was the only explanation Mikan can think of. _Well, I would really want to stay somewhere nearer Hotaru and Natsume always piss me off and it would be too obvious to whoever the 'bad guy' is if Natsume and I stay together but always bickering, not a bad idea, afterall, _Mikan thought.

Mikan took her bag and was about to stand up when a pale but strong hand stopped her by the arm. It was Natsume. He looked like he's about to sit in his own chair but saw that she's gonna exchange seats with Luna so he probably stopped her.

"Stay." It was one word and he let go of her but it has the tone, do-as-I-told-you.

Mikan sat back to her seat. Luna went to Natsume's desk.

"I thought you gave up yesterday already," Mikan heard Natsume say to Luna.

"I just did that so I won't piss you after what seems like a good New Year to you, Nat," she answered that what seemed to Mikan was a rather flirtatious tone.

"Tsk, whatever," Natsume just said.

Luna went back to her real seat when someone shouted that Narumi is coming. When the door opened, some kind of smoke came in and while the class coughed, Narumi's ever feminine voice came in.

"My dear precious-whecious students give me your eyes and watch in amazement as I, your ever-loving adviser, rise!" Narumi's voice filled in and as the smoke went out, Narumi was there standing in front, with his hands on air and eyes closed. He was wearing something the class can't determine whether it was a suit or just another one of Narumi's frilly clothes.

"What's with the much more weirder than usual outfit, Naru-sensei?"

"I'm wearing this on the grand opening day of the school festival, so I want you to see it in advance," Narumi answered. And as Narumi continued to talk about stuff that is way out of something you should talk about to you homeroom class, Mikan leaned to Natsume.

"Hey, speaking of outfits, what are you gonna wear on Saturday?" Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"Clothes, probably," he answered, not moving an inch from his position.

"I'm serious, Natsume-kun," Mikan said.

"I think it's a pretty serious answer, I'm sure I'm not wearing leaves or wood on Saturday," Natsume answered as if he don't know that Mikan's getting pissed. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"I want to match your outfit on Saturday 'coz I don't know what to wear," Mikan answered.

"No way," Natsume said.

"Please?" Mikan begged.

"No," Natsume answered.

"Hmph, fine then tell what color you're wearing?" she even gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Natsume looked at her. "No."

"Hmph! I always get stuff my way, Natsume-kun, remember that," Mikan pouted.

Saturday, afternoon…

"Oi, Natsume-kun, let's wear matching outfits," Mikan continued on pleading Natsume.

"No. What am I, your twin? No way," Natsume rolled his eyes when Mikan used her puppy dog eyes. "I know you can get everyone to do as you please but count me out, Polka, I'm not your servant."

"This is my house, Natsume-kun, and I'm your boss here," Mikan insisted.

"Sorry, Polka, but just because this is your house doesn't mean you can boss me. I know what is right and you," he pointed his finger on Mikan's forehead. "…should follow me."

"I—" Slam! Natsume closed his door even before Mikan can continue to argue with him. "Hmph! You're so killjoy, Natsume-kun!"

Mikan went inside her room stomping. Ring! "Hello?"

"Oi, baka, make sure you don't look like a kid later," it was Hotaru.

"Of course I won't, Hotaru-chan," Mikan said.

"Why do you sound like you're pouting, dummy? Did you argue with Hyuuga again?" Hotaru asked.

"He still won't tell me what he'll wear later," Mikan whined like a child.

"You're klutz, Mikan. Only you would think of a plan like that, wear matching outfits," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "And give it up, Mikan. You'll never be able to make Hyuuga act like a dummy like you. I'll see you later."

Mikan put down the phone back to its cradle. "I'm gonna show him who's boss, I will." Then, as she was about to take a shower, an idea popped in her mind. She went outside her room and tried to eavesdrop if Natsume was inside his room. Then she slowly turned the knob of Natsume's door and peaked in. He was inside the shower. Mikan looked around the room. She can hear water come from the shower. "Bingo!" She saw what she was looking for, Natsume's clothes. It was already there in his bed. "As usual, black with a dash of red."

She went back to her room and opened her wardrobe. "Gotcha!" She went inside her bathroom and took a shower. Then she wore the clothes that she picked then tied her hair in her usual pigtails. She was just done checking herself in the mirror when Natsume knocked.

"Are you done, Strawberries? We're going," he said. Mikan opened her door.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to wear the same thing as mine? Why are you wearing black and some prints of red, too?" Mikan grinned. _One point!_

"Tsk, you can really get your way, huh, but that will do," he looked at her from toe to head. "Except, for the hair. Let your hair down, Strawberries."

"No, I won't. I'm not used to them down," Mikan shook her head. "And besides—"

Before Mikan can continue what she was saying, Natsume removed her ribbons and hid it in his pocket. "Let's go. Your brother and Harada left to attend a hotel's anniversary." (Scoreboard: All one.)

Opposite to what Mikan has expected, the Hyuugas' driver drove Natsume's sportscar. When they arrived in front of The Gigsters, most fans are there waiting for the band members to arrive. They are expecting them to make an entrance on the red carpet to the front door of club. Natsume motioned the driver to go on. Mikan looked at him with questioning eyes. "We're taking the back door."

"But back doors of a building like these are usually scary, like the ones gangsters in TV shows fight in," Mikan whined. Natsume chuckled.

"I'll show you the world in the backstage," Natsume assured. The car moved past the building then turned left on the next street. A little more drive and they are in a dark alley. "We're entering through this gate, Mikan."

Mikan looked at her right and saw an open wooden gate that looks like it's gonna break down if touched. "Are you sure?" Natsume nodded. The car went inside and opposite to what Mikan expected, the back of the building isn't dark. Staff, Flames of Fire band members, managers, supervisors, and PA's are all there with cars parked in one side.

"Mikan, welcome to the world of backstage," Natsume said. "Most performers like it here in the back, because in here, everyone is treated as an equal. After a gig, we would usually gather here and hang out before we go and talk with the staff. It's much more fun in here than be with those people looking for stars to advertise their product and some fans that only think of us as the cool guys who plays music and look good."

As they walked, a staff with a lot of cables and wires called Natsume. "Natsume-san!" For a moment, Mikan thought that Natsume would just grunt at him but to her surprise, Natsume returned the high five.

"Wow, I can't believe this," Mikan said, forgetting for a moment that she's going to show Natsume who's boss.

"When we were juniors, we celebrated New Year here since we have a gig back then and my old man was out again, hiding," Natsume said.

"What about the staff? I'm sure that instead of working, they would have wanted to celebrate New Year with their families," Mikan asked.

"Sure they were, but they had to work. Nevertheless, they were happy to celebrate New Year with us," Natsume answered.

"Natsume!" Ruka called. Natsume gave Ruka a high five as they approached him.

"Ruka! All set?" he asked. Then he noticed something behind Ruka. "What is Imai doing here?"

"She took my ticket. I was supposed to give it to—Oh, Sakura-san, you're here," Ruka blushed at the sight of Mikan.

"Hi hi!" Mikan waved at him.

"Do you have a problem with me, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked, with an evil glint in her eyes. Natsume and Ruka got frightened. They both shook their head. They continued on towards the door. "What kind of voodoo did you use to make Hyuuga wear the same thing, Mikan?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too, Nat. You and Sakura-san are wearing the same thing, is there a dress code of the day? I should have worn something the same as, Imai's," Ruka felt Hotaru's glare. "Or maybe something red like yours, Natsume." Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped.

"She sneaked inside my room when I was taking a bath to see what I'd wear," Natsume answered. _How did he know that?_ Mikan thought.

"Nat!" a voice called. It was Luna.

"Oh, the bitch is here," Hotaru whispered. Luna held on to Natsume's arm.

"Konbanwa, Na—" then Luna saw Mikan beside Natsume. "What is she doin—I mean, good evening, Sakura-san. I see you and Nat are wearing the same clothes."

For a moment, Mikan thought she saw anger in Luna's eyes but shrugged the thought. Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. Natsume took Luna's hand and threw it off him. _Aha! _Mikan thought as a light bulb flashed on her mind. She held Natsume's right arm like what Luna did earlier and smiled sweetly. "I'm Natsume-kun's muse tonight, Koizumi-san."

Luna's and Ruka's eyes grew large.

"What the—" Natsume felt Mikan squeeze his arm a little tighter.

"Aren't I, Natsume-kun?" she smiled sweetly but her eyes said, _I'm boss, Natsume Hyuuga._

"Tsk, whatever," he just said and continued walking but his eyes said, _you win this round, spoiled Mikan Sakura._

"Why are you here too anyway, Koizumi?" Hotaru asked.

"She's like the promotions manager of the band, Imai-san," Ruka answered. They went inside and stayed in a VIP room first. There they saw Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme with their dates, and Yuu and his cousin, Heidi. (Don't worry about her; I think this would be her only appearance. I only added her because Yuu isn't the type of guy who'd have a date.)

"I thought you only have four band members?" Mikan asked Natsume as they sat down.

"Mochu and Kitsuneme only join sometimes, that's why I did the backup guitar during the party in your house," Natsume explained.

"Wow, Natsume, first it was Koizumi, now it's Mikan-chan," Koko teased. Natsume gave him a glare. Koko shut his mouth but kept on grinning.

"What's with the matching get-ups, Natsume?" Mochu asked.

"Her trip," Natsume pointed to Mikan.

"Looks good, though," Kitsuneme said.

Luna went inside the room. "Guys, you're up," she said and went out again. They stood up from their seat and went out of the VIP room. The boys led them first to a table that is in the front most and nearest to the door beside the stage.

"Stay here first and don't go anywhere out of my sight," Natsume whispered to her while putting his jacket on her shoulders before going back.

"Wow, you're so lucky, Sakura-san, you hooked up Hyuuga-kun. Usually he won't have a date and that Luna would act as if she's his girlfriend," the date of Koko said to her.

"Well, what can we expect? Of course Hyuuga-kun would not choose someone as Luna. Sakura-san is beautiful and graceful, and you look very talented too," Mochu's date said. Mikan blushed at all the praises. "You sure have a nice fashion sense too, Sakura-san."

Mikan was wearing a black halter top of the same brand as Natsume's shirt with red prints of the same shade as the red print on Natsume's shirt. Then she was wearing black skinny jeans while Natsume was wearing black denim pants. She left her jacket which was the same brand as Natsume's jacket inside the VIP room so maybe that's the reason why Natsume put it on her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Are all of you ready?" Luna's voice filled the club as she stood up the stage. "If you aren't, then get yourselves ready 'coz Flames of Fire is here!"

And as she shouted, smoke filled the stage along with the beating of drums. First to emerge from the smoke is Ruka, strumming the guitar and humming the intro. Next to come out is Koko who's doing the base, then next came Mochu, guitarist also, then came Kitsuneme who went to the keyboard. Then a voice filled the club. It was Natsume. He was singing as he emerged from the smoke. When the smoke was finally out, the whole band was already there on the stage. Soon enough, the whole club was rocking. Every now and then, Natsume takes a look on Mikan. The band performed three songs and then they took a break as another band performed on stage.

"Oi, Natsume-kun, here's your jacket," Mikan whined as she handed the jacket to Natsume. "Hey, get it, it's pretty heavy."

"I thought you're my muse, shouldn't you be sweet to your date and carry his jacket for him and show it to the other dates?" Natsume teased. _Told you I'm boss, _his eyes said.

They went back to the VIP room where a feast is prepared. Of course, Mikan sat between Hotaru and Natsume while Luna sat on the other side of Natsume.

"Get me some rice, Nat," Luna said to Natsume sweetly.

"Get it yourself, it's there in front of you," Natsume sneered. The rest tried to hide their laugh. "Oi, Polka, why aren't you eating? Don't tell me you already had enough with dinner? Well, can't blame you, you almost ate the entire food senpai served." The boys can't help but laugh.

"No, I want you to put the food on my plate. That's what guys do to entertain his date, right?" Mikan said with a sweet but actually sly smile.

"Yeah, Natsume, be kind and entertain Sakura-san as a gentleman," Yuu agreed.

"You're not doing it to your date, glasses," Natsume said to him.

"She's my cousin, and she isn't the sweet type," Yuu answered. Natsume looked back at Mikan and saw her victorious smile.

"Tsk, spoiled," he said as he started to put some food at Mikan's plate. Then a thought came to his mind. He put almost mountains of food in Mikan's plate. _Bingo!_

"Oi, Natsume, even though Sakura-san can eat a truckload, isn't that too much?" Koko said. Mikan is already red and pouting when a thought came to her mind.

"Don't worry, Koko, Natsume-kun will eat what is left on my plate," _Winner! _She thought. They started eating. Mikan, on purpose, ate half of what's on her plate only even though she can finish it all. "Natsume-kun, I'm done."

"Don't think that you have won, you spoiled Polka-dots," Natsume chuckled. "I prepared for that, I ate lesser 'coz I expected that."

Then he started eating what's left on Mikan's plate. (Okay, don't be grossed out, in my country, when a couple or pair attends a party, the guy gets the food for him and his date and of course he'll put a lot on the girl's plate because he wants her to eat many but if the girl really cannot eat that many, he'll eat what's left as a sign of being a gentleman. Of course, there are certain situations where this isn't followed.)

Mikan pouted and focused herself on the dessert. Luna quietly ate but inside she's really irritated. She stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going, Koizumi-san?" Mochu asked.

"I'll check if you're up, be ready, okay," she said and went out.

"You're still gonna sing?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, but this time, the audience can request any song as long as we can perform it," Ruka answered. Ruka felt something between him and Mikan. "But don't expect us to perform the hula, Imai."

The group looked at Hotaru and saw money signs in her eyes and an evil aura. The band became horrified. Luna went inside. "You're on, 7 songs only as we have agreed to." They stood up and went outside the VIP room. Like earlier, the band led them to the table first but they didn't go backstage again. They went up the stage using its side stairs.

"Good evening again to all of you," Luna said. "Okay, so up here on stage with me is Flames of Fire and here in this bowl are your requests. The band can only perform 7 requests so to those whose requests won't be performed, try again next time. Okay, guys, are you ready? Who's picking first?"

"Mochu-kun!" the audience shouted.

"Wow, Mochu, you sure are popular with the girls," Luna said as she held the bowl in front of Mochu.

"Of course," he chuckled. The group performed the song then one of them would pick and then they would perform. Last on the group to pick was Ruka. When he looked at the paper, he smiled.

"This one's actually for you, Natsume," he smiled at Natsume. Natsume snatched the paper while Ruka held his microphone. "Can the person who requested from table 17 please stand?"

A petite girl stood up from table 17. A waiter gave her a microphone.

"Can you please tell us what you requested?" he asked.

"I request for you guys to perform a song that Natsume Hyuuga-kun would like to dedicate to a special girl," she answered. The girls' eyes grew big.

"And who's the special girl you'd like Natsume to dedicate the song to?" Ruka asked again.

"Anyone, but I hope it's not his mother, his sister, nor just his friend. I hope it would be for a girl special to him," the girl answered.

Ruka turned to Natsume. "'Up for it?" Natsume looked around the audience. His look stopped at Mikan then he turned back to Ruka. He nodded. "Okay, all of you, Natsume's up for it!" The crowd went wild with applaud. Ruka went back to his original position while Natsume stepped forward. Natsume signaled something to the band then faced the audience.

"Close and yet I can't touch

You're here in my arms yet I can't tell

All the feelings and such

When for you my heart fell

You're here but I can't be with you

You're close yet I'm avoiding you

'Coz I'm afraid of falling... falling...

In love with you

Our difference is like black and white

You're day is bright

You're my sun in the night

Yet I'll always be your armored knight

You're here but I can't be with you

You're close yet I'm avoiding you

'Coz I'm afraid of falling… falling…

In love with… you…" the whole club fell silent as Natsume sang. While he is singing, he looks at the girls' table every pause.

"He's really good," fan girls' eyes went to hearts.

"Actually, I think Hyuuga-kun is just singing to his heart's content, I think he feels like he's all alone, trying to make his song reach her special girl," Kitsuneme's date said. Mikan got stuck to her chair listening to Natsume. _How lucky that girl is, I can feel it in the lyrics, she's very important and special to Natsume-kun, and yet, there's something that makes him not let her know how much she means to him, _Mikan thought.

When the crowd stood up to clap for him, Mikan stood up too, teary-eyed while clapping. She was really touched.

"I want to thank everyone here for listening to us, especially on that song," then all of them said in chorus, "thank you!"

Luna went upstage and took the microphone. "Before the band goes down, are there any messages?"

"Please, let me speak!" the requestor of Natsume's song said loudly.

"Okay then," Luna signaled the waiter to give the girl a microphone.

"Hyuuga-san, that girl is very special, the one your song is referring to. For a guy like you to write a song like that, she must be really something. But I can tell, if that girl isn't here, she's probably someplace nearby for you to actually sing that," the girl said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she heard that," Natsume answered. The girls went wild again.

"Okay, that is all for now, we hope to see you people again on our next performance," Luna said then put back the microphone back to its place. "Let's go," her lips motioned to the band that is waving as she went down the stage. The girls stood up and approached them as they went down the stage.

"Guys, look!" a staff was running from the back door. They all ran to the back of the building. The staff is lighting small fireworks.

"The gig is a success!" Mochu shouted. The band huddled together.

"Natsume's SPECIAL song did the trick," Koko shouted. They all laughed at this. Then they lit some fireworks too.

"Natsume-kun," Mikan went to Natsume while the others are all partying. "That song, it was great, I can feel that she's really something. And like what that girl said, I'm hoping that girl heard it and felt your feelings."

Mikan was about to turn back when Natsume stopped her. "Let's go."

"What about them?"

"Ssshh, they won't know," he said then pulled her to the car. He motioned the driver to go while the rest continued partying, not noticing two people have already left.

Just after they have left the site, Luna came out of the building to join the party. Her eyes looked around but she didn't saw Natsume. "Where's Nat, Nogi?"

"He—oh, they left already," he answered. "Want some?" Ruka offered some soda.

"No thanks," she answered, already irritated. "Guys, I'm leaving now."

Ruka looked at Luna as she went inside her car and go away then looked back at his band mates. Mochu and Kitsuneme just shrugged. "Bad trip because Natsume's not here," Koko said.

Meanwhile at Luna's car…

"They shouldn't be that far yet," Luna said almost banging the steering wheel. "What? No sign of them in the roads? Argg!!!" Luna suddenly stopped at the side and banged the steering wheel.

'What really happened…'

"Eh? Natsume-kun, shouldn't we turn right?" she asked because instead of turning right where they would get past the front of the club, they turned left.

"I'm gonna show you something," he just said. Natsume had already instructed the driver where to go. Mikan looked at the roads until she realized they were going up until the car stopped. Mikan and Natsume went out of the car. It was a hill somewhere on the side of the city. "Look." He pointed to the view of the city.

Mikan's eyes grew large. It was even better than the views on hotel rooftops. "Oohh, wahh, it looks like a sea with different colored lights on it!"

"I go here when I want to relax my mind," Natsume said. He looked up. "Even the sky is better in here."

Mikan looked up too. There came a shooting star. "Look, Natsume-kun, a shooting star! Make a wish." Mikan closed her eyes and held her hands. Natsume just watched her. Then he looked up the sky too. "Do you know what I wished for?"

Natsume looked at her again. "What?"

"That you'd be able to let that special girl know she's special," Mikan answered. Natsume looked at her with asking eyes. "Based on your song, there is something that's keeping you from telling her. What did you wish for, Natsume-kun?"

"Hn," he said. "Come on, let's go. Oi, why aren't you getting in?"

"At least open the door for me, Natsume-kun," she whined. "Is that a way to treat a princess? Or is that the way a gentleman treats a girl?"

Natsume rolled his eyes then opened the door for her. Along the way, they stopped on a vending machine to get something to drink. But they both liked the same thing and there's only one left in the machine. They took it and when they arrived at the mansion, they were still fighting over it. Finally, when they reached the second floor, Mikan was able to get it.

"I told you, I always get what I want, Natsume-kun, and I'm boss," she said and smiled triumphantly. She went inside her room tossing the soda a little. Natsume just smirked and turned back to his room with his hands in his pocket.

Mikan looked at the soda and smiled. When she opened it, the soda exploded on her.

"Aaahhh!!!! Natsume-kun!!!" her screech was heard all over the mansion.

Natsume's smile grew wider. Taka came running from downstairs. "Hyuuga-sama, what happened to the Hime?"

"I just showed her who's boss," he said slyly and went inside his room. He leaned at his door. _Yeah, I wished for the same thing too._

_

* * *

_

Okay, sorry guys for making you wait so long, but blame this chapter, this one took so long for me to finish. And about the songs, I got no more time to look for songs that they would perform so I just wrote that they sang and then done. But Natsume's song, I just wrote that, it really isn't a song, but not really a poem. It's supposed to have a tune, but I'm not musical to be able to compose a song but at least we have the lyrics. I hope you liked this chapter. And please, minna-san, read and review! Well, I'm off to the next chapter! Ja ne!


	3. Come Dance Under the Moonlight

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter: sakuraaimier, CrzyChibi, mikanxnatsume1228, XxblackwingsxX, & niceladysakura. I'm sorry if I forgot, yes, I'm admitting it, to update yesterday.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 3 (Come Dance Under the Moonlight)

Author's Note: (Yet again) There are some slight alterations I did with the story; it would not affect anything though. In Maid for My Sister, I made Natsume's father's name Kaoru because I don't know yet what his real name was (Up to now actually…). Then I read the manga and found out that Kaoru was the name of Natsume's mother. So to avoid confusion, I changed the name of Natsume's father to Akito. Also, though I tried my best to make the characters like what they are in Gakuen Alice, I can't help but alter the timeline about their parents' death. Mikan and Tsubasa's parents still represent Yuka and Yukihiro but in this story, both of them died when Tsubasa was nearly a High School Graduate so Mikan was able to at least be with their parents. This would mean that Tsubasa is just 18 while Mikan just turned 14 when their parents died. And one more thing, I did a miscalculation. It was only almost 4 years since Tsubasa left, not 5 years. Again, I'm really sorry for all my mistakes I did with Maid for my Sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously from Chapter 2_

"_Aaahhh!!!! Natsume-kun!!!" her screech was heard all over the mansion._

_Natsume__'s smile grew wider. Taka came running from downstairs. "Hyuuga-sama, what happened to the Hime?"_

"_I just showed her who's boss," he said slyly and went inside his room. He leaned at his door. I wished that you realized who the song is for._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next day, it's a Sunday… (Hotaru: Duh!)

"_Yawn, _ohayou," Mikan said, still whiping her face with her arm with her favorite big white bear in the other arm. When she looked at the left, her eyes grew large. "EHHH?!!!"

Tsubasa and Misaki were both going outside of Tsubasa's room, still sleepy like her.

"Why did Onee-chan came from Nii-sama's room? And why do you both look like you did not get enough sleep?!" Mikan's screech ringed in the whole mansion.

"Oi, you're so loud, Polka, it's not even 7 yet," from her right came Natsume who just came out of his room too.

"I don't— Eh? Are you going somewhere, Natsume-kun?" she looking at him from foot to toe.

"No, why?" he asked.

"You're dressed already, and it's too early. Your hair looks like it just dried, that means you took a bath an hour ago," she looked at him again, this time from head to toe. "Eh? I thought you only wear black with those 'I don't care about the world' prints."

"I may be rock but I do know how to wear other types of clothes too, you know," he said. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with an opened striped blue and gray hoodie over it, and pants. An earphone is also stuck in his right ear while the other is just hanging like it fell and the wearer didn't care. A guitar bag is swung on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't know if you're really a rock or that type of people nowadays, they're called chemo, I think," she said. Sweat drop.

"Chemo?" Natsume looked at her disbelievingly. _Idiot. _A chibi Natsume and a chibi Mikan looked up together, a big thought bubble appearing on top. In it is a person with an emo-styled hair undergoing chemotherapy. "Nope, that's not it. It's called emo, you baka."

"Anyway, I'm taking a bath now, and then I'll prepare breakfast, okay? You two do the same," Misaki said still sleepy.

"Huh? Where did those two came from? Why do they look like they didn't even sleep?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I told you, they went to that Moonlight Hotel grand opening, idiot, and the party lasted at midnight already so maybe that's why they didn't get enough sleep. Well, I'm taking a walk while I wait for breakfast," Natsume said. He was about to turn when Tsubasa called him.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, follow me at my office after breakfast," he said.

Natsume lifted his hand in a sign that says 'yeah, whatever' and continued downstairs while Tsubasa went back to his room. Mikan looked at the directions the two went and shrugged her shoulders. Then she went inside her own room and took a bath.

Natsume went outside the mansion using the backdoor unlike his original plan to go to the side of the mansion and walk by the Sakura trees. From there, he was greeted by what seems like a thousand flowers on each side of the pavement. A walk further and there's a grand fountain with a mermaid playing the harp in the middle. It was an intersecting point of the back part of the mansion. He chose to go forward as he was sure that the paths on the side will lead to the lawn and the Sakura trees. As he went forward, he was greeted by the main garden. On the right side are rows and rows of plants that are mostly flowering plants planted and arranged artistically. There was a resting place under a shade of a tree by the side. On the left side, you could see the very large greenhouse. He went to the resting place and sat there while he looked at the clouds. Then he heard some barking. It was Inuichi, Tsubasa's dog, running to him. It looks tame, some would think of it cute. But actually, the dog can catch a thief.

"Hey there," Natsume said to the dog as it wagged its tail and circled around him. "You wanna play?"

Natsume picked up a fallen small branch and threw it. The dog quickly ran for it and caught it in midair before it fell to the ground. It went back to him with the stick in its mouth. He took it and was about to throw it again when Inuichi's ears went up. Inuichi barked at him a few times happily and ran back to the mansion. He stood up and followed.

"Dogs can hear breakfast from a mile away, huh," Natsume said shaking his head. "Just like someone I know…" He smiled at the thought of the noisy princess.

Natsume arrived just in time for breakfast. They have been eating quietly when Mikan remembered something.

"Eh? It's Sunday today, right?" she said.

"Yeah, why?" Tsubasa looked at her.

"Usually Kaname-nii-san would be popping out of nowhere to join us in breakfast then when he's done he'll suddenly pop out of his seat," Mikan answered. Sweatdrop.

"Speaking of which, that is true. It's funny he's not here today," Tsubasa said.

"He didn't attend last night's gathering too," Misaki agreed.

"His parents just went away so Kaname should probably be here eating then," Tsubasa said.

RING!!! A few seconds after the ring, Hayame came inside the dining room with the phone in a cushion.

"Tsubasa-sama, a girl named Louise is on the phone, 'says it's important," she informed Tsubasa.

"Louise-chan?" Tsubasa looked at Hayame.

"Who's this 'Louise-chan', Tsubasa?" Misaki glared at Tsubasa but said the Louise-chan in a sarcastic cutesy way. Chiki, Mikan, Natsume and the others saw 'dark aura' lurking on top of Misaki's head.

"Scary," Chiki whispered.

"I never knew Misaki-nee-chan can get jealous of Nii-sama too," Mikan said..

"He-hehe-he," Tsubasa gulped. "Ano, Misaki-chan, that Louise-chan is—"

"WHO?" Misaki towered over Tsubasa with a big glare in her eyes that says 'tell me or my hands are ready to punch you using the grand slam' and her hands starting to ball into fists.

"She's Kaname's personal secretary," Tsubasa answered quickly, really terrified by Misaki.

"Oh, I see," Misaki went back on her seat smiling sweetly in contrast to her 'dark aura' a little while ago. Sweatdrop.

"I wonder how that Sakura escapes Senpai's wrath when he does his monkey business," Natsume said.

"I wonder why she called. This is rare, she only calls when there's an emergency," Tsubasa's face went back to serious. Tsubasa picked up the phone from Hayame. "Oh, hi, Louise-chan, this is Tsubasa. What?!"

They all looked at him. He silenced for a long while, either because the person on the other line was still speaking or he just paused, they don't know. "Where is he now? Okay, I'm going there, wait for me there. Ja."

"What is it? Did something happen to Kaname-kun?" Misaki asked after Tsubasa put back the phone on the cushion.

"Ah, yeah, he's in the hospital right now. Just like before, you know," Tsubasa said but giving Misaki and Natsume meaningful looks. Luckily for them, Mikan was too dense to notice their short exchange of looks.

"I thought he had undergone the operation to stop his sickness long ago, why is he in the hospital again?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe he ate something he's allergic to again, we all know the doctor said that he can only eat something he's allergic to sometimes," Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, Misaki and I will go there and visit him, Louise-chan said he's okay now, so there's no need for you to come, Mikan-chan," Tsubasa said to Mikan before he stood up.

"Demo—" Tsubasa put his hand on Mikan's shoulders.

"Misaki and I need to attend to something important after we go to Kaname, its better if you stay here with Natsume-kun," Tsubasa said to her. Tsubasa went to his office and Natsume followed while Mikan and Misaki are left in the living room.

"Just don't worry about it for now, Hime-chan, I'm sure it's not something serious since it's Kaname we're talking about in here," Misaki comforted her. "Just like you said, Kaname can really pop in and pop out. Did you know that when we were in middle school and one of our classmates celebrated his birthday in a pajama party inside our classroom, Kaname was sick and stayed in the dormitories while we partied there in our classroom? When finally we turned off the lights because we're gonna sleep, we heard a rustling sound from the hallway and we all got scared because rumors came that a former middle school student from our school that died during her second year walks in the hallways of the middle school department. Since we covered the windows with a curtain and pasted on it are decorations for the party, we only saw a shadow walking. Maybe it felt that there were people inside our room so it started to open our door and through the darkness, we thought it was a ghost. All of us screamed, only to find out that it was Kaname who was really sick but wanted to come to the party so he went out of his room with the comforter over him."

"Something like that really happened?" Mikan looked at Misaki. Misaki nodded. "Why didn't Nii-sama tell me that? Was he not there?"

"Not there? He was actually playing all tricks during that party, starting a truth or dare game then giving hard dares and pressuring questions but doing all sorts of ways to escape from his dare," Misaki smiled when she remembered Tsubasa leaping from desk to desk when running from Akira.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa's office…

"What time did you and Mikan come home last night?" Tsubasa asked Natsume when he settled on the couch.

"A few minutes after eleven," he looked at Tsubasa. "Why?"

"Did something happen to you two in your way home?" Tsubasa asked back.

"Iie, nothing, the path was clear," Natsume answered. Tsubasa sighed then looked at him.

"The party ended at 12 sharp," Tsubasa told him.

"You arrived home past 4:30 in the morning," he looked at him with questioning eyes.

"A ruckus happened in the parking area," Tsubasa started telling him the story…

'What really happened that night…'

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you guys next time, hehe" Tsubasa said when he and Misaki were going out of the hotel with some other guests. Tsubasa opened the door for Misaki then went to the driver's seat.

They were just out of the gate of the hotel when they felt that something fell from under the car. Before they could look what fell, something from their back exploded. It almost got them. What fell from under the car was a bomb which was the same thing that exploded. From somewhere behind the smoke the explosion caused, was a black car that started to shoot them with guns.

"We're being chased, Tsubasa!" Misaki said in panic.

"I know, hold tight, Misaki, we're gonna fly," Tsubasa said to her not removing his eyes from the road. Misaki looked at their back and saw a gun aimed directly at them. "Misaki, lower yourself!"

BANG! THUD! SCREECHHH!!! Luckily for them, the car was bulletproof so the bullet just bounced from the window and they were able to fly from a ramp. Tsubasa felt for his kept gun under his seat while his other hand held the steering wheel.

"You managed to lose them for a while, Tsubasa," Misaki said.

"Yeah, but not for long. Let's change places, drive the car and lose them while I try to aim at their wheels," Tsubasa said while he held his gun in his left and the steering wheel in his right.

SCREECHHH!!! The car was already behind their back. Tsubasa checked his rifle. "Misaki, keep to the right but avoid them from pinning us to the side!"

"I know!" Misaki said. Tsubasa opened his window and faced backwards and aimed for the enemy's wheels. BANG! PHANG! BANG! "Hold tight, Tsubasa!"

Misaki made a sudden turn and went across the field instead of the roads whereas the enemy, because of Tsubasa's great aim, went straight. Misaki kept on making sudden turns. Their speed is increasing rapidly.

"Follow us to hell if you could!" Misaki hissed. GRRRRRHHHHSCREECHHH!!! BANG! BANG!

"Yeah, keep it up, Misaki, here they go again, show 'em your driving skills!" (Natsume: I think you actually enjoyed it… Sweatdrop) Tsubasa yelled and put half his body out the window and exchanged blows again.

"Tsubasa, big finale," Misaki said, a cunning smile forming in her face as she sees the highway.

"Sure, got it," Tsubasa knew what Misaki meant. "Take this folks." BANG! BANG! BANG! Right front wheel, left front wheel, then lastly, the front window. SCREECHHH!!! Misaki made a sudden turn while the breaking of the window glass made the driver break suddenly that they crashed to the side of the highway. Luckily for them, only the front of the car hanged on the deep jungle way down on the side of the highway.

"Man, what was that girl? A car racer? I think she's making us follow her to hell!" the driver of the bandits said.

"Well, that Sakura guy prevented us from following them to hell but they sure just made us speed up to hell! Boss will surely be dead angry when she hears about this," the shooter said.

"Whew! We lost them, Misaki!" Tsubasa said, blowing the tip of his gun.

"Yeah, I haven't had any adventure lately because of my modeling career, so even if that was sure danger, I had fun with it," Misaki said.

"Here, let's switch places back, all those running away drained your energy," Tsubasa said.

"Okay," Misaki agreed, she was getting a bit sleepy. It was almost 4 in the morning. She stopped the car at the side of the road then stepped to the passenger seat. "Tsubasa, go to the driver's seat already! This position is tiring!"

"Hehehehe, don't you want to sit on my lap? No one would see in this highway since it's only 4 in the morning," Tsubasa said teasingly. WHAM!

"You sure don't want me to fire that gun on you huh, Tsubasa?" Misaki said glaring at him. Tsubasa raised his two hands.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Tsubasa went to the driver's seat. He gave Misaki a quick kiss on the lips. "You may sleep for a little while; it'll take us half an hour to get back home."

Misaki blushed but rested her head on Tsubasa's shoulder and slept…

'Yes, it was a shootout but no one died and of course, Tsubasa did not tell Natsume about the kissing part…'

"So the culprit must have thought that you're going with Polka, huh," Natsume said while thinking.

"Yeah, it was a good thing you took her to your gig, if she were with us, she might have panicked," Tsubasa agreed. "Misaki and I will be going to the police station today; they said that the car was abandoned on its spot. But…"

"Prince Bear is not in the hospital because of his illness, right? He has long overcame that," Natsume said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, just said that so that Mikan wouldn't know that threats came in today," Tsubasa answered.

"Why?"

"I want her to act normally, that way, whoever the culprit is would not think that your father sent you here to gather information," Tsubasa answered and looked at the window. "And she might panic or worse, her body might not be able to bear it and she might pass out and be hospitalized. Someplace Mikan-chan doesn't like going often."

"What happened to Prince Bear?" Natsume said, not moving an inch from his position, still thinking.

"Almost the same thing, except that the culprit wasn't able to plant a bomb under his car, he was home when a car, it wasn't the same car, suddenly stopped in front of his house. He was about to go out of his mansion when that car came and men from it suddenly aimed at his car's direction and continuously fired their guns but luckily, the gates haven't been opened yet," Tsubasa paused. "Then he took his gun and went out of his car and exchanged blows. Some of the blows of the enemy managed to get pass the gates and one went to his shoulder. It was only a slip, though, as Louise-chan said."

"Whoever it is really wants to kill the both of you, huh, to the extent of involving people around you," Natsume commented.

"Yeah, that's why I asked your father to secretly send people to guard Misaki without her even knowing she has about ten bodyguards always ready for action whenever I'm not with her," Tsubasa chuckled when he thought of the reaction in Misaki's face if she'll know. He'll surely receive the grand slam for it.

"Anyway, you'll be left here with Mikan, Misaki, Terada and I will go to the station and to Kaname, while Chiki will be attending some things for me, even Taka's on a day off," Tsubasa said. "Make Mikan forget about her worry for Kaname for a while, let her act normally."

"Hn," Natsume grunted and went with a nod, he went out of Tsubasa's office and went downstairs where he saw Misaki and Mikan laughing. He sat on a couch and put back his earphones in his ears. After a while, Tsubasa was downstairs too.

"Misaki, Terada and I will be going to Kaname and then we need to go somewhere, Chiki-san has gone a while ago and Taka is on a day off, Mikan-chan," Tsubasa said to Mikan. "No need to be sad, Natsume-kun is here."

"Take care, Nii-sama," Mikan said and hugged Tsubasa.

"I will," he assured her and kissed her in the forehead. (Background: Natsume: 'Till when does he need to hug her?') "Now, now, we'll be home soon, you two take care."

Before Tsubasa went out of the living room, Tsubasa gave him a look that says, 'I'm leaving things here with you, then.' He nodded and went back to his relaxed position.

He heard the sound of a car going away then the sound of Mikan's footsteps.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, let's take a walk," Mikan said to Natsume after a long while of silence.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her. _She seems a bit down and tired._ "Follow me." He stood up and removed his earphones and put it in his pocket where his player is.

Mikan followed Natsume. They went to the garage, the very spacious garage where all the cars of the mansion are in. Natsume removed the cover of a car and put it aside. It wasn't one of the mansion's cars. It's a black convertible. Mikan was pretty sure it was Natsume's and though she don't know stuff about cars that much (like me ) she knew it wasn't really a latest model since it's probably bought two years ago but Natsume probably kept it up to date and upgraded every year.

"I didn't know you brought your car here. I thought you only call to your mansion when you need your sports car or limousine or jeep together with a chauffeur," Mikan said.

"I always keep this in handy, this is my favorite among all the cars you mentioned," Natsume said. Natsume sat on the driver's seat and opened the door to the passenger seat. "Hop in."

"Honto?" Mikan's eyes grew large when the door opened upwards instead of sideways. Mikan went inside. She can smell a masculine scent inside.

"Comfortable?" Natsume asked her while maneuvering the car out of the garage. She nodded.

They were already out of the mansion when Mikan started to talk. "So, did your parents buy you this or you bought it yourself?"

"It was a gift and at the same time my own. When I was sixteen, my old man asked me what I wanted as a gift and I told him I wanted to have my own car. He gave me my mother's diary and asked me to read an entry 16 years ago, which will be 18 years now," Natsume told her.

"It was an entry during your birth, wasn't it?" Mikan said. Natsume nodded.

"It says: _My, my, Natsume-kun is so kawaii, ne? He got his eyes from me (ha-ha-ha-ha) but they've got flames like his father's. When he grows up, I'm gonna teach him all the proper ways of a real gentleman_. _I'm sure he's gonna be cool and be popular among the girls. When we were discharged from the hospital, his father used my car to fetch us and little Natsume's like jumping when we got in. Maybe he's got a passion for cool cars too like me. When he turns sixteen or when he graduates from middle school, I'll buy him a car as his present or if he'd like to use his savings, why not, then I'll bring him to Old Joe's so that he can get it customized if he wants. (ha-ha-ha-ha) Then when we got home, there was a stray cat that wandered in our backyard and went inside our garage. When the cat and Natsume-kun had an eye contact, the cat made a Meowww!!! And Natsume-kun reacted and the cat ran away. Seems like Natsume-kun isn't afraid of cats, he can even make the cat sound after a few days. Then when we brought him to the toy shop all he'd like are the cars and soldiers, he won't like the rattles and all. He even wanted the toy guns._" Natsume looked away in this part. "Anyway, after reading it, my father allowed me to buy a car using my own savings then went with me to Old Joe's who taught me how to handle and customize the car. So here it is now, black and more upgraded than what it originally was."

"You're really fond of your mother, aren't you, Natsume-kun? I heard from Otou-san before when you and your father went to the mansion that you look just like your mother," Mikan said. Mikan looked forward to what seems like an endless road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flashback, set__ about 12-13 years ago…_

_Mikan's POV_

_I stood up from my father's lap when I heard an engine sound stop in front of the main door. I went to the window and tried hard to reach it. I saw a luxurious forest green car in front of the main door and a man probably as old as Otou-san and an odd-looking boy probably my age._

"_Otou-san, who are they?" I asked._

"_That must be the Hyuugas," Otou-san answered and stood up. He went out of the living room and when he got back, the visitors are with him._

"_Mikan-chan, this is Akito Hyuuga, a very close friend, almost like a family, and his son, Natsume-kun," Otou-san said to me. "Akito, Natsume-kun, this is my daughter, Mikan-chan."_

_I bowed to the older Hyuuga. __"It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san."_

_The older Hyuuga looked at me and patted my hair. "It's nice to meet you too, Mikan-chan." I faced to greet the odd-looking son of the old Hyuuga._

"_It's nice to meet you, Natsume-kun! I hope we'll be great friends!" I bowed then offered my hand._

_The oddball turned his head away with crossed-arms. "Hmph! You still wear that strawberry-print underwear? How old are you?"_

_I looked down and saw my skirt fall. "EHHH?!!!" I quickly put it on then leaped to my father. "Wahh!!! Otou-san!!! That cat-faced oddball just saw my undies!!! Wahh!!!"_

_Sweatdrop. "So what, they're not worth seeing anyway," the oddball turned away once more._

"_Natsume-kun, c'mon, be a gentleman and say sorry to Mikan-chan," the old Hyuuga tried to convince that cat-faced Natsume._

"_No," Natsume firmly said. "She's not even a lady for me to be a gentleman." Sweatdrop._

_Then the old Hyuuga faced me. "__Ano, Mikan-chan, at least your skirt just fell, he did not rip it anyway."_

"_Wahh!!! Because of this I'll never be a wife!!!" I whined more._

"_Baka." My ears turned red. "I'm not!" "Yes, you are." "I'm not!" "Yes, you are."_

"_Okay, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, you may go and play, Akito and I will just chat in here," Otou-san said. We left the room and went to the lawn. I thought that he'd play with me but instead of pushing the swing for me, he pushed me which caused him to see my underwear once more. I ran off and went back to the living room._

"_Where's Yuka and Tsubasa-kun, by the way?" I overheard the old Hyuuga ask Otou-san._

"_Yuka went with Tsubasa-kun to his self-defense lessons," Otou-san answered._

"_Mikan-chan sure looks like Yuka, doesn't she? But she sure got your cheerful attitude," the olds laughed._

"_Yeah, and your Natsume-kun looks like Kaoru, especially his eyes. The crimson red eyes of Kaoru, but I can see flames in it like what I can see in your eyes," Otou-san said. I stopped. That Natsume-kun, they said he looks like his mother. I wonder what his mother looks like._

"_Lots of people say that," Akito let out a chuckle._

"_What about Aoi-chan? To whom did you leave her?" Who was Aoi-chan?_

"_I hired a nanny for her when Kaoru died, she's still a baby," That Natsume-kun's mother had died? And he got a sister? "She also got those crimson red eyes."_

_I turned and started heading back to the lawn. In the hallway, there is an end table with the phone on it and a picture frame. It's a picture of Otou-san, Okaa-san, and just now, I noticed that the other guy was Akito Hyuuga, and another girl with them, a girl with crimson red eyes. That woman looks like someone, I thought. I continued walking to the lawn thinking about who that woman looks like. (Arrows pointing to Natsume)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Now I know who that woman is and who she looks alike with, _Mikan thought. She turned to look at Natsume's face. In her mind is the woman in the picture.

Natsume stopped the car at the park then they walked through town. Natsume followed Mikan to every store she went inside. She didn't do much of a shopping, though. (Natsume: She says this is only a walk so no need for shopping but in every store she went in she made sure she buys something as a souvenir.) Along the way, they bumped into Hotaru who has a briefcase in her left hand and her phone in her right.

"Oh, it's you, Hotaru-chan!" BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA "Itai, Hotaru-chan, you're such a meanie!"

"What're you two doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"Out for a walk," Mikan cheerfully answered. FLASH FLASH FLASH!!!!

"Oi, Imai, for what were those pictures?" Natsume got surprised by Hotaru's sudden picture taking though he's used to her taking _stolen_ shots from him.

"Are stripes the pattern of the day and white the universal matching color?" she asked blankly. (Hotaru's eyes beams arrows at Natsume's striped hoodie and white shirt, and Mikan's striped blouse and white opened hoodie.)

Natsume and Mikan looked at what their wearing then looked at the other's clothing.

"Don't give me that look! I didn't copy yours, I just happened to pick this clothes out of my wardrobe," Mikan said to Natsume who gave her a suspicious look. Mikan was wearing a striped light pink (or the rose pink in MS Word) and a darker shade of pink topped with an opened (same way as Natsume's) white sleeveless hoodie, and white skirt. Mikan turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan, would you like to join us?"

"Iie, I'm busy; 'lots to cover for the magazine and I still need to buy some parts for my new experiment," Hotaru answered. "Well, I'm going, no time to waste! Wait for the headlines tomorrow, Hyuuga!"

"IMAI!!!" the bomb exploded. After a while, Mikan and Natsume continued to walk. "We look like twins."

"Yeah, I didn't mean it, though," Mikan agreed.

"Well, guess there's nothing we could do about it," Natsume said. _At least she doesn't look like a child in that kind of clothes. Even with those pigtails._

They stopped at the fountain in the park and sat on a bench facing it. "Here," Natsume handed her a soda in can then opened his.

"Thanks," she opened it too and drank. After a while of resting and chatting, or should I say Mikan doing the talking, they stood up and walked in the streets of the town again.

"You-chan, hurry up!" a girl running to their direction but looking at a boy who's trying to keep up but don't want to run bumped to them.

"Are you, okay?" Mikan knelt down.

"Iie, I'm fine," the child looked at her.

"Oi, you baka, I told you not to—" the boy finally caught up to them. It was...

"Youichi?"

"You-chan?"

"Natsume-nii?!" then the boy turned to her. "And you!"

"What are you doing here, Youichi? Do you know this girl?" Natsume asked Youichi while Mikan helped the girl stand up.

"That's Erlyn, my classmate, she's a transferee, she and her parents went to our house then suddenly I'm here following that girl walk around town and buy a FEW things," Youichi answered. (Arrows to the paper bags he's carrying) Erlyn tugged at Youichi's shirt. "Anyway, Erlyn, this is Natsume-nii-san, leader of the "I don't care" types and Mikan, leader of the "Good for nothing" types."

"Are you his girlfriend?" the girl's eyes brightened up to her.

"No! Of course not!" Mikan quickly answered.

"Oh, I thought you are," the girl said. "Most boyfriends and girlfriends, if not twins, are the ones who wear the same thing, and you look good together."

_This guy, look good with me? No way! _Mikan thought. Natsume looked away.

"Anyway, we're going now, I wanna walk some more," Erlyn tugged-pulled Youichi.

"Okay, ja ne!" Mikan smiled at the two. Then she saw an ice-cream stand. "Natsume-kun, look, it's ice cream!"

"Oi," Natsume shook his head at Mikan's enthusiasm about food. "See 'ya guys next time. I've got the same job as you, You."

He walked to follow Mikan when Erlyn spoke. "It may be hard to take care of her if you two had a relationship but it's harder when she's always near you and you're hiding something."

Natsume stopped and looked at the girl but Erlyn had already faced Youichi. "C'mon, I still haven't forgotten about the shop I've told you about!"

"Natsume-nii, ja!" Youichi said while being pulled by Erlyn. Natsume thought about what Erlyn when Mikan called him.

"Natsume-kun! Hurry!" she was waving from the other side of the road. He shook his head again at the sight of the cheerful Mikan. "What would you like? I'll take the triple scoop with different flavors and a cherry on top!"

"I'll take the triple scoop too, but a strawberry on top," Natsume said while leaning to look at the available flavors. The ice cream man gave them their ice creams then they decided to eat in the car. Mikan sat on top of the door to the passenger side while Natsume leaned on it. They had just finished the ice cream and thrown its paper when Natsume noticed something.

"Mikan, quick, get inside!" Natsume stepped on the door and jumped to the driver's seat while Mikan turned to the passenger seat and sat on it. Natsume quickly pressed the button to lift the top cover of the car and the windshields. "Sh*t!"

"Lower yourself, Mikan, and if you're not used to guns, cover your ears!" Natsume yelled at her. Mikan did as he said. Natsume opened his windshield and aimed at the culprit's right wheel. PHANG! SCREECHHH!!! It was a perfectly aimed shot. It made way for them to lose the enemy for a while. Natsume drove as fast as he can and made turns every now and then. After a short while of driving, the enemy is on their tail again. Natsume stayed on their lane to allow the enemy of making it to their side. "Mikan duck lower!" Mikan tried hard to duck lower. Natsume then drove faster but to the shock of the enemy, Natsume made a sudden break which made them be on the tail of the enemy. Natsume aimed for their left back wheel this time then made a sudden turn to the left. Natsume continued to drive fast then he made a sudden turn to the right. After a while, Natsume finally decided that they have lost the enemy. They went back to town and then decided to rest at the plaza for a while.

Natsume parked the car in a dark area of the parking lot and decided that they would stay there. There was dancing in the plaza. Well, almost every night there is, if there are no events held there. Natsume leaned at the tree near them while Mikan, now calmed, happily looked at the dancing pairs under the flashing lights.

"Na na-na, la lala, la la," Mikan happily hummed and danced at her own. She even circled around the tree. Natsume's amused eyes followed her every move as she circled around the tree. Just then, as Mikan encircled the tree, Mikan suddenly touched Natsume's hand and turned. When she faced him, that's when she realized what she did. They looked at each other. Their hands are still intertwined. Mikan was the first to look down but Natsume didn't let go of her hands. "Let's go home, Natsume-kun, they might be worried for us."

"Yeah," Natsume answered and they went to the car holding hands. Mikan got conscious. _Why wouldn't he let go of my hand?_

Natsume helped Mikan get inside the car by holding her by the waist as she jump inside. Then Natsume went to the driver's seat. They went home not speaking to each other, both thinking of what just happened. When they arrived home, they saw almost everyone in the living room waiting for them, except Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Hime-chan and Hyuuga-sama are home!" Chiki announced loudly. "What happened to you two? Why did you come home this late?"

"We'll tell you later, where's Sakura and Harada-senpai?" Natsume asked.

"They went off to look for you two," Chiki answered.

"They'll be home later, now prepare dinner and make sure there's hot soup for Polka, we didn't bring sweater or scarves with us so she might catch a cold," Natsume ordered around. Everyone followed. "Mikan, go upstairs and change your clothes. Your brother will be home for dinner, I'm sure."

Mikan followed and went upstairs. Natsume was just about to do the same when Tsubasa and Misaki barged in the living room.

"Tsubasa-sama, Misaki-sama, you both look like you were attacked by a hurricane!" Chiki exclaimed.

"Looking for those two put us in different situations," Tsubasa answered and sat on the sofa. "We can't find them anywhere!"

"They're already here, Tsubasa-sama," Chiki answered. Sweatdrop. Tsubasa then noticed Natsume. "Oi, what happened to you two?"

"An almost shootout like what happened to you two last night, luckily, we were able to lose them," Natsume answered. "My car is bulletproof so no damage at all. Polka's upstairs, changing her clothes, we did not bring sweaters or scarves with us."

Natsume went upstairs and took a bath. He was just drying his hair with a towel when a maid knocked. "Hyuuga-sama, dinner is ready."

"I'll follow," he answered then continued drying his hair. After a while, he went outside his room. At the same time, Mikan also went outside her room. Natsume looked at her to check if there is any sign of colds then urged her to go downstairs. They went to the dining room only to find out that, for the first time, Tsubasa is already there.

As they were eating, Tsubasa started to ask them about what happened.

"We were just finishing eating our ice cream when suddenly, Natsume-kun told me to get inside the car," Mikan said. "Then a black car is following us and trying to shoot us but Natsume-kun was able to lose them outside the city then when we were able to go back, but it was already night."

Silence. "Misaki, let's take a walk to the garden," Tsubasa then said to Misaki after they were done eating.

"I'll go too!" Mikan cheerfully said and was about to stand up when Natsume spoke.

"Have you done your research work, Polka?" Natsume asked. Mikan's face whitened. "That's due tomorrow, right?"

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!" like a bomb, Mikan's face panic shout ringed the whole mansion. She immediately ran off to her bedroom. THUD!

"Are you sure Mikan-chan is okay?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, sure as the sky," Tsubasa answered then circled his arm on Misaki's shoulders.

Natsume shook his head as Mikan panicked in her room.

At the garden…

"Look, Tsubasa, it's a full moon!" Misaki pointed to the sky. Tsubasa looked up too.

"Ahh, I'm tired from all that searching for Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun," Tsubasa said and leaned on the bench.

"Yeah, we haven't relaxed ever since the threats came in continuously," Misaki said.

Tsubasa then held Misaki's hand and pulled her in the middle of the field of flowers. "May I have this dance?"

"Tsubasa, there's no music," Misaki laughed while Tsubasa pulled her closer. They danced in the middle of the flowers.

"Just like before, during last dance," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, the school festival is getting near, right?" Misaki said.

"Yeah, Mikan's batch will sure be busy," Tsubasa said.

Meanwhile, at Natsume's room…

Natsume smiled as he watched the two dance and play in the middle of the garden with the moon above them. Natsume went outside his room and saw Mikan in the porch.

"Oi, Polka, need my help?" he asked mockingly. "The topic given to you is about popular and always chased down boys, right? I would gladly give you an interview if you'd like."

"No, thanks, Natsume-kun, you may be always chased down by those fangirls of yours but I can't see what they see in you," Mikan pouted.

"Well, can I see your progress?" Natsume and Mikan started bickering again and Natsume tried to get the laptop from Mikan. Natsume won and was able to see Mikan's 'progress.' "You're not supposed to pass a research paper that consists of your name only, are you?"

"Okay, I admit defeat, I really need your help," Mikan finally gave up. Mikan started interviewing Natsume who keeps on teasing her.

* * *

Okay, this one only took me 5 days to write, unlike the first two chapters, but the others took long again. I wish this isn't mixed up for you. Please, please, please, read and review guys! I especially wanna thank niceladysakura for messaging me. Because of that message, I was lightened up so I was able to write continuously. Thanks to everyone! I would update the next chapter probably on August 11, 2009, yeah, one week later than the supposed to be date. I can't help it, from this week up to the next week, it's going to be National Language Month Festival prep time, then the following week it's going to be our exams, yeah, that's how busy I am. Plus the fact that I'm a member (and an always trying to escape one) of the English Club or more on Debate Club (but don't get me wrong, I'm not, I promise I'm not, a good debater. I'm good at scaring people away though. The only reason that I join this club is that I'm a member of the newspaper club, and I'd need the writing workshop of this club as support for the newsletter.) that has sessions every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. And then I'm a member of the Cadet Officer Qualifying Course and a trying to run for Science whiz (I'm supposed to be in Math, but I'll hand Math over to the two other members of my Math Trio, yeah, they're way better than me) and many, many more. So yeah, that's basically it, I'm updating on August 11, and this year, please expect many delays, especially on exam weeks, because it's my 3rd year of high school, college is coming near. Please read and review, okay?


	4. It’s the Big Word PRIDE

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks for these reviewers: MyResOLuTion and Saec09. Reviewers really uplift my spirit haha.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 4 (It's the Big Word-- PRIDE)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_From where we took off from Chapter 3:_

"_Well, can I see your progress?" Natsume and Mikan started bickering again and Natsume tried to get the laptop from Mikan. Natsume won and was able to see Mikan's 'progress.' "You're not supposed to pass a research paper that consists of your name only, are you?"_

"_Okay, I admit defeat, I really need your help," Mikan finally gave up. Mikan started interviewing Natsume who kept on teasing her._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next day, at school…

"Wow, Mikan-chan, you got the research work perfect again this time, except for the side comments you have written," Narumi commented while reading Mikan's research work that morning. Mikan had put a side comment like _Liar, absolutely not true, fake, _in Natsume's answer to every question. "Okay, okay, enough for that. So for your next assignment, you'll be in pairs. We'll be choosing the pairings by rock, paper, and scissors. Winners will be paired with winners, losers to losers. Mix up first, minna-san!"

Each student went from place to place then played rock, paper and scissors to whoever they bumped with. Then they also paired with whoever they bumped with as long as they had the same results. Of course, most students wanted to pair up with Hotaru or Yuu. Hotaru was about to pair up with Yuu when Sumire ran past her and tried to grab hold of Yuu while she bumped into Ruka. Ruka got terrified when they bumped to each other. When Hotaru saw Yuu trying to get away from Sumire, she took out a remote control and clicked it wherein a hand pulled Ruka by the collar.

"Hey, what are you doing, Imai?!" Ruka tried to get out of it. Hotaru walked to Yuu and Sumire with the hand dragging Ruka behind her.

"Oi, Perm, here's Ruka, he wants to be partners with you," she said blankly. Sumire quickly released Yuu.

"Really?" her eyes glistened. Then she quickly dragged Ruka. Yuu sweatdroppped. Ruka was like, wahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Hotaru then dragged Yuu along.

Meanwhile on the 'losers' side…

Mikan was about to go to Nonoko when she saw Anna pair up with her so she walked around until she bumped into Natsume who didn't have a partner yet.

"Okay, class, I think everyone has a partner now!" Narumi announced. "Go sit in any chair with your partner."

With no choice left, Mikan and Natsume became partners. "Wahh! Why did I end up with Natsume as my partner?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Natsume said.

"Okay, I will walk to your place and one between you and your partner may pick out from this box the topic for your combined research," Narumi said and started walking around. Natsume pushed Mikan to her desk when Narumi stopped in front of them which caused Mikan to pick from the box.

"What does it say?" Natsume asked. Mikan carefully opened the paper. Natsume snatched it from her. "It's just a topic, no need for suspense." Natsume read the paper and froze a little.

"Well, what does it say?" Mikan asked.

"Relationships: Couples from High School," Natsume said. Mikan froze too.

"Everyone has picked out their topic. Now remember, that will be submitted on Friday!" and the bell ringed.

"Aw, on Friday already?" a student complained as they gathered their stuff and went out of the room to take their lunch.

"Yeah, meetings are gonna be held that day for next week's the annual School Festival already," another student complained.

Mikan let Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko go before her. Then she tried to catch up with Natsume and his friends.

"Oi, Natsume-kun! What are we gonna do for this assignment? When are we gonna start?" she called him.

"Tsk, whatever, Polka!" he said and walked faster. Ruka and the others ran to catch up with him.

"Ow! Argh, Natsume-kun, you baka!" Mikan whined and went to the cafeteria with dragging footsteps.

"What's the matter, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked her.

"I'm not sure if there's anything good that will happen to this assignment. I don't think so Natsume and I can work together," Mikan complained while eating. "He thinks I'm just someone who can't do a research properly!"

"Well, it was him who helped you do your last research work," Anna said.

"If he didn't help, you would not have passed a nice paper," Hotaru agreed.

"So I think you should be the one to try to work with him," Nonoko suggested.

"No! I am Mikan Sakura and I am not the one who will try to work with him! He should be the one to work with me!" Mikan banged the table. Sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Natsume and company are on a table across from them…

"I wonder what the problem of Sakura-san is." Yuu said while looking at the table of Mikan.

"I think I heard something about Natsume and research work," Ruka answered.

"Probably problems with her, I'm the princess and I need to be followed, attitude," Natsume shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I think you should be the one to go to her and tell her about your plans for the research work, Natsume," Yuu said. "Sakura-san is not used to being bossed around and you're the guy, Natsume."

"Among the two of us, I'm the one better in academics so she should be the one following me," Natsume answered.

"But you should not boss around her, Natsume," Ruka said. "It may be true that you're the one who helped her with her research work but you're the guy and if you want Sakura-san to cooperate with you, you should be the one making moves to make her listen to your ideas."

"I don't care if she's Mikan Sakura and whatever princess she is! I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I'm not gonna tolerate spoiled brats in my life or my work!" Natsume stood up and banged his table.

Everyone in the canteen looked at the table of Mikan then at Natsume's table. Both were standing from their seats. They glanced at each other and there came a spark which meant, I'm not gonna follow you, and then they looked away.

Some more subjects then vacant time…

"Wow, it sure is weird for Serena-sensei to be absent, isn't it?" Sumire said. They were all wondering how come Serena was absent that made their last period vacant time.

"I wonder what the faculty told Iinchou, he's been out for a while now," Koko said.

"Speaking of Iinchou, here he is," and the students started to ask Yuu if the class would be dismissed. Sweatdrop.

"Ehehe, I'm gonna answer all questions so please sit down first," Yuu said. "There's a faculty meeting going on and it's gonna take up to the end of the classes but classes won't be dismissed early. Serena-sensei said that she approved of Narumi-sensei's suggestion to use this period as start for the partnered research work he assigned as to."

"That is a good idea. If we start now, we don't have to rush on Friday," a student commented. The whole class agreed and started moving together with their partners. Some sat next to each other and started planning while some who already have plans went out of the classroom to start on their work. Mikan looked at Natsume. Natsume looked back.

"I say we start writing down are research work and do it using are opinion," Natsume said. "I'm sure I know all the stuff we need."

"Hmph, you sure are full of yourself, aren't you, Natsume-kun?" Mikan sneered.

"Whoa, look who's talking!" Natsume chuckled. Mikan rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"No, I don't think so are opinions are the only things that are needed here, we'll need to interview people," Mikan said, trying to control her temper. "I think we should start with couples here in school."

"If it's about the interview, we can start with people who have been couples when they were in high school," Natsume disagreed.

"Nope, we should start with couples that are in high school right now," Mikan insisted.

"Well, if you insist with your idea, why don't you start with your interview stuff, but if your interviews don't match with my start, I won't let it be with my research work," Natsume said.

"I don't care about YOUR start! This assignment shouldn't be done with YOUR idea alone!" Mikan pointed her finger at him.

"Then do YOUR thing! Fine, if this assignment shouldn't be done with MY idea, then neither should be YOURS followed!" Natsume stood up too and had a face-off with Mikan.

"Whoa, it sure is getting hot in here," Ruka said while Sumire just kept on listing her own ideas in 'their' scratch paper.

Mikan turned her head snobbishly and grabbed her notepad and pen then went out. "Fine!"

"Tsk," Natsume made a clacking noise. He stood up too and took his laptop with him.

"I wonder how he made that past Jinno-sensei," Koko whispered to Mochu.

"I wonder how they'll finish this assignment," Mochu answered. "Knowing Natsume, he won't allow any flaws with his work."

"Well, knowing Mikan-chan, she would make her interview questions like those in magazines," Anna said.

"Natsume won't allow that; he's too professional even in simple assignments," Kitsuneme said. They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _Uh-oh._

Let's follow Mikan with her interview…

Mikan stomped her way out of the classroom and continued stomping until she realized that she was in the 'plaza' of the school. Mikan looked around realizing this, then thought, _hmn, not a bad idea after all._

This part of the school grounds is where most students hang out. There are trees that reach its shade on the benches while you can also choose to stay on the grass. Like in normal campuses, people stay in groups, some with their friends only, and some has their partners.

"Okay, let's see, our topic is relationships in High School, the darn Kuro Neko said that his ideas fit couples that started from High School," she thought aloud. She sat on a bench first. "But I think it's better if I start with High School couples NOW because we can relate to them better. Yosh, it's decided!"

Mikan prepared her questions first then walked up to a couple seated on a mat under a tree. She knew the two because they were in the same grade as her, only, in a different section.

"Hi," she greeted the two.

"Oh, it's you, Sakura-san," the girl recognized her.

"Do you need anything?" the boy asked.

"I wanted to interview you two for an assignment, it's about relationships, couples in High School, if you'd allow me," Mikan smiled a friendly smile.

"Sure, you may sit with us," the two agreed. Mikan sat down and started asking the two with the questions she prepared.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation," Mikan smiled then stood up after the interview. "Whew! That went rather smoothly! Well, off to the next couple."

Mikan walked further to the school grounds. She met a couple who seems to have a little fight but still standing together by the school gymnasium. The boy was a second year and the girl was a freshman. She hesitated approaching the two but then she realized this is the second type of couple 'their' assignment needed. She gathered herself then used her friendly smile. She approached the two.

"Hi, you guys, in a fight?" she greeted the two.

"Oh, senpai, it's you," the two greeted her back. "Not really, senpai, it's just a little misunderstanding."

She's pretty sure that the girl is on the volleyball team and the boy came to pick up the girl to drive her home. She smiled. "Mind if you give me an interview for my research work?"

The two, though still not in good condition, agreed. They couldn't say no to a senpai like Mikan.

Like what Mikan had expected, the girl's practice went longer than expected that's why the boy went a little impatient. But Mikan thought it was sweet of the boy to care for the girl just like that. Suddenly, she thought of what Natsume had to say. _The idiot should just have left the girl; he's a girl-catcher himself for him to stay with a girl like that. _Mikan let out a small laugh at the thought. "Well, you two should keep this up. Though there are misunderstandings, you should always listen to what each other has to say. Kitaro here is a boy and a little hot-tempered and you should understand that. As for you, Kitaro, you should understand that we girls really take long to pamper ourselves. Well, I'm going, it's almost time. Thanks for the time, ja ne!"

Mikan went back to their classroom to take her stuff. Natsume seemed to have gone out too but his bag was still on his seat.

Okay, rewind, let's now follow Natsume as he goes out and start with his work…

Natsume, though his temper really went up, went out of the classroom calm and cool. He went to the library first, the one place quiet but he only went to when class is held there. He even sneaks out and goes to a Sakura tree instead when class really made him bored.

Natsume sat on a chair and opened his laptop. He started typing out his ideas in the work. _Polka's idea is not that bad but I think that it's better if we use adults instead of High School Students because they have more experience than them. That way, we won't need to predict what might be the outcome when those couples have graduated. _He looked around the library. His eyes went to the weirdest librarian ever, Miss Julye. Unlike the librarian that would come to your mind first, an old woman in a bun and with thick glasses, Miss Julye is a librarian whom you would see doing her nails while her paperworks are stuck on her desk. She would wait for those to pile up and then that's the only time she'll do them. Miss Julye is a graduate in Gakuen Alice too.

Natsume stood up from his seat and took his laptop. "Uhm, Miss Julye, can I interview you for a bit?"

The librarian looked up from her nails with an eyebrow up. Then she smiled. "Sure, sure, go ahead, sit."

Natsume started asking questions from the librarian. Julye's boyfriend is a doctor. They were schoolmates in High School and were worst enemies. Her boyfriend told her he loved her during their graduation. And so that was the start.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Julye," Natsume said politely.

"Sure, anytime," when he stood up, the librarian continued her nails. Sweatdrop.

Natsume went back to his seat in the library which was beside the window. He put down his laptop and looked at the window. The greenhouse can be seen from there. His gaze stopped on two middle school students who were running towards the greenhouse. It was Youichi and Erlyn. Erlyn seemed to be excited about something and was tugging Youichi again. _We were the worst enemies before and were the last couple you would think of. _Natsume got an idea. He took his laptop and held it tightly with one arm.

"Oi, you going now, Hyuuga?" it was Miss Julye.

"Hn," Natsume nodded a little then jumped from the window to a tree. He slid downwards from the tree and then walked calm and collected again. "You, Erlyn, what's up?"

"I don't know, this baka went to me and started rattling something about the greenhouse then tugged me as she ran along," You replied. "Oi!"

Natsume shook his head then followed the two as Erlyn pulled Youichi. They went inside the greenhouse. Erlyn led them to a corner of the greenhouse where there are many flowering plants and vines hanging from up above.

"Be quiet, okay? And don't make any sudden movements," Erlyn warned them before carefully opening the vines and plants like she's opening a window curtain. There they saw a small paradise of butterflies. It seemed like they stayed there after getting inside the greenhouse and was not able to find any exit. Natsume started asking Erlyn and Youichi questions in a natural way.

"Hey, You, what if you had a girlfriend, how would you explain to her when Erlyn suddenly tugs you like this?" Natsume asked Youichi. Youichi and Erlyn suddenly stopped. Erlyn looked at Youichi's reaction.

"Maybe by then this baka would have found a new person she'll pull from nowhere," Youichi answered.

"IIE!!! You-chan would always be by my side and will always come with me wherever I go! No other girl can do the same!" Erlyn suddenly yelled. The two looked at her with large eyes.

"Hey, Erlyn, what would you do if You suddenly stopped teasing you and won't even look at you when you start rattling at him?" Natsume then looked at Erlyn. "What if it's because he's looking at a girl he likes?"

"I'll kick the girl aside," Erlyn said with determination. Sweatdrop.

"It's still some more years but where do you two plan to attend High School?" Natsume continued asking.

"I'll most probably stay here," You answered with a blank expression. _He's really like me. _Natsume thought.

"Then I'll stay here too!" Erlyn cheerfully answered.

Natsume looked at his wristwatch. "Oh, it's time; I'll go ahead, ja!"

Natsume went back to their classroom. _Seems like Polka went ahead before me. _He took his stuff and went out of the classroom.

Okay, let's now follow Mikan…

Mikan went outside the room after waving to her classmates. As she walked, she was cramming in her stuff that she did not realize there was someone walking in front of her. She bumped into a second year student who was taller than her.

"Oh, sorry, senpai," the boy, despite his big body built, was a shy boy. She immediately recognized the boy as the ex-boyfriend of a senior like her.

"Hey, you're the ex of Shamira, right?" she asked.

"Ah, hai," the boy shyly answered. She looked at the boy carefully. _Shamira might have been older than this boy but if they walk together, no one would think that way. Hmn, another kind of the second type of couples, huh._

"Mind if I ask you a few questions? It's for a research work," Mikan smiled.

"Sure, senpai," the boy nodded. Mikan interviewed the boy as they walked their way out of the building.

"Maybe it's because she's older than me that I always followed her and let her lead me on instead of me leading her on," the boy said.

Mikan continued asking the boy questions until they arrived at the front gate. Taka was already there with the car waiting for her. "You live in the same village as I am, right? Would you like to ride with me?"

The boy was about to answer when Natsume arrived. They looked at each other with sharp eyes then looked away. From behind the car came Koko's jeep with Ruka and the others on the back. Loud music can be heard from it. It beeped twice. "Oi, Natsume! We're hanging out in Koko's, wanna come?"

Natsume looked at Mikan and Taka. "I'll join them, I'll probably be home late so don't wait for me for dinner. Ja."

Natsume ran towards Koko's jeep. He was still climbing on the side but the jeep had already run. He climbed in as the jeep ran and the others are singing loudly.

"Whoa, isn't that dangerous, senpai?" the boy asked her.

"If it was that Hyuuga, it isn't," Mikan answered and went inside her car. "Well, hop in."

The boy went inside her car. They continued talking about the boy and Shamira's past relationship on the way.

"Thanks for the ride, senpai!" they dropped the boy in front of the big gate of his mansion. The boy is also rich like them but didn't like a car taking him to school.

"Hmn, better give Shamira a visit tomorrow," Mikan thought as she waved at the boy.

Meanwhile, on the road…

"Oi, Natsume, how's yours and Sakura-san's work?" Mochu asked as they rocked the road.

"Tsk, she won't follow my lead so I let her do what she wants," Natsume answered. He looked away. Then he saw someone familiar on the road. "Hey, you guys, drop me by that stall first, this is just for a few minutes."

Koko stopped the jeep and then Natsume jumped from the jeep. "Otonashi!"

"Natsume-kun! Still not used to calling me senpai, huh?" Otonashi said. "'You alone?"

"Iie," Natsume pointed to his back using his thumb. Otonashi followed where his hand is pointing to.

"Oh, the whole gang is here. Hi guys!" Otonashi waved at them. "So, what is it that you need from me?"

"You had a long time relationship with that weird looking guy in glasses during High School, right?" he asked directly. Sweatdrop. "What was his name? Was it Sushi?"

"It's Satori, Natsume-kun," Otonashi shook her head. "My bet, if I ask those guys if they still remember his name, they would answer the same. So what is it about him?"

"A few months after you two graduated from High School you broke up, right?" Natsume asked.

"Yup, I found this cool guy during my first day in college and the guy showed interest and then when he started courting me I dumped Satori," Otonashi went rather dreamily. Sweatdrop. "Well, Satori and I didn't attend the same university so I thought that if I were to stay in the same university as someone that hot, while my boyfriend was in another university, I was sure that I'll completely forget him."

"So, are you still with this 'cool guy'?" Natsume asked, mentally memorizing everything Otonashi said.

"Yup, I think we'll go on much longer than me and Satoshi," Otonashi answered.

"What about the 3 years you had with that weird looking guy in glasses? Didn't you feel any regrets? Everyone thought that you two would end up 'together-forever'" Natsume said doing the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Hehehe, everyone except you," Otonashi whispered.

"You said something?" Natsume looked at her with cold eyes.

"Nothing," Otonashi laughed. "Well, I thought of it too, but each time I'm with Satoshi, all I can think of is have the time go faster so that I can text or chat with that 'cool guy'."

"Oh, okay," Natsume said.

"Woohoo! Go for it, Koko!" Natsume and Otonashi looked at the jeep. The boys are making a commotion in the road. Kitsuneme has taken the driver's seat, Koko was at the back of the jeep, Yuu started to beating around the side of the jeep using his drumsticks, Ruka started playing his acoustic guitar, while the others are cheering Koko on.

"Well, looks like there's something up for the band, gotta go, thanks, Otonashi," Natsume said and climbed the jeep. Otonashi waved at them.

Let's skip a few days and a few scenes…

Friday, 7:00 in the morning, Class 3-A…

"Wow, you're pretty early today, Mikan-chan," Nonoko said to her. She was already on her seat. "Hyuuga-kun is early too."

"He's staying in Mikan-chan's home, that's why," Anna said. Sweatdrop. "Hey, what's with the face, Mikan-chan?"

"Is that your report?" Nonoko said when they noticed the papers on her desk. "Hyuuga-kun is your partner, isn't he?"

"Hmph! What kind of partner is he? He won't cooperate with me!" Mikan pouted even more.

"As if you're cooperating with me, Polka," Natsume said. They looked at each other with sharp eyes.

All their gazes went to the door. Hotaru was getting inside and Ruka trying to still look cool while carrying a big box is behind her. He was even whistling while following Hotaru to her seat when he saw Mikan and immediately blushed. He almost dropped the box.

"Careful with that, Nogi," Hotaru gave him a glare. Ruka immediately tried to compose himself and not to look at Mikan but instead focus on Hotaru.

"It's a bit heavy but no gentleman should let a girl carry—" Hotaru gave him a glare again.

"If it's Imai-san, every gentleman on Earth would probably give up their manners than help Imai-san," Yuu whispered.

"Since when was Ruka-pyon Hotaru-chan's secretary?" Mikan asked. Sweatdrop.

They continued watching Hotaru and Ruka.

"Drop it there," Hotaru pointed to the side of her desk. Ruka carefully put it down then from who knows where he got it he took out a simple tall and slender vase and put it on Hotaru's desk. And again from who knows where he got it, he put a violet in it. "What's that for?"

"Violet, just like your eyes," Ruka tried to smile genuinely but everyone can see that he's really terrified. Sweatdrop.

"Narumi-sensei is coming!" someone announced, everyone got to their seats immediately. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other. What were they going to pass?

"Ohayou, minna-chan!" came Narumi's ever feminine voice.

"Ohayou, Narumi-sensei," everyone greeted in chorus.

"Okay, let's start this early so that I can finish reading your reports today too," Narumi said. "Go sit together with your partner and I'll go to you one by one and get your assignment."

Narumi started going around the class. Mikan froze and looked at Natsume. Their seats are at the back so they're most likely to be called last. Natsume just had his usual blank face.

"Nice violet, Hotaru-chan," Narumi smiled when he got to Hotaru and Yuu.

"Ruka gave it to her," Yuu said but then covered his mouth when he looked at Hotaru who gave him a glare.

Next Narumi went to Luna and one of her friends. "I wonder when I'd see a flower on your desk too, Luna-chan. You receive lots every day, right?" Narumi looked at Natsume meaningfully.

"Maybe it's because Koizumi-san don't want Hyuuga-kun to get jealous, maybe Hyuuga-kun wants Koizumi-san to put a flower on her desk that is from him only," a student said. Everyone went in chorus in teasing the two.

"Okay, that's enough," Narumi laughed. He continued getting the assignments until he came to Mikan and Natsume. "Where's your report, you two?"

Mikan looked down, Natsume looked away.

"Ah, I get it, you two were not able to cooperate again," Narumi shook his head.

"He doesn't want my ideas!" Mikan pointed to Natsume. "He only wants his own ideas!"

"You don't have any ideas other than the interviews! And you only want to do the interviews that are fit in your idea!" Natsume pointed back at her.

"That is because you only want to use your own!" Mikan argued back. The two started arguing.

"Enough, you two, since I am a very understanding and loving teacher, I'd give you two an extension, but, you two would be staying in detention room for the rest of the day," Narumi said. "You won't be attending any other class and you may only go out if you're going to the restroom and for break. Is that understood?" The two nodded. "Good, now go to the detention room."

The two took their stuff and went out of the classroom while the others followed them with their eyes.

"Eh, those two can sure be a pain sometimes," Narumi said while tapping his forehead. "Anyway, try to help those two to get to lower their pride. Well, I'm leaving you to Fukutan-sensei!"

"EH?! Narumi-sensei still hasn't changed a bit," Yuu said. "Well, since its Fukutan-sensei, I'm sure nothing's going to happen."

Narumi has just closed the door when the class started to get noisy. Until the bell rang, the situation in class didn't change at all. Everyone is from seat to seat, just chatting around, and some like Koko and Kitsu are playing pranks.

"Oh, it's break time, good da—" the class just went out of the room as if Fukutan wasn't there.

"I wonder how Hyuuga-kun and Mikan-chan are doing," Nonoko said.

"I hope they have finished their work so that they can attend class," Anna said.

"Let's go visit them!" Nonoko said. They went to the detention room first. "In this situation, I'm sure they haven't done any improvement." Sweatdrop. Mikan and Natsume are on different sides of the room. They are both facing their work but they sure aren't doing any improvement in the research.

"Mikan-chan, it's snacks break, let's go," Anna said.

"Mou, finally!" Mikan said with that childish face of hers.

"Once food is mentioned, Mikan-chan is always energetic," Anna and Nonoko giggled. "So, how's your research work doing?"

"That Natsume-kun still won't cooperate, our views in the topic are different," Mikan whined while eating.

"Maybe you should be the one to try to approach him, Mikan-chan, after all, Hyuuga-kun isn't the type who will give up his stand on a matter," Nonoko said.

"No, a big no," Mikan said firmly but her mind started to think of the idea.

Meanwhile, at Natsume's table…

"How's your work coming along, Nat?" Koko asked.

"Not doing great, as I expected, that baka did opposite with my report," Natsume said.

"Well, you're the guy Natsume, and we all know that Sakura-san can really be stubborn once her mind gets decided," Mochu said.

"Why don't you be the one to try to approach her, Natsume?" Kitsuneme said.

"At least give up your pride once, Natsume, isn't it unmanly for a guy to let a girl be the one to give up her stand on a matter?" Yuu said.

"It's always a guy who lets down his pride, right?" Ruka agreed.

"Okay, okay, stop it already," Natsume grunted. He stood up from his seat. "I'm going ahead."

"Oi, Natsume, try to lower your pride at least for this work only, so that you can attend class, it's boring to play pranks without you," Koko said.

"And you weren't able to see how Ruka tried to talk to Hotaru when Narumi left the room," Mochu said, and they all laughed except for Ruka.

"Give me a break already!"

After snacks break…

"Eh? Natsume-kun is not here?" Mikan said aloud when she entered the detention room. "Mou, that guy, not cooperating with me and now skipping detention!"

Mikan sat down on her seat and reviewed her papers again. "Well, it is true that I'm not good at doing the actual paper."

Mikan put down the papers and rested her chin on her hands while looking at the opened window. Gentle fresh air went inside and blew in her face. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the gentleness of the wind. She imagined being in a meadow, dancing with the wind and the flowers. Just then, music went in. The sound was familiar. She suddenly opened her eyes when she realized what that was. It was from Flames of Fire's album!

From the opened window came Natsume who was playing his guitar. When he approached her, the song was finished. "Where did you get your guitar? I didn't see you bring that earlier."

"It was in my locker," Natsume said. From somewhere behind him, he took out a rose. "So, can we try to work together now?"

"Why a rose?" she asked but nonetheless took it.

"There's no such flower as a brown flower except for a wilting one, and as far I know, no one would appreciate a wilting flower," Natsume said and looked away. Mikan giggled.

"Natsume-kun's style is copied!" she leaned her face on him.

"No, I didn't!" Natsume tried to hide away the reddening of his face. "Oh, c'mon, just say if you still want to try to work together!"

Mikan laughed more. "Okay, but don't boss me around too much, it's kinda annoying for me."

Mikan took her papers and went to Natsume's seat. They started sorting out the report.

Meanwhile at the back of the still opened door of the detention room…

"I told you Natsume was up to something, he won't allow himself to stay at such boring room," Ruka said.

"You guys, I only said this to Imai-san, why is everyone suddenly here?" Yuu said.

"Well, Ruka was with Imai, so when he went back to our place, he told us what happened, and we decided to tag along," Mochu said.

"Okay, time to action, you guys," Koko said, with a fox smile on his face. Everyone nodded. Koko and Kitsuneme went away.

"Okay, so we'll show in our report the different kinds and possible outcomes of a relationship in High School," Natsume said while reviewing the interviews Mikan did.

"And—" the lights turned off suddenly. "Is it a brown out? That never happens in this school!"

Next the doors slid close, and then the windows were blocked by who knows what. "EH?! Natsume-kun, it's really dark in here!" Mikan screeched.

"Tsk, Koko," Natsume whispered. Mikan held Natsume's arm tight. "Oi, let go of me, there's only two of us here, no one's gonna try kidnap you!"

Natsume stood up but Mikan still held his arm that caused them to lose their balance. The chair slid backwards while Mikan fell on top of Natsume. "Ah!!!"

Natsume, through the help of his instinct, immediately wrapped his other arm on Mikan as they fall. They lay there for a few moments. Natsume noticed Mikan was not moving so he let them be first. After a few more moments and Mikan was still not moving, Natsume gently shook her in one shoulder. "Oi, Mikan, are you okay?"

Mikan started to shake. "It's fine now. Let's stand up and I'll turn the lights on, I heard the switch flick earlier so that means all they did was to switch it off."

Mikan was still shaking. Then they heard footsteps. The doors opened. "Eh? Why is it dark in here?" It was the voice of Narumi. Narumi flicked on the switches. "Where's Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun?"

"Look, there they are!" Nonoko pointed to them. Everyone's eyes grew large.

"What are you two doing?" Narumi's voice was exaggerated. "You two are still young for that!"

That's when Mikan seemed to awaken. She then realized what they're position is. She is on top of Natsume with her arms wrapped around him. "Don't get the wrong idea! The lights suddenly turned off and I was afraid so we both fell—"

"Oi, doesn't mean that anyone's not looking that nothing happened," Natsume said which made Mikan turn red.

"Natsume-kun!" they started chasing each other around the room.

"It's a good thing Luna-chan is busy, if she finds out about this, Natsume sure is dead," Narumi said. Everyone looked at him. "What? Isn't Luna-chan Natsume's girlfriend?"

"Of course not, Narumi-sensei, no one in Flames of Fire has a girlfriend as of the moment," Koko said.

"Anyway, we all came to check on how're you two doing and to say that it's already lunch break," Narumi said to them.

"Eh? Nah, I'll pass, still got some work to do," Natsume said.

"Yeah, we won't be able to pass this on time if we'll take lunch," Mikan said and followed Natsume back to where his laptop was. Then her stomach grumbled. Sweatdrop. "Hehehe, guess I'll just get a sandwich and juice for us Natsume-kun."

Everyone laughed.

Before the bell rang, Mikan and Natsume were able to finish and submit the work to Narumi. Narumi was satisfied with their work and gave them an A-, well, it should have been an A+ if they just submitted it on time.

"Ah, in the end, it all worked out well, didn't it?" Koko said. They were all lying on the grass, Mikan's and Natsume's group.

"Yeah, it did, thankfully, we were able to put some sense in Natsume," Ruka said. They all laughed.

"Speaking of which, Ruka-pyon, since when were you Hotaru-chan's assistant?" Mikan said. Sweatdrop.

"Mikan-chan, Nogi-kun isn't Hotaru-chan's assistant, he's courting Hotaru-chan," Anna explained to her with glittering eyes. Ruka got chills again after remembering that he was courting Hotaru.

"Eh? Really?" Mikan's eyes lit too. "So, what does that mean?" Sweatdrop.

"Ruka has confessed his love to Hotaru-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said in chorus. The band coughed. Natsume chuckled.

"Really? Hotaru-chan, finally, there's someone not too old and not too young who courted you," Mikan said. Everyone laughed again.

From inside the school building, Narumi watched as his students laugh on the grass. "Naru, here." Misaki-sensei gave him a camera. "Thanks." Narumi smiled and flicked the camera. The picture went out. "Ah, this will be a nice souvenir of my favorite class."

* * *

Okay, I kinda rushed the last part, because this took longer than my estimated work time. Okay, about the Ruka courting Hotaru part, I'll explain that on the next chapter. The next chapter's not really supposed to be there since I got my line up in mind already but I kinda got the idea as I was writing this chapter. Hope you guys liked this, read and review! Happy reading! And so sorry for the very long wait, as usual, hectic schedule, training for science contest, a dance audition, English club that is focusing on debate for now, COQC, and for my top priority, studies itself. I know you all understand but I would understand it if you like hated me for updating really late.


	5. The Bet

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Song Featured: Lovebug by Jonas Brothers

Author's Note: And, LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume is back. I am so sorry that it took me a year for this one but really, third year life was wayyy hard. So I'm moving Fanfiction Tuesday to Wednesday and updates will be every other week. Other details can be seen in my profile. Thanks for these people who have put this story in their favorites list: chrisca123456789, mikanxnatsume1228, Saec09, sakura183, VampHime. Thanks also to these people who had this story on their alert: bunnykinsxd, KuroYuukiTenshi, MyResOLuTion, niceladysakura, sapphireangel09, selivian, The Forgotten Promise, XxblackwingsxX. Lastly, thanks to these two awesome people who gave the last chapter a review: XxblackwingsxX, Saec09

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 5 (The Bet)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously from Chapter 4:_

_From inside the school building, Narumi watched as his students laugh on the grass. "Naru, here." Misaki-sensei gave him a camera. "Thanks." Narumi smiled and flicked the camera. The picture went out. "Ah, this will be a nice souvenir of my favorite class."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Friday, from where we left off from the previous chapter…'

"It's almost time for the pre-meeting of the Class Types in preparation for next week's Annual School Festival," Koko said.

"Ah, I'm gonna be busy all over again," Yuu said. Everyone laughed but they knew how busy Yuu is whenever there's a school event for he was the school's student council president.

"Yeah, we are now leaders of the class types. And we're also performing the opening school cheer dance performance," Ruka said.

"I don't get it, we are the only school who doesn't have a cheer squad," Nonoko said.

"That's because our class is always the school cheerleading squad," Anna answered.

"Well, Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan are really good leaders in performances," Nonoko said.

"But what about next year? We're the graduating class. It's already January and a few months more, we're out of this school. Who's going to be the cheerleading squad of this school?" Mochu asked.

"Yeah, actually, we've been thoroughly busy this year that whenever we had to cheer, there's only a few of us," Kitsuneme said. "Since we're in the graduating class, contestants for competitions are always gotten from us."

"Actually, I've already said that to Narumi-sensei before this school year started. We have already started gathering some of those who are interested in being in the school's cheerleading squad. So we'll take one week this coming February to train them," Mikan said.

"Our classes will be a bit irregular these coming months," Hotaru said.

"Even the other sections?" Koko asked.

"Nope, only our class, because we're the busiest," Hotaru said. "All the 'talented' people are in our class, the others are just good for nothing."

"If that's true, why is it that Mikan is the only one from our batch that is on the S.A. class?" Natsume asked in an innocent tone. Everyone laughed.

"It's time, let's go to our classes," Yuu said. They all stood up.

"Hey, Prez, Hotaru-chan, where are you going first? The Student Council or the Latent Class?" Mikan asked Yuu.

"Separate Class first, Student Council meeting will be later. Ah, I'll probably go home late today," Yuu said while stretching. "Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, let's go."

"We're going ahead!" Koko said while waving at them or more particularly, at Anna.

Hotaru started walking too. "Hotaru-chan, wait up!" Nonoko said while pulling Anna who was still waving at Koko. Sweatdrop. "We're going ahead too!"

Natsume too just started walking away. "Natsume, I'll see 'ya later!" Ruka said.

"Oi, Ruka-kun, we're going too!" Permy dragged Ruka by the back of his collar.

"Hey, no need to drag me; I'm the leader, not you!" Sweatdrop. Mikan started walking too. The room of the S.A. types is in the farthest building and is a floor below the storage room.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" she cheerfully greeted as she entered the room. "Eh? Nodacchi still isn't here? Probably lost in the hallways again. Anyway, let's start the meeting, is everyone here?"

The meetings started. Only a few students can be seen walking in the hallways. There could only be five rooms where the students can be seen—the room in the farthest building, the big room which looks like a social function room beside the Student Council room, another big room that has many work desks instead of student desks, a room in the ground floor of the second building which was near the greenhouse and the barn, and lastly, a former classroom that was 'attacked' and is now like a pirate haven. From the windows of each room, you would see one person standing in front. And they were Mikan, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka (actually, Permy is standing too), and Natsume. Natsume was also in front but not actually standing, he was seated on the teacher's chair, their adviser not usually attending the meetings, with his feet rested on the teacher's table.

After an hour of deciding, debating, voting, deliberating, listing, assigning, and others, most classes had finalized what they'll do next week except the S.A. class who, after one hour of meeting, haven't even decided what they'll do. Of course they would still put up their infamous RPG but every year, they add something or change something in it and that's the big problem of the S.A. class as of now. The assigning of tasks and bringing of materials are easy since they've done this every year. Meanwhile at the 'I don't care class' or most commonly known as the 'Natsume' class, they used their one hour meeting in doing nothing but do their own business.

"Ah, okay, that's it for now, minna-san," Noda stood up from his seat and stretched. "If you guys have an idea for our RPG, you may call Mikan-chan. You may now go, just don't forget what is assigned to you on Monday. Good day, class!"

"Good day, Nodacchi!" Mikan was the most cheerful of them. She took her stuff and started heading outside the building. She met the others halfway towards the front of the main building.

"Oi, Polka, I'm not going home with you today, I'll be going home late," Natsume said to her.

"Let's go, Natsume, so that we'll have plenty of time after the 'meeting,'" Mochu said. Ruka froze. The other boys laughed. Natsume chuckled.

"Here, take this, put it immediately in my room, and don't even bother to open it," Natsume said as he threw his bag to Mikan. Luckily, Mikan was able to catch it. It was heavy. It was his laptop case. Mikan looked at Natsume disbelievingly. "Even if you burn the bag, the laptop would be left unharmed and that one has a strong security password. Well, we're going."

The boys used Koko's jeep again. "It's the jeep again," Anna said. Mikan looked at her. "When they all go together, don't they use the band's trailer?"

"Well, they don't have a gig today, that's probably why," Nonoko said.

"Oh, that's why that jeep seems familiar, they used that last Monday," Mikan said who finally remembered where she first saw the jeep. Sweatdrop.

"Dummy, that was just this Monday and you already forgot," Hotaru said. They started walking again.

"Hey, Anna-chan, is Koko courting you?" Mikan asked. Sweatdrop.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru said. Mikan scratched her head.

"When did he start courting you, Anna-chan? And as far as I remember, Koko doesn't court women, he only dates them. And he doesn't go for girls in our school," Mikan said. Nonoko laughed. "Eh? Why are you laughing, is there anything funny?"

"The reason why Koko had to court Anna-chan was because Hotaru-chan butted in when Koko was asking Anna for a date," Nonoko said.

"Eh? Really? What about Ruka-pyon courting you, Hotaru-chan? Does he have any hopes?" Mikan then turned to Hotaru.

"He's a jerk," Hotaru said blankly. _There's something fishy about that guy, and that's what I'm supposed to find out. No one can escape me, Hotaru Imai._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'What really happened on Monday'…

"Woohoo! Go for it, Koko!" Natsume and Otonashi looked at the jeep. The boys are making a commotion in the road.

Kitsuneme has taken the driver's seat; Koko was at the back of the jeep; Yuu started beating around the side of the jeep using his drumsticks; Ruka started playing his acoustic guitar; while the others are cheering Koko on.

"Well, looks like there's something up for the band, gotta go, thanks, Otonashi," Natsume said and climbed the jeep. Otonashi waved at them. "Hey, what's up?"

"Koko spotted a new date, guess who's the girl," Mochu said. Natsume looked at the direction Koko's looking at. A girl, with pink wavy hair…

"Koko, you're not serious are you?" Natsume smirked. "Permy's gonna freak out."

"She's into you and Ruka, it'll be easy to turn her attention from me," Koko winked at him. Natsume let out a laugh and went to the front with Koko. He nodded at Koko.

"Called you for the first time yesterday," Koko started singing while looking at Anna who was shocked by the commotion the band did.

"I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say," Koko looked at the band.

"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again," the whole band joined in.

"I can't get your smile out of my mind," it was Koko only again this time.

"I can't get you outta my mind," Natsume and Ruka.

"I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try," Koko started climbing down the jeep when Kitsuneme stopped the car right in front of Anna and Nonoko.

"You don't even, don't even try," Natsume sat on the side Koko stepped on while Ruka did the same but still playing the guitar.

"Modesty is just so hard to find," Koko wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder, which made him face the band.

"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit..." the whole band joined in again.

"By this lovebug again..." when Anna turned to Koko, she didn't realize that he was facing her so their heads hit each other, forehead to forehead, Koko leaning a little.

Koko's eyes signaled her eyes to look down. She did so and when she did, there was a rose in their middle.

"Koko sure hops from a girl to another, doesn't he," Mochu said.

"He can really get whoever girl he wants within just a minute," Kitsu said, whose one arm and head are outside the open windshield of the jeep.

"Just like Natsume," the whole band laughed at this.

"Hey, why did this go to me?" Natsume's eyes grew.

"Well, who is it who goes to gigs with whoever beautiful girl he'll see somewhere within the last minute of the day?" they laughed again. That was true, if it came to girls, no one can beat Natsume among the band. One time they were asked to perform at a hotel and he's the only one who did not have a date. When they were eating at the restaurant the morning of the night's gig, he saw a girl with her girlfriends and walked by their table. That was it and the girl was her date the same night. There was also another time when they had a gig in a club in the city and he just walked instead of using his car. He met a girl on the street and when he arrived at the club, he's on a rented motorcycle with the girl.

"Kitsu, let's get it goin'," Koko climbed the side of the jeep. "I'll see you on class."

Anna and Nonoko waved at them as they drove away but the now-with-them Hotaru just looked at them.

"How did it go, Koko?" Mochu asked.

"Just great, I almost made her my girlfriend," Koko smirked while telling them the story…

"So, did you like our impromptu surprise?" Koko said.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks," Anna said and tried to simply distance herself from Koko.

"You wanna go out with me? We have a gig on Sunday, if you agree to go, you're my girl," Koko said.

"Uhm, I—" Anna flushed red and didn't know what to answer.

"I know Anna and her rules so before she forgets them herself, I'm gonna tell you," from their back came Hotaru who just came out of the boutique behind them. She removed Koko's arm around Anna. "Court her."

Koko froze a little. "Of course you can ask her to go out once in a while, but before you can truly call her your girl, you'll need to court her." Hotaru pushed him to the jeep. "Get going, don't worry, she'll go with you on Sunday."

"Wow, the Snow Queen caught you there, Koko," Mochu said.

"I wonder if Imai-san is conservative too," Yuu thought aloud. Everyone looked at him with surprised eyes. "Of course I'm not planning on courting her! I don't even think of her like that."

The others became relieved. "I think Imai, is more aggressive than we think she is." Everyone agreed on Natsume.

They stopped at their favorite hangout. As usual they stayed at a VIP room which can be considered theirs. They had the owner of that restaurant put in a karaoke, a wine bar, and others.

"Hey, I had this thought when Imai was brought up a while ago," Koko said. They all looked at Koko. They weren't feeling good about this. "Why don't we have a bet, we'll spin this bottle and whoever it lands on will court Imai. We'll all bet on how long it'll take to court her and on what will be the outcome."

"What if Imai-san finds out? This will be like fooling her," Yuu said.

"He'll just have to try if he can really like Imai, you know," Koko said. "What if during the time he courts her, he'll like her in the process too? That'll be like hitting two birds in one stone."

"Alright, let's do this!" Mochu was fast on his place. Everyone gathered round. Natsume tried to sneak out but the others caught him. Natsume sighed then went beside Ruka. Mochu held the bottle and was about to spin it when he remembered something. "Hey, what will be the price of the one who wins?"

"Something that all of us wants," Ruka said while thinking. They all looked at Natsume.

"No way! I'm not allowing any of you use my private jet!" Natsume strongly disagreed. Everyone looked at him with eyes saying, c'mon, this is just for fun; we won't do anything that'll damage your jet. Natsume looked back but after a few seconds, gave up. "Fine, but if I win, I can make the one who will court Imai do something for me."

The others gulped. They know how a prankster of a guy Natsume can be.

"Fine, let's do this," Koko said. He took the bottle from Mochu. "Ready?"

"Just do it, Koko," Yuu said. Koko raised the bottle to show them there's no string or anything to cheat, then he spun the bottle. The boys all held their breaths. It's like they can see Hotaru's money sign eyes in the bottle. The bottle is getting slower. It's going to Natsume!

"Uh-oh," Ruka said as he sees the bottle go to Natsume. Everyone sighed in relief as the bottle started pointing to Natsume. Natsume's eyes grew, and then there came a smirk.

"Looks like I'll win," Natsume said as his eyes followed the bottle go to Ruka.

"NOOOOO!" Ruka yelled in despair. The bottle pointed to their middle but pointed more to Ruka's side.

"Woohoo! Looks like it's Ruka who's gonna be falling into a pit," Kitsuneme shouted.

"Okay, wanna place your bets now?" Koko asked.

"I say Ruka courting Imai-san will take a long time because I'm sure that Ruka will always backfire whenever he'll try to approach Imai-san," Yuu said. Everyone nodded. Ruka blushed.

"Looks like Yuu has the most possible bet," Mochu said.

"What about the outcome, Yuu?" Koko asked.

"I'm betting Ruka will give up and run when Imai-san starts telling him, 'jerk,'" Yuu said. Everyone laughed as they imagine the situation.

"Well, the most possible to make Imai say yes is either Natsume or Ruka since they're her favorites," Koko said. "But knowing Imai, she'll probably dump Ruka in his first approach."

"That's also a good bet," Kitsuneme said.

"I bet Ruka will give up immediately in his first approach to Imai because he's gonna blush at the sight of Sakura-san," Mochu said.

"Toast to that!" Everyone laughed again. Ruka blushed again.

"Okay, I am betting that when Ruka is able to tell Hotaru that he's gonna court her, Hotaru will agree because she'll be able to make Ruka follow her and take pictures of him," Kitsuneme said. "And the result is, busted!"

The boys laughed again and toasted their drinks.

"Does Ruka have to place his own bet too?" Yuu asked.

"No, of course his bet should be a yes because he's the one courting Imai," Koko answered. "But he also has to place his bet on how long it would take him to court Imai."

"Wait, my bet first," Natsume said. Everyone looked at him. He has a sly smile in his face. "I'll place it at the next meeting."

"Uh-oh, we're gonna lose," Koko said.

"Me too, of course I first need to get to the first base before I can place my bet," Ruka said.

"Toast to that again!"

"When's Ruka gonna start?" Mochu asked.

"We'll need a shower party for Ruka first, he's going to hell!" Koko and Kitsuneme announced.

"That's gonna be tomorrow, so that Ruka can start the next day," Natsume said. Ruka was getting terrified by the thought of courting Hotaru.

"Let's do it on my pad," Yuu said.

"I'll help with the food and drinks," Mochu said.

"Kitsu and I will be the ones assigned to the 'essentials,'" Koko said.

"I'll be the one assigned to Ruka," Natsume said. Everyone laughed. They know Ruka will try to escape that's why whenever they do this, someone's assigned to the person the party is for.

"Okay, that's it, session dismissed," Ruka said. "I'll go ahead."

"He's gonna start planning," Koko said.

"Or maybe he's gonna practice his first lines to Hotaru," Kitsu said.

"Maybe he'll prepare for his suicide," Mochu said.

"He'll probably research about Imai-san," Yuu said.

"Maybe he'll just go home and start doing rituals," Natsume said. Everyone laughed again. "I'll go ahead too."

"Sure, we're still gonna plan for the party," Mochu said.

"Just call me about it," Natsume said and stood up.

'That's it for what happened last Monday, but what really happened after that?...'

The next day…

Tuesday, dismissal time, Class 3-A…

"I'll see you later, Ruka," Natsume said with a smile saying, don't even try to sneak out. Ruka got terrified again. Then Natsume turned and went out of the classroom.

"That stupid Natsume-kun, won't even wait for me!" Mikan grunted as she tried to catch up with Natsume. She walked with him but they both didn't try to look at each other.

"Kitsu, let's go, we still have to get something," there was a sly smile in Koko's and Kitsu's face.

"Mochu, let's go too, we still need to prepare," Yuu said with also a meaningful smile in his face.

The girls left inside the room looked at the boys who went out of the classroom. "Looks like they have a boys' night out." The others nodded. Hotaru's ears twitched. She can hear money. Everyone left in the room got terrified.

Let's leave the room for a while…

When Mikan and Natsume arrived at the mansion, Mikan noticed that Natsume went to his room directly instead of sitting on the couch first. She was just about to go upstairs too when Natsume came at living room. He's already dressed in his casuals, black pants, black shirt with red print, the checkered black and red belt and checkered black and white belt, black sneakers with black and red lace, and backpack. "Hayame!"

Hayame quickly went inside the living room. "What is it, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Is Harada-senpai here?" he asked. Mikan sweat dropped. He could have just asked her. Then she remembered that there was an 'I won't give up' silent fight in between them. She pretended not to care and continued going outside the living room.

"Iie, Misaki-sama attended a press conference for the new product she'll endorse. She said the party will be until night so she'll go home late," Hayame answered.

"Hn. I just came to take some clothes, I'll be sleeping at a friend's house tonight, I will leave you in charge, I'll just phone Sakura about this, make sure that you don't let Polka entertain visitors you don't know well until Sakura arrives," then he went out. Mikan was startled. Where was he going when they had a project that had a low possibility of working together? _Hmph, he's really pretty confident that he can do the assignment alone huh, _Mikan thought and continued towards her room. Her windows are opened so she was able to hear the engine sound of Natsume's car.

Natsume stopped at the gate first. The guard went to him. "Make sure that you don't easily allow anyone suspicious get past this gate. If Tsubasa still isn't here and a visitor that you don't know comes looking for any of me, the siblings, or senpai, phone me first before telling Hayame or Mikan, understood?"

The guard nodded. "Good, I'll be at the Star Towers; I'll come back tomorrow dawn. Open the gates," he commanded. The gates opened and he went out. He headed towards the south village of the exclusive subdivision. He was just about to get inside it when his phone rang. It was Ruka. "Don't fetch me _there. _I'm in the park right now."

"Okay, I'm on it," Natsume said and went back. He went to the park and saw Ruka slumped in a bench. "Oi, c'mon, it's your shower party!"

"You mean a 'Sayonara, world' party," Ruka said. "I'm going through hell starting tomorrow."

Natsume laughed. "Yeah, 'can't wait," he said and dragged Ruka to his car. They were on their way to Star Towers when Natsume's phone rang again. Natsume clicked it. "Yo, Koko, what is it? I got Ruka."

"Oh, hi, Ruka! Your shower party is ready!" the four are already in Yuu's pad. Because the four are all trying to show their face on the phone, they can't see the background. "Natsume, I called to remind you that you need a gift for Ruka."

"Yeah, I have mine, it's very special," Natsume said with a scary smile. Ruka got terrified again.

"Whew, it's a good thing You-chan isn't the same age as us," Ruka said. "Or else I'll get more chills than what I get from you guys."

They all laughed. "Okay, that's all, just make sure that you got Ruka," Koko said then ended the call. They arrived at Star Towers. They went all the way up where the penthouses are. They stopped at Yuu's door. Natsume took out his phone again and dialed Yuu's number.

"Is everything ready there? The prisoner is here," Natsume said. Ruka tried to tiptoe away but Natsume grabbed him by his collar without even looking. "Okay, we can go in."

Natsume opened Yuu's door and threw Ruka inside. Before closing the door, Natsume put a Flames of Fire 'do not disturb' sign. It was dark inside. "Where is everybody?" Ruka can't even see Natsume. Ruka tried to reach for the door but something was blocking him. Natsume smirked. He was just leaning on the door but Ruka can't see him. Then a kind of erotic song went in. Ruka felt three pairs of hands touch him. "Hey, who's this?" He was sure they were girls' hands. One pair went up and blindfolded him. Natsume can't help but laugh while watching. A dim chandelier opened and some candles. "Koko! I thought this was an all boys' party?" Ruka shouted.

"There's no fun if there are no girls, Ruka. This is a shower party after all," Koko said.

"Don't worry, Ruka, that's just the welcome act," Kitsuneme said. The three girls are still clinging on to him.

"And those three are all yours today," Mochu said cheerfully. "While the drinks are ours!"

They all toasted their glasses with the exemption of Ruka. "Here's to Ruka entering hell!" They all laughed. "Okay, remove the blindfold!" One girl removed the blindfold from Ruka. As soon as Ruka opened his eyes, confetti poured down to him.

"Let's celebrate the courting of Ruka to Imai!" they are already on their positions with their instruments. The girls threw Ruka to the red couch while the band played lively songs wherein the lyrics are all teasing Ruka.

"By the way, Ruka, those girls are Lily, Sabrina, and Megan," Kitsuneme said. The boys took their seats.

"Mochu, what's next on the list?" Yuu asked.

"The cake!" Mochu cheered.

"What cake?" Ruka got the idea that it was a stripper cake. Mochu went to Yuu's kitchen then when he came back, he has a big cake with different shades of violet. He put it on the center table and they all laughed at the message on the cake. It says, before you go through hell, take a piece of how 'sweet' the ice queen is. A candle in the shape of Hotaru is on it.

"Make a wish, Ruka!" Yuu said. _I wish I get something nice from here, _Ruka said then blew the candle. "Toast to that!" The boys laughed again.

"Okay, next on the list, Imai Trivias," Mochu said. He took out a paper. "Who wants to go first?"

All of them raised their hands. "Okay, Natsume first. Oi, lucky, it's the easiest. Who among the class likes crab meat?"

"Imai," Natsume smirked. Ruka sweat dropped. He was pretty sure that when Mochu said Imai Trivias, it meant that all the answers would be Imai.

"Hooray for that!" Everyone clapped. "An icing on any part on Ruka!" Natsume dipped his fingers on the Imai cake and stopped Ruka's face upwards. Using the icing, he wrote Imai on Ruka's neck. They all laughed.

"Okay, Koko you're up," Mochu said. "Who was the mastermind behind the leakage of Ruka's pictures when he dressed up as a gothic Lolita girl in one of our parties?"

"Hmn, was it Natsume?" Koko joked. "It's Imai!"

"Hooray for that again!" They clapped again. Koko dipped his fingers on the Imai cake and drew lips on top of Ruka's lips.

"Just imagine those are Imai's lips," Koko said. They all laughed. Even Ruka can't help but laugh. The party was doing him good actually. Ruka licked the side of his lips.

"Hmn, it's sweet," Ruka said. They all laughed.

"Yuu, your turn," Mochu said. "Who was Natsume's muse during Sakura-san's birthday?"

"It's Imai," Yuu said. "No, it's Mikan-chan, no, it's Imai-san, no, it must be Anna-chan, no, it's Imai!"

"Woohoo!" They all laughed again. "Another icing to Ruka!" Yuu dipped his fingers deep on the cake and wrote a continuous Imai on Ruka's arm.

"Okay, Kitsu, you're up," Mochu said. "During last year's school festival, who dressed up as a panda during the random contest?"

"I dressed up as a fox, Ruka is a rabbit, Natsume is a cat, Mikan-chan is a dog, Koko is a bear, then who dressed up as a panda?" Kitsu thought allowed. "Maybe it's Anna-chan, no, Nonoko-chan, no, maybe it's me? Of course, it's Imai!"

They laughed again. Kitsuneme dipped his fingers on the cake and wrote 'jerk' on Ruka's face.

"Here's for you, Mochu, who made a funny robot with a big funny face of Ruka?" Natsume said.

"There's only one person I know who can make robots," Mochu said. "It's, Permy's brother! No, it's Imai!"

They all laughed. Mochu dipped his fingers on the cake. He wrote I, a heart, and Imai on Ruka's other arm.

"Hey, no pictures!" Ruka shouted but before he can even finish his shout, the boys have already posed around him and the three girls captured it.

"Okay, here is a bonus question, whoever answers can bash Ruka with the cake," Natsume said. "What did Imai write on the paper when we were asked to write in it a name of a big jerk in our life?"

The others stopped and thought. "Maybe it's Mikan-chan, since Mikan-chan is a baka and is Imai's best friend."

"It's Mikan!" Koko shouted with a victory smile.

"No," Natsume smiled coyly.

"Hey, how did you know who she wrote?" Koko asked.

"I was the one who took the papers, remember?" Natsume said. "Anymore guesses? If none I'll be the one to bash the cake to Ruka."

"No, wait, maybe it's Yuu!" Mochu said.

"I'm not a jerk!" Yuu retorted.

"Well, Imai calls you a jerk too," Mochu said in a matter of fact tone. They all laughed.

"That's true but that's not it," Natsume said. "Anymore guesses?"

"Natsume?" Kitsuneme guessed.

"No, I'm a jerk to her and a big part of her life since I'm her 1st childhood friend but it's not me," Natsume's eyes turned blank when he remembered when his father brings him to Hotaru's house.

"Her brother?" Yuu guessed.

"Nope, but he's a real big baka for her," Natsume said while nodding.

"If it's not any of those, then there's only one," they all looked at one direction. They all took a part of the cake and bashed it all together on Ruka's face while shouting "It's Ruka!"

Mochu then took the blindfold and while the boys and the 3 girls were having the cake fight, he put the blindfold on Ruka again. They suddenly stopped and looked at Mochu. "The main event of shower parties, guessing who the girl is depending on the body part touched," Mochu's eyes were glowing. Koko took out his camera. "Ruka, you already know those 3 girls so all we have to do is pick out from this box which part you're going to touch then you may say your answer afterwards."

"Who wants to draw the first?" everyone raised their hands. "Okay, Natsume, since you won in the food fight you go first."

Natsume took one from the box and read it aloud. "Nice one, Ruka, it's the neck for girl 1!"

Mochu signaled Lily to go first but to not speak. "Ruka, we won't say the right answers as soon as you say your guess. We'll let you place all your guesses first then that's the only time we'll say the right answers. Each mistake corresponds to a strip. The girl you won't be able to guess the name will strip you of something. Each correct answer you may ask one favor from the girl."

Ruka raised his trembling hand and tried to feel for the girl's neck. Because the girl was a bit leaning to let him reach the neck, what he touched was Lily's face.

"Oi Ruka, neck only, not the face!" Kitsu shouted. The other two girls kept on flashing Yuu's camera. Finally, Ruka was able to reach for the neck.

"Hmn, Sabrina?" he guessed.

"Okay bet is placed for girl number 1, next!" Yuu picked next. "Oi, it's the feet!"

"Did you put teeth or anything internal there, Mochu?" Kitsu asked. "Just imagine if we picked saliva!"

Everyone laughed again. Sabrina went to Ruka and Ruka tried to reach for her feet. He looked like someone who dropped a ring and is looking for it. "Megan." He answered.

"Okay, bet is placed for girl number 2, next!" Kitsu picked next. "This will be hard Ruka, it says here 'teeth!'"

Everyone laughed. Megan went to Ruka and Ruka felt for the girl's teeth. "No choice left. It's Lily."

"Okay, the answers are—" Drumroll. "YOU'RE ALL WRONG, RUKA!" They all shouted. "The first girl is Lily, not Sabrina. Lily, strip anything from him."

Lily took Ruka's wristband.

"The next girl is Sabrina, not Megan. Sabrina, _anything, _I tell you, anything," Mochu gave her a meaningful look.

"Hey, Mochu, let her choose, don't give her instructions!" Ruka yelled. Sabrina took his shirt.

"And of course, the last is Megan," Mochu said. Megan took off Ruka's denims. He was left in his boxers.

"Hey, it's late, girls, thank you for participating, we'll do the rest from here on," Koko let the 3 change first then he let them get out of Yuu's pad. "Okay, let's go to the last part, we still have class tomorrow, unless Ruka wants me to call back the girls for him."

They all laughed. Ruka blushed. "Let's give Ruka his gifts!"

"I'll go first!" Kitsu handed Ruka a paper bag. Ruka opened it and it revealed a toy gun. "So that you know what to use when you want to commit suicide!"

They all laughed at this. "Okay, this one's from me, Ruka!" Koko handed Ruka a big paper bag. Ruka took what's inside. It's a big Imai doll. "Push the stomach and it says something."

Ruka pushed the stomach and the doll said, "Jerk!" coldly. It was very Hotaru-like. "So that you have Imai by your side every time you sleep. Just hug it and it will say to you, "jerk" like the way Imai will if you'll hug her." They laughed again. The neighbors are just shaking their heads saying, "This room's having a party again."

"Okay, open mine next!" Mochu gave Ruka a rather big gift. Ruka opened it and there he took out what seems like a shield. "Shield for the Baka Gun Extreme!"

"This will be useful, Mochu," Ruka said as the others laughed.

"Here's what I got," Yuu handed him something like a poster. Ruka unrolled it and it wasn't just a poster. It's a VERY big poster of, who else, Hotaru Imai, with a tagline, "Jerk." "Post it on the wall right in front of your bed so that Imai will be the first one you'll see every morning!"

They all laughed again. They can already imagine how frightening it was to wake up having a Hotaru looking at you coldly.

"Okay, here's mine," Natsume tossed him a rectangular shaped box. They thought it was a frame at first. But when Ruka opened it, it revealed to be a notebook, no I mean, a book, written by Natsume himself. Ruka almost fainted when he read the title. The others looked at it and it said, "A Hundred Ways around Imai… Special Edition: Plus A Hundred Ways to Commit Suicide because of Imai."

They all laughed really hard because of this. "Don't you want it? There's even a special freebie inside, there's a really _nice_ picture of Imai I put in the middle of a page there plus the hundred others that are on the pages," Natsume said. "Hn? It's already 11, let's get to sleep. Ruka, you better take a bath now, you smell like icing."

After a while, they had settled on Yuu's living room, with the couches put aside. "I wonder how this became a bet, you're all betting that I won't be successful," Ruka said. They all laughed. "Even I know that I'll be giving up on her in less than one second."

"Don't worry, Ruka, this is just a bet, it's just up to you if you want to take it seriously," they all laughed again.

"When you said _it, _did you mean the bet, or courting Imai, or Imai herself?" Mochu asked.

"It's up to Ruka to decide either," Kitsu answered which made them laugh again.

"We should probably try to sleep now and let Ruka use the night to decide on that," Natsume said then turned off the lamp.

~_end of flashback~_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that was why Ruka courted Hotaru. If you're wondering how Ruka was able to say it, you may picture the scenario: Ruka tried many attempts but to no avail, but finally was able to say it accidentally when he was walking out of the school on Wednesday while muttering. Hotaru actually heard it and when she asked, "What was that about, Nogi?" Ruka got surprised that he actually shouted it out loud on the school's entrance.

* * *

Note last year: I'm really sorry but the end part was a bit rushed. And I'm sorry for the shower party, I don't really know how boys throw a house party nor have I attended one. Come to think of it, I haven't attended a slumber party all my life. But I was able to experience sleepovers in my friends' house. So yeah, I think this one went pretty long that I had to leave at that kind of ending. And I'm sorry if I can't keep up my own pace in writing because third year life really got a bit harder than it should be because of those pressuring teachers who keeps on insisting their lesson plans that shouldn't be insisted. So yeah, and I don't know if I should thank my monitor for being broken. Because it was broken, updating and publishing is delayed once again but thanks to my monitor being broken, I had to use my laptop that doesn't have an internet connection and focus on my stories. Because of the typhoons coming in here, classes were suspended for one whole week that I had lots of free time and the television was boring so all I did the entire day was to sit in front of my laptop. Kind of boring, but gave me time to resume writing. So yeah, I'm really, really sorry for not being able to update on regular intervals but I do hope all of you who reads my fanfic will REVIEW this. I do accept criticisms so please, read and review my fics. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	6. It's a Date!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thank you to these people who have listed my story under their favorites: Iminwonderland, kanamealexis, and sakurablossom1520. Thank you also to these people who are now alerted each time this story is updated: Iminwonderland and bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o. And thanks to MyResOLuTion and XxblackwingsxX for reviewing my story, thank you, really, thank you very much!

So just a note for their reviews: There's a reason as to why Ruka was the one to court Hotaru, well, mainly it's because the bottle pointed to him XD. And then, the attacks, the main explanation is that the culprits are carefully examining the Sakura's actions, especially with a Hyuuga's presence of course, and I made an actual January calendar for this fic so yeah, the culprits are carefully planning when to attack. Visit at Kaname's? Misaki and Tsubasa went there while Natsume took Mikan out for a 'walk' on the 4th Chapter, and Kaname was fine, just a slip on the shoulder, so Misaki and Tsubasa went on to talk with the police. How's Kaname now? Find out here...

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 6 (It's a Date!)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously on the flashback chapter, Chapter 5:_

"_Don't worry, Ruka, this is just a bet, it's just up to you if you want to take it seriously," they all laughed again._

"_When you said it, did you mean the bet, or courting Imai, or Imai herself?" Mochu asked._

"_It's up to Ruka to decide either," Kitsu answered which made them laugh again._

"_We should probably try to sleep now and let Ruka use the night to decide on that," Natsume said then turned off the lamp._

_~end of flashback~_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next morning, Saturday, 6:43 a.m….

Ring! Went the phone downstairs. Ring! Went the phone in Mikan's bedroom as Hayame directed the phone call to hers.

"Ahhwmnnn… What time is it?" Mikan sleepily felt for the phone. "Hello? Sakura Mikan here."

She held the phone away for a moment. "Geez, who is this calling at this hour?" Still not bothering to lift her head, she felt for the clock beside the phone. 6:43.

"Oi, dummy, what are you doing on this kind of day? Get up there! Weren't you supposed to go shopping today?" It was Hotaru, of course. No one else would dare call Mikan at this kind of time except Hotaru.

"Oh right!" Mikan immediately got up when she heard the word 'shopping'. "Hey, the mall's not open yet! Mou, Hotaru-chan, don't tell me you called me this early just to remind me about that!"

"Supposedly, that was the reason," Hotaru said. Sweatdrop. "But have you forgotten that we were supposed to go jogging this morning? Geez, if not for Anna and Nonoko I wouldn't have gotten myself in this mess."

"Eh? Gomen, gomen ne, Hotaru-chan! I'll take a bath right this minute!" Mikan immediately jumped out of her bed.

"Hurry, you baka, I'm getting bored waiting for you here," Hotaru said blankly.

"Eh? Where are you now? What are you doing?" Mikan's eyes grew large.

"Downstairs in your lawn, having coffee," Hotaru answered and Mikan heard her sip coffee. Sweatdrop. Then, someone knocked at Mikan's door softly. "Oh, I forgot to say, Harada-senpai's going there."

"Hime-chan?" came Misaki's angelic voice.

"Oh, she's here, okay, I'll take a bath quickly now, Hotaru-chan, ja!" Mikan put down the phone on its cradle. "Open!"

Misaki went inside. "As expected, Imai-chan has already called you to wake you up. Oh, and I heard Natsume say to Hayame to let Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan in when I passed by the living room. I'll prepare your bath now."

Mikan took a bath as soon as Misaki got it prepared. She quickly put on her clothes and fixed her hair then went downstairs to the lawn. Morning coffee was already prepared for her on the table in the lawn where Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna already are, happily drinking coffee themselves while chatting.

"Ohayou, minna-san! Sorry for waking up late and making you wait!" Mikan cheerfully greeted as she went to her seat. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! The baka gun was already ready to face her before she got to hug Hotaru. "Itai! So cold, Hotaru-chan!"

"I wasn't supposed to use you for the trial of the latest version of the Baka Gun Unlimited but you were late," Hotaru said coldly as she ran her fingers along the letters of the label of the Baka Gun on her hand. "Anyway, let's get going, I still have lots of things to do, plus the fact that we're going with the guys tomorrow at The Gigsters."

"What do you mean, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"What, you aren't going with Hyuuga?" Hotaru looked at her.

"No, he didn't invite me, and I ain't got a ticket," Mikan answered. "Why, are you going with them?"

"Anna is going with Koko, Hotaru got a ticket for me in the VIP room, I just don't know how she did it, and Hotaru is going with Nogi-kun, and then we thought that you were going with Natsume-kun," Nonoko answered. (Actually, Hotaru snatched Kitsu's ticket for Nonoko.)

"Come to think of it, Hyuuga-kun doesn't go take a girl to his gig more than once," they all fell to a silent thinking. And then, Natsume peered in the lawn. "Oh look, there's Hyuuga-kun! Hyuuga-kun, who are you taking to the gig tomorrow?"

"Still haven't thought of it yet," Natsume said and took a seat himself beside Mikan and Nonoko. "Tell me if you're going shopping later."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Taka will be out later, running errands as usual, what with half the guards sent to vacation," Natsume shrugged then took a sip from his coffee. "I'll take you to the mall then I'm off too. We have a band rehearsal later."

"Oh, okay, are you going to fetch me too?" Mikan asked.

"Probably, I'm home at 4, what about you?" he asked.

"Maybe about 5," she answered. He shrugged again.

"Hey, Hyuuga-kun, why do you and the gang seem to go out a lot, and using the jeep, these days?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, just boys' hang out," Natsume smirked when he remembered the 'meeting' yesterday. "Doing everything together before college."

"Ohh, I see," Anna and Nonoko nodded. Hotaru eyed Natsume suspiciously then she stood up.

"Let's get going," she said blankly, going back to her blank state. The girls stood up too and bade goodbye to Natsume then went out. Natsume just nodded his head.

* * *

The girls started jogging outside Mikan's gate and were followed by Taka in a motorcycle as they jogged to the subdivision's park.

"Should we really be followed by your bodyguard Mikan?" Hotaru asked, who was leading the group.

"Hehe, yeah, the culprit just keeps on attacking from every chance he finds," Mikan smiled.

"Then what about later at the mall? Hyuuga-kun said that Taka-san will be out later, right?" Anna smiled at Taka.

"Hyuuga will probably send a bunch of bodyguards of the Sakura's to follow us secretly," Hotaru answered as if that was nothing. The girls sweat dropped and then realized that that was a possibility.

"Eh, but that won't be fun," Mikan whined.

"Actually, Hyuuga-sama is still thinking about that, but I think he already found the solution to this," Taka smiled at them, who was still following them around the park in his motorcycle.

"Hmnn," the girls fell silent for a while then continued their jogging until they got home again. They arrived just in time for breakfast. They were all eating altogether on the dining room of the Sakura's when Kaname came in.

"My, my, many people in here today," he said and pulled a chair beside Taka.

"There's the saying that says, the more, the merrier, right?" Tsubasa laughed. "It's not yet Sunday, Kaname, how come you came to eat breakfast in here today? Add the fact that you just came out of the hospital three days ago."

"Hahaha, I just woke up a bit too early today so I thought I might as well use the time to have breakfast with you guys," he chuckled. "And look, I came just in time! It's happier if we have many people in this big dining room of yours, Tsubasa."

"As if you don't have a big dining room yourself, Kaname," Tsubasa grinned.

"So, the Annual Festival is near, right?" Kaname faced the kouhais.

"Hai, and we're really too busy because of it," Mikan said.

"We're going to perform in the opening ceremony as the school's cheerleading squad and since we're in the graduating class, we're the ones handling the clubs and stuff," Anna said.

"Oh, Hime-chan, you're now the leader of the Special class, right? Are you still doing the RPG?" Misaki asked. "Aww, remember when we're the ones leading that class, Tsubasa?"

Misaki had this dreamy look in her face when she remembered the Annual Festival in their time. Her look turned from dreamy to an irritated one. "Wait, it was you who was the leader but I was the one doing all the work that time."

The girls laughed at this. Mikan still remembered that time when they were still in their 2nd year in Middle School. What a big whack her brother got from Misaki then.

"We're going out to shop for some of the things we need for next week's festival," Mikan said.

"Oh, yeah, you told me that. I heard Natsume-kun will be the one to take you there? Just be careful, okay?" Tsubasa said. She nodded. They finished breakfast and went their own ways. Mikan and the girls took a quick shower first then changed to their go-to outfits.

Hayame was waiting for them downstairs.

"Everyone is already gone to their own appointments, while Hyuuga-sama is waiting at the car," she said to them. She nodded to her and went outside followed by the girls. There on the front door is Natsume leaning on his casual car, the one he uses when he still wasn't living in their house. His chauffeur was waiting patiently on the other side. The chauffeur quickly went around and opened the door when he saw them approaching.

"Your usual car today, Natsume-kun?" Mikan noticed.

"The sports car's only used when I have gigs or concerts or stuff, plus, it won't be able to hold as many persons," Natsume shrugged and went in after them.

Natsume dropped them on the mall then went his way. Hotaru only joined them for a while then went her own way because she still had to accept a delivery from a meet-up then proceed to some other businesses. As usual, clothes, accessories, and stuff were their priority but they also had to shop for materials they would need for the festival like an apron for Mikan's costume, a few groceries for Anna, and some paper cups for Nonoko.

It was nearly 3 pm when Anna had to go check the wholesale market for a sure supply of the vegetables they would need while Nonoko had to receive a delivery of new perfume bottles for her parents' company.

"We'll see you in class, Mikan-chan, though we hope that Hyuuga-kun will take you tomorrow as his date," as Anna and Nonoko waved at her. She waved back at them until she can't see them anymore. Then she decided to stroll some more by herself in the mall, enjoying the little freedom of being alone. She was in her favorite international stuffed toys store when her phone rang.

"Oi, polka, it's so unusual of you to hesitate in buying something you see," it was Natsume. Her eyes grew large and she was about to turn around when a pale hand reached for the stuffed toy she have just put down. She looked at the person beside her and saw the a bit taller than her and lean Natsume.

Natsume ended his call then put back his phone in his pocket, still looking at the stuffed toy. "This is not yet in your collection, right? Why haven't you bought it? Aren't you one for immediately buying something you saw and liked?"

"I'm not!" "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not!" "Yes, you are." "No-!"

"Look, it's a cute dress," Natsume pointed. Mikan's head immediately turned.

"Where?" Mikan's head turned and saw nothing. Natsume laughed.

"Told 'ya," Natsume smirked. Mikan pouted.

"What did I expect? The Natsume would never look at a dress!" Mikan's eyes rolled. "Why are you here already, anyway? It's only 3 p.m."

"Some instincts told me that your friends have already left and you are alone so I left immediately after the rehearsal," Natsume said, whose eyes have turned back to the stuffed toy.

"Instincts?" Mikan thought about it for long but got dizzy to herself. "Why was the rehearsal so quick today?"

"Because I'm so good," Natsume smirked when he remembered what happened on the rehearsal…

* * *

_Earlier while Mikan and Co. are shopping__…_

Triple Star Studio, Music Department…

"Oi, Natsume, why do you keep on checking your phone?" Koko whined. They were all seated on the couches, thinking of the final strums and et cetera.

"Yeah, we haven't finished this one," Ruka said who was looking closely at the piece while strumming his guitar.

"Sorry, had to check on something," Natsume sighed then folded his phone and looked at the piece. "Okay, so let's just do this so you'd all stop complaining…"

In no time at all, they had finalized the song and have sung it once when Natsume received a message.

He looked at the message and on the time in his phone. "Guys, I'm going." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"What? We have only recorded one, Natsume!" Yuu said.

"Yeah, we still have to do a few more runs on this song until the track's final," the music director (whatever he's called) said. Kitsu and Ruka pushed him back on the couch.

"Alright, alright, let's do this," Natsume went inside the record studio. The others followed him and they did another run on the song. "Okay, that was good enough, let's take a short break."

"Whew! Who's grabbing sodas downstairs?" Yuu dropped himself on the couch. An idea flicked on Natsume's mind.

"I will. Go on restroom break if you need to so that we can resume quickly," Natsume said and turned towards the door.

"I'll go with you. What do you guys want?" Ruka stood up.

"Cola, for me," then Koko went out. "Me too!" then Kitsu followed.

"Orange. I'm going to see the progress upstairs," Yuu said and went out too. Natsume and Ruka nodded then went out too. They were already inside the elevator when Natsume felt for his pocket. He pressed for the nearest floor.

"I forgot my wallet, go ahead of me and get the sodas first then we'll go grab some snacks," he said and went out on the next stop and then rode on the next elevator going up. He quickly went inside their room and grabbed his jacket then went to the elevator and pressed Basement instead of Ground Floor and chuckled…

_~end of flashback~_

_

* * *

_

"So, are you buying this or not?" Natsume asked. The stuffed toy was actually a cute cat with a really soft black fur.

"Hmnn…" Mikan looked at it.

"Okay, we'll buy it," Natsume then said. Mikan's eyes grew large.

"Hey, I haven't thought of it yet!" Mikan followed Natsume to the counter.

"We'll take this," Natsume gave the cat and his card to the cashier. He took the paper bag and gave it to Mikan.

"Hey! You bought this and asked me to carry it?" Mikan retorted. She was already carrying a lot of paper bags.

"It's for you, you baka. Even if you think too hard for it, you'd still buy it eventually anyway," Natsume said then walked out of the store with Mikan and her paper bags following.

"At least be a gentleman and carry some of these for me, Natsume-kun," Mikan whined and pouted.

"It's your fault for buying the whole mall," Natsume said.

"I did not! I haven't even checked the fourth floor—" a sparkling ring caught her eye. She didn't really like wearing too much jewelries but she loved them too. She approached the glass. Natsume followed her.

"You don't really like jewelries, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I just remembered something from this," Mikan said. "Let's go inside."

They went inside the jewelry store then Mikan asked for the ring. She took the ring and examined it.

"Flawless cut," she said.

"Are you taking it?" Natsume asked. Mikan shook her head and gave back the ring.

"No, it just seems like it would match a necklace and bracelet set I have," Mikan stood up then went out of the store. "But it won't. The necklace and the bracelet are far more special for it."

They continued walking and went to the fourth floor silently. Natsume was in deep thought. _Is the necklace and bracelet set she's talking about the one I gave her for her birthday? Yeah, the ring did seem like a match for it from afar. _He smiled and caught up to Mikan. He took most of the paper bags Mikan was holding and left her with the paper bag from the stuffed toy store.

Mikan was looking at each display on the boutiques and some has already caught her eyes when Natsume suddenly pulled her inside a shop. "What is it?"

"The clothes here are… nice" Natsume looked away and hid his eyes. Mikan smiled and looked around. _So, the Natsume Hyuuga looks at clothes too, huh._

"Wow, I always overlooked this shop because it always has seemingly corporate stuff on the displays," Mikan's smile grew larger. _He has good taste, have to admit it._

She looked at each clothe on the racks then something caught her eye. "That looks good." Natsume spoke, still looking away and hiding his eyes.

"Look who I ran into!" a loud voice went inside the shop. It was none other than the bitch, Luna. "Hi, Nat! Looks like you went for a little shopping today. How's band rehearsal?"

"Ahm, hi, Koizumi-san!"

"Oh, you're here," For a moment, Mikan thought she saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes. And then Luna's eyes went past her. "Hey, I like that dress."

Luna started towards the rack Mikan was looking into. She was about to get the dress when a pale hand suddenly took the dress from the rack and took it away.

"We're getting this," Natsume once again took his card and gave it to the cashier.

"Don't you want your girlfriend to try it on first, sir?" the cashier asked, looking at the two girls at his back. Natsume looked at his back then took the dress from the cashier. He went towards the girls.

"Hey, Nat, I was supposed to get that dress. Or were you planning on buying it for m—"

Natsume just continued then lifted the hanger on Mikan's face until it fitted Mikan's body.

"Just right, no need to try it on, check it," Natsume gave back the dress to the cashier. The lady smiled and checked it while Natsume turned to Mikan. "Do you want anything else?"

"Just this belt and beret," Mikan said unconsciously and went to the cashier still unconsciously.

"Oi, you look like you just saw a ghost," Natsume said.

"It's just that, you're different today, Natsume-kun, first by coming early, then buying me that stuffed cat, then carrying the bags for me instead of letting me carry everything, then pulling me into this shop instead of insisting on going home already, and then, buying me this dress when your bitch-" then she remembered the dress. "Wait, Koizumi-san wanted the dress first, you shouldn't do that Natsume-kun."

"We saw the dress first," Natsume said.

Luna just looked at them with shocked eyes.

Mikan was about to give her card to the cashier but Natsume stopped her. "I paid for the dress, might as well pay for those also. It'll just take longer."

"I'll just pay you back," Mikan said.

"No need, let's go," Natsume took the bags and went ahead. Mikan grabbed the paper bag with the cat and ran after him, bowing on Luna on the way.

"Gomen ne, Koizumi-san, for what Natsume-kun did. See 'ya!" she said and ran after Natsume. "Natsume-kun, matte yo!"

Mikan caught up to Natsume. "Oi, why did you do that to Koizumi-san? Wasn't she your type, bitch-lover boy?"

"Did what? Let's go have some snacks first," Natsume walked faster. Mikan smiled and caught up to him again.

"Then we're having pizza!" without caution, Mikan tugged Natsume by his arm.

"Oi, no need to run!" Natsume was surprised by Mikan's cheerfulness even though Mikan has been a cheerful girl ever since.

When they arrived at the pizza parlor, Natsume stopped. He took his shades and put them on. "C'mon."

They took a place on the corner and ordered. "Know what, Natsume-kun, isn't it funny that you suddenly had to take a vacation in our house just because your family is not in your house? Add the fact that we're on the same subdivision, just on different areas."

"Even without the events, Father would still send me to anyone's house anyway. He's afraid I might launch a great missile in our house," Natsume just shrugged.

"Missile?" Mikan's eyes spiraled.

"Reporters would try to get to me if they knew I am alone in the house. I might launch the arms in our house if they get on my nerves," Natsume answered.

"Being popular really has some bad effects, doesn't it?" Mikan said.

"Well, there are also reporters who press me not just because I'm an artist, but because of my father," Natsume shrugged again. Their orders had just arrived when Mikan remembered something.

"By the way, how come you allowed me without any bodyguard around?" she looked around them then saw a man approaching them. "Oh, there's one."

"So as not to spoil your shopping, I had them on the security area," Natsume said and gave the bags to the man. "Take these to the car."

"Do you always do that?" Mikan whined at the thought of being watched everytime.

"Nope, only when Taka's not around," Natsume said even though the truth is, Tsubasa agreed that his Dad send many secret bodyguards from Black Steel everywhere Mikan goes.

"Oh," Mikan nodded and was convinced. Sweatdrop. "Hey, why did you agree to stay in our house instead of your friends'?"

"Because Dad is the one who chooses where I'd be staying whenever he's out hiding and Aoi is also not around," Natsume said. "I've stayed with the Imai's once too. And the Tobita's. And the Shouda's too. And other family friends."

Mikan can already imagine the situation when Natsume stayed with Sumire's family. "Let's go ice skating next, Natsume-kun!"

"Let's take a walk first. You sure ate a lot," Natsume grinned as he looked at the empty pizza plate in front of them. "I only ate 3 slices. You ate the rest, all 5 slices. It's funny that you're still skinny."

"I'm not! I'm just lean!" Mikan pouted and looked at her limbs. "Do I really look skinny?"

Natsume laughed and stood up. He poked her forehead. "Let's go if you want to go skating."

With this, Mikan quickly forgot her dilemma and followed Natsume like a kid. They went upstairs to where the skating rink was.

Mikan was so cheerful she fell. Natsume who just wanted to stay at a side glided towards her.

"Oi, at least be a little careful okay. Tsk, aren't you one of the best athletes in school?" Natsume said as he picked her up by lifting her right upper arm. "I'll be there in the corner."

"You're so killjoy, Natsume-kun. C'mon!" Mikan pulled Natsume's hand using two hands. Just to stop her whining, Natsume allowed her to pull him. After a while, Natsume can't help his smile anymore as he watched Mikan skate with joy. He joined her and they played in the skating rink. Mikan was good in sports, Natsume admitted that. (Well, we all know she is XD) She was a graceful skater.

"Hehe, can't do this, Natsume-kun?" Mikan grinned and made a leaping spin and landed perfectly. Natsume smirked.

In a second, Natsume was already at Mikan's back and took Mikan by her waist with both hands, taking Mikan by surprise, and then did the leaping spin Mikan did earlier with Mikan on his arms. "Nope, I can't do that." He grinned sheepishly.

They played some more until their time was over. They took off their skating shoes and went outside the rink. There they were greeted by a newspaper columnist.

"As I've thought, that guy in black skating earlier was none other than the lead vocalist of Flames of Fire," the lady greeted them. Mikan thought Natsume was just going to greet her then excuse them but he did otherwise.

"We're on our way home. You may accompany us downstairs if you'd like," Natsume said. The reporter was delighted to do so. What a scoop, of course. They started walking.

"So, Hyuuga-kun, we saw you having fun in the skating rink with the Princess Mikan Sakura. And, take note, you were so sweet. Can we hear sparks in here?" the lady teased.

Natsume smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and whispered to her, "I'll handle this."

"Hn," Natsume said.

"Oh my god! We heard that your dad, the famous Akito Hyuuga, sent you to the Sakuras' this time around, how would that affect your 'relationship' with the Princess?" the lady kept on.

"Father's best buds with the late Izumi Sakura and so are we, their children. I'm at home with them," Natsume said, still keeping a protective arm around her. "Even inside the house we're completely normal."

"But news said that you are going out with your pretty promotional manager, Luna Koizumi, how do you take that news, Princess?" the lady then asked her which caught her by surprise.

"Koizumi-san's fine. We had just—"

"Koizumi and I weren't together, that's all I can say," Natsume said with finality. "We're here. Thanks for accompanying us."

"Expect the headlines tomorrow, Hyuuga-kun, and good luck with you two. You look good together," the lady said with a smile. Natsume just waved his arm like he usually does. It was only until they reached the car that Natsume removed his arm around her.

"Why—"

"Home, quick," Natsume motioned the driver to go. As he settled, he brought out his phone and dialed. "How many are they? Just three? No one's following us. At what time did they come at the mall? About 3:30? Good, okay, keep their tracks."

"What is it, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, even though she already knew it.

"Good thing the reporter got to us first," Natsume said. Mikan started shaking. "I'm here, and so are the guards, we'd still save you."

"Why does he do that? What does he want from us?" Mikan cried. Natsume held her hand.

"We still don't know, but we will soon find out; I'll do my best to solve this before father could come back," Natsume assured her. They arrive home with no one speaking. Mikan had already calmed but she's unusually quiet. She wasn't able to eat much during dinner.

* * *

Early the next morning, as Natsume had expected, they were already in the news. "Oi, Natsume, don't forget she's the Princess. Careful with the news, we can't let her have an ugly image," Tsubasa teased him over breakfast.

"Why, what's in the news?" Misaki smiled at the two and took the paper from Tsubasa. "Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura, not only following Tsubasa Sakura and Misaki Harada as Headturners of the Year but also as Couple of the Year? Wow, you two are really going up so fast. And look, you two look good in the picture."

It was the moment he landed with Mikan during that leaping spin.

"She thought I couldn't do skating," he chuckled. "Anyway, had to cover because of you know."

He was referring to the 3 men following them yesterday. Tsubasa and Misaki fell silent. They were still silent until Mikan came inside the dining room. They tried to act cheerful around her, though.

Later that evening, Natsume went back to change and fetch Mikan for the gig. Band practice took longer than usual which made Natsume come home a bit late. He was hurrying as he went inside. Mikan had already taken a bath when Natsume arrived and she heard him go upstairs hurriedly. She went out of her room in her robe and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Natsume-kun, you're—"

"Band practice took a little longer than usual. I still have to take a shower," Natsume was just about to close his doors when he peered out again. "Hey."

Mikan was just about to get dizzy when she heard Natsume call her. "What is it?"

Natsume looked her straight in the eyes. She still looked a bit down. "Black… with white." Then he went inside and took his shower. Mikan's eyes once again swirled as she thought about what that meant when she saw her open closet.

"Oh, so that's it," Mikan smiled. She went towards her closet and chose what she would wear. She chose a white skirt and white collared blouse topped with a black vest and a cute black bow with white curves. She matched it with tough, black heels then finished it with a top hat with embellishments hairpiece (not a top hot really but a small top hat hairpiece^^) on her loose hair. She took one more turn in front of the mirror then went out of her room, just right for Natsume to come out too.

He looked at her and smiled a little. "Let's go." _So pretty._

"You look good," Mikan said. He sported a messy school boy look with a white collared shirt messily tucked under black pants and diagonally-striped black and white tie. Mikan thought him matching it with sneakers was cute. "It doesn't seem like a black and white theme. It looks like back to school theme. And you're missing this."

Mikan stood on her toes and arranged his messy hair into a stylized messy look. "There, better." They got inside the car and went to the club. The others were all excited while waiting for Natsume to arrive. The girls were wondering who Natsume's date is. The boys were wondering **where** Natsume got his date. When they heard an engine through the gate, they all went out of the building to see Natsume with his date. They had already seen the news but they were still excited. Natsume rolled his eyes. He asked his driver and Mikan to stay inside while he went out and went to the other side of the car to open the door for Mikan.

"Here's your mystery girl," he said blankly as he opened the door and allowed Mikan to come out.

"Hi, minna!" she waved at them. The girls gasped. The boys wowed.

"So the news is true?" Koko asked in a more of a statement than a question tone.

"Whatever, let's get started," Natsume gave her his jacket again then looked at Luna. "Stay on table 1 this time." It was the table on the center right in front of the stage.

The show went on with more controversy this time. Koko was doing vocals with Natsume on the first song and kept on going near their table and looking at Anna. On the second song, Ruka sang the lead vocals alone with the rest on back-up only. What's more unexpected was when Ruka suddenly turned towards the stairs on the side then threw the microphone to Natsume who caught it just in time with the beat and sang the rest of the song as Ruka went towards their table with a violet, as usual, in his hand.

"I didn't tell you to actually **do** it, Nogi," Hotaru whispered but with force.

"Well, I told you I **will **do it," Ruka whispered back while trying to smile coolly but actually really nervous.

"Whoo! That's our boy, Ruka! At last, we are all men now!" the guys on the stage cheered. "Nice one, Ruka, not so 'fraidy-shy-type now!"

Ruka returned to the stage and then the group performed another song. They went on a break and ate on the VIP room as usual. "So, the news is true, Nat? Well, how can't it be, you actually took a girl twice on a gig," Luna asked Natsume, not noticing that her eyebrow twitched.

"Whatever, we were just spotted yesterday," Natsume continued eating then he noticed Mikan beside him. "Oi, stop getting down, eat some more. Here, if you really can't eat too much rice then at least finish off the cake, it's your favorite, I know it."

"Just spotted?" the girls' eyes rounded in delight. "Ooh, it's a date! I knew it!"

"Natsume-kun—"

"Don't mind them, just eat," Natsume put another dessert on her plate. Mikan looked at him. "Okay, fine. Mind your own dates!" Then the girls looked at him. "I'm not a playboy, this is already a proof."

"You worsened it!" Mikan said.

"Let them be," Natsume said. "This is better than denying or being pulled by socialites. Now eat."

"Oohh!" the others cheered. "I'm so envious, Mikan-chan!"

"Ruka and Natsume are so lucky, their dates are easy to feed," Koko said then he turned to Anna. "Though it couldn't compare to your cooking, the food's still delicious so eat some more, please?"

"What did you say, Koko?" Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. The others laughed.

They went back in the club and the boys performed some of the requests as usual. At the last song, everyone was surprised when Natsume then jumped from the stage and went beside Mikan and made her stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mikan Sakura!" The audience then finally noticed that Mikan Sakura was there. Most of the audience gasped.

"So the news is true?" "Oh my!" "What a perfect match!"

When the gig was over, Mikan was so tired Natsume had to walk while supporting her. Mikan had slept on the way home and Natsume had thought of making Tsubasa or Taka carry her to her room but Misaki took over and waked her up so that she can change her clothes. "Onee-san, thanks, you may sleep now. I can handle it from here." After she had changed her clothes she opened her diary first and wrote on it.

_Natsume was a bit strange starting yesterday, but I had to admit it, he was sweet. It seems his soft side is finally showing. I don__'t really read the news (when did I ever anyway?) but I think I never heard that Natsume had actually shown the press a girlfriend. So, does that make me his girl?_

"What am I thinking?" Mikan asked herself aloud and whined to herself. When Misaki checked her, she was already asleep in a pose that made her look like she was beaten. Sweatdrop.

"How's she?" Tsubasa asked.

"She, uhm, looks like, she's… tired," Misaki just said and closed Mikan's door. "C'mon, let's leave her; she still has class tomorrow even though it's a bit later."

* * *

Okay, so finally, that was done, I am so sorry if I took this long (geez, one year!), but I really did not expect 3rd year life to be that hard, and now, I didn't expect summer vacation to be full of reviewing days too. I have to prepare really hard for the upcoming college admission tests but I have planned carefully (though I don't really know if I'd be able to follow it thoroughly) and writing fanfics is once again on my schedule. Expect Chapter 7 on the other week Wednesday and once again, onegaishimasu, please review my fics! They really help a lot like the suggestions from Louise-chan and MyResOLuTion so please, pretty please, review them they are very precious gifts for us writers :D


	7. The Four Most Popular

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thank you to Rosa Anima, who have added to the list of people who listed this fic in their Story Alert. And thanks to MyResOLuTion and iamthedamselinshiningarmor2 for reviewing the last chapter. I am sorry for the "shortage" in the TxM moments, because this is a NxM fic and since we follow their life, we have to go to Gakuen Alice while Tsubasa and Misaki already work. But the planned second to the last chapter (it's still a bit far away XD), it's almost for the two of them :D. Ruka and Hotaru's? Hmnn, let's just say that Ruka has a very gentle nature *laughs evilly* I am so glad that this made a smile on the readers' faces and that there is someone who believes that this is well-written, because I think my writing style is always over-explained. Mikan's spoiled attitude? Mikan is strong and knows the sense of life, but the comment gave me an idea :) Thanks again, so please, take the time to review this if you liked it, I am accepting anonymous and criticisms as long as they are explained, so that I can improve this fic, and I think you can all see that I take each review seriously so, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume  
Chapter 7 (The Four Most Popular)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously on Chapter 6:_

"_What am I thinking?" Mikan asked herself aloud and whined to herself. When Misaki checked her, she was already asleep in a pose that made her look like she was beaten. Sweatdrop._

"_How's she?" Tsubasa asked._

"_She, uhm, looks like, she's… tired," Misaki just said and closed Mikan's door. "C'mon, let's leave her; she still has class tomorrow even though it's a bit later."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Monday. School Auditorium.

"Ohayou, minna-san! I, Narumi-sensei, English teacher of all time and class adviser of the High School Seniors Class A, am proud to present to you this year's Gakuen Alice Annual School Festival! And I will be this year's School Fest Master of Ceremonies," Narumi-sensei, class adviser of Mikan's class, announced on stage in front of the assembled Gakuen Alice students, faculty, and staff. "Today is the preparation day for the opening tomorrow of the School Festival and I am hoping that this year's festival would be fun for all and would be filled with lessons you'll carry on up to the day you step out of this school."

"Narumi-sensei is overdoing it again," whispered one student. Sweatdrop.

"So, anyway, this year, the Gakuen Alice Productions would take their part as they launch the school's own TV channel that would cover up the whole annual festival. I hereby present to you our High School Principal, executive producer," Narumi said as he passed the microphone to the principal. _Applause._

"Eherm, ohayou, minna-san! As Narumi-sensei had said, our school would now have its own school news channel and would cover up the whole school festival. And to finally launch Gakuen Alice Channel, I present to you our news anchor, which the board of trustees had a long deliberation, Karumi Hitachi!" as the principal extended his left arm, came Karumi Hitachi, the school's news anchor.

"Ohayou, minna-san, I am Karumi Hitachi and I am proud to be the school's very first news anchor. As two of our faculty have said, we have now have the school news channel and its main studio is the newly renovated second floor of the school production's building," Karumi is an average girl but with high public speaking and news casting skills.

"And we now present you, from Gakuen Alice Productions, GA channel!" Karumi and the Principal announced together as the big white curtain at their back was removed and showed an enormous screen that showed what was happening on stage. The audience applauded as the Principal said some words and took his leave.

"Thank you, High School Principal. This is now live and being seen by the whole world. And this is, from GAP, live at GA Channel, GA News LIVE!" as she said that, she looked up to a camera indicating that they were now really on air. "The new GA channel would show previous telecast of shows that included previous students of Gakuen Alice as tribute to those batches that weren't able to be a part of the new GA channel. Most of those previous students now have their own names in the world. And now, as part of the special launching of our GA channel newscast, we will cover up the entire Gakuen Alice Annual School Festival. Our news team will be roaming around to take on all the happenings on the days of the school festival. I think I have said all there is to know as of now so I now give the floor to Narumi-sensei. I'll be back later before the closing of GA Channel for an important announcement."

"There you got it, Karumi Hitachi of Seniors Class B. Now it's time for you to go to your respective class types and prepare for tomorrow. Good day!" and the bell rang.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note:

In this case, I wanted their characters to remain the same as they are in Gakuen Alice so I decided to retain the Alice Types. But in this fanfic, since this is based on real life, the school decided to group all the student according to their 'abilities' so as to expose them to people having the same talents and to students that aren't from their own batch only. Like for example, if there was a student who is good in doll making like Kaname, then he would be put in the technical class type so that he would meet students that are good in talents just like his. So in this system, there is a possibility of a student like Kaname to meet a student who is good in dressmaking that would be a perfect match for him. Also, the students can form their own 'subgroups' or most commonly known as clubs through meeting people with the same talents as they. Take for example Anna-chan, because she is good in cooking, she met students that might be good in cooking too or pastries or stuff like that, that's why the Gourmet club was formed. That's all, thanks! If there's anything you would like to ask or suggest, feel free to do so. Ja!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Hotaru-chan, what are you preparing for this year's festival? 'Bet there's a great surprise coming in now that we're gonna be televised," Nonoko asked.

Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders but you can hint something in her eyes. "Maybe."

"What about your club, Anna-chan, are you putting up a coffee shop again?" Mikan asked Anna.

"I was planning that we put something new this year, a restaurant that would be perfect for anything; a place to rest after looking around the festival, a simple date for couples, a place to hangout for friends, et cetera," Anna said looking dreamily up the sky.

"Anna-chan, that would be great!" Mikan said.

"You really think so? The club has started a while ago in putting up the stall but I am still afraid it won't work, but if you really think we can do this, then we will!" Anna said. Then, a man approached them.

"Are you Ms. Nonoko Ogasawara? This is the delivery of the chemicals you need for the nature-friendly juices," he said handing a paper to Nonoko.

"Oh, is that it? Just follow us, the room where you need to put it is the next room to the club's meeting room," Nonoko answered. Mikan, Hotaru and Anna looked past behind the man. It was a truckload. Sweatdrop.

"Nonoko-chan, aren't those too many?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I thought of experimenting more juices than what I had already taught the club," Nonoko answered. Sweatdrop.

"Wait, aren't you combining with the Garden Club? It's led by Misaki-sensei, isn't it?" Anna and Nonoko's eyes went dreamy.

"Hai, the Garden Club is making an exhibit where there would be lots of plants, common and rare ones, and a lecture about taking care about them and their uses so our club, the 'Mixed' club, thought that we can extract juices from plants in a nature-friendly way," Nonoko answered.

"Well, here's the Technical Class room. Ja ne!" Mikan waved and went on to her own class, the Special Abilities Class type.

"Ohayou!" she cheerfully said as she went inside.

"Ohayou!" the students cheerfully answered too. This type was founded by of course her father who was a former student from there too. During Tsubasa and Misaki's time in the academy, Tsubasa led the class. Now, as a senior, Mikan led the class whose students are a real pain in the neck just like Tsubasa was when at his student days. "Eh, where's Nodachii?"

"Probably lost in the hallways trying to remember what time is it again," one student answered.

"Most of our members are in the site right now, Sakura-senpai. They had already started putting up our RPG," a member said to her.

"All right, what about the costumes?" she asked.

"Everyone's complete with their costumes now, no more problems with that," the student replied.

"And the main part, the tricks?"

"Planned and prepared," the student said and performed a sleight of hand in front of her.

"Okay, careful with that, you might get transferred to the Natsume class," Mikan laughed. The troublemakers are actually divided into half. The 'cheerful' troublemakers are put into the S.A. types while the 'dark' troublemakers are in the Natsume type. The ones who have been usual 'visitors' to the Principal's office are in Mikan's class while the 'unusually gifted' but 'seem to not care anyway' persons are in Natsume's class.

"It's still not something that can help the government anyway so that probably won't happen," the student smiled.

"Good thing someone thought of this, Alice in Wonderland," Mikan said. "20 minutes to Wonderland, do you think it would work?"

"I'm sure it would be," the student smiled. "Well, I'll go check on the preparations. Senpai, are you coming?"

"I'll check it later," she answered as she put her hands under her chin. _I wonder what the 'Natsume' class type is doing this year._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the 'Dangerous' Class…

"Oi, Hyuuga-senpai, what are we doing this year?" a student asked.

"Why, did we do anything last year?" Natsume asked back. Sweatdrop.

"Can't we at least do something this year?" another student pleaded.

Natsume just grunted. Then he felt someone tugging his shirt. It was Youichi. "Tsk. Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Well, most of us are really talented like you, senpai. You can sing and play the guitar well. Higuchi-chan here is charming to the students too though he can really put the chills to a person. And there's that emo guy over there who is actually a good dancer. And—"

"Ohayou! Sorry if I'm late!" Luna cheered as she entered the room. "Take a look, Nat, here's the band's new poster!"

"Woah!" the whole class was amazed by the poster. Luna folded the poster again and sat on the teacher's desk where Natsume's feet are rested.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"We were just talking about what we'll do this year," the same student who asked Natsume what they'll do answered.

"So, what have you decided?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," he answered.

"Why? What did you do last year?" she asked.

"Actually… none," the boy's head dropped.

"Eh? 'You serious?" Luna seemed shocked. Then she looked at Natsume. "Hey, Nat, you're this year's leader of the class, right? Why don't we put up something?"

"Actually, I just thought that we can put up a show or something," one student answered. "Not really a theatre, though, but a series of shows. Hyuuga-senpai would be the main act. Higuchi-chan can be with the emo-guy-over-there and the others who can do street dance. And do you know that that really tall and scary girl over there is actually a good performer and all? And Koizumi-senpai is a real attention catcher, can you dance, senpai?"

"I'm not really into dancing, but I can sing," she shook her shoulders. "Well, I think that's a good idea."

"But we only have this day to sign up and prepare, can we do it? We still have the problem of setting up a stage," a student asked. Natsume sighed then flicked open his phone.

"Luna, sign up so that we can still claim our site. You, join her," he started dialing as he gave orders. "And you, emo-guy, start making the signboard for the stage and the promotional posters, Luna would join you afterwards for promotion. Bully gang, take a look at the site and start writing the plan for the stage. Hey, spoiled shooter, we'll need fireworks for the night. Oi, anemic congresswoman, maybe you can donate some curtains. Electrocuted-guy-over-there, we'll need sound systems." Then he turned to his phone. "We'll need planks and stuff, get them here, right now."

* * *

Back to the Special Ability Class…

"So, senpai, is that all the preparations we need?" a student asked.

"Hmnn, I guess so, even the prizes are now prepared," she looked at the clock in the room. "Hey, I still need to go to cheer dance practice, I'll be back to check the site later. Make sure the rabbit hole to Wonderland is prepared."

When she got to their classroom, there was no one there. "Oh, shoot, we have general practice in the auditorium." She ran to the auditorium which was on the central building.

"14 minutes and 58 seconds late, Mikan," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "As our classroom policy, 14 sit-ups, 58 jumping jacks. We have already warmed-up, that will be enough to complete your warm-up since you look like you ran a marathon."

The class laughed as she did the sit-ups and jumping jacks. "Okay, I'm done, let's get started—Eh? Koizumi-san isn't here yet?"

"And here comes the bitch," Sumire sneered silently enough for only them to hear. They all looked at the big doors of the auditorium and indeed, Luna was coming inside, walking like a model again.

"Hi, minna-san! Sorry I'm late!" Luna smiled sweetly which made Sumire grunt again to her friends. Luna instantly went to Natsume and clung to him. Natsume tried to wriggle her out of his arm.

"16 minutes and 43 seconds late, Koizumi," Hotaru said while looking at her timer.

"But aren't we starti—"

"Just do it, Koizumi," Hotaru then clapped her hands. "Positions, everyone, oi, Nogi, put that costume on!"

"But—"

"Don't you think it looks good on Nogi, Mikan?" Hotaru smirked.

Mikan nodded cheerfully with dreamy eyes. "It looks so cute on Ruka-pyon!" Ruka blushed so much that Koko and Kitsuneme picked on him again.

"Oi, Koizumi, don't be so prissy and stuff. We're starting, Koizumi'll just catch up," with an ice cold voice of Hotaru, everyone went to their positions and started practice.

Later on, Narumi-sensei went inside the auditorium to check on them with Karumi interviewing him.

"Wow, so your advisory class is performing for the opening tomorrow as the school's cheerleading class. We're looking forward to it, Narumi-sensei," Karumi said. They were followed by a cameraman. "But they are from the graduating class, who will be our school's cheerleading squad for the next school year?"

"Actually, we will be holding cheerleading try outs on Friday next week. I'm sure some of you had already seen the announcement on the bulletin board on the High School Building. We will be setting up a stall for sign up on the second day of the festival where we will be giving out promotional flyers and application form for those interested to try out," Narumi-sensei answered. Then he turned to the camera. "So dear high school students, those of you who have hidden talents in dancing and cheering, don't be afraid to try out, okay?"

They went on with practice after Narumi and Karumi went out. It was their last practice when Mikan almost fell when she stepped on Koko's back because of her clumsiness.

"Gosh, Mikan, we've been doing this for like, 12 years!" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Well, she's been falling from pyramids for 12 years," Natsume said which made them laugh. He went towards Mikan who was still in her fell-down position and helped her get up. "Geez, you're such a clumsy klutz."

"But I was just—"

"You're just really clumsy, alright," Natsume cut her off as he helped her. He looked at her arm and her thighs. "No serious injury as usual, anyway. Told 'ya this dummy is as tough as a cow."

They all laughed once again. "Imai, it's supposed to be the last anyway. I'm sure Polka would quickly recover if we let her eat mountains again." Hotaru nodded. They all went their own ways after leaving the stadium for a break. Mikan grabbed a drink and a snack from the cafeteria first then went to their RPG site. There was just a booth there where the customers can pay if they want to try it then a garden is behind it. She went inside the garden and saw the rabbit hole.

"Good job," she said and smiled. The rabbit hole looked real. She went to the restricted area past the rabbit hole and looked for the stairs. She went down and wandered in 'Wonderland'. The giant chessboard was there. Then she continued wandering until she arrived at the Tea Party. Her members were resting there and having a little 'tea party' of their own. "'Looked more real now that it's finished, thank you, minna!"

She joined them and they played a little when an announcement came from their sound system. "S.A. members in the site right now, an announcement came saying that all students should gather at the auditorium right now." They looked at each other then they all went out of their site and went to the auditorium. As usual, the S.A. students are the last to come. They went to their respective places in their sections.

"What's up?" Mikan whispered to Anna.

"I don't know, it seems there is an important announcement from the News Team. Even Yuu-kun and Hotaru-chan are on the stage," Anna whispered back. She looked at the stage and saw Yuu there, talking to Karumi.

"Eherm, okay, minna-san, it seems that everyone is gathered here now," Yuu then spoke when he saw that the S.A. students are already in their places. "We gathered you here for an important announcement. This is with regard to the Gakuen Alice News covering the Annual Festival. We know that everyone here is all busy with their own preparations for the Annual Festival but the GA News Team would like to ask for a special participation of selected students for the coverage of the Annual Festival. Hitachi-san?"

"Thank you, Tobita-san, Student Council President," then she turned to the students. "As our Iinchou himself has said, we, the GA News Team, would like to ask for a special participation of selected students for the coverage of the Annual Festival. We will be selecting 4 students from the entire student body; well actually, we have already selected 4 students. The polls on the GA site were actually for this. And we would like to thank the respondents who took some time to answer the polls. And the winners are, the Four Most Popular as they are more commonly known…"

The big screen showed a picture at the same time that Karumi said the name. "Nogi Ruka-kun of Class 3-A High School Department, please come up on stage, Ruka-pyon," Karumi motioned Ruka to go up. Ruka turned red at the sound of his nickname. Though very embarrassed, he went up the stage. "Nogi Ruka-kun of Class 3-A is usually called Ruka-pyon and one of the important things that made him known to the student body is that he is a scholar who took the exam with an ambition of being a veterinarian. But not only that, Ruka-pyon is also a campus idol and crushed on by many girls, not to mention very close to animals, because of his very cute looks that he can dress up as a girl cutely and he has this really kind and shy nature, add the fact that he is a member of the number one band of the century, Flames of Fire. In fact, many of these pictures of him had sold out." Some of Ruka's pictures showed up on the big screen, which are all taken by Hotaru. Ruka almost tried to call an animal and chase Hotaru again who was smirking behind them.

"Next up on the polls is of course the notorious Imai Hotaru of Class 3-A also, wow, Class 3-A is really popular, aren't they," Karumi said as a picture of Hotaru in her usual stoic face showed up and Hotaru went in front with the same expression. "In fact, if we take the meaning of the title "Most Popular" literally, Imai-san would have probably won first place for who wouldn't know the genius student council vice president of Gakuen Alice? Imai-san is the world-renowned inventor at a very young age who had invented definitely amazing machines that make life easier and the amazing toys at the Imai Toy Store. And who doesn't know that Imai-san is an amazing photographer and that Young Soul Magazine sells a lot because of her amazing articles? She has more talents than those I mentioned which probably got the eyes of Ruka-pyon here beside me, who, as most of us know it, now courts Hotaru-san. A definitely amazing pair, I say so."

The auditorium roared at this. Hotaru rolled her eyes. Ruka turned red again. Karumi grinned. "Okay, calm down, students. Next up on the list, you wouldn't believe it, people, we have a tie for 1st and 2nd place in the Four Most Popular line-up. Currently reaching the news count of the famous couple of the generation, who hasn't read the news to know that the Hyuuga Natsume-kun already had his much-sought-after heart by the very cheerful and will-powered Sakura Mikan-hime? Hyuuga Natsume-kun and Sakura Mikan-hime, both from Class 3-A again, have tied on the polls as 1st and 2nd place, so both of you, please do come up on stage and join us here." First, a picture of Natsume flashed on the big screen which made all the girls roar with fan-love, then a picture of Mikan which made everyone 'aww' in delight of the cuteness of Mikan. What was not expected was when a picture of the two came up, the picture on the mall. "Hyuuga Natsume-kun is known to be the Flames of Fire lead vocalist and son of the world-renowned private investigator, Hyuuga Akito-san. Very cool yet 'dark', no one can deny that Hyuuga-kun is being crushed on by most girls at the school. In fact, a fan club has been established for Hyuuga-kun and his best friend forever, Ruka-pyon, who in our opinion are very different with each other but that's what makes them even more fascinating. And though Hyuuga-kun is known to be always cutting classes and sleeping, he still catches up with his grades but seems to not like being on the top list. Lately was rumored to be courting the lovely lady Koizumi Luna of Class 3-A, it was proven false when Hyuuga-kun finally said something about it in an interview in the mall, and is now constantly seen with Mikan-hime."

Luna grunted at this and rolled her eyes. Sumire almost laughed viciously if not for the large audience.

"Meanwhile, Sakura Mikan-hime here, granddaughter of King of Japan, is known to be very sweet, cheerful, and very will-powered, doesn't her lovely face say so? Though very sweet and innocent and has the face of an angel, our Princess here is a one tough cookie when it comes to sports. She was awarded Athlete of the Year during last school year's sports fest and she has also brought home to our school gold medals as this school year's representative for marathon during the nationals. Besides those, Mikan-hime is also co-captain with best friend Imai Hotaru-san in the school's cheerleading squad, sharing her talents in singing and dancing. Mikan-hime is also admired by many, guys, girls, teachers, and even kids, for her kind and gentle nature, yet very determined once she's set her mind into something. The funny thing is that Hyuuga-kun, who, as we would have guessed it, is courting Mikan-hime, is best friends with Ruka-pyon who, as I've said a while ago, is courting Hotaru-san, who in turn is best friends with Mikan-hime."

The audience 'ooh'-ed at this. Natsume just grunted.

"There you have them, minna-san. I guess it's not so surprising that all four of them came from Class 3-A, a very talented class led by advisor Narumi-sensei, this year's Master of Ceremonies and Committee Chairman for the Annual Festival. It's lucky that they all came from different class types that we can cover all areas of the festival easily. Once more, let's give them a hand," Karumi raised her hand to their direction and the whole student body applauded.

Yuu took the microphone from Karumi and dismissed the students for it was nearing 6 pm except for the Student Council Officers and the 'Four Most Popular'. The Student Council Officers went to their office while the four followed Karumi and the news team in the conference room in the production building.

"As stated at the program for tomorrow's opening, we won't be starting in here for the parade but from the town square. We will be parading around town and we are lined up by Class Types. I won't be joining the parade but I will be starting from the studio then I will be waiting for the arrival of the parade on stage," Karumi said as she followed with her finger on the map laid on the table.

"Wait, I forgot, isn't Narumi-sensei in the front of the parade? What about the Somatic Class? Who will be our moderator? Fukutan would probably run away," Ruka asked.

"Don't worry, Ruka, you can handle your class with Permy around," Natsume jokingly assured him. They all laughed.

"But then, you don't have the poorest situation, Ruka-pyon," Mikan smiled. "The Latent Class itself doesn't have their leader; Iinchou'll be with the Student Council. Just imagine what will happen to the Latent Class in the parade with Koko and Kitsu leading them and their teachers are Jinjin, Serina-sensei, and Makihara-sensei. And, they come first on the line up among the Classes."

They all laughed, they can already imagine the ruckus the Latent Class may get into during the parade.

"Wait, what about Hotaru-chan? As Student Council Vice President, you would be with the Student Council float, right?"

"I'm probably ditching it," Hotaru said blankly as if it was not an issue. Sweat drop.

"Oh well, let's continue," Karumi said. "So among the Classes in the parade, the distribution of the four of you is equal except if Imai-san would be with the Student Council but it's also alright that way. The parade is starting early sunrise and so are we. Each of you will be given headphones and a cameraman will follow you through the parade to give you the cue when you're on screen. There will be no lines, we're all Seniors here already, we have taken up a class on Journalism once, so just be yourself."

"When will be the times that we are not on air?" Hotaru asked.

"We won't be requiring all of you too much tomorrow because it's the Opening of Clubs but we will be taking you one at a time, depending on your schedules. According to your sign up forms, Imai-san will immediately be needed for her own exhibit tomorrow on the Technical Class' site."

"I can do both during the first opening hours of my exhibit," Hotaru said blankly. "Then I will take a break from my exhibit a bit before lunch, I can roam on that time."

"That will do," Karumi said then she looked again at the sign up forms. "Ruka-pyon will be the busiest, it seems, what with Narumi-sensei running around."

"Yeah, we all know how Permy is when she's not under control," Ruka said. "But I'm free after the first 3 hours from the opening of clubs. I have until after lunch so I'll probably roam after lunch for the news after Imai-san."

"And then, Natsume-kun, your class signed up this year. You have a series of acts, what's your schedule?"

"Really, you did?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"You didn't know because you came late during practice," Natsume said, whose feet were rested on the table. Then he turned to Karumi. "Can't believe I'm doing something like this, I'll roam first."

"And Mikan-hime, you're usually the last challenge on your RPG, how would we work that out?"

"We switch challenges anyway, I'm scheduled only from the opening up to somewhere before lunch then after lunch again then at about 3 pm I'm free. I'll roam after Ruka-pyon's turn," Mikan smiled.

"Okay, so it's settled then, we'd still be planning about the rest of the festival, you may now go, it's past 6 already, we all have work to do tomorrow, thank you for your cooperation," Karumi said. They all went out and checked their sites first.

Mikan and Natsume were the last to go home among the four. Mikan wondered why Natsume hadn't come at the gate so she went to the site of their class that was always taken by some other club for it wasn't claimed. It was a bit nearer than theirs which was the farthest (sweatdrop).

"He's probably on top a cherry tree sleeping or sitting on a chair with his feet rested on a table again with his manga on his face and shouting once in a while giving orders," she thought aloud, that was until she was stopped by the sight in front of her. She was right about Natsume ordering around but what she didn't expect was to see Natsume actually having a hammer on his hand and crouched on the ground, working. "Na—"

"Here," Luna went to Natsume and dried some dripping sweat from his forehead with her handkerchief. She was dumbfounded. She somehow thought of slapping away the hand. _Why not? I'm supposed to be the one Natsume has his eyes on! _But then, she thought that was only for show. She was just about to turn around and just message Natsume that she'll be going ahead since there seemed to be more work that had to be done there. "Oh, it's Mikan-san."

Natsume was struck. He then kept his cool then turned his head around.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd go check on what you were doing," she said with her usual cheerful smile. "I'm going ahead of you, 'kay? I'll just send a driver to fetch you."

He just nodded. He thought that he would somehow see a tinge of sadness on Mikan's eyes but she was just her usual cheerful self.

"So, I'll go… now," she said. "Bye."

"Hn," he grunted and slowly went back to his work. Mikan also turned around and went to the parking lot. She was just about to reach the car when a pale hand suddenly held her by the wrist and threw her inside the car.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Damnit! After them!" "Die, fools!" "Don't allow them to get near the car even if it cost you your lives!" BANG! BANG! SCREEEECCCCHHHH!

She had just recovered a little when Natsume opened the door and asked her if she was okay. "Sorry for the push… instincts."

"Na…tsu…me…-kun," she said and Natsume's crimson eyes were the last thing she saw before her consciousness fell.

"She's just unconscious, no injury anywhere," Natsume said to Taka. "Take her home, she just needs some rest."

"What about you?"

"Just send someone for me, I can't go just yet, we're not yet done. Anyway, the guards are with you," Natsume said and closed the door after securing Mikan's position. He watched the cars move along until he can't see them anymore, then he walked back to their site. _I'll protect you, I will, so bear with being my girl for now even if your stomach seems to not like it._

_

* * *

_So, that's it! It's getting tough in school again, but I will definitely find the time to update regularly so please, if you ever stumble on this one, please review :) See you again on the other Wednesday :)_  
_


	8. Their Opening Day

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Song Featured: Up, Up, Down, Down by Krissy & Ericka

Author's Note: Thanks to MyResOLuTion and iamthedamselinshingarmor2 for reviewing this fic. Thank you also to blueberry x carrots 4ever and for listing this fic on their favorites. Same goes for tomboy101chick who listed It's Just a Dream, I am Here, and Belle14072 who listed and reviewed Maid for my Sister, on their favorites list. Wow, couldn't thank these people enough *wink*.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

* * *

Chapter 8 (Their Opening Day)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously on __Chapter 7:_

"_Just send someone for me, I can't go just yet, we're not yet done. Anyway, the guards are with you," Natsume said and closed the door after securing Mikan's position. He watched the cars move along until he can't see them anymore, then he walked back to their site. 'I'll protect you, I will, so bear with being my girl for now even if your stomach seems to not like it.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Next day, Tuesday – Opening Ceremony. Early 4 AM._

"Wake up, Princess," Misaki waked her up with a smile. "Your bath is prepared, better hurry up, the parade is starting soon."

"Hmnn?" Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Then she realized what day it was. "Oh, right, thank you for waking me up, nee-san!"

She quickly took her bath and wore her cheerleading uniform. Her costume for the RPG had been packed neatly by Misaki last night. She ran down the stairs and on to the dining hall. "OHAYOU! Nii-sama!"

"My, my, your weight's still the same as ever, Hime-chan," Tsubasa chuckled as he hugged Mikan back.

"Eh? Why are you dressed up too, Nii-sama?" Mikan asked as she went to her own seat.

"Misaki and I will be joining the parade too. We'll be with the other Alumni," Tsubasa smiled.

"Even Kaname-kun will be joining," Misaki said.

"So, what are you doing this year, Hime-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"20 minutes to Wonderland!" Mikan cheered. "There'll be a time limit to finish the course, and our theme is Alice in Wonderland."

"What about you, Natsume-kun, had the We Don't Really Care Class finally planned to do something?"

"Hn," Natsume nodded a little. "We're doing a series of shows."

"That's good, your talents won't be wasted this year, and your good looks," Tsubasa chuckled, and then he finally noticed that there is a tense atmosphere between the two. "Oi, oi, why are you two so tense today?"

"Because he's—"

"'Coz I'm not a spoiled princess who suddenly gets angry without warning," Mikan glared at Natsume who didn't even bulge from his seat. Mikan slowly put back her eyes on the food and didn't retort back.

No one spoke until it was time to go to the town square. Almost everyone is already there with their group on the parade. Alumni from different batches were there. Tsubasa and Misaki found their batch and joined them.

"Na-tsu-me!" Luna approached them in a sing-song voice. Then she pulled Natsume to their class. Mikan looked at them with heavy eyes but she remembered that this was a festival, it has to be happy, and so she smiled and went to her class.

* * *

Narumi-sensei was running around and a few minutes before the parade, the live coverage of the festival started.

"So here we are, Karumi-san, with the Alumni's of different batches, starting with the oldest batch present in this parade, the 'Dangerous Era' batch as they liked to call it," Mikan said. "Among this batch are my late father, Sakura Izumi-san, who was supposed to be the next successor to the throne, and his friend, Igarashi Kaoru-san, the famous investigative journalist who sadly died in her early age. Hotaru-chan?"

"Here I am with their junior, the 'Gentle Period' batch, when nobody in their batch as seniors was a bully. Among them is the famous Detective, Hyuuga Akito-san, who is husband to the late Igarashi Kaoru-san. Toki-san, Hyuuga-san is not present in this festival, is there anything you want to say to your friend?"

"Oi, Akito, your wife's not around anymore but you're still hiding out," the others laughed. "You're missing a lot, dude, hope you're watching this wherever you are."

"Thank you, Toki-san. Nogi?"

"Thank you, I-Imai-san. Here we have the middle schoolers during the high school years of the first two batches we've seen, the 'Special Ability' batch. The establishment of the S.A. Class is actually during the senior year of the Dangerous Era but because most of the S.A. students belonged to this batch, they are the ones called the Special Ability batch. The Sakura's mother, Azumi Yuka, is actually from this batch. Next up is the junior of this batch, the 'Legacy' Batch. Most of our teachers right now actually came from this batch like Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Jinno-sensei, and Noda-sensei. Natsume?"

"With me right now is the 'Genius Era' batch. They are the elementary students during the Legacy batch. From this batch are the known Dr. Imai Subaru and then Student Council President Shuichi Sakurano."

"Next up, the largest batch of alumni right here, is the 'Prosperous Era' batch where most people have made their own names at the moment they went out of school. I am also proud that my Onii-sama himself is in this batch, and here they are," Mikan cheered and went to Tsubasa and Misaki's group.

"Hi there, everyone, we are the Prosperous Era batch!" the group said in chorus. Almost everyone there is known to the media.

* * *

The four of them continued circling around until it was time for the parade to start. They went back to their original line ups and joined their class. "The town's full of parade floats," Ruka said as he looked at all the floats in the town square.

"It's Gakuen Alice anyway, what more do you expect, ah-ha-ha-ha!" Sumire said who was beside him in the Somatic Class' first parade truck. Fukutan-sensei, who was the one supposed to be beside him, was being picked on by the students again. Sweat drop.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the next class after the Somatic Class on the students' line, Koko has a hard time doing pranks, what with Jinno-sensei beside him.

"Hello, oi, Iinchou, why didn't you tell me that Jin-jin would be beside me? We're lucky enough that Serina-sensei is somewhere in front, and Makihara-sensei is on our second float but why Jin-jin?"

"Hehe, he's our moderator, Koko, of course he'll be there," Yuu laughed nervously on the other end of the line. _Geez, what commotion would the Latent Class get itself into?_

After that Latent Class' last truck is the first truck of the Technical Class, where Anna and Nonoko were beside Misaki-sensei since Hotaru was dragged by the whole Student Body Council. Sweat drop. Erlyn-chan who was on the last truck of the Technical Class was shouting loudly at Youichi who was on Natsume's truck that was behind them.

* * *

On Natsume's truck, the fourth class on the line, the group seems to be partying as usual. Persona was not beside Natsume, Luna was. Youichi was trying to get some sleep beside Natsume but Erlyn was so loud.

"Tsk, so loud," Youichi said. He raised his head and looked at Erlyn with those spooky eyes that he always had. Erlyn got scared and stopped. Youichi's head fell on Natsume's lap again. Sweat drop.

"Persona-sensei's not coming?" Luna asked.

"Doesn't really like the light, I guess, probably waiting in the school," Natsume said. Though all trucks had chairs if they ever get tired from standing, leaders were required to stand, but Natsume was in his usual position, sitting with his feet rested in front of him. Good thing Hotaru was the one on-air now.

* * *

And after the Dangerous Class is the S.A. Class, the last one on the parade. "Last as usual huh?" Mikan said and rested her chin on her hands. Noda was beside her, dozing a little.

Since most Dangerous Class students are usually really lazy and liked sitting instead of standing, she can almost see the first truck of the Dangerous Class. She saw that Luna was seated beside Natsume, and that Persona-sensei was not around.

"Senpai, Hyuuga-senpai is wooing you, right?" one of her members approached her.

"He still has his own choice," Mikan just said. "Anyway, let's just enjoy the festival as usual, ne?"

"Hai!" the rest of the S.A. class cheered.

* * *

_In the auditorium__…_

"Oh, looks like the S.A. Class who's on the end of the parade is having fun on their own, Mikan-hime, the students' line has started moving, how is your class there?" Karumi asked her.

_The camera started rolling for Mikan__…_

"We're having fun in here, Karumi-san, and looks like we're moving too!" Mikan then stood up from her seat and so did Noda-sensei. She turned around and looked at the rest of her class. "How're you all feeling there, S.A. Class? We're all going to have fun right?"

"Yeah!" the S.A. Class cheered again.

* * *

The parade actually looked like a parade for a film festival, not a school festival. They were waving like stars, well, many of them are. The loudest cheers from the crowd can be heard when the 'Prosperous Era' batch passed by.

"Woah, that seems to be the Prosperous Era's line of trucks, lots of cheers, huh?" Karumi said as she watched the parade on the screen.

The first truck arrived at school at quarter to 7 am. Karumi was waiting at the stage but they were anticipating the opening of the front gates where a camera was also set. "The first truck is almost there… Three, two, one, Welcome to the Gakuen Alice Annual Festival!" Narumi-sensei quickly hopped down the truck as they arrived in front of the main building and ran to the auditorium to join Karumi. "Narumi-sensei, how was the parade?"

"Whew, it was worth it, lots of people watched it," Narumi said. He took his own microphone and watched the rest of the parade enter the gates as some scenes switch to the four.

As the auditorium was filled with people, Class 3-A sneaked to the backstage and prepared for the performance. "Okay, here we go, on to your entrance positions!" Hotaru said after a few more reminders.

"This is probably our last performance so let's give it our best shot, one, two, three!" Mikan said as they huddled, everyone put their hand on top of another.

"ALICE!" they cheered in chorus and then they ran to different places. Mikan and Hotaru and most girls were on the two sides of the stage. Natsume stayed on the back of the audience on the middle, while Koko and Kitsu where on two corners of the auditorium. Ruka was nowhere to be seen.

"And to perform the opening number, here is Gakuen Alice's cheerleading squad, Class 3-A!" Narumi said loudly as he went out of the stage. The drums started beating and Mikan's and Hotaru's line started coming out. Next to come out were Natsume, Koko and Kitsu who cart wheeled to the front. Last to come out was the 'main act' or the 'school mascot' as Hotaru liked to call him, Ruka in an eagle costume that looked cute instead of fierce. He was actually there on the ceiling just above Natsume, and he flew to the stage by holding onto something. As they performed, Natsume tried talking to Mikan in the part where he had to carry her by the waist.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Just go to Luna, she's the one you like anyway, I'll handle the press if they ever try to press me about it."

"That's not—"

"Alice Eagles!" and then Mikan had to go to the back for the finale. Luckily, Mikan did not fall this time on the pyramid. Ruka caught her just in time when she had to jump down after the song ended.

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon," she smiled at him. Ruka gently allowed her to her feet and watched her as they went back to the backstage. Hotaru's hand immediately reached for her camera from who knows where. FLICK! A bad shot, her hand trembled for a reason that she doesn't know herself.

Hotaru quickly put on her lab coat on top of her cheerleading uniform. Mikan stayed on her uniform for it would take her longer if she changed to her RPG costume. Since she was the only one among four of them who did not change her clothes, she was on-air. "Next up is the oath-taking so all four of us is rushing and had to change our clothes but I prefer to change later because I'm on a costume for the RPG," then she rushed out of the backstage and ran to the front of the S.A. Class's line.

Karumi was on-air again. A few more moments and Hotaru, Yuu, Natsume, and Ruka were already in front also. Tsubasa and the other Class leaders during his time were asked to step on stage and align to their Class before and lead too as the High School Principal led the oath-taking.

* * *

After the Opening of Clubs was finally formal, the gates were also opened for visitors. Flat screens can be seen everywhere where live coverage of different happenings around the very huge school was being shown. Karumi finally took a break from the news cast.

"Wow, inviting the Alumni's is a sure hit, don't you think, Karumi-chan?" Narumi said to her as they watched the happenings on the screen.

"Yeah, Rei-san's performance, wow, it was a sure hit," Karumi agreed. She then excused herself to see the rest of the festival.

* * *

Natsume was circling around and was covering the events. He stopped by the Technical Class's fair and after having some coffee in Anna's café, with the cameraman following him of course, he went to try Hotaru's new inventions. He of course interviewed Hotaru but it seemed like a debate.

"Why hopping bunnies this time around?"

"There's also the leaping kangaroos."

"Are you sure these are safe to ride even for the children?"

"Why don't you try it out for yourself?"

"Sure, is it free?"

"Of course not."

"I'm your childhood friend."

"Then twice the pay."

Sweatdrop.

"Greedy nerd."

"Perverted sleepyhead."

"Do you really want me to be your customer?"

"There's a lot there who'd want to be."

Blank expression. More blank expression.

"Are you riding or not?"

"Fine."

Natsume rode the leaping kangaroo that even somersaulted.

Hotaru was personally handling her exhibit as usual. Ruka of course had his hands full on the Somatic Class. The controversial RPG of the S.A. Class is on the hots again.

Everything went smoothly but Mikan avoided Natsume with all her might, that was, until it was her turn on the coverage…

* * *

When it was Hotaru's turn, she brought a camera with her, explaining to the studio camera that the Somatic Class always has nice 'sights'. Ruka was once again the lead of the first show of the Somatic Class. They were permitted to watch a little of the show for free and then they had to move on and wander around the Somatic Class's fair. She was informed when the first show was over then she interviewed Ruka who was so red in front of her. "Act normal, Nogi, I'm not Mikan," she whispered then they continued with the interview. When the interview was finished, it was just right for lunch break for the news team. Hotaru has just removed her earphone and was about to move along to eat when Ruka called to her.

"Im- Hotaru-san," Hotaru immediately turned to Ruka who was looking down. "I can at least call you that, right?"

"Whatever, Hyuuga even calls me Imai or Coldy," Hotaru said. "What is it? I'm hungry and I still have to check back on my exhibit."

"Uhm, I'm on lunch break before my turn on the news so, could you, uhm, j-join me for lunch?" he stammered.

"Hmnn," Hotaru looked at him. "I'm hungry anyway so I guess—"

"Good, let's go!" Ruka smiled and they walked around and he allowed Hotaru to choose where she wanted to eat. Natsume actually saw this and he smirked. _Looks like no one's gonna win in this bet._

"Nice ears, by the way," he heard Hotaru say to Ruka. "Can I take a picture?" FLICK! Sweat drop. Natsume almost fell from the tree.

Natsume flicked his phone open and dialed Koko's number. "Boys' emergency meeting on Wednesday, Koko."

"Wait, I've got Kitsu on call," Koko said. "Kitsu, boys' emergency meeting on Wednesday, Natsume's on the line too."

"Oh, wait, Mochu's here too," Kitsu said. "Mochu, boys' emergency meeting on Wednesday. Natsume and Koko are on the line too."

"Let's tell Yuu about it too," Mochu said and dialed Yuu. Yuu excused himself from his members then answered the call. "Yuu, boys' emergency meeting on Wednesday. All are on the line except Ruka."

"Where?"

"Favorite hang-out, as usual," Natsume said.

"And I'm thinking this is regarding 'that'?" Kitsu said.

"Yeah, target spotted with Ice Queen," Natsume said.

"Oh, no one's winning the bet," Koko said.

"Why are we all talking as if she really would bust him?" Yuu asked.

"Because she will," they all answered. Sweat drop.

"I'm going back to our site, at 3 pm I'm on," Natsume said and ended his call. All the others ended too.

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru were quiet as they ate and Ruka only spoke when he said thank you and goodbye to Hotaru because he still had to roam around. He went to the S.A. Class's RPG site. There was a long line but for his part on the news, he waited. The camera was not allowed inside but the crew waited for him until he was done with his 20 minutes to Wonderland. He was able to reach Mikan's challenge, who was on the last of the challenge that time, but her challenge was hard (it was hard because he was blushing at the sight of Mikan) that all the 12 minutes he had left for Mikan's challenge ran out.

"The S.A. Class's RPG is really hard as usual," Ruka said to the camera as he tried to catch his breath. "I had to run around so as not to be chased by the Jabberwocky before I reached Alice. Just a trivia: The S.A. Class, actually known before, and up to until now, as the class for the good for nothings, have only started this RPG 8 years ago. It was until 8 years ago that the S.A. Class has finally thought of something to do during the Annual Festival."

The 200th challenger had just finished her 20 minutes to Wonderland so Mikan was able to switch with a member at 2:20. She allowed Ruka an interview from her.

"How's it feeling, Sakura-san, now that we're already on the graduating batch and starting next year, you won't be around for the RPG anymore?" Ruka asked her, trying really hard not to turn red in front of her.

"I'm sad that after 8 years of doing this, I have to leave but I'm sure that the next leaders of this class would continue our traditional RPG and do it better and even more enjoyable each year because the S.A. Class's motto is to Always Have Fun!" she answered. "How about you, Ruka-pyon, did you enjoy our RPG?"

"Yeah, I sure did, it's just sad that I wasn't able to complete your challenge," Ruka said. "You're really living up to your reputation huh."

Mikan grinned. "Oh well, hahaha, that's me. Oh, it's my turn." Ruka took off the earphone and gave her the microphone. "Ja, Ruka-pyon! Cute bunny ears, by the way!"

Ruka felt for his head and realized he forgot to remove his bunny ears costume. He turned red in embarrassment.

* * *

Mikan started roaming and went to the Latent Class's fair. The haunted house is there as usual and so are the stalls that sold tricky stuff. "I'm afraid to admit to all that even though I am a strong-willed person, I don't want to go inside without someone with me." The people around her laughed. She interviewed Yuu a little then she started for the Dangerous Class's theatre. Hotaru was there too and so are Ruka and the gang. She came just in time for Natsume's performance together with the special participation of the gang. Unlike the other four classes, the Dangerous Class allowed them inside since starting that performance, the walls went down and the curtains were raised, but there was a fee if you wanted to go inside the audience area and those allowed there can ask for autographs later on after 3 performances from Natsume. He was already done with one performance and this was the second. They sang their latest released single which made the crowd roar. The open air performance actually sold more tickets than the closed ones, exceeding the sales from You's performance.

At the instrumental, Natsume whispered something to Ruka who seemed to have turned nervous but nodded anyway. At the next line which was Ruka's part, he then went down the stage and took Hotaru's hand which made her eyes widen but the crowd was cheering and she had no other choice but to allow Ruka to take her up the stage.

"Wow, did you see that? The Dangerous Class's performance just hyped up—" Mikan said to the camera but was cut off when Natsume was beside her and led her up the stage too.

The song was finished and Koko took his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the current culprits for the captivity of Ruka's and Natsume's hearts!" The crowd roared. "So, would you like to ask for a special performance by the two girls? I can't hear 'ya!" The crowd roared louder. The person on the ticket booth was just watching the show when suddenly, lots of people rushed towards him to buy tickets. Luna saw this and ran to him.

"How would we be able to accommodate them all, Luna-senpai?" he asked.

"Just wait a minute," Luna ran to the stage as she tried to sign language with Natsume. Luckily, Natsume saw this and took the stage first.

"Okay, it's settled, Polka and Imai here will perform a song for you guys but you'll have to wait for a while," the Dangerous Class members quickly went to action and moved the fences to widen the area. You made a thumb up sign to Natsume. Natsume looked at the guy on the ticket booth. He also made a thumb up sign to Natsume. "Everyone's in now."

With no choice left, Mikan and Hotaru had to perform a song. They said something to the guys and their eyes widened. "Up for it or not? We're not rock types so take it or leave it." Hotaru said.

"Fine, we'll do it," Kitsu said. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other then took the microphones from Natsume and Ruka.

"Sorry, people, but you all know that our genre is not rock but we do hope you'll like this sweet performance," Mikan said. She then flicked her finger and Ruka started playing.

"One starry, starry night in July

Saw a shooting star fall from the sky

Even the rain fallin' on my head

Wish you'd fall for me instead," Mikan sang as she smiled and walked a little on the stage.

"Shook the branches of an old oak tree

Leaves came fallen all over me

But what's the matter with gravity

Why won't it make you fall for me," Hotaru sang with her usual blank face.

"Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down," Mikan walked around Hotaru as they both sang and encouraged her to enjoy performing too. Hotaru rolled her eyes. She was also performing but her face was blank as usual.

"As the world turns round and round

Just about anything falls to the ground

The lizard on the ceiling fell on my bed

Wish you'd fall for me instead," she looked at little at Ruka at that last line. _I know it's Mikan you like, Nogi, so why're you doing this?_

"I fell down the stairs

I fell down the tree

But it doesn't really bother me

But what's the matter with the gravity

Why won't it make you fall for me," Mikan pointed to the audience then to herself. The audience roared.

"Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down," the two sang and continued twirling a little here and smiling sweetly there.

"Why won't it make you

Why won't it make you

Why won't it make you fall for me," Hotaru finally really turned to Ruka which made Ruka surprised. Hotaru then pointed to Mikan who was smiling sweetly to the audience. Ruka blushed. FLICK!

"Why won't it make you

Why won't it make you

Why won't it make you fall for me," Mikan poked Natsume on his nose. Then she turned to Hotaru and they went in front again.

"Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down

Up, up, down, down," they bowed and the crowd applauded. "Thank you!"

Mikan quickly went down the stage and ran out of the area. Natsume excused himself for a while and ran after her. "Mikan!"

"Just go to Koizumi-san, okay?" she said. Natsume finally caught up to her and turned her around.

"So it was just that all along, huh?" Silence. Mikan just looked at him with eyes that seemed to have a hard time doing so. Natsume let out a breath of air. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't like that bitch?"

"You don't really have anything to explain, Natsume-kun," Mikan said. "I know I'm starting to be a nuisance because you had to cover for me but maybe we can work something out about the press. She's mature, elegant, pretty, while I'm just a spoiled, childish, stupid girl."

"Good thing you know what you are but you still have to learn how to not let those dominate. Look, I'll date who I want to, and you know that I follow my own rules," Natsume said. He extended his hand to her without looking. "Here."

Mikan looked at it; it was a box from her favorite sweet shop. It was a box full of Howalons. She smiled, there was nothing that could beat a Howalon. Sweatdrop.

Natsume smirked. "So, why won't gravity make me fall for you, huh?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"That was just for show," she turned red.

"Don't worry, I'll try to ask Misaki-sensei why for you," Natsume laughed.

"Na-tsu-me!" Mikan chased him around. They ran around until they ran out of breath and they rested under a Sakura tree which shook and its leaves fell on Mikan.

"See, the song really fits you," Natsume said and played with her hair until her ribbon fell. "Alice huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"That was the first time I laughed like that," Natsume said.

"Because you can laugh and smile and be happy, but you're stopping yourself," Mikan said. "You don't have to be so cold and alone you know."

Silence.

"And I want to see you smile and laugh too," Mikan silently said. "_Like you did for Angelique-san before…_"

Natsume stopped and he stared at the sky. After a while, he shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever," Natsume said. He stood up. "Let's go, I still have to do some autograph signing then we're closing the show."

The day ended well and their assignments for tomorrow were already given so they went home a bit early…

_Spoiled, childish, and stupid? I couldn__'t really care less…_

_

* * *

_So yeah, I'm so sorry for the delay, once again, because there was an internet crisis last week here in our area. To cover up for that, I wanted to update next week but we're having our retreat, it's a class activity wherein graduating classes are going on a retreat house to "regain spiritual health", as I liked to put it, for three days. Gadgets aren't allowed and cellphones would be taken from us during the whole duration so yeah, no chance of updating next week. But I **will **update next, next Wednesday.

I hope that everyone will like this chapter and whether or not you won't, please do leave **review or comment** for the improvement of this story.

iamthedamselinshiningarmor2 The comment's fine with me. All I can say is that I am trying hard to retain their original characters and that I just wanted to add the "spoiled" attitude to Mikan. I believe I was able to retain what she really is, most of the time stupid, clumsy, hard headed, loud, childish, and innocent. Plus, she really was talented in the story, good in singing, dancing, sports, and is really so charming. I rechecked my story, from the top all the way to the ending (yes, I am already finished with this story but I am still adjusting it), and I also agreed that Mikan IS loved by everyone, but then, that's just how she really was. I concluded that maybe you had something against spoiled people? I don't mean anything there though. I re-reviewed my story and I am doing my best to lessen Mikan's almost perfect character, trust me. But please also take note of this: Mikan Sakura is a Princess who was given everything by their parents and her older brother Tsubasa Sakura. She lived with servants surrounding her and only Tsubasa Sakura was able to experience a little of "lower life." Well, I shall be working on for this issue, please do continue to support this :)

MyResOLuTion I wrote this forgetting about the original members of the Dangerous class so yeah, had to make up for them, and I imagined the Dangerous Class to be like a pirate haven or a gangster headquarters, that's why they are like that :D It's just that, it seems to Natsume as if Mikan doesn't like the idea of being Natsume's girl while Mikan thinks that she's like a big nuisance to Natsume's love life XD Oh, and room scenes? Hmnn, they're a bit too young for that XD Thanks for reviewing I really appreciated it. I'll see you again next, next Wednesday :D


	9. Let the Game Begin

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thank you to ruskigirl for listing this story in her favorite stories, to for listing this in her story alerts, shironeko95 who listed Maid for my Sister in her story alerts list, to IdioticIdiot who listed me in both her favorite authors and author alert list, and to MyResOLuTion and iamthedamselinshiningarmor2 for reviewing this story. Thank you all, really!

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 9 (Let the Games Begin)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously from the opening of the annual festival:_

"_And I want to see you smile and laugh too," Mikan silently said. "Like you did for Angelique-san before…"_

_Natsume stopped and he stared at the sky. After a while, he shook his head._

"_Yeah, whatever," Natsume said. He stood up. "Let's go, I still have to do some autograph signing then we're closing the show."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Next day, Wednesday. 2nd Day of Festival – Sports Day. S.A. Class's RPG Site._

"Let's see your positions again without the sports participants," Mikan said. They were rearranging their challenges for some were joining some sports also. "Alright, this is good enough, I wasn't allowed to join many events today on sports so I guess it all depends if I win or lose on tennis and if my dodge ball team would win or lose."

"You're on the middle challenges today for your convenience, senpai," a member gave her their time schedule on switching. "But you're on the last again at lunch break."

"Hmnn, okay, I guess we can pull it through," Mikan said. Sports were not something she can miss during the school's festival. "Alright, minna-san, let's all do our best for today as well!"

The lively S.A. Class cheered too. The ones to be left that morning saw the players off before going to their assignments. They went to the venues of the sports they were joining and looked at their schedule. Mikan is first up on the tennis match. The tennis club is only handling 2 matches per department. Then she went to the dodge ball field which was a bit far, she admitted, from the tennis court. The dodge ball club is only handling 1 match at a time and department after department. She looked at who her teammates will be. "Hmnn, I got a nice team." She was included in the White Team.

"I got an even nicer team," Natsume said. She was a bit startled when he spoke.

"You're on dodge ball this year too?" Mikan asked.

"And also on basketball, and soccer too," Natsume smirked.

"Eh? You're lucky you get to join as many as you can!" Mikan's eyes widened in jealousy.

"Because I won in target shooting during Nationals, not considered as a sport in here," Natsume said then he pushed his hands on the board in front of them and looked even closer, which made Mikan in between his arms. "And I even got that Junior who was rumored to be exceptionally good at dodge ball but has to focus too hard on studies that he can't join the club."

"I also have a good team so we won't lose to you," Mikan retorted back. "Natsume-kun, is it okay if I broke your chin?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to rest your head on top of mine just to show me that you're taller than me," Mikan said.

"It isn't my fault if you're so small," Natsume chuckled.

"I'm not!" "Yes, you are." "No!" "Yes."

Mikan started to turn her head upwards by force so that she can break Natsume's jaw but Natsume was quick to raise his head a little. Their faces met each other. _Doki doki._

"Oi, you two, it's Sports Day, not Lovebirds Day," Ruka and Hotaru approached them. "We still have a 'special participation' to do and yet you're still here checking your schedules."

"Okay, okay, we're coming, we're coming," Natsume said. Then he took one look at the list again then started walking. "You're not joining volleyball or tennis or dodge ball this year, Imai?"

"Just table tennis," Hotaru said blankly.

"What about you, Ruka-pyon, what're you joining this year?" Mikan asked and caught up to them. Ruka's cheeks turned red. From somewhere they don't know, Koko and Kitsu arrived and popped party poppers.

"Yahoo! He's one step ahead on moving on!"

"Eh?" Ruka's whole face then turned red. "Oi, what do you mean?"

"It's obvious, dude," Koko said.

"When she talked to you only your cheeks turned red unlike before that your whole face would turn red just like they did now," Kitsu said. Sweatdrop. WHACK WHACK!

"Why're both of you here anyway?" Ruka asked the two to try to change the topic.

"Because soccer games are gonna start soon," Koko and Kitsu took him by both arms. "He's only joining basketball and badminton this year, Mikan, because of being the soccer team's team captain."

Arrows pointed to Ruka who was held by the two, "The Team Captain", it said. Mikan sweat dropped.

They reached the central square of the school and went to their assignments. They will be doing simultaneous coverage. Mikan was assigned to the tennis, badminton, and table tennis area. Hotaru was assigned to the basketball and volleyball games which were inside the gymnasiums. Natsume was assigned to roaming around the sites and the food stalls (Mikan was desperately asking for this assignment but Natsume immediately took it) while Ruka was assigned for the field games such as soccer, dodge ball, and baseball.

Before the games started, they all went to their first positions and were aired simultaneously. The screens were either on Karumi or on all four of them. People who saw the screens sweat dropped.

* * *

Anna was just about to breathe some air so she went out of her café when she saw the screen and she laughed nervously as a sweat drop formed on top of her. There were different moods on the screen. On the first part, Mikan was in her cheerful mood while beside her face is Natsume who was in his usual blank 'I don't really care about what's happening with these sites' face. Under the two were Ruka's face who was in his red shy face and Hotaru's usual cold and 'I don't really want to be doing this, I'd rather take pictures of Ruka and Natsume and earn big money' face.

"Not even the cameras can hide their expressions, huh," Nonoko spoke who also saw the events on the screen.

"Yeah," Anna agreed.

"Ooh, so this is the café they were talking about, huh," Tsubasa's voice came in.

"Look, there's Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan!" Misaki smiled.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" Anna and Nonoko drooled when they saw the two.

"Ohayou! Can we be your customers today? Mikan was rushing that she gobbled down her breakfast in two minutes so we weren't able to eat properly," Tsubasa said as he and Misaki took a seat inside the café.

"You're not one to talk, Tsubasa, you're even twice as excited as Mikan when you heard that today's sports day," Misaki taunted him. "You were already in your suit and when Mikan came inside your room in her tennis outfit you immediately changed to your soccer clothes."

"Oh, that's right; you were team captain of soccer team before, right, Tsubasa-senpai?" Anna asked as she gave the menu to Tsubasa.

"Yeah, ahh, those were the times," Tsubasa smiled widely. "Two cappuccinos, please."

"Ohayou!" the chimes on the door rang again. It was Yuu.

"Iinchou!" Anna and Nonoko greeted him. "You're on your sports outfit too! What are you joining?"

"Ahh, I'm on Natsume-kun's team on soccer then I'm on table tennis," Yuu said and took a table beside Tsubasa and Misaki's. "Oh, senpai-tachi!"

"Eh? So Natsume-kun formed a team for soccer too huh," Tsubasa smiled. "Get ready kouhai-chans, your senpais formed a team too!"

"That's great! You're joining too? I heard Otonashi-senpai's classmates formed a team too," Yuu said. "One hot chocolate, please."

The chimes on the door rang again. "Oi! Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" It was Mochu.

"Mochu-kun, why are you rushing?" Nonoko smiled.

"Sakura-san's tennis match is starting soon, you're not watching?" he asked.

"Already?"

"Yeah, she's first right off the bat," Mochu said.

"Wait, I'll just ask someone to tend for me," Anna went inside the kitchen of her café then came back with a Junior just as shy as her. "I'll just be watching Mikan-chan's tennis match."

They all rushed to the tennis courts. The match has just started and Mikan is already on the lead.

"Take this!" Mikan cheered as she made a smash.

"Game won by Sakura, one game to love!" the crowd cheered.

"Yay! Yay!" Mikan cheered. "Onii-sama!"

Tsubasa smiled too and waved at her.

"Oi, no need to drag me all the way here," Natsume came, dragged along by Youichi. He looked at the tennis court. "Geez, it's just Polka-dots playing and you had to drag me along in here."

"Eh? Is it that much trouble watching me play, Natsume-kun?" Mikan whined. "Natsume-kun, you rude!"

"I already know the result anyway and I won't even get anything from watching you play, I'd rather sleep," Natsume said blankly. Sweat drop. "Anyway, I'm going back, I'm on morning show today. I hope our team gets to face your team later… cat-print."

Mikan's eyes widened in horror as she slowly looked down at her skirt. "Natsume, you pervert!"

"Wow, quick eyes," Koko and Kitsu clapped. Sweat drop. Mikan pouted.

The match continued, and as Natsume expected, Mikan won. There were still two matches before the second round so Mikan went back to the RPG and took her first shift. She was on the tea party challenge. She was able to take 20 challengers then she rushed to see Tsubasa's game.

"Eh? The soccer team's not playing?" was the complaint she heard when she arrived at the soccer field. It was Tsubasa. "Aww, how unlucky. I really wanted to play with the soccer players. Well anyway, let's see the first challenger."

"Conceited," she heard Misaki retort.

"Nee-san!"

"Oh, Hime-chan, you're here. Came to see your conceited brother play?"

"Yeah, looks like he's having fun," Mikan said.

"He's just really excitable and still loves to play the games he played when he was still in school," Misaki tapped her forehead.

"Well, it's the first time he joined me during festival ever since our parents died," Mikan said. "Taka-san always logged in for me."

"I'm glad he found time to join you this year," Misaki smiled. "I'm sure just logging in for you already made him happy. But he insisted on using his seal for signing." Sweat drop.

"Maybe he thought someone would find a need to falsify his signature in here also," Mikan laughed.

"Yeah, it was a good thing he always brings his seal and a pen," Misaki shook her head. "I guess he still can't believe that he has to act as both mother and father to both of you."

"Am I a burden?" Mikan asked as they watched Tsubasa play like a child on the field.

"No, he's happy with what he's doing, but with simple things like signing up for you, he's still not used to it yet," Misaki said. "But the best thing you could do for your brother is to smile for him."

Mikan smiled and looked at his brother whack his teammates. Sure, he's brother was actually a troublemaker during his school days, but he never allowed those to catch up with his grades. Through running around and whacking his teammates, Tsubasa's team won the game. Mikan then had to go to their cheerleading squad stall and afterwards to her next match in tennis so she wasn't able to watch Tsubasa's next game and also Natsume's first basketball game for the day.

"Eh? Sakura-senpai, what's the rush? You didn't even give the freshman some mercy," the tennis club's team captain laughed.

"Hehe, gomen ne, I'm trying to catch up on my Onii-sama's game, ja!" and she ran to the soccer field but she was just in time to see Tsubasa kick the winning goal.

"Eh? Sumire-chan was here a while ago, wasn't she?" Mikan asked. Sumire was a big fan of soccer because of Ruka.

"She ran to watch Natsume's team play basketball, I think it's on the second half now," Misaki answered. "Oh, and Ruka-kun is also in his team."

"Hotaru-chan also ran to her table tennis match so it's probably done now, I'll go in the indoor gymnasiums," Mikan said and stood up.

"Okay, I'll just allow Tsubasa to change his clothes first," Misaki said and stood up too and went to Tsubasa.

Mikan first passed by the table tennis's boards. "Hotaru-chan won, as always." Mikan smiled then she went to the noisy gymnasium just nearby the table tennis's gym. Mikan went inside. The gym's sides were crowded.

"Hyuuga-senpai's so cool," she heard the girl beside her say to her friend.

"Yes, so good in sports but did not join any club," the friend agreed.

"And he's so handsome! His hair's sweating a little but it just made him look cooler," the third girl said. "KYAA!"

"Tsk, what do they find in Natsume-kun that's so cool? Even a sweaty man looks good for them?" Mikan asked herself and then when she looked at the game, Natsume leapt in the air for a lay-up. Mikan's mouth opened in amazement. Natsume wasn't even smiling (and probably wouldn't even just for show *sweatdrop*) but he did look so cool with that wet look. The shot went in.

"KYAA~!" the fan girls cheered. Mikan can hear Sumire's voice above all. "Hyuuga-sama, you are so greeeeaaattt~!" Sweat drop.

Then it was halftime. Mikan tried to look if some of her friends were there and saw Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru and Kitsu with Sumire and the rest of Natsume and Ruka's fan club. She was just about to try to get past the crowd to get to them when the announcer spoke.

"And ladies and gentlemen, now we know why Team Fire's Captain Hyuuga suddenly went on fire on that shot! Just finished with her tennis match, Mikan Sakura is here to watch the cool Natsume Hyuuga play!" Koko's voice filled the gym. A spotlight went to her. Her eyes widened.

"Oi, what's with the 'cool Natsume Hyuuga' thing?" Natsume said to himself as he looked at the direction of the spotlight. Indeed, Mikan was there. The crowd roared in delight while some fan girls of Natsume went to darkened mood in jealousy.

Anna and Nonoko went to Mikan, not minding that they went all the way from the team's bench to Mikan's place. They pulled her until they were at the team's bench then suddenly pushed her to Natsume who, even though surprised, caught her just in time. FLICK! Hotaru too was just in time to take the picture. Sweat drop.

"Oh, so that's what it was," Mikan said as Natsume helped her get back on her feet. Natsume then whispered something to Mikan while Hotaru tried to hear it. "Eh? But—"

"Just do it," Natsume said and pushed her. Natsume then looked at Kitsu who suddenly took Nonoko's hand, who was between Hotaru and Ruka on the bench, and pulled her out of the seat as he sat beside Ruka and pushed him to be beside Hotaru while Mikan sat beside Hotaru to hug her but Hotaru was ready with her Baka Gun for her.

"Hotaru-chan you meanie!" Mikan whined.

"Oi, Ruka, there's a lot more space in there," Kitsu then suddenly shoved Ruka at the same time Mikan whined so Hotaru was caught off-guard as Ruka tried to use his hands so as not to fall. FLICK!

"Nice shot, Ruka, Imai," Natsume smirked.

"Oh my, and what is Ruka doing with Imai?" Koko's dramatic voice filled the air. Everyone on the gym looked at them and Ruka was red, not because of embarrassment but because of the dark aura beside his face.

"NOGI!" BOOM! Volcanoes erupted as Hotaru shot Ruka with the Baka Gun Unlimited.

"And on with the game!" Koko's voice filled the air again as Kitsu, Anna, and Nonoko fanned Ruka.

Natsume and Ruka went back to the court together with two Juniors and one Freshman.

"I've always wondered why our school is defined as an elite school instead of an idol school," Mikan commented as the fan girls once again yelled at the top of their lungs as Natsume's team went back on the court.

"You said it," Anna and Nonoko agreed. The game continued until Koko himself called for a time out.

"Announcement, Imai Hotaru-san, please proceed to the table tennis's court right now for your next match," he said. Hotaru stood up from her seat and walked across the court to the doors of the gym, also not minding that she was walking on the court.

"Oi, Ruka, aren't you cheering for Imai?" the crowd cheered.

"That's right, go Ruka!" Koko agreed.

"Just shut it for a while, Koko, you're already on the microphone!" then Ruka looked at Hotaru. "Hot—"

"And she's already out, Ruka," Koko said as they looked at the empty doorway. They all laughed. "And on with the game again!"

Mikan, being the cheerful Mikan she is, couldn't help but cheer for the team too. "Ganbatte, Natsume-kun! Ganbatte, Ruka-pyon!"

"Oi, Cat-print, you're so loud, I know you're amazed at my skills but tone it down a little," Natsume said to her.

"Eh? I'm not!" Mikan retorted back. Team Fire was on fire. The game ended with a score of 47-32 with Team Fire winning. "Hey, Hotaru's match is still probably on, let's watch her."

They all rushed to the table tennis's court. Hotaru's match was not yet over.

"But with that kind of play, we all know who the winner is," Natsume was wiping his sweat with a towel while drinking. Hotaru was reading a book as she played with one hand, not even moving an inch from that spot. Sweat drop.

"Ganbatte, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan cheered loudly while waving a flag with a 'ganbatte, Hotaru-chan'. Sweat drop.

Nonoko laughed nervously. "Mikan-chan, no need to cheer so loudly with that kind of game."

"Hmn, you're right," Mikan put down her flag. "GANBATTE, HOTARU-CHAN!"

Hotaru's opponent was surprised by Mikan's sudden cheer so he missed the ball and it hit the wall and bounced back to Hotaru but Hotaru instinctively ducked and the ball went straight to Mikan's forehead. Sweat drop.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Anna and Nonoko fanned her. Mikan got up slowly while rubbing her forehead.

"Itai, Hotaru-chan you meanie," a teary-eyed Mikan whined.

"You're too loud, baka," Hotaru said without even taking her eyes from the book and while her hand continued to play.

"Eh? Where are you going, Natsume?" Ruka asked when he noticed Natsume was leaving.

"I'm on for the news," Natsume said. "Oi, Imai, quick with that, we're supposed to be on at the same time."

"I'll catch up," Hotaru just said and with that hit, the opponent missed. The game ended with Hotaru winning of course. Hotaru then immediately took her bag and started leaving too while they followed her.

"Announcement, Sakura Mikan-hime, please proceed to Tennis Court A for the final round, again, Sakura Mikan-hime, please proceed to Tennis Court A for the final round," the speakers said.

"Well, that's my cue," Mikan left for her game. Ruka went to the basketball court first to see if Permy was already awake then went to their fair while dragging Permy along. Yuu was on for his game at table tennis. Koko and Kitsu were on baseball while Anna and Nonoko went back to the Technical Class's fair.

* * *

Mikan immediately won her tennis game after a close fight with last year's 2nd runner-up for high school tennis. (The first placer was Hotaru with the same playing style she used on the table tennis' game. Sweat drop.) She then went to their RPG after grabbing a sandwich and juice from the cafeteria and ate it along the way. It was her shift now. Only a few reached that end, but only 5 people had really survived their RPG and their prizes are all supposed to be their 'pets' tomorrow. She was just sitting on top of the 'rock' way up on the cliff from the chessboard where she can see the last customer before her shift is over. Sadly, the person's 20 minutes to Wonderland was over before he can 'slay' the 'Jabberwocky'. She was just waiting for someone to switch with her when her secretary came in.

"Senpai, can you fill in for the next 10 customers before you go? Mad Hatter's still on his soccer match," the girl said.

"Sure, but in 15 minutes I have to go for the news cast. If within that Hatter's still not here, then we'll have to tell Jabberwocky to push the challengers up to here and put Cheshire Cat in here," Mikan said. The girl nodded then quickly went out. Mikan heard 'Jabberwocky' growl. She stood up and looked. Someone was coming for the Jabberwocky. Jabberwocky was also ready. She gasped when she saw who was coming. "Natsume…"

She knew Natsume so she prepared herself to face him. Natsume just gave a flaming stare and a quick shove to it then he looked up and saw her. He smirked and started going up the cliff. "Last as always, huh."

"Of course, but I'm Alice in here and I don't know what the hell are you saying," Mikan said with a forced British Accent. Natsume almost laughed to death if he wasn't used to not laughing.

"So what's the last challenge?"

"Make me go down this rock and take this cordial from me so that you can go, but, without getting in contact with me," Mikan said, trying to speak seriously. Then she smiled widely. "Wow, you still have 15 minutes left, ganbatte, Natsume-kun!" Sweat drop.

"Baka," Natsume said blankly. He stood there thinking for a while. Then he took out a candy from his pocket. It was a Howalon. Mikan's eyes started to water. "What, you want it? But I'm going to eat it while I think of something to make you go down there and give me the cordial."

"No, I don't want it," Mikan tried to stay focused. "I'll just buy some later."

"But I heard You has already bought the last boxes available today, you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow then," Natsume said.

"Then I'll ask Taka-san to buy me some outside on the shop," Mikan turned her head away.

"Well, I guess you'll wait 'til later," Natsume said. Natsume then went to the side of the cliff and was about to unwrap the candy but his foot almost slipped. "This cliff's real?"

"Of course it is, Natsume you baka," Mikan said and ran for him. Natsume smirked and then leapt and landed behind Mikan.

"Gotcha, you baka," he said and took the cordial from the rock Mikan was sitting on a while ago.

"EH?" Mikan's voice filled the site. The bells then rung.

"A challenger has completed the challenge! He beat Alice herself!" White Rabbit's voice came from the speakers.

"So, where's the way out?" Natsume asked her. Mikan had no choice but to open the door to a hole beside the mud path you'll slide into when you enter the rabbit hole. Mad Hatter was just in time to switch with her so she followed Natsume through the exit too. The crowd was clapping as Natsume emerged from the hole. The secretary went to him while pushing a tray filled with tea cups. "You may now choose your prize." Natsume looked at each tea cup. Then he flicked open his phone and called Koko to go there. Koko came in flash. Mikan whitened in horror.

"Which do you think is Mikan's?" Natsume asked him. Koko looked at Mikan and at the tea cups. Koko pointed a tea cup with sakura prints on the strip above the body. "I choose this one."

Tsubasa and Misaki then arrived just in time for her secretary to check the bottom of the tea cup. Mikan immediately leapt onto Tsubasa and cried. "Nii-sama, he's a cheater!"

"Same old situation," Tsubasa and Misaki shook their heads.

"It's Sakura-senpai," her secretary said. Natsume smiled a smile of triumph and went over to the siblings.

"I may have not succeeded before in getting you, Sakura, but I always got her," Natsume said to Tsubasa. _So how long do you siblings have to stay all lovey-dovey?_

Mikan went down from Tsubasa while still snorting. "Is it really me? Natsume-kun, you cheater!"

"I did not," Natsume said. "Oi, you're supposed to be the Alice from the latest movie, right? Why are you wearing the clothes Alice wore when she was a child? Oh, it's still flatlands, still no mountains in here, that's why you can't look like the 18 year old Alice."

Mikan leapt onto Tsubasa again and cried. "WAHHH! Nii-sama, I'll never be a wife!"

"Then we'll just ask Jii-sama to find you a good husband," Tsubasa joked.

"Iiyada!" Mikan's whine went louder.

"We're rich anyway, someone would probably come to charm you for the riches," Tsubasa joked again. Mikan cried even more. WHACK!

"Tsubasa, you're jokes aren't funny!" Misaki blew on her fist.

"That's the fourth one, today," Terada said.

"And its impact is getting higher each time," Taka nodded. Sweat drop.

"Tsubasa-sama is really a baka," Terada said. Taka agreed. Sweat drop.

"Oi, whose side are you on?" Tsubasa complained. Everyone laughed.

"Announcement: Team Prosperous Era and Team Flaming Period on soccer, you're match is on. Again, it's Team Prosperous Era vs. Team Flaming Period for the final round in soccer," the speakers said.

"As expected, we're going to see you there," Tsubasa said to Natsume. "Well, I'm going ahead! See you on the field, Natsume-kun."

Tsubasa and Misaki went out of the RPG's site while Natsume asked to borrow the microphone from their secretary.

"All members of my team that are in there, get the hell out of there, we're on!" Natsume said and left the place too.

"Oh, it's the final round, all team members should be there," Koko said and waved goodbye at them first then followed Natsume.

* * *

Mikan was just about to go too when an announcement came in again. "Announcement: 3rd Match in High School Dodge Ball is White Team vs. Blue Team. All members of White Team and Blue Team, please proceed to the fields now."

"Sakura-senpai, you're on White Team, right?" White Rabbit has just finished his shift too. "I'm going to the soccer fields to watch my Onii-san who's on Hyuuga-senpai's team, I'll just tell them you can't come."

"Right, thanks," Mikan quickly went inside their 'garden'. 'Wonderland' was underground and their area was still wide inside the garden so they made a resting area for their members somewhere at the back and hidden from the customers. A mini dressing room was also there. She changed there for her dodgeball outfit. She then went to the dodge ball fields. Her team is already waiting for her. She was assigned as team captain so she wore the band on her arm. "Ready?"

"Hai!" her members said. Unlike the other team sports where they were allowed to form a group by their level, the dodge ball team committee assigned everyone to a team and spread them out evenly so they had Seniors, Juniors and Freshmen on their team. Mikan looked at the other team and then back at her team. She huddled them and started teaching the strategy.

"Alright, let's do this!" Mikan cheered. "YEAH!" Mikan loves dodge ball and she has been joining the dodge ball games every year. She has experienced being on the winning team and on a second placer team too. But now that she was team captain, she did not allow the other team to even stand a chance.

"It's Sakura-senpai, alright," she heard the Juniors of the other team say. They had easily won the game. "But didn't you notice? It seems the dodge ball team purposely put them together, the cheerful ones." They all laughed. Mikan's team was cheerful like the team captain herself. She then rushed to the soccer field. The score was all two and it was already the second half. She was just thinking where to sit, with Misaki on Prosperous Era's bench, or with Anna and Nonoko on Flaming Period's bench, when Ruka called her.

"Sakura-san, don't know where to cheer?" Ruka smiled. Hotaru was beside him. They were on the soccer team's bench. Koko and Kitsu were there too. Mikan decided to sit with them.

"You're not cheering for our team, Hotaru-chan?" she asked.

"Hyuuga's on that team," Hotaru said coldly. Sweat drop. "But he has to bring the glory for our batch."

"Oi, Imai, shut up there," Natsume said, who was on the field. "At least you can take good pictures of me here, I'm sure they'd sell as high as those candid pictures you took of me did."

"So full of yourself, huh, Hyuuga," Hotaru said back at him. FLICK! "Don't tell me to shut up here, just focus on the game. Remember you have our batch's name with you."

"Eh? It's already on the second half but there's only four points on the board?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, it's a close fight between your brother and Natsume," Koko said.

"Ganbatte, Nii-sama! Ganbatte, Team Flaming Period!" Mikan cheered for both sides. "Eh? Kaname-nii-san's on the game too? Ganbatte, Kaname-nii-san!" Kaname waved at her.

"Eat this, Sakura!" Natsume then kicked the ball to go under Tsubasa and caught it just in time before Tsubasa can steal it and ran towards the goal. Natsume then made a kick for the ball with full force.

"GOAL! It went in, another point for Team Flaming Period, 2-3 on the board with Team Flaming Period on the lead!" an energetic Junior soccer team member was on the announcer's table. "We have 20 minutes left on the clock; will Team Prosperous Era led by then soccer team's captain Tsubasa be able to catch up?"

The game went on; Kaname was able to make a tie for both teams, with a 3-3 score. "10 minutes on the clock, the fierce fight between Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume-senpai continues! Who will emerge victorious, Prosperous Era or Flaming Perioud?"

No one's letting the other get a chance, until it was the last minute.

"Sorry, Natsume-kun, I'm still years ahead from you," Tsubasa smiled then suddenly passed the ball to a teammate who's already near the defense line, much to Natsume's shock. He thought if Tsubasa were to pass it, he would pass it to Kaname, not to a person way far from their position. Natsume then knew what Tsubasa would do so he followed Tsubasa, not his teammate who had the ball. Natsume was indeed a tall guy and he almost reached Tsubasa but Tsubasa inherited their father's long limbs (which made running, climbing and clinging easier, Misaki once stated) so he was still taller by a bit than Natsume. They reached the defense line of Natsume's team and the ball was passed to Tsubasa and as Natsume was just about to steal it, Tsubasa kicked it from mid-air. The defense line all went for the ball but Tsubasa is persistent, he broke free from Natsume and gave it headshot. GOAL!

"And that concludes this year's soccer tournament, with Team Prosperous Era, led by former captain Tsubasa, winning by a 4-3 score, and Team Flaming Period taking the 2nd place," the announcer said.

"Announcement: 1st match for semi-finals in High School Table Tennis is about to start. It's Imai Hotaru of Class 3-A vs. Hitachi Karumi of Class 3-B. Please proceed to the court now," the speakers said.

"Wow, Karumi-san joined too," Koko said. "I wonder if she knows what she's going to face." They all looked at Hotaru who was looking at the pictures she's taken on her camera. Sweat drop.

"Announcement: 1st match for semi-finals in High School Dodge Ball is Black Team vs. Red Team. Please proceed to the field now," another announcement came in. Hotaru stood up from her seat and started going to the court.

"Oi, dummy, I've taken over your turn at the news cast during your game, you're on simultaneous with Nogi, now," she said without even looking away from her camera.

"Eh?" Ruka turned red. Mikan smiled and took Ruka's arm.

"Let's go, Ruka-pyon," she said and pulled him towards the cameraman who came to approach them. "So I'm on for roaming around for the results while you are for visiting the on-going matches."

"Right," Ruka nodded as took his microphone with trembling hands. Mikan decided to do her roam in a circle starting with the tennis courts and ending with the fields like dodge ball. There were only three sports left and that was table tennis, tennis and dodge ball. Ruka started with table tennis. It seems there were many who joined table tennis that's why it lasted that long, while the dodge ball team only has one field and they started from the elementary division matches first until the high school division.

"I am here right now in the central building with the results, let's take a look again," Mikan said to the camera. She said the winners one by one per sport. (Ruka won in first place in Badminton ^^) "Table Tennis High School Division, Tennis Middle School Division and Dodge Ball High School Division are only in its semi-finals. Ruka-pyon is currently in the Table Tennis' Courts right now, Ruka-pyon?"

"Thank you, S-Sakura-san, I am here right now in the Table Tennis' Courts with two matches going on simultaneously. The two winners on these matches will then have a match for the championship," Ruka said and then he went nearer the two tables. "Here on my right is Imai Hotaru of Class 3-A vs. Hitachi Karumi of Class 3-B while here on my left is Stewart Kyosuke of Class 2-B vs. Tobita Yuu of Class 3-A." _What's with this? A match between scary girls and a match between shy boys?_ (Kyosuke Stewart is the shy Junior who lives in the same area as Mikan, whom Mikan interviewed for their report in Chapter 4)

Ruka went away for a while from the two tables. "It seems that even though most championship games are already done for most events, a continuation for the other places would be done tomorrow for all sports. Badminton is the only sport done with all matches while dodge ball seems to have really fierce fights today."

* * *

Their report continued until they have covered all they had to. After Natsume's team's victory for the 1st spot on the championship game for dodge ball, Mikan's team then had to fight for the second spot on the championship game.

"Oi, Polka, what kind of game is that? End that quickly if you plan to face our team," Natsume taunted her. He was sitting comfortably on their team's bench. Mikan stuck out her tongue on him and got even more on fire with the game.

"Eh? Sakura-senpai is unstoppable!" her teammates said. "Go, Sakura-senpai!"

If the other team wasn't good also, they would not have allowed a good game against Mikan's team that's on fire. Mikan and her teammates were allowed a thirty minute rest before the final game.

"It's your turn, Black Team," Mikan said in a challenging tone while pointing to Natsume.

BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Sh*t, what was that? *cough* What's with this smoke? MIKAN? Where are you?"

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Nonoko's horrored voice filled the field…

* * *

I'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday, I started an artwork at 6 and finished it by 11.

MyResOLuTion: Hahaha, well, that part has to move on *winks* My guys friends don't use the word "guys" when referring to their gender, only when their joking so yeah, that's what I imagined teenaged guys would refer to themselves. Nope, I didn't misunderstand, but we all know Mikan, she grows on a slow rate so I just think that fluffs could be so good, and at the same time, I'm also afraid of making it a bit over T ^^ Thanks again, I'm almost done with my exams, how 'bout you?

Iamthedamselinshiningarmor2: I really didn't take it as anything, but I just sensed that you had something about spoiled people. All I can say is please try to see the depths of this story to know why Mikan grew to being a sweet, innocent, and humble princess. Thank you again for the reviews, I really appreciated it ^^

Uh, so it ends here again. I just really hope that everyone who gets to read this review this. Onegaishimasu, please read and review this fic, arigatou!


	10. One Last Dance

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks to these people: (favorite story) hamandeggrock, MiSsXxXx, crimsonbliss08 & keigalura; (story alert) SailorCosmicRose, xxxKuroNekoxxx, crimsonbliss08, & . Really, you people are my inspiration in continuing this story :)

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 10 (One Last Dance)

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

_BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_AHHHHHH!"_

"_Sh*t, what was that? *cough* What's with this smoke? MIKAN? Where are you?"_

"_MIKAN-CHAN!" Nonoko's horrored voice filled the field…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

"What was that? Ogasawara, why? *cough* Where's Mikan? Why is this smoke not getting any thinner?" Natsume was panicking. Natsume then got hold of someone. "Ruka, you alright?"

"Yeah, *cough* I got Hotaru-san with me," Ruka said while holding Hotaru in both shoulders. "She's been trying to do something with the smoke but it's too thick."

"*cough* I thought our school is loaded with security facilities everywhere," they heard Anna said through the smoke.

"The dodge ball field is on the farthest corner of the school. Umenomiya, is Koko with you?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here beside her," Koko said through the smoke. Somehow, they saw a shadow of a hand raising. "Mochu's with me too."

"Did you raise your hand, Koko?"

"Yeah, did you see it?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, Ruka, Imai, let's try to grab them," Natsume said to the two. Ruka held Natsume's shoulder while holding Hotaru by the other. Natsume had his gun in one hand and the other trying to feel until it touched Koko's. "What about the Juniors and the Freshmen there, are you all alright?" Natsume yelled loudly. "Try to stick with each other until we can do something about this smoke.

BANG! BANG! BANG! PHANG!

"It's a good thing Sakura went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat," Natsume said to himself.

"Nonoko, how's everything?" Hotaru then said loudly.

"I'm fine, the smoke's getting thinner," Nonoko said loudly. A few more moments and they saw Nonoko in her gas mask, coming towards them. "Hyuuga-kun, Mikan-chan, she—"

"What *cough* happened?" Natsume quickly asked.

"I'm still not sure if I got her on time but it's either she got shot or the smoke got into her," Nonoko said. "There's no blood so it's probably the latter but we better take her to the hospital soon. Mikan-chan is a very strong person in times of danger but for her to get unconscious in just smoke, something must have happened."

"Hotaru-san, try to get hold of Natsume first, I'll try to check what happened to Mikan," Ruka said and let go of Hotaru as he went towards Mikan who was between Nonoko and Natsume. "Lay her down."

Ruka felt for Mikan's pulse. "Heartbeat's fine, so is her breathing," Ruka said. "There's no blood anywhere, so she probably didn't get shot, not even in the head— What's this?"

"Nogi, why?" Hotaru was then worried.

"Oga—" the smoke was then finally thinner enough to allow them to see everything normal again. Some screeches can still be heard from afar. It seems Tsubasa and the Sakura guards are having a goose chase with the culprits. "Ogasawara-san, what happened when you got to Sakura-san? She's been hit by something on the back of her head."

"A figure was behind her and I guess that was why she suddenly moved and fell, she was hit, but I quickly went to her and tried to get her from the man but he was strong so I sprayed him with pepper spray. It seems I sprayed it right on his eyes so he ran," Nonoko told them. (Actually, another goon called him back because they thought Natsume was with Nonoko and took out his gun. Sweat drop.)

Tsubasa then came with a medical team. They took Mikan on a stretcher and asked if there were anyone else who got hurt but it was only Mikan who got hurt a little. She was already conscious but they preferred to still have Mikan checked up. Only Tsubasa, Misaki and Kaname went with Mikan. Natsume arranged things in the academy first.

"Allow us to play the game tomorrow," Natsume said to the dodge ball committee. "She'll most probably be fine by tomorrow." _The girl's a spoiled princess anyway; she won't allow herself to lose. Sweat drop._

"Well, even without the incident, we would probably have moved your match tomorrow anyway, both your teams are tired," the dodge ball team captain answered with a smile. Natsume nodded and told his and Mikan's team that their match would be tomorrow and allowed them to go home. He started walking towards the central building. It was a bit far and he still had to go through the parking lot. He passed by Hotaru and Ruka along the way.

"We're going ahead to see Mikan, Hyuuga," Hotaru said, who was sitting at the back of her service car while Ruka was beside the driver.

"I'll just follow," Natsume said and nodded. Anna and Nonoko were both going also. He then passed by Yuu along the way too. "You're not going?"

"Later, I still have things to do, you know," Yuu raised the papers he was holding a little. Natsume smiled a little.

"I'm just going to report to our gay adviser then I'll go, most of them have gone there already," Natsume said.

Natsume went to Narumi's desk in the faculty room. "No damage anywhere, all they did was release a smoke bomb anyway, but there are gunshots heard, Natsume-kun. We're really sorry that the dodge ball area is not yet thoroughly protected by the security facilities because of its far location but they did work a bit anyway."

"It's okay, we were on open gates and security was scattered. They did catch the one who hit Mikan anyway," Natsume said. "I'm going then."

Natsume's service car was already in the front gates with his driver quickly opening the door for him. They went to the hospital directly. He recognized most cars he saw, owned by the rich students in Gakuen Alice. He went to Mikan's room in the 4th floor. Tsubasa already told him that Mikan is already okay, they were just waiting for the results of the tests. Many of their friends were there and so are the teammates and the S.A. Class members.

"Ano, Sakura-senpai, if you still can't join the game tomorrow, it's okay, we'll fight for you," white team's vice captain said.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I just got dizzy because of the smoke and then a hit on the back of my head, it was a gun I think," Mikan said gently. She was kind of getting depressed by the threats but her friends' presence lifted her spirits. "Thanks, minna-san, for being here, it sure helped."

"Just don't let it get to you, senpai," her magician vice leader said to her and did a sleight of hand again.

* * *

Somewhere outside the room…

"We were still followed even in the ambulance. It's a good thing we brought the bodyguards with us," Tsubasa said.

"He's still not popping out," Natsume said, referring to his dad.

"You know Uncle Akito, Natsume-kun," Tsubasa grinned.

"Yeah, he's a baka," Natsume said.

"Mikan… I'm worried for her," Tsubasa looked up.

"Don't worry, she's scared and all, but she will continue to smile for the world," Natsume silently said.

"Yeah, she will," Tsubasa let out a breath and looked beyond the glass window. "Well, I guess we're pretty safe in the school so she can still attend the festival. It's Gakuen Alice after all, the school for the elite."

"Just add some more bodyguards tomorrow at the dodge ball field during our match. She'll be with me tomorrow the whole day anyway," Natsume said. They went inside Mikan's private room and saw that Mikan fell asleep again.

"She still needs rest, Hyuuga-kun, Sakura-senpai, we'll go ahead," a Senior in Mikan's dodge ball team nodded at them.

"We too, will go ahead," the S.A. Class' vice leader bowed to them.

"Sure, thanks for visiting," Tsubasa smiled. The dodge ball team and the S.A. Class went out of the room. A knock came on the door. It was Imai Subaru, the hospital's head.

"Asleep again… effect of the events and the medication, she just needs rest," he said.

"Can she still play in the game tomorrow?" Natsume asked. Subaru looked at Mikan's records.

"Yeah, she can be discharged anytime she wants to anyway," Subaru said. "Well, I still have some more patients to check in this area too, I'll go ahead."

"I'll go home ahead of you," Hotaru then stood up from her seat. "Nogi, let's go."

"Ah, yeah," Ruka quickly followed Hotaru like a dog. "Bye, Natsume."

"Well, we're going too," their other friends said and went out too. Natsume, Tsubasa, and the two guards were left.

"It's been a bit long since I last went to a private room as big as this," Natsume said. "And I don't actually remember."

"Aunt Kaoru's," Tsubasa nodded. "I was there on her last day. I was just about 6 that time and I was holding Mikan because Okaa-san was beside your mom. You were actually on top of Aunt Kaoru's lap that time; you were about 2 years old. She gave you the necklace Okaa-san gave her and you seem to like it very much. Then she said, I'm tired, and she shifted her position to lie on the bed with you still on her lap and Aoi-chan on her arms. When she closed her eyes, so did her heart. You seemed like you wanted to cry and whine even louder than Mikan does but you just kept strong and tried calling her, Mama, Mama, you said, but she won't wake up. Aoi-chan then cried loudly which made Okaa-san finally cry too. Uncle Akito was in tears too, but I guess he was inspired by you who didn't cry. It was a good thing Mikan is a heavy sleeper so she wasn't awakened by the crying."

Natsume stood by the window and looked far to the night sky…

* * *

The next day, Thursday. Dodge ball final match is over…

Arrows pointing to Mikan who was so excited while looking at the Latent Class' Fair, the arrows said, this girl just came out of the hospital, believe us. Sweat drop. Natsume and Ruka were behind her, instead of the other way around.

"Oi, Bear-print, stop acting like a dog," Natsume grunted at her.

"Don't be so mean just because you won the game," Mikan complained.

"It's just your fault that you whined so much during the game… bear-print," Natsume smirked. He actually saw Mikan's underwear again that made Mikan whine a lot and eventually lose the game. Sweat drop.

Natsume's phone rang. "Hyuuga-sama, we saw three suspicious-looking civilian guys enter the school. Please secure the younger Sakura's safety—"

"Natsume, I think it's them, no other choice," Ruka said while eyeing some men approaching the entrance to the fair. They all looked at the nearest hiding place they can get into, the Latent Class' Haunted House. Natsume nodded and they quickly dragged Mikan to the ticket booth and Natsume took three tickets and just tossed the pay without even waiting for the change and entered the Haunted House.

"Oi, I thought we made an agreement that we won't enter the Haunted House this year," Mikan complained.

"Hush, Bear-print, don't let your loud noise give us away!" Natsume said to her.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"We're being followed," Ruka gently but cautiously said. Mikan almost froze. "What is it, Usagi?"

"Eh? Since when was that bunny with you today, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan was then distracted. She didn't notice Ruka was carrying Usagi all day long. She thought he didn't bring it this time.

"I think Usagi is hearing footsteps, unusual footsteps," Ruka said. "Let's go find somewhere to hide in here."

They walked silently but they can already hear the men getting close to them. Then they saw the familiar wall that trapped Mikan and Natsume some 8 years ago. They all looked at each other. Natsume pushed Mikan to Ruka. "I'll distract them, so get inside this place."

Ruka turned red but he remembered something. He gently pushed Mikan to Natsume. "If you two are separated and they see you, they would immediately think that you are trying to lure them away from her, so they would not go after you but look for her instead. If she gets caught, there's only me and I don't bring a gun with me to a school, Natsume." Natsume was holding a gun. Sweat drop. "You two get inside, now. I'll lure them away." Natsume had no choice but to feel for the trap wall Yuu has set there. The wall opened and pulled them inside and immediately shut.

"Oi, Natsume, Sakura-san, matte yo!" they heard Ruka shout and run as if he was left behind by some two people who ran ahead of him. It seems the men bit this and ran for Ruka's direction.

"Ruka-py—" Natsume covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her away from the wall until they reached the other side.

"Oh no, not again," Natsume bit his lip. He tried to move away with Mikan but some pieces still hit both of them which made Mikan faint, well, it was not the impact, but the shock which did. Natsume was on top of Mikan and he tried to tap Mikan's face while calling her to wake her up. "Mikan, Mikan… there's a new dress on that clothing line you always go to, and it seems a rich heiress has already reserved it."

Mikan's eyes immediately opened. "No! I'll have Nii-sama buy it for me!" Natsume tried hard not to laugh. Mikan's mouth opened. "Eh—" But Natsume immediately covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shh, we're still not sure if it's safe outside. Better not make any noise that'll give us away," Natsume said as he looked up at the wall.

"*Air* *Air*" Mikan almost fainted again.

"Okay, I'll let your big mouth go but don't shout as soon as you have a question popping in your mind," Natsume said and slowly removed his hand.

"NA—" as if on reflex, Natsume's hand covered her mouth again. Mikan struggled but Natsume pinned her limbs. They had to roll and fight but Natsume still won. Natsume had to keep himself from cussing out loud.

"Iinchou, Hotaru-san, here," BOOM! Crumble, crumble. Ruka's and Yuu's eyes widened in shock while Hotaru's eyes stayed blank. FLICK!

"The last time you two got stuck in here, Sakura-san was on top of Natsume," Yuu said while shaking his head. "Now it's Natsume on top. What are you two doing? We're all still young!"

"Hey, this is nothing, he won't let go of—"

"It's your fault for struggling and trying to get on top of me…" Natsume said which made Mikan's eyes widen even more. "flat-chested Bear-print."

"NATSUME-KUN!" BOOM!

"Let's go, we were able to get help from the school's security. It seems they were supposed to kidnap Mikan without anyone noticing," Natsume got up and did not even remember to help Mikan, when Ruka laid his hand to help Mikan stand up. Natsume's eyes stirred a little then went to blank. "She can get up by herself, Ruka, that's stronger than a horse."

"She's a lady, Natsume," Ruka said gently as Mikan took his hand and got up. Ruka turned red. Mikan stuck out her tongue to Natsume and ran to hug Hotaru. BAKA BAKA BAKA

"AWW!" Mikan screeched loudly. "Was it upgraded to metal equipment, Hotaru-chan? That was mean!"

"No, I didn't. It's still the same material as ever, maybe it just hit you somewhere bull's eye this time," Hotaru said icily while blowing off at the top of the Baka Gun. "Let's go, the area's clear of any suspicious persons and things except for a suspicious animal lover." Hotaru's eyes shot ice beams at Ruka which made Ruka, and so did Natsume, freeze. Sweat drop.

They went out of the Haunted House and went to the Principal's Office where Tsubasa, Misaki and Narumi were.

"Hime-chan, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tsubasa quickly stood up from his seat at the sight of Mikan. Mikan rushed to leap onto Tsubasa.

"Nii-sama!" Mikan whined. Natsume then took Mikan by her shoulders and landed her on the floor like an object.

"Save the brother-sister-lovey-dovey for later and let's talk about this," Natsume said.

They all took a seat while Yuu and the High School Principal excused themselves for a Student Council meeting with the G.A. News Team. "Imai-san, your assistant will just tell you the details later." Hotaru nodded.

"More and more people are in this huh."

"I've known from the start that there is another reason why your old man made you stay at the Sakura's, anyway," Hotaru said to him. "He would have put you on our house again if the other choice was the Sakura's because only Tsubasa and Mikan are there."

"I'm not a greedy paparazzi to cause trouble at other people's house even if we were close to them, Imai," Natsume gibed.

"But you will when you're outside," Hotaru retorted back.

"Okay, that's enough, we all know that Hotaru-chan here is very clever that a trick like this won't escape her mind," Tsubasa stopped the two. "Anyway, what about you, Ruka-kun, how did you know this?"

"Natsume going out with a girl is fishy," Ruka said with his head down.

"You're going out with someone, Natsume-kun?" Mikan's loud voice came like her big eyes. Sweat drop.

"You're a klutz. I'm not so sure how you managed to even graduate from elementary," Natsume said blankly.

"Eh? That was mean, Natsume-kun!" Mikan whined.

"Well, as I've said, there was always a catch if Natsume had a girlfriend, especially to announce her on public," Ruka said. "He only has one when his father throws a rich client's daughter on his care. And it seems like, a same case this time."

"Well, that is true, I am the rich client and Mikan is the daughter or in this case the younger sister," Tsubasa nodded.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be on this case actually," Natsume said. "Father was already thinking of where to make me stay before he leaves when your case showed up and he thought it was a good idea so that I'll be his security camera." Sweat drop.

"But I think it's just right that you stay with us from now on, Natsume-kun, whenever Akito-san needs to leave, because he's best friends with Tsubasa and Hime-chan's parents," Misaki said.

"I guess I'll suggest that to Uncle Akito, Misaki," Tsubasa nodded. "So anyway, the enemy is starting to get more into this than I expected and we need to double our security. Mikan-chan, this is the only way I can think of, so bear with this for a while, okay. You are now Natsume-kun's official girlfriend."

"What?" Mikan's and Ruka's eyes widened. Something stirred in Hotaru's and Natsume's eyes. "Iiyada! I don't want to! Not with an oddball like him!"

"Who says I want to have a girlfriend who still wears and shows her printed undies to me, anyway?" Natsume retorted back.

"My decision is final and though I know that our enemy is probably not stupid enough not to have suspicions about Natsume's stay in our house, we still have to do some cover up just to have some more strong reason for Mikan to be at Natsume's side, always," Tsubasa said with finality. Natsume then felt something and gave a light kick to Tsubasa's foot.

"Really, when will that old man come back anyway so that I can finish my vacation in your house and the press would stop asking about our relationship in the house," Natsume said. Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at the door and the others got it, except for Mikan. Natsume stood up and went beside Mikan who was beside Tsubasa. Tsubasa covered Mikan's mouth.

"Missing your house already, huh? Well, it's not so different from your house with regard to security facilities anyway. Black Steel itself provides the security facilities for the mansion," Tsubasa chuckled.

"But aren't you used to staying with friends' houses that are in the same village, Natsume-kun? We're all in Sun Compass, just in different areas anyway," Misaki said.

"He's actually so used to it that he usually ends up eating breakfast in our house every day," Hotaru said rather truthfully. Sweat drop. FLICK! "Oi, Hyuuga, that girl's a dummy but she's still my best friend." The camera was actually on Ruka, who was blushing, again.

"What? She's my girl already," Natsume said. "Okay, okay, I'm not a two-timer or anything, we all know that."

"Because you never had a real girlfriend anyway," Ruka said. "Only casual dates and they change everyday like changing your clothes." Sweat drop.

"Fine, let's just drop this topic and get out of here, Polka's fine anyway," Natsume said and went out of the room. He caught a wave of hair turn from the hallway. His eyes flinched but he disregarded it. He turned his head and saw Hotaru beside him. They looked at each other and nodded a little.

When they finally got out of the High School Building, Tsubasa and Misaki left the festival early for a magazine interview Tsubasa finally allowed to give.

The four friends were then greeted by a wild crowd.

"Kyaa~! Ruka-kun, you're so cute in this picture!" Ruka saw a stall with so many people lined up and a big banner of his 'latest' picture, him in a princess costume. He looked at Hotaru and saw her smile an evil's smile.

"And here I thought it was Umenomiya or Koizumi that will be winning beside me on tomorrow's Festival Bishonen and Bishoujo," Natsume smirked.

"I teamed up with Sumire on making you win, Nogi," Hotaru smiled again as they approached the stall. There was a banner that said, Nogi for Bishoujo!.

"What?" Ruka almost fainted in embarrassment. They all laughed as the fan girls approach them with heart eyes…

* * *

The following day, Friday. Last day of the Annual Festival. About 6 p.m.

Mikan and Natsume had just arrived at the school's central field where the huge bonfire was located. They immediately saw their friends.

"Where's Ruka?" Natsume asked when he noticed that only Ruka was not in the gang.

"Hotaru 'asked' him to go with her," Koko answered with a grin. The 'ask' was actually a 'kidnap'. Sweat drop.

"They're so cute!" some of their girl classmates giggled.

_They all grinned at this, though Mikan didn__'t knew why…_

"Minna-san! Before we finally open the bonfire dance, let us first announce the winners of the Student Council's Gakuen Alice Annual Festival's Bishonen and Bishoujo. The votes have been counted, the first ever Bishonen of the Gakuen Alice Annual Festival is…" Narumi said on the microphone. He looked handsome in that simple white collared top and khaki pants that were worn by all male faculty members that night. He was actually insisting on designing the clothes of the faculty members for that night but everyone angrily said no to it. Sweat drop. "Natsume-kun of my precious Class 3-A!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Natsume. Koko and the gang pushed Natsume to go to the stage before he can escape. He had no choice but to go up the stage. He was awarded a simple crown.

"And, the most awaited, the Bishoujo that shall stand alongside Natsume-kun, garnering a total of almost the whole school population's votes, ladies and gentlemen, our bishoujo is…" Narumi hanged what he was saying when he saw the name written on the paper. "And here I thought it was going to be Anna-chan or Luna-chan both from my precious Class 3-A, it's Ruka-kun of Class 3-A!"

Hotaru then came from a flying thing that had the long banner on the stall from yesterday hanging from it. There was a 'blonde girl' riding with her. "Hyuuga, catch your partner!" Hotaru then threw Ruka towards Natsume, much to everyone's surprise. Natsume caught him in time, resulting in a bridal scene.

"Put me down, Nat, this is disgusting," Ruka scoffed.

"Hahaha, the dress suits you," Natsume laughed as he put him down. Ruka then realized they were in front of everybody. He turned so red in embarrassment as the tiara that matched Natsume's was put on him.

"Let us now open the dance floor, to be led by the tonight's most dazzling pair," Narumi grinned. Instead of asking for Ruka's hand, Natsume whispered something to Ruka then they went down from the stage apart by using the two sides. Then they danced awkwardly in front of everybody. FLICK FLICK FLICK!

"At least I'm dancing with a 'beautiful lady'," Natsume grinned. They finished the song and immediately went away from each other. Natsume just sat under a sakura tree while watching many pairs dance happily. Narumi was dancing every girl in Class 3-A. Tsubasa ran away after dancing with Mikan and Misaki and some old friends who came to join the closing of the Festival, because fan girls are starting to chase him. Misaki-sensei asked some girls to dance this time around. Mikan was happily dancing too, being asked by a guy after another. Ruka ran and went to Hotaru's lab where she forced him to change his clothes earlier.

Ruka tried to look for his clothes but he can't see it anywhere. He sighed and went out of the lab. When he opened the door, his clothes were laid out in front of him by a hand. He smiled and took it. "Thanks." He changed his clothes and went out.

"Oi, doesn't mean I allowed you to change that you can already not follow school rules, Nogi," Hotaru said. "Your tiara, put it on."

"But—" he sighed. "Fine." FLICK FLICK FLICK

"Let's go," Hotaru said and went ahead of him.

"Can I just ask you a question?" Ruka asked as he followed her.

"You're already asking," Hotaru replied blankly.

Ruka grinned a little. "Why is it that I always have to dress up in girl outfits while with Natsume you only need to catch him in the act?"

FLICK!

"There," Hotaru said.

"So would that sell?" Ruka smiled a more boyish smile than his usual shy smile.

"Not as much as your bridal scene with Natsume," Hotaru said and went faster. Ruka laughed and caught up to her.

"What about them knowing everything already?" he asked again.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that to you?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "You're the one who's been keeping something anyway."

Ruka turned red. "But you never told them anything."

"Because nobody asked anyway," she answered blankly.

* * *

When they arrived at the bonfire, many of their friends are already dancing. Even Natsume was dancing. Ruka was just about to walk to them when he saw his raging fans approaching him. He looked beside him but Hotaru had already gone to her table to eat. He had no choice, his fan girls caught him. He saw Natsume laugh as he was stolen by a girl after another. Then he too laughed when he saw Misaki whisper something to Mikan then push her and then Mikan angrily stomped towards Natsume and Luna. Mikan was then dancing with Natsume.

Ruka thought of something then flashed a smile to his current partner. "Let me guide you, mademoiselle." The girl almost fainted in delight. He led his partner until they bumped onto Natsume and Mikan.

"Wasn't able to escape the fan girls, Ruka? Good thing they're still girls asking you for a dance, not guys," Natsume smirked. Ruka turned red again.

"Pulled by Luna and angered your girlfriend the spoiled Princess Mikan, Natsume?" Ruka teased back. Natsume flinched a little. They laughed and then they continued dancing again.

Before another girl came to steal him, Ruka laid his partner's hands down and bowed. He went to get some refreshments. Soon enough, Mikan was getting refreshments too.

"Tired from all the dancing?"

"No, just taking five," Mikan smiled which made Ruka almost faint again. He put down his glass and bowed to Mikan.

"Then can I have this dance?" Mikan smiled and took his hand. They talked and smiled while dancing which made Natsume irritated, but he knew that Ruka liked Mikan so he just climbed the tree and watched the beautiful night sky…

"Ah, Sakura-san, I—"

"It's Mikan, Ruka-pyon," Mikan smiled.

"Okay, M-Mikan-san, I wante—"

"Ruka! Let's change partners!" Koko and Nonoko then came to them. They agreed and they changed partners. It seems almost all of the Class 3-A are dancing as pairs…

* * *

Natsume's phone rang. "Oi, Hyuuga, it's our last year, Class 3-A has taken over the floor," it was Hotaru. Natsume then understood it and jumped from the tree. Hotaru was already waiting for him somewhere beside the dance floor. He took Hotaru's hand and they danced.

"Oh my, it seems my Class 3-A is doing a little dance of their own," Narumi said who was watching the pairs with Misaki on their table. "They're all growing up and they're all starting to change a bit maturely. I hope they realize it sooner."

Misaki smiled with Narumi and looked at the pairs too.

The pairs were synchronized in dancing and in switching pairs. They switched and switched until they came to the last person in the class they haven't paired up with. Then it was time to ask for a last dance.

Hotaru was of course given the right to ask for her last dance first as the winning 'Queen' of the festival. And as Ruka and Natsume suspected, she wasn't going to give Mikan to either one of them.

Mikan happily danced with Hotaru. Ruka and Natsume looked at each other. They went to the two and interrupted their dance. "It's our last year, you two, you've been doing this for years, give others a chance." Hotaru rolled her eyes and allowed Natsume take Mikan's hands while Ruka took hers.

"You weren't able to tell her, were you?" Hotaru said this more of a statement. She was looking at Mikan.

"Yeah, but I guess that's better," Ruka said and looked at Mikan who was having a hard time dancing with Natsume, as always. _Because there's someone else who deserves to have his feelings known to you… _"Hey, are you jealous?"

"You want the latest version of the Baka Gun, Nogi?" Hotaru's ice beams shot him.

"No, I don't want it," Ruka quickly answered. He looked at Hotaru who was still looking at Mikan and Natsume. She seemed so engrossed in watching the two. Ruka slowly smiled as he watched Hotaru. Even with the short hair, her elegant beauty can still be seen, especially when you look at her closely.

"You really want the latest version of the Baka Gun, don't you, Nogi?" Hotaru said and then she turned her head to Ruka. He was still looking at her intently which caught her in surprise.

"Finally, you're not as cold as I thought you were," Ruka said and smiled.

"I'm not my brother. Why did you ask me instead of Mikan?"

"Isn't it normal for a guy like me to ask who I'm chasing for the 'traditional & magical' last dance?" he asked back.

"You like her, not me," she said blankly. "Which makes things even more complicated. You like her, you should chase her, not me. There's something fishy going around here, I'm sure. And, she's so ladylike, like you said…"

"You're a lady too, Hotaru-san," Ruka said gently. "But you always show your tough side more than your gentler side. And everyone's so hyped up with '_our story_' anyway, so let's put those thoughts of yours aside for now. Look, this night's the last festival we'll have in this school as students. And this, is our one last dance…" _Somehow, I don't regret that Hotaru's my last dance…_

_

* * *

_

"Oi, why can't you dance normally with me?" Natsume complained. He's been getting stepped on by Mikan every now and then.

"I'm not! You're the one who's not dancing normally," Mikan retorted back but she knew to herself that she's so tensed in dancing with Natsume. Natsume sighed. He held Mikan firmer this time.

"Just dance like you are," Natsume said gently. It seemed to have worked somehow, Mikan calmed a little. "It's our last year and this will be our last Last Dance as students…"

"You're right," Mikan slowly calmed and relaxed until she danced normally again.

"Look, the sky is perfect," Natsume pointed with his eyes. Mikan looked up and saw the sky. The moon shone perfectly. The stars sparkled and seemed to dance with them. The soft wind of spring coming from a few months lingered on her nose. And then she met Natsume's gaze. She can hear his heartbeat's continuous beating. Natsume held her close to him and she felt something she couldn't believe.

_I feel safe in these hands…_

_

* * *

_

To xxxKuroNekoxxx, I'm so glad that you liked it, and that you noticed that the stories fit. I just don't like inconsistencies so yeah, that's the explanation. As for the song, well, I'm adding a few chapters to this story and I'm still readjusting the ending because I don't really like it, and maybe I'll fit that there. Thanks for the tip, I forgot that song :)

To iamthedamselinshiningarmor2, I understand it about the 2 reviews. Uh, the school is open to public that day, and not all of them came in through the school gates. Gakuen Alice is a lot different in here than in the manga in terms of structure. They have courts of almost all sports in there and they have their own woods as well. The thing is that not everything is surrounded by walls there, and the dodgeball field was in a far corner of the school, and that part is one of the places not walled and protected by security cameras. Natsume's win was like that because Mikan still hasn't changed when it comes to stupidity and her love for Howalons, and maybe I just didn't describe her reaction well enough, and I'm a bit avoiding typing dialogues in caps or something. The breaking his chin thing, well, she's not really going to break it, that's why. I mean, we don't injure our own friends. Natsume's instincts, well, I forgot about them actually (sweatdrop), but, there's still a reason how they got in, we'll just have to wait and see.


	11. My Spoiled Princess

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Song Featured: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

Author's Note: Thanks to SparklingDiamondz for listing this fic on her favorites list and to Belle14072 for listing this on her story alerts. Gosh, supporters like you guys, and all those people who read this fic, are keeping me alive here in . Also, thank you, segawa izumi-chan, for reviewing my story. I'm glad that you liked Ruka in here, and yeah, though Mikan is a very pretty girl, Ruka is still cuter than her when he's wearing girl clothing. I'm not a Twi hater, nor am I a Twi fan, but I read the series about 2 years ago. The scenes always play on my mind as I write them and yeah, Mikan said that there. It's hard for me to make conflicts realistic, I admit that, but I'm hoping that someone noticed this, there is an internal conflict that goes along the terms 'protection and being safe'. Well, thank you again, guys, please keep reading and reviewing, I always answer to them as soon as I can.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 11 (My Spoiled Princess)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Look, the sky is perfect," Natsume said. Mikan looked up and saw the sky. The moon shone perfectly. The stars sparkled and seemed to dance with them. The soft wind of spring coming from months away lingered on her nose. And then she met Natsume's gaze. She can hear his heartbeat's continuous beating. Natsume held her close to him and she felt something she couldn't believe. I feel safe in these hands…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

The following day, Saturday. The Pacific Mall.

"Oi, Natsume-kun, why can't I go anywhere without bodyguards when you're not around? It's kind of irritating already!"

"Because you're under threats?"

"But, even when I'm with my friends, I still have to bring those bodyguards with me!" Mikan whined.

"So you'd rather be safe alone and be unsafe when you're with your friends so that when someone tries to shoot you, they'll try to shoot your friends too?" Natsume retorted back.

"No, that's not what I mean, I—"

"Then stop complaining and bear with it for a while," Natsume said.

"Why did you agree to Nii-sama's decision anyway? Be my boyfriend?"

"Because I have to," Natsume said. "Why? You really can't stand the thought of being my girl? There are a lot of girls out there who'd want to be in your position."

"I'm not one of them. But I guess you're pretty kind sometimes, and you're smart but you don't like using it so you don't really end up in the honor roll," she said while looking at the dome of the mall innocently. Natsume turned his head and looked at her intently. Mikan noticed this. "Why're you looking at me?"

"I wasn't. I was looking over there," Mikan looked past her and saw a girl, probably 19, wearing a mini skirt and tank top.

"Geez, you're supposed to be my boyfriend but you're still looking at other girls," Mikan shook her head. Natsume almost laughed. He didn't mean to point to that girl.

"Well, you're not my type. I don't like girls who still act like babies and I don't like your spoiled attitude," Natsume said jokingly.

"So, I'm not your type huh? Then go find your type or whatsoever, I don't like you either," Mikan seemed to have taken this a bit too seriously.

"Oi, I was only joking, but you're really not my type," Natsume joked again. "Let's just go ice skating." Natsume stood up from his seat and pulled Mikan by the hand. Mikan looked at Natsume's hand that was intertwined with her hand. _You say that you don't like me, but you're always by my side. Why do you not like me, Natsume-kun? Is it because of her? _Mikan shook her head at the thought. _Why do I care anyway?_

They went to the skating rink and Mikan almost forgot that she was irritated with Natsume when Natsume saw her undies again. "Oi, stop the twirling a little, you're skirt's flying off, flower-print."

"Natsume-kun, you pervert!" Mikan whined. "Because of this I'll never be a wife!"

"I'll just try to help Sakura find you a husband, I'm sure there are lots out there who'd want to marry you, a rich princess," Natsume joked. Mikan whined even more. "Okay, I'll try to marry you when I'm already old and I just can't find anyone to marry."

"You really like me, don't you?" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I sure do. Maybe if you try to be more ladylike," Natsume said.

"Natsume-kun, you jerk!" Mikan got up and called Taka. "Taka-san, we're going home, prepare the car!"

"Oi, I was only joking," Natsume then realized his joke got to Mikan's head this time. "I was only joking. I didn't mean that, okay. Anyway, there's lots out there who'd really like to go after you who can't because they all know you're my girl…"

Mikan didn't notice this and just continued to stomp until she reached the entrance of the mall where Taka is waiting with her car. Natsume caught up to her but she didn't talk to him even until they reached home. Mikan locked herself inside her room.

Natsume knocked on her door. "Okay, if you really don't want me around, I'll just go. I have rehearsal today so if you want to go out, you still have to bring those guards. It's your brother's order." Natsume sighed and left. _If only I can protect you, but I'm just not strong enough yet…

* * *

_

Mikan watched Natsume's car from her window. She went out of her room and wandered around the big mansion. Then she went downstairs to the living room.

Tsubasa was in an important deal while Misaki was in her rehearsal for her latest fashion show. Natsume too was gone for band rehearsal.

"This room's so empty," she let out a sigh. She remembered the days she pestered Natsume in that room whenever it were weekends and they had nothing to do. He was just listening to his music and then she would pester him to go with her. She sighed again and went to the swimming pool. She giggled when she remembered how hard she had to pull Natsume until they fell on the swimming pool. She walked again until she came into the garage. She looked at all the vehicles it contained. She then remembered how they fought over which car to use whenever they had to go somewhere. And then she heard a noise. Fear suddenly ran over her as she froze to her spot and looked carefully around the garage.

"Oops, it was my stomach," she scratched her head at her own stupidity.

She passed by the dining room where she remembered how Natsume and she had to fight over food and how he left her during breakfast because they would be late. "Ah, what could have happened if he didn't live with us?" She asked herself as she looked at what she can eat in the fridge.

Later that evening, she still didn't speak to Natsume so when he was about to go inside his room, he went past his door and went to her door. He stood there but he didn't know whether to knock or not. He had just decided to tease her again to remove the tension when the door suddenly opened. Mikan was surprised when she saw him on her door. His head was down and his bangs covered his eyes. He was holding a purple hyacinth in his hand. She smiled at this. "Did you pick this in the greenhouse?"

"I just saw that and picked that. Or do you rather want a rose?" Mikan smiled again.

"Stroll with me to the park again tomorrow. Then I'll accept your apology," Natsume looked at her with questioning eyes. "Purple hyacinths mean you're sorry."

Mikan smiled again and closed her door.

* * *

The following morning, Sunday. Breakfast at Sakura Mansion…

Mikan and Natsume came back from their stroll in the park just in time for breakfast.

"Misaki and I both have a full schedule up to tonight, and Natsume-kun, you have a gig today, don't you? Chiki-san's on a day off, Terada and Nori will drive me and Misaki to our meetings, what about you, Hime-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know, anyway, I'll just ask Taka-san to drive if I want to go somewhere," Mikan answered and thought for a moment what she would do that day.

"Why don't you try handling the office for today, Hime-chan?" Tsubasa joked. "We'll see what commotion you'll cause around hahaha!"

"Eh? Iiyada!" Mikan pouted. "Oh, that's right, I'll just go to the kids today!"

"That's a good idea, it's been a while since you've visited the orphanage," Tsubasa agreed. "Aww, so sorry I can't come. Just say hi for me to the kids, ne?"

"Hai, hai!" Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"Is that the orphanage just near the subdivision? What are you gonna do there and up to what time will you be there?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Nii-sama and I used to go there and play with the kids," she smiled. "I'll probably be home before dinner, why?"

"Make sure you're home and dressed already at 7," Natsume said.

"Dressed? Why?" Mikan asked, confused.

"You're going with me to my gig, what else?" Natsume rolled his eyes. "Look at the headlines, you baka. I don't want to have the image of a playboy."

"Hehe, I understand your situation, Natsume-kun," Tsubasa laughed. "Back when Misaki wasn't still living with us, I had to put up with a girl whenever I get caught by those reporters."

"Oh, so, Matilda the 'French Maiden', Isabel the 'Spanish Meztiza', Christine the 'British Heiress', Courtney the 'American Sweetheart', Yoona the 'Korean Cutie', and many others, weren't your girl once or twice?" Misaki's eyebrow twitched.

"You really have to make a nickname for all of them, don't you?" Tsubasa grinned. "All of them, if not a daughter of a famous foreign business associate, are girls I had to accompany for business and formal purposes. I had to please the businessmen. But Yoona was a teenage crush-"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"I'm sure that hurt," Mikan said without even looking at the two. Natsume nodded.

"Well, I was only about 19 when I had to study and start managing the business as well and there were already many functions and meetings I had to attend and of course I needed a muse sometimes, and Yoona was a cute, with an angelic—" POW! WHACK! BOOM!

"And he even made it worse," Natsume added without taking his eyes from his food. Mikan nodded.

"But of course, Misaki the 'One-I-Love' is still the best," Tsubasa grinned, with his face on the floor already. Sweatdrop. "Just minus the whacks."

KABOOM! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"And, knocking out the opponent by the ultimate punch, the winner is, Misaki-nee-san!" Mikan said. Ting-ting-ting-ting! Sweatdrop.

"When did I ever win against her, anyway?" Tsubasa said while rubbing his jaw. "Oi, how will I attend the function today with this face?"

"Then let that be a lesson," Misaki stuck out her tongue then went upstairs.

Mikan and Natsume followed after they finished eating and took their own baths. Tsubasa and Misaki had both gone off to their meetings and Natsume had seen them off when Mikan went down.

"They're gone already?" Mikan asked. Natsume just nodded then he stood up.

"Well, I'm off too, we still have a recording to do at noon then a band rehearsal in the afternoon and about an hour and a half to prepare before the gig itself," he took his guitar bag and swung it on his shoulder. Mikan followed Natsume to the front door where his sports car and his driver were already waiting. "What time are you going to the orphanage?"

"I thought I'd go after lunch but I had just called and they said I can prepare lunch and afternoon snacks for the kids, they're having an all-day fun program right now," Mikan said. "I'd go there after placing an order. The restaurant said I can call again in a few minutes to talk to the manager."

"Okay, just make sure you're back before 7," Natsume nodded then started towards the car. "But bring those guards with you."

"Eh? But it's the orphanage!" Mikan complained.

"All the more reason for me to add more guards from the agency," Natsume said and flicked his phone open. "Yes, at around 9, make sure that a car of guards is in the orphanage, there are kids in there that might get involve suppose that someone attacks again."

"But, Natsume-kun!" Mikan whined louder this time. Natsume didn't notice her. He went inside the car.

"They'll be ready when you are. Ja," then he closed the windows and the car set off. Mikan kicked in irritation and pouted. She shook her head and insisted in her mind that Natsume is right about the kids being involved suppose that an attacker comes.

She went inside the living room and dialed on the phone as she sat down. "Yes, I'd like to place a lunchtime delivery for fifty persons, to be delivered at Little Voices Orphanage at lunchtime. Yes, it's Mikan Sakura, to be received by Taka Umeno. Thanks."

She then dialed another call. "Yes, I am Mikan Sakura; I would like to place an order of the Merienda Package delivery for fifty persons, to be delivered this afternoon, 3 pm, at Little Voices Orphanage, to be received by Taka Umeno. Yes, I am ordering for fifty persons, to be delivered, THIS day."

"Taka-san, we're going!" she shouted so that Taka would hear her who was probably in the kitchen. In a few moments, she heard her car's engine stop in front of the mansion. As she expected, Taka was in front of her in a flash.

"The car's ready, Hime-sama," Taka bowed. She nodded. She stood up and swung her sling bag over her shoulder and went out, followed by Taka.

A car with the bodyguards was waiting for them. She knew that her brother and Natsume ordered for this and with that, she can't do anything so they went on. When she arrived at the orphanage, a black car with four men welcomed her. They were dressed casually but she was sure those men from the Black Steel Agency are ready for action. She nodded at them then she went inside the orphanage. The nuns, the kids, and the volunteers happily greeted her.

"Look, it's Hime-nee-chan!" a child cheered and pointed at her. The kids all looked at her and ran towards her.

"O-nee-chan!" she opened her arms and many kids raced towards her, all wanting to hug her. "Eh? Prince-nii-san is not with you?"

"Onii-sama had something to attend but he asked me to say hi to all of you and he sent gifts for all of you!" Mikan motioned Taka to bring in something. Taka went out and when he came back, he was pulling a big wagon full of bags filled with many goods and gifts.

"Alright, kids, make two lines and Taka-ji-san will give all of you the gifts from Prince-nii-san," Taka smiled. The kids all excitedly obeyed. Mikan went beside Taka while the volunteers and the nuns assisted them.

They proceeded with the program and games and everyone had fun. The kids even agreed to make a huge thank you banner for Tsubasa who wasn't there. It was a bit sloppy, and you'd know for sure that a bunch of kids made it, but it was very heartwarming. The kids went around it with Mikan while Taka took a picture of them.

"Okay, kids, would you like to call Nii-san?" Mikan then had a good idea.

"Hai hai!" the kids cheered. Mikan took out her cellphone and dialed Tsubasa's number.

"Hello, Nii-sama? Yes, I'm having fun in here, but there's someone who wants to talk to you," Mikan smiled and turned the call to loudspeaker. "Here's Prince-nii-san, kids!"

"Thank you, Prince-nii-san, for the gifts!" the kids said in chorus. Tsubasa chuckled.

"You're welcome, kids," Tsubasa said.

"When would you visit us, Nii-san?"

"We miss you, Nii-san!"

"We want to see you dance again, Nii-san!"

"Okay, okay, I'll visit you when my schedule's free, and when I do, do you want to see Misaki Harada in person?"

"The Misaki Harada?"

"The one who's always on the magazine covers?"

"The lady who's never ugly whatever she wears?"

"The one beside you in that very big picture on the sky?"

"The one who drinks the Fruity Fab juice drink in the tv?"

"THAT Misaki Harada?"

Tsubasa and Mikan both smiled at the excitement of the kids. Tsubasa can almost imagine their faces. "Yes, that Misaki Harada."

"Hontou ni? You'll really bring Misaki Harada with you, Nii-san?" the kids' eyes widened.

"Yes, I will. One of these days I will go there with her, and I'd like all of you to perform a song for us, ne?" Tsubasa said. The kids all agreed. They were all excited even when Mikan had ended the call.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Flames of Fire are getting with their rehearsal smoothly__…_

"We're doing great, you guys," Natsume said as he nodded his head to the beat.

"Yeah, we're in a good hype today," Ruka agreed.

"I think we're even ready to hold an on the spot concert," Yuu smiled. They all looked at Yuu and smiled playfully.

"Luna, contact the management, we're going to do something," Koko said to Luna who was just sitting there looking at them. Luna looked at them with question mark eyes then shrugged and flicked her cellphone open.

"Since we all agreed to this, we can have an earlier prep time," Natsume looked at his watch. "It's only 5, but I think we're ready, so let's go."

Everyone nodded. "Luna, I'm sure you're up for an emergency promotion, aren't you?" Natsume turned to Luna.

"Yeah, we're sure you can still make it for your hair and make-up," Kitsu grinned.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I got myself into your group," Luna shrugged, and then she stood up. "Well, if I'm going to do this, make sure it's going to be worth it, so go, and prepare your selves."

They all stood up and went outside the rehearsal room. (I can imagine that 'so-cool-walk' as they walk on the hallway, *dreamy look*. You know, in TV shows where the cool guys or the populars walk so cool and the camera's a bit slow-motioned and everyone's like making way for them :p)

Natsume went inside his car with the Hyuuga driver following him.

"Where to, Hyuuga-sama?" Natsume looked at his watch, it was only 5.

"Just go towards Sun Compass," he flicked his phone and dialed. "You're still there? Is she going home? Not yet? Okay, just let her be. Keep a close guard."

"Go to Little Voices Orphanage, just before Sun Compass," Natsume ordered and rested his back on the seat. A few more minutes and they were already there. The four Black Steel agents immediately welcomed him. He nodded and went inside and saw the Sakura guards hurrying in and out of the lobby carrying big boxes full of used paper plates and stuff.

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama, you're here. Hime-sama is out there on the field with the kids," Taka came inside the lobby. He followed him and saw Mikan being surrounded by kids, laughing happily. He motioned Taka to go on with what he's doing while he stayed there on the side, just watching Mikan. Taka went over to Mikan and whispered something to her. She looked up and saw him. She smiled.

"Kids, do you know who is number one in the charts right now?" she asked.

"Oh, it's Flames of Fire, right?" a boy said. "Their band's vocalist is that cool Natsume Hyuuga who can also play the guitar!" The boy posed as if he was strumming a guitar. Mikan laughed. She took out her cellphone and showed the caller picture of Natsume in her phone.

"Is that him?" she asked.

"Ooh, kakkoi!" She clicked call and Natsume felt his cellphone beep. He took it out.

"Oi, ba—" then he remembered the kids around them. "What is it?"

"The kids want to see you, don't you, kids?" Mikan asked. The kids cheered in chorus. "Can you come out now?" Mikan ended the call. "Minna-san, Natsume Hyuuga of Flames of Fire!"

Natsume shook his head and smiled as he walked. "Hn."

"Kyaa!" the kids cheered and went to him. He was astonished by the kids' excitement over seeing him. They didn't look like the crazy fan girls but they just really seemed so happy that they saw him. He went down and allowed them to hug him while he patted their heads. "Hey, can you perform for us? We've been asking Nee-chan to perform for us but she said later."

"Well—"

"I've got a better idea," Mikan then jumped from her seat. She whispered something to Natsume whose eyes grew a little but still agreed. She put out a paper and gave it to him. "Yay!" She clapped and then she pulled Natsume to sit on the bench she was sitting earlier and asked the kids to sit in front of them on the grass. "Natsume-nii-san will play the guitar and I will sing, is that all right?" The kids roared. "All right, let's try it!" Natsume started the intro.

"Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

What you said before," Mikan walked away from him but kept her gaze at him.

"Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again," Mikan smiled and pointed to him.

"'Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you," Mikan went behind the bench.

"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too," Mikan playfully messed Natsume's hair.

"Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you," Mikan got up from leaning on the bench. She faced the kids and ran around as she sang the next part.

"'Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you," she was already on the back of their little audience.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go

Oh yeah," and as Natsume played the instrumental Mikan played with the kids until they made way for her in the middle.

"'Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you." Mikan and Natsume were smiling at each other after the last line. They faced the children and bowed. The children applauded loudly.

"Wow that was great, Nee-chan!"

"Thank you!" Mikan was so happy. They stayed some more before saying goodbye and going home.

"You're so happy for making the kids happy," Natsume noted when they were in the car.

"Hn," Mikan nodded cheerfully. "Did you see the wide smiles on their faces? Seeing those is very heartwarming."

"By the way, I told you earlier that we're playing in The Pacific. We decided to have an on the spot mini concert. We're doing it on parking lot E instead of the activity center," Natsume said.

"But though that is on the grounds, that parking space has a fee right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, that's why The Pacific allowed us to have a mini concert," Natsume nodded. They arrived home past 6 so they had to hurry a little. "Polka…"

"What?" Mikan was just about to get inside her room.

"You better look good for me," Natsume smirked. Mikan stuck out her tongue and went inside her room. She took a quick shower then went inside her closet. She then saw the dress Natsume bought her. She took it from the rack and looked at it intently.

"This will do, chic yet tough," Mikan smiled. She laid it on her bed and then started blow drying her hair while watching TV.

"Quick on Action Breaking News: Showbiz Insider, there is an on the spot change in the Flames of Fire Mall Show later at The Pacific, here's a report of what the promotional manager of Flames of Fire, Koizumi Luna, said to us when we passed by her just a while ago," a breaking news report came as soon as the show went on half time. Luna appeared on the screen with many reporters on her.

"The boys are all inspired by the fans so as a thank you, we decided to hold an on the spot concert. It would still be held on The Pacific but we have arranged to change the venue to Parking Lot E for a wider space enough to accommodate the concert. It's not just a mall show anymore, it's already a concert, so minna, even though it's sudden, please do watch and support the concert Flames of Fire put up themselves just for the fans," Luna blew a kiss on the screen before moving on.

"That's it for now, please watch later as our news team try to attend the concert to provide you with a simple coverage," the show went back on air.

Mikan shook her head and continued doing her hair. She made a side ponytail to emphasize the natural curvy tips of her hair and allowed it to rest on her shoulder with a black hairpiece on the tied part that matched her chic red dress (it's something similar to a dress I saw Demi wore). She didn't put any make up on, just powder, a light tint of blush, and lip gloss. She wore the dress and went inside her closet again. She looked at the rack of shoes she has and chose the black high tops sneakers she has. She looked at the clock. "Shoot, Natsume-kun'll get mad again!" She turned off her TV and threw the remote on her bed and just took her purse and ran downstairs, forgetting her jacket and to put perfume on.

Natsume, meanwhile, was already a bit irritated downstairs. He was just going to get up from the couch when she came inside the living room. Natsume's eyes widened in awe as Mikan went inside.

"Natsume-kun, oi, Natsume-kun!" Mikan waved her hands in front of Natsume's eyes. Natsume shrugged then looked past her.

"Let's go," he shrugged. Mikan nodded and they went out of the house, with Natsume's arm accompanying her by her waist. "My bet you're wearing Polka today."

"Natsume-kun, you pervert!" Mikan whined and tried to whack Natsume but he playfully dodged them. They arrived in The Pacific. Natsume's phone rang.

"No choice, Nat, you'll have to walk from there, anyway there are the guards with you. They'll lead you backstage," Luna ended the call. Natsume's driver opened the door for them and Natsume went out first. He looked around and saw that the guards are properly positioned in case something happens.

"Hyuuga Natsume is here! Kya~!" Natsume nodded at the fans and laid his hand for Mikan as she went out of the car. They posed for a picture then went on. They had to walk down the audience area and guards were quick to make way for them. Fans tried to grab hold of Natsume but the guards were strong and Natsume just gave them taps on the hand.

As usual, they were the latest to arrive. Natsume noticed that Anna is Koko's date. He approached Koko and whispered to him.

"Who brought a date twice to a gig now?" he smirked.

"I'm guarded by the Ice Queen, Nat, Kitsu's the same too," Koko whispered back but Hotaru seemed to have sensed that her name was on and looked at them with those icy sharp eyes. The two froze. They slowly walked away then continued whispering. "The emergency meeting was called off because of the sudden attack on the dodge ball field, when will we reschedule?"

"Probably tomorrow," Natsume said.

"But it's a Monday tomorrow, Nat, lot's of homeworks, 'em sure," Koko complained.

"As if we do homeworks anyway," the two laughed.

"So how's the red carpet with Mikan?"

"Just the normal," Natsume shrugged. "This was just supposed to be a concert for the fans, why did this become an awards night?"

"Ask the stars who almost tried to steal the spotlights, especially the ladies, good thing we have good looking dates in here," Koko looked at the girls who were talking. They all looked good, elegant heiresses who outshone the stars by wearing chic dresses yet the spray of elegance can still be seen in them. "Has Luna seen you two by the way?"

"Nope, not yet I think, why?"

"She'll probably be irritated again when she sees you two," Koko grinned. "You know she likes you and she doesn't like the spotlight stolen from her."

Luna then emerged from the curtains. She was wearing a gray and emerald dress which suited her gray eyes. "Well, she can still get on with the girls, but we have to admit Mikan wins with the unique match up she did."

Ruka and the other guys joined them. "Natsume, you win this time. See what you get when you don't just get girls from wherever? You win the Star Date award!" They all laughed. They always did that, giving commendation to whomever's date shined the most. Luna approached them.

"Okay, stop this boys' meeting, the show is on!" Luna smiled and ran under the stage. She positioned herself on the platform and signaled '3, 2, 1' to them. They saw her be lifted up by the platform. "Minna, are you ready?"

The boys then asked a guard to bring the girls to the VIP access. They too went to the platforms.

* * *

The girls looked at the stage. The show is starting. "Better prepare your fireproof clothes for even water can't put them out! The Flames are here!" Luna then ran down the stage and went to the middle. She opened a match stick and turned to the stage. She knelt down as if she was going to light the stage but she blew it. The spotlight turned to flame-like colors as each member popped out of the stage like fireworks.

The concert was on hype. The boys almost performed their whole latest published album.

"Minna-san, we almost performed the whole Heaven on Fire, so let's rest for a bit and let us thank you guys. We were just rehearsing earlier this afternoon and we didn't want to waste the feeling of being in hype. So we decided to hold this on the spot concert for all of you, who inspired this concert happening right now!" Koko said loudly. The crowd kept on cheering.

"But there are also lots of other people we want to thank, like the sponsors!" Yuu said loudly.

"And of course, The Pacific, which we troubled for all of this to happen," Mochu said. Then they started playing the next song as they continued the thank you's.

"And our dates which came here with us, supporting us," Kitsu said. "Please come up here on stage ladies. Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for Ogasawara Nonoko, heiress of Fragile Drops!"

The crowd roared as Nonoko went up the stage blushing. She waved as she went towards Kitsu.

"Please come up on stage, Smith Shelly, heiress of Smitten Cosmetics!" Mochu said as his date, a Junior at Gakuen Alice, went up to him.

"With me is Kazuri Cherry, actress in her family's theatre, Cherry Blossom Broadway!" Yuu smiled as his date, another Junior at Gakuen Alice, went up the stage shyly.

"The gentlest of them all, the pretty Umenomiya Anna, already practicing culinary arts in France for handling Luscious & Alive Entrées, came with the very lucky me!" Koko said. Ruka and Natsume almost hid their faces in the 'too much sweetness' of Koko.

"And of course, the one many tried to win her heart, the one and the only Imai Hotaru!" Ruka smiled as Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Please cheer me on as I try to get this lady's heart!"

Natsume almost whacked Ruka because of this. Natsume then smiled and went to his microphone. "No need to tell who she is except for the fact that she's already MY girl, come up here, Mikan!" Mikan blushed but went to the stage anyway. Natsume wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. This made her move to him so she just wrapped her hand on his waist and laughed playfully as if they were just being sweet but she was actually trying to regain her balance. The fans cheered loudly. Natsume sang as he held Mikan.

'_I thought you don't like me' _Mikan thought. _'I'll do my best to be able to keep you safe, but stay in here for now' _Natsume thought as he held Mikan tightly…

* * *

As the song neared its end, Natsume then let go of Mikan and held her hand. He faced the fans and said something.

"We wouldn't forget someone who made it possible for us to be holding this concert. She did most of the work in here, so give it up for…" the boys then joined him. "Koizumi Luna!"

Luna was already irritated down the stage actually, what with Natsume finally announcing Mikan as his girl, but her eyes grew large when the boys called him, and somehow, her irritation lessened. The boys let go of their dates who stood altogether as they watched them all approach Luna and lead her up on stage. "Get back on your places!" Natsume said and led Luna to the other microphone. Luna joined him on the last part of the song. The concert ended well and though the boys can't give autographs that night because it was getting pretty late, they promised an autograph signing the next time they can.

Natsume and Mikan went home first and soon the others followed until only Luna was left. She still had to set up some things first with regard to the show.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road…

"Stay in the house tonight," Hotaru said blankly without looking at him. Ruka looked at Hotaru. "It's pretty late, we'll just take your things from your apartment tomorrow morning before we go to school."

Ruka smiled. "Thanks. You look great by the way." Ruka then took out a violet from the seat. "There, a violet to match it." He said as he put the violet on Hotaru's hand.

"You're a jerk. We all know you like her, why are you doing this?" Ruka turned red.

"How do you say so?"

Hotaru pinched his red cheek.

"Because of that," Hotaru said.

"Ow!" Ruka still managed to smile. "Let's take a picture." He took out his cellphone and suddenly went close to Hotaru and clicked capture before Hotaru can retort. He looked at the captured image. "Looks good." He giggled. Hotaru snatched the cellphone. Her eyes grew large. Her hand was pinching Ruka's cheek and she was looking at him, not the camera. "Oops," Ruka snatched the cellphone away before Hotaru can delete it. "Don't worry, I won't sell it." He winked. Usagi then jumped to his lap. It stayed in the car during the concert. It almost jumped to Hotaru but Ruka stopped it and put it back on the cage. "We both know the consequence if you ruin her dress again, Usagi." Hotaru just looked at Ruka all throughout.

"Really, why are you doing this?"

"Honestly, I don't know myself," Ruka answered and looked beyond the windshield. _Really, I don't know why I'm still doing this myself…

* * *

_

Here, the sorry part again, so yeah, sorry for not being able to update last week, I actually forgot. This month had been a crucial month for me, what with all the preparations for the district level contests for our provincial association our school belongs to. So yeah, as a senior, I was a contestant for Science, yeah, not really my field, but hey, I did pretty well even if I wasn't able to place because of a baka-ish mistake *winks* So yeah, since I started training, I wasn't able to look at my planner and didn't notice that I haven't updated in 2 weeks. Well, here it is now, and I know that I haven't improved my writing style but please understand that I'm not a professional writer. Also, please READ & REVIEW so that I would know what to improve in this story, thank you.


	12. Precious Amethyst Eyes

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Song Featured: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

Author says: Thank you to 0173615958 for listing this story on his/her favorites list and also to pinkfab112 who not only listed this fic but also Maid for my Sister on her favorites list. Thank you also to lexinemelody for listing me in her favorite authors list. Thank you also to IdioticIdiot: Thank you for reviewing this, and for appreciating this fic. I try to be a witty sometimes if I can. And also to preety: Thank you so much, we'll see about that, we'll see about that :D

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I did an inconsistency with Maid for my Sister. All along, I thought I used Flames of Fire as the band's name in Maid for my Sister but when I reread Chapter 5 of Maid for my Sister, I realized I used Black Flames. I then changed it to Flames of Fire. Another inconsistency, still in Chapter 5, is that Ruka's father is supposed to be a personal driver of a classmate. I also changed that to something that will be explained here in this chapter.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 12 (Precious Amethyst Eyes)

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Stay in the house tonight," Hotaru said blankly without looking at him. Ruka looked at Hotaru. "It's pretty late, we'll just take your things from your apartment tomorrow morning before we go to school."_

…

"_Really, why are you doing this?"_

"_I don't know myself," Ruka answered and looked beyond the windshield. Really, I don't know why I'm still doing this myself…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

The following day, Monday. Gakuen Alice Parking Lot.

"Wow, we arrived a bit early today," Mikan cheered as she went out of the car after Natsume.

"It's because you always oversleep," Natsume said.

"Eh? But you're always late too, Natsume-kun!"

"I'm not, I just go inside the classroom a bit late because our homeroom class is worthless," Natsume said. Narumi, who was in the faculty room, sneezed. Sweat drop.

They were just about to start walking when a car stopped beside them. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw whose car was it. It was Hotaru's car.

"Eh? Hotaru-chan?" Mikan confirmed it when Ruka went out of the car and opened the door for Hotaru.

"That's a first in history," Natsume smirked.

"This guy's even gentler than Anna, that's why," Hotaru said back coldly. Ruka turned red.

"Oi, I'm not," Ruka retorted.

"Well, we went to your apartment to get your stuff early enough for us to get to school like usual, but you're so slow like a turtle," Hotaru said.

"You're staying at their house again, Ruka?" Natsume asked as they all started for their room.

"Iie, the show ended pretty late so we decided to go directly home, we just took my school stuff in the apartment earlier," Ruka answered.

"Eh? What did you mean by that Natsume-kun, about Ruka-pyon staying at Hotaru-chan's house again?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"You don't know, baka?"

"She was sleeping when that news spread out, Hyuuga," Hotaru replied for her.

"Almost the whole school know it already, and yet you don't," Natsume gave a small laugh. "But you're good man, you kept it until now."

"Actually, I thought you always knew, you're a detective anyway," Ruka laughed too.

"Yeah, I didn't wonder a bit, dunno why," Natsume shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh? What are you guys talking about? What did Ruka kept secret?" Mikan whined.

"Ruka's French mother is my mom's friend and is the caretaker of our house. Ruka has been living in our house until he was able to rent an apartment of his own about 3 years ago," Hotaru said quickly.

"Eh? How come I don't see him whenever I go to your house?" Mikan really got surprised.

"The timing is just right for you to come and Ruka had to go, like to the supermarket when we were all still young, and when he had to go to his part-time job when we were in middle school," Hotaru still was the one who answered. Natsume and Ruka nodded. Sweat drop.

"What about you, Natsume-kun, you're usually at Hotaru's house, right? Why didn't you see Ruka-pyon there?" Mikan looked at Natsume.

"He hid from me," Natsume answered. Mikan's eyes swirled.

"Okay, I'll just tell the whole story," Ruka then said. "My dad is a Japanese businessman who went to France for business. He met my mom there and their story happened. They got married and had me. But then Dad's business in Japan started to fall so we had to move back in here. But as Dad tried to regain his business in here, the one he left in France started to fall too. Dad wasn't able to regain his business until he died from working too hard. Mom was a bit too young then when they married so when Dad died, it was just lucky for us that she was friends with Hotaru-san's mom. They took us in, and mom insisted that she work at the house, even just as a maid. But we came just in time that the Imai Mansion's caretaker then had to go back to the province, so Hotaru-san's mom accepted my Mom as caretaker of the house."

"Wow, then maybe it is fate that you had to live at Hotaru-san's house!" Mikan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess if all of those didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you guys," Ruka smiled too. He looked out to the skies and remembered the past…

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flashback, set about 1__4 years ago…_

_Ruka__'s POV_

"_Okaa-sama, where are we going?" Mom was smiling gently as usual but I can see the sadness in her eyes._

"_To a friend's house, Ruka-kun, to a friend's house," Mom answered. Just a week ago in Dad's funeral, a letter came in to us, stating that all our belongings would be taken by the bank._

"_Are they nice, Okaa-sama?" I wondered what kind of people we'll meet there._

"_Yes they are. They were very nice to take us in without asking for anything so I decided to work for them us their caretaker. Ruka-kun would help out too, right?" Mom patted my head._

"_Hai!" I nodded cheerfully. I looked out at the window again and saw that we were approaching a really large gate. On the arch it said, Sun Compass. The taxi cab entered the large gate and I realized that it was a very large subdivision further divided to four divisions._

"_Rise of South," Mom said to the taxi driver. I gasped in awe as we passed by huge houses, mansions as Mom called them. We even passed by a highly-secured looking house. I don't know why, but it seemed like it was made of black steels to me even though it was covered with red bricks. Further into the village, we stopped at a large mansion, as large as the 'black steel' house. It gave off an impression to me that a family of highly-respected people lived there. "We're here, Ruka-kun."_

_We went out of the cab and Mom pushed a button on the wall. A voice answered, asking who it was. Mom answered that we were the Nogi__'s and in just a few moments, the smaller gate that were for people opened and a guard led us inside the wide solar of the mansion. We walked until we reached the mansion. Along the way, I can see birds chirping and a cat walking. We were greeted by two girls and two boys._

"_We're glad to have you here, Christine-san and Ruka-kun," the older guy shook hands with my mom and patted my head. The older woman, that I guessed was the wife of the guy and my mom's friend, hugged my mom and smiled at me. "This is our children, my older Subaru-kun and the younger Hotaru-chan. Subaru, Hotaru, this is Okaa-san's friend, Nogi Christine, and her son, Ruka-kun."_

_Subaru shook my hand. I smiled at them shyly. __Then I looked at the girl with the amethyst eyes. I froze. Those beautiful amethyst eyes gave off eye beams. Mom held my shoulders and whispered to me._

"_Ruru, that is Hotaru-chan. She is of your age and you have to take care of her from now on," Mom said gently. I nodded shyly and looked at the pale girl with the beautiful amethyst eyes. Mrs. Nogi led us to our room and then the two chatted while Mom allowed me to wander to the lawn. There I saw the most beautiful lawn I have ever seen. And there were many animals too. They had a dog, birds, a parrot, a black cat that wondered here and there, and a bunny. It hopped and hopped until it reached me. I took it gently to my arms._

"_He seems to like you," Subaru-san was already beside me. "Those are actually not ours. They were injured so I took them here and helped them."_

"_You treat animals?" I looked at him with amazement._

"_I'm still young for that, but I help them. Do you like animals?" Subaru gave a small laugh. I nodded cheerfully. "Do you want to keep that bunny?"_

"_Can I?" I looked at the bunny that was snug at my arms._

"_Sure you can," Subaru nodded._

"_Then I'll name it Usagi. Hi there, Usagi," I patted the bunny. It seemed to smile at me. Subaru-san then left me and I approached the animals. I went to the dog and patted it. "Hi there buddy, wonder what your name is."_

"_That's Amanatsu," a cold voice answered. I turned around and saw those cold amethyst eyes again. "And that black cat that always wandered in our house is Hyume."_

"_Eh? Why Amanatsu and Hyume?" I asked. Those were weird names for a dog and a cat._

"_Because they remind me of some jerks," she said blankly. "If Onii-san didn't give that bunny to you, I would have named it Noka." Sweat drop._

"_Eh?" my voice seemed to have startled her. She tripped and fell. I quickly went to her. "Imai-san!"_

_She was about to stand up but I motioned her to sit on the grass first. "Let's check your knees and elbows first." I looked at the pale skin on her knees and elbows. There was a slight mark on her knees. I patted it gently. "Not too much that will ruin this delicate skin." I looked up to her and saw that she was surprised at what I did. "I'm supposed to take care of you, and I won't let anything happen to a lady like you."_

_Surprise stirred in her eyes but she quickly regained her composure. She stood up and started towards the mansion. __"My brother wants to be a doctor too." She said and then she was inside the mansion_

_~end of flashback~_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Hotaru then sneezed. Ruka's protective instincts came to him. He rushed to Hotaru. "Did you catch a cold?"

"Nogi," Hotaru called Ruka's name even though he was in front of her already. "You are overreacting!" BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru opened the door and went inside the room. Natsume and Mikan poked the knocked down Ruka.

"Wake him up, Natsume-kun, Naru-sensei will come in a few more minutes," Mikan said to Natsume. Natsume whispered something to Ruka. Ruka immediately woke up and turned red. He turned redder when he saw Mikan. Natsume couldn't help the laugh.

"Natsume, you trickster, don't joke like that," Ruka said to Natsume.

"Don't worry, she forgot to take a picture of a knock downed you this time," Natsume said while recovering from the laugh. They went inside the room just right for the class to start.

* * *

Lunch time. Boys' table.

"Oi, Ruka, aren't you planning anything for Imai? We haven't heard you ask her out," Koko said.

"Why did it come to me again? Shouldn't it be that Natsume's our topic for today?" Ruka turned red.

"Eh? But he's already with Mikan-san, and you courted Imai first," Kitsu said. "Hey, there's a concert for that idol group those girls like later, right? We all have tickets to it. Are you going to ask the girls?"

"Hmnn, probably, I don't know, Natsume and I agreed about a new song to do later," Koko said without looking at them.

"I have to go to check on the theatre for a performance next week," Yuu said.

"Dad's coming home," Kitsu said.

"Have to go to some meeting for something about college with my cousin," Mochu said without any other excuse. They all looked at Ruka.

"Alright, alright, I'll ask her out later after dismissal," Ruka gave up. Natsume stood up from his seat.

"It's time," they all nodded and stood up too. They saw Luna outside the canteen motioning them that it's time they go. They stopped by the girls' table. "We're taking a half day. We are rushing to finish our newest album before graduation." Natsume went to Mikan and whispered something to her. "I'm eating dinner at Koko's."

Koko gave a light shove to Ruka. Ruka blushed deep red in front of Hotaru. "If you've got something to say, say it. Or else I'll extract tomato sauce from your cheeks."

"Uhm, ano, I have exclusive access on the mall show of that i-idol group you like, w-would you like to uhm—" Ruka stuttered too much and almost muttered the whole to himself only so no one actually understood it.

"Nogi, I don't understand what language you are saying," Hotaru cut him off.

"?" Ruka said it so fast and so loud almost everybody heard it. Applaud.

"Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon's asking you out!" all the girls were touched by what Ruka did.

"C'mon, say something!" Anna encouraged Hotaru. Hotaru looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for an answer. She let out a breath, stood up and faced Ruka.

"I have a latest invention to do but I guess I can cancel it—"

"Yes!" Ruka was so overjoyed that he lifted Hotaru and circled her in the air.

"Nogi!" BOOM! Mochu, Kitsu, Koko, and Yuu poked the knocked down Ruka. Natsume went past them and started leaving the canteen.

"Just carry him," he said. Mochu, Kitsu, Koko, and Yuu each took a part of Ruka and dragged him to their trailer that was waiting for them.

* * *

Natsume gave a copy of the new song to each of them. He had already told Koko about it and when he played it, they quickly got it. The song was polished in no time at all and they were able to record it during that day also.

Ruka looked at his watch. They had already done 6 re-runs of the song. "Hey, I gotta go, it's almost dismissal time, I still have to get my motorcycle from the shop."

"It's done already?" His motorcycle was something he saved for. He got it on a second hand motorbike shop but he had it upgraded little by little and it was the day for him to get it.

"Yeah," Ruka smiled.

"Lucky Ice Queen, she gets to see the bike first," Koko said.

"Well, I'm going," Ruka said.

"Good luck, Ruka!" "We hope you get back in one piece!" "Remember you have our gifts!" "What about your last will, Ruka?" They all laughed. Luna went inside and shook her head.

"Instead of supporting him you're taunting him," Luna said. "But that's really funny, when I first transferred to your school he seems to like Sakura-san, not Imai-san."

"We grew up all together, and we all heard their story just a few days ago, Ruka being some kind of personal maid to Imai," Natsume plumped down on the couch.

"Natsume, the jeep's ready," Koko said. "Let's go."

They all said good bye to Luna and went to the parking lot in their own cars but they all went to their favorite hangout diner.

"No one's gonna win this bet," Koko said as soon as they took their orders.

"My bet was that Ruka'll take a long time for this but he doesn't seem like he's gonna give up and he seems to have taken a point on Imai-san already," Yuu said.

"I lost immediately because Imai didn't dump him on the first approach," Koko said.

"Ruka backfired immediately at his first approach but he was still able to say it anyway, so I lost," Mochu said. They all laughed when they remembered how Ruka managed to say to Hotaru that he wanted to court her.

"My bet was that Hotaru'll allow him because she can take pictures of him, but she didn't take it seriously yet Ruka continued, so in a way, my bet lost," Kitsu said.

"Natsume, you'll win this."

"No, I won't. My bet was she's gonna make him her slave but with things under Ruka's control instead of hers, I lost too," Natsume said. "The relation to Imai got us all surprised."

"So no one's gonna win this, huh?" Koko played the pork with his fork.

"Why are we talking again as if we're so sure that Hotaru's gonna dump him anyway?" Yuu asked.

"Because she will," they all answered to him in a statement as if it was a natural fact. Sweat drop. "I wonder what happened with Ruka's date."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the girls' will be spying on them," Kitsu grinned and leaned on the seat…

* * *

_Meanwhile, at The Central Mall event center__…_

"There they are," Nonoko pointed to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan really likes the songs of Sweet Star, ne," Anna said. They all nodded. They can see that Hotaru was enjoying the show.

"Hey look, this is a nice shot," Mikan showed them her digital camera. It was the shot where Hotaru and Ruka arrived at the mall in Ruka's motorcycle. Hotaru was holding unto him tight. "She's used to her inventions but it was her first time to actually ride a motorbike."

"She's pretty sure we're here," Anna said.

"But I guess she didn't realize that we'll be waiting for their actual arrival at the mall," Nonoko said. They looked at the pair again and giggled. They knew that with those sharp eyes, Hotaru has already spotted them. They moved and went upstairs. Nonoko and Anna kept Sumire's mouth shut. She insisted on coming with them and they agreed for it was better that they can keep watch on Sumire than let her interfere with them.

"Artists like Ruka-pyon are so lucky, ne," Mikan said as she continued to take pictures of the two. "They get to have exclusive access on the front row areas of mall shows like this."

"Well if we wanted to we can also have it, right?" Nonoko and Anna giggled.

"Connections," Mikan shook her head and giggled too. "Permy, look, it's their moment so we better not ruin it."

Sumire looked at her then calmed down. Anna and Nonoko let go of her mouth. "Are you really dumb?" and then she sighed. "Well anyway, you're right, at least he's averting his eyes onto someone else…"

Mikan didn't get what Sumire meant by that but she smiled and nodded as if she understood anyway. (Hotaru: Baka.)

They just stayed there and continued to watch the two.

* * *

The mall show was almost over. It was autograph signing and due to Ruka's exclusive access to the mall show, they were able to get to the group first and take a picture. Ruka was actually friends with the idol group.

Hotaru was looking at the shot on her high-def camera Ruka took of her and the idol group. There was also a shot where Ruka was with them. They were already out of the event center.

"Where would you like to eat? It's almost 7," Ruka asked her. Hotaru looked around them then she started walking. "Oi, just tell me where?"

"Grocery," Hotaru said, her head still bowed to her camera. "Cook for me."

Ruka was shocked. "Are you sure?" Hotaru nodded. Ruka smiled and his energy went back to him. He took Hotaru's hand and pulled her to the grocery area of the mall.

* * *

"Eh? Why are they going to the grocery store?" Mikan's eyes widened. Anna looked at the two and what they were buying.

"Aha! I know," Anna clapped her hands. Then she pulled Sumire by the hand and motioned Nonoko to pull Mikan. "Let's get going."

They chose a restaurant to eat in.

"Eh? Why did we leave the two?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, what were they doing on the grocery store?" Sumire asked too.

"I think, Hotaru-chan asked Ruka-pyon to cook for her," Anna said.

"Eh? How dare her!" Sumire's blood rose.

"Don't worry, Sumire-chan, Ruka-pyon looked like he was more than happy to do so," Nonoko agreed with Anna. They all silenced and agreed to it.

* * *

Ruka slung the grocery bag on the handle and helped Hotaru put on the helmet. "There, all set."

"I'm not a 4 year-old child anymore, Nogi," Hotaru said. Ruka let out a laugh.

"I know," he suddenly lifted her by her waist and settled her on the motorcycle. He rode too and soon they were on the road to his apartment.

"No roommate?"

"You know that he left to stay with his older brother," Ruka opened the lights. The apartment was enough for two people to live in. Even though a guy lived there, the apartment was kept clean. "You may sit while I cook, don't worry, this won't take too long."

Hotaru sat on the sofa. "It's good you were able to find a good apartment like this for a student like you."

"Okaa-san found it for me, good enough with a rent a student like me can afford," he smiled. "Anyway, Dr. Stewart still takes me with him when he has to go on special trips." Dr. Stewart was a French vet that took Ruka as an intern before when Flames of Fire wasn't formed yet. Now he still takes Ruka with him when he has to go on a medical mission with a special pay for Ruka being his assistant and translator.

He arranged the table and placed the food. "It's ready, c'mon." Hotaru stood up and went to the table that was set for two only.

No one spoke while they ate but Ruka kept a close watch at Hotaru. He smiled. She sure was eating a lot. "Liked my cooking?"

"Not yet professional," Hotaru said. "…but good for a guy."

Ruka's smile grew even wider. He did not speak again even when he brought her home. "Thanks for accepting my invitation, I had fun."

"Hn," she just nodded and turned to go inside the mansion. She was already inside the mansion when his mom went outside to see him first.

"I always knew it was Hotaru-chan you like," his mom smiled.

"Okaa-san!" Ruka blushed deep red. His mom giggled.

"Okay, be careful on the way to your apartment now. I can see your motorbike looks better now," she hugged him then let him go.

"Yeah, thanks, Okaa-san, I'm going now, you too take care in here," Ruka started the engine and went out of the mansion. He went back to his apartment, took a shower and sat on his bed with a towel on his wet hair. He looked at the pictures of him and Hotaru in his cellphone. He smiled at each memory. "Oh dear, what is happening to me?" He dried his head messily and fell on his bed.

* * *

Sakura Mansion Front Door…

Mikan and Natsume came home at the same time. "As I've thought, you girls came to spy on Imai and Ruka, didn't you?"

Mikan grinned. "Yeah, it was fun. And you know what, after the concert they went to the grocery store and bought some ingredients. Anna-chan said that Ruka-pyon was going to cook for Hotaru-chan."

"That guy's a good cook," Natsume just said but a bulb lit inside his head. _Looks like you're still keeping a good fight with me on this bet, Ruka. _He stopped walking when he noticed Mikan was stuck on the front door yawning. "Got tired from spying and then shopping?"

"Yeah," Mikan said. She went up to Natsume then leapt to his back. "Carry me to my room, please?"

"Tsk, spoiled," Natsume grunted and had no choice but to carry her for she was clinging like a monkey on his back. "Not to mention lazy." Taka was carrying all the paper bags Mikan bought from the mall.

"Oi, Natsume-kun, do you know how to cook too?"

"Just the basics," Natsume said. "You know I don't really go to the kitchen."

"Can you cook for me some other time too?"

"I'll just sing," Natsume answered. They reached her room. She didn't bulge. She was already fast asleep. Natsume sighed and opened the door. He put her down on her bed and went outside after stealing a kiss on her forehead. He met Misaki on the hallway. "She's already fast asleep and had forgotten to change her clothes."

Misaki nodded and went inside the room. He too went inside his room to take a shower and then sleep. _She's really better off with Ruka huh…

* * *

_

The next day, Tuesday. About 1 pm. Gakuen Alice Auditorium…

"This is a good way of promotion, Luna-san," Yuu said. It was half day that day, for there was a Gift Giving Program held by the Student Council where they invited an orphanage to Gakuen Alice. Luna then thought it was a good opportunity to promote their newest single, the one they just recorded yesterday.

"Thanks," Luna smiled. "Okay, guys, it's time!" A member of the Student Council was the emcee and she has called them. The band ran to the stage excitedly, except for, well, Natsume of course. He was just the same as usual, a blank face paired with a laid-back movement. But he was also excited.

"This one is our latest single, inspired by the its original," he said. He was smiling. It was the first time he actually smiled in a performance. Mikan and the girls were roaming, serving the food to the children. "3, 2, 1!"

"Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

(_Guess this means you take back_)

What you said before," Natsume sang. It was the song Mikan sang for him at the orphanage. The sheet music Mikan gave her, it was for keyboards actually, he modified it to a rock genre.

"Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

(_Said you'd never come back_)

But here you are again," Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled. "C'mon!"

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me (_A piece of me!_)

And honestly

My life (_This life!_) would suck (_Really would_) without you," Natsume laughed at Koko's parts.

"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too," Natsume messed his hair a bit.

"Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you," he winked at Mikan. Mikan laughed. Everyone was so awed by the sweet scene, well, everybody except Luna who rolled her eyes at the scene.

"'Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life, would suck, without YOU," the boys really can't avoid but laugh at what Koko was doing with the chorus part. The girls noticed and laughed too. Ruka sat on the stage with his feet hanging.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you…" the drums stopped and even Ruka's singing stopped. There was just a hanging line and the guitars. Then he suddenly jumped up from his seat and the boys joined him. "BUT I CAN'T LET YOU GO! Oh yeah!"

"Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you!" Applaud. "Thank you! That song was inspired by its original composer and singer. Maybe someday its original would come out."

They went down the stage and Natsume approached Mikan. "Did you like it?"

"So, you made my song a rock one, huh," Mikan smiled then laughed. Natsume laughed too. Mikan subconsciously hugged him and he hugged back.

"Ehem," if Hotaru didn't butt in, they wouldn't have realized that there were many people who could see them. "We still have to help out. Save the lovebirds thing for later."

The two chuckled and let go of each other but their hands were still intertwined. Natsume helped Mikan serve the children.

"Uhuh, copycat," Ruka teased him. He was helping Hotaru too- truth be told, he was the one carrying everything. He said it was his idea but they all knew even without him volunteering, Hotaru would have given him everything still.

* * *

"Whew! That was tiring," Mikan said when they finally got to rest. The children were gone. "Let's go to Sunshine Café, Natsume-kun."

"Then we're going ahead, this spoiled brat wants to go to somewhere else," Natsume stood up. The whole Class 3-A were resting in the cafeteria then.

"Sure, go ahead," Yuu said. Mikan waved goodbye to them and they went ahead.

"Taka-san! We're going to Sunshine Café!" Mikan cheerfully said to Taka. Taka looked at Natsume who nodded. He opened the door for them and they went out of the school. Sunshine Café was on After-School Street, as most people called it. They went down and saw different uniforms in different shops. Most people gasped when they went out of the car. Surely, there many students there that came from elite schools too but Gakuen Alice was definitely something. Add the fact that it was the Hyuuga Natsume, son of the world renowned detective and vocalist of Flames of Fire, together with his formally announced girlfriend, the Sakura Mikan, the Sakura Princess and sister to the sought-after Prince Tsubasa.

They were used to those kinds of looks so they walked normally to the café. "What are you having?" Natsume asked as a waiter attended to them.

"Their special! Sun-kissed Mocha latte!" Mikan cheered. Their order came in a few moments and Mikan cheerfully snacked on while talking nonstop. Natsume just read his manga while taking a sip and a bite from his food.

They were just about to go out of the doors when Natsume's phone rang. "Hyuuga-sama, there's a car of them! Into the car, quick!"

Natsume wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder and led her quickly to the car with his other hand grabbing on his gun tight. PHANG! The bodyguard hasn't even touched the door to close it when the shot came. Taka drove on without even waiting for the door to be closed. Natsume just closed it as Taka sped on. Natsume and Mikan looked at the back and saw a black car running after them and the car of the Sakura bodyguards running after the black car. Natsume flicked his phone open and called the Black Steel Agents that alerted them. "Take the other route to the west while we continue to move on then we'll take a turn to Ming Road. Wait for us in a turn there and trap the black car! Taka, move on ahead then turn to Ming Road." Natsume then dialed the Sakura bodyguards. "Pin the car in between ours until we can trap them at Ming Road!" He turned to Mikan who was shaking beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Shh, here, I have the gun but I won't use it except when necessary."

Mikan looked at him. She leaned on him and finally let out the tears. "They won't get to us, I promise." He looked out at the window and saw that a Black Steel Agent was following them through the overpass and was ready to shoot the car suppose something severe happens.

They took a turn at Ming Road and as planned, the Black Steel Agents stopped the black car right after Mikan's car went past the street.

"They got them, Hyuuga-sama," Taka said to him. Mikan was still crying.

"Move on," Natsume said instead. Mikan was still shaking and crying on his arms. "We better get home."

He flicked open his phone and called Tsubasa. "Sleepyhead, we got a car of them this time. Go check on them…"

* * *

Wow, I really thought I was supposed to update last week. So sorry if I sometimes forget, but I'm kind of regaining some time for myself now so I guess I can continue on. Here's the thing, it's nearly Halloween break for us so yay, I will have a bit of time. The catch is, I don't know about the following weeks before that. Project deadlines, end of quarter exams, two college entrance exams are coming up, and debate club activities are all coming up so I might not be able to update after this. As I've said, I'm already done with the whole story but I had to insert a new, extra chapter to have some room for vaguely explained events. But still, please, support me by not only reading, but also reviewing. Thanks.


	13. Just a Try

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: This is a Flashback Chapter to clear a few events *wink*.

Big hugs and thanks to these people: for Story Alert: xxxeLie3173xxx and IllutiaDark; for Favorite Story: Amai Youkaiko, 143, sakura-elle, IllutiaDark, crimSonhaZellovE; and for Favorite Author: soEul, Illutia Dark, crimSonhaZellovE. Big thanks people! I also want to thank QueenOfHearts27 for listing Maid for my Sister in both her Story Alert and Favorite Stories list. And please don't blame me if I give the biggest thanks to Illutia Dark, she almost clicked every button there is to be clicked, so yeah, big thanks, girl :D

Amai Youkaiko: Thanks, that helped a lot to improve my confidence in publishing my stories :D  
cj-the-greatest: Gomenasai, I wasn't able to update asap, but I'll try to make it soon enough, so please, hold on and continue to support me, ne? :D  
laika: Arigatou gozaimasu, I will continue this no matter how long it takes :D  
IllutiaDark: :D HUGS

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

* * *

Chapter 13 (Just A Try)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hints__:_

Ruka Nogi – shy and mysterious, Ruka is Natsume's best friend and lead guitarist of Flames of Fire and is a backup voice. Ruka, unlike almost the entire school, is not rich. He's got a sponsor who made it possible for him to enter that school.

"_I'll go home ahead of you," Hotaru then stood up from her seat. "Nogi, let's go."_

"_Ah, yeah," Ruka quickly followed Hotaru like a dog. "Bye, Natsume."_

"Hotaru 'asked' him to go with her," Koko answered with a grin. The 'ask' was actually a 'kidnap'. Sweat drop.

They all grinned at this, though Mikan didn't know why…

"_What about them knowing everything already?" he asked again._

"_Shouldn't I be the one asking that to you?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "You're the one who's been keeping something anyway."_

_Ruka turned red. "But you never told them anything."_

"_Because nobody asked anyway," she answered blankly._

"You're a lady too, Hotaru-san," Ruka said gently. "But you always show your tough side more than your gentler side. And everyone's so hyped up with 'our story' anyway, so let's put those thoughts of yours aside for now. Look, this night's the last festival we'll have in this school as students. And this, is our one last dance…"

"_Stay in the house tonight," Hotaru said blankly without looking at him. Ruka looked at Hotaru. "It's pretty late, we'll just take your things from your apartment tomorrow morning before we go to school."_

_And the whole of Chapter 12__…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

_Flashback to Friday morning before the Closing Night of the Annual Festival, Class 3-A…_

"Ohayou, minna-san! I'm so glad that you took the trouble of going to class this early for our audition for the cheerleading squad, everyone's help would be appreciated!" Narumi clapped his hands.

"Geez, Naru-sensei, you told us we had to be here," Koko said as he drew a mustache on his sleeping seatmate.

"Yeah, if I only knew that we aren't really required to go here, I would probably still be sleeping," Kitsu said as he drew whiskers on Sumire's face.

"We still have a few hours before the audition, let's just do anything fun," Mochu suggested. Koko and Kitsu's hands suddenly stopped drawing while their eyes met and glinted. They both raised their markers.

"Truth, Truth be told: Spin the marker!"

"Oh no!" almost everyone slumped on their desks. Anything that Koko and Kitsu suggested never led to anything good.

"C'mon! We're nearly graduating, so we better do everything now!" Koko and Kitsu gave off sly smiles.

"Anyway we're not having consequences, just the truth! Move the chairs aside now!" everyone went moving with heavy bodies.

"You're joining this, Natsume, whether you like it or not!" Koko and Kitsu each pulled one arm of Natsume.

"No, I'll just sleep," Natsume said but Koko and Kitsu had asked the others to help them get Natsume on the circle.

"I'll spin first!" Mochu took the marker from Koko.

"Remember the rules, just truths, no consequences!" Yuu reminded. Mochu smirked and spun the marker, while pulling Narumi with his other free hand to sit beside him. Coincidentally, the marker pointed to Narumi.

"Wait, Mochu, I've got this," Hotaru stopped Mochu. "Which is more than? The girls you kissed, if there are any, or the boys you harassed?" Sweatdrop.

A sweat formed on Narumi's forehead. "Y-You know, kids, I-I still have a meetin—" but all eyes were on him. He let out a breath. "Girls."

Everyone was like, "Really?" "That is so not true!"

Just then, the door suddenly opened to reveal a panting Misaki-sensei. "Naru, you are late for the meeti—"

Narumi laughed nervously as he held his tied arms up. "Just tell them that I can't go."

"O-Okay," Misaki was just about to go but Sumire got a hold of him and pushed him beside her.

The marker was spun again and this time, it landed on Misaki-sensei. "Was what Naru-sensei said true?"

"What did he say anyway?" he looked at Narumi who was just smiling nervously.

"He said that the girls he has kissed are more than the boys he harassed," everyone said in chorus. Misaki-sensei almost fell down.

"W-Well, you know," everyone looked at him intently. "The thing is he always had a non-serious girlfriend before, and yet he still flirts with other girls he see anywhere. I just don't know why he turned, uh, like that now."

"Okay, spin!" the game continued on.

"Koko, what's the worst secret you've kept for long?" Koko looked up and thought about it for a while.

"I was the one who changed the contents of Permy's perfume when we were in middle school!"

"That was you?" Permy immediately took out a fly swatter she bought from Hotaru and chased Koko. "Do you know how many weeks it took me before my nose turned back to its color and I stopped sneezing? Do you know how allergic I am to that liquid gas?"

"Exactly!" Koko said and grinned as he ran around. They all laughed. They all know that incident. They continued again and it landed on Mikan this time. The same question was asked.

"I was the one who dropped Mr. Penguin on the pond," and before Mikan even got to look at Hotaru, BAKA BAKA BOOM! She was already knocked down that she fainted.

"Spin!" this time it pointed to Ruka.

"We've been waiting for this!" everyone got back to their places with their eyes and ears on Ruka, well, everyone except for Mikan who was still unconscious.

"What's your deepest, darkest, well, forget the darkest, secret you've been keeping from us?" and then they looked at Mikan and then at Hotaru. "Or maybe from just someone in here."

Ruka thought about this hard. _Deepest, darkest secret… _He looked carefully at everyone's faces. He let out a deep breath before he opened his mouth. "Since we're already seniors, I think it's time I told you something you all don't know anything about, that is, except for someone in here who knew all along." And he looked at Hotaru…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ruka__'s Story:_

So yeah, I'm Nogi Ruka and I have blue eyes and blonde hair. It's pretty weird for a Japanese person but not for a half-French. My hometown is France and I just transferred here when I was still in kindergarten. The truth is, my father went to France to expand his business. That's where he met my mother, an orphan who sang for the church. My father fell for her so he courted her, and my mother was young and she fell for him too. Soon enough they got married and my mother gave birth to me.

I was just about to start schooling when my father's business in Japan started to go bankrupt. Regaining it would be a hard task so we decided to go back here in Japan. Because of the crisis, my dad died from overwork. My mother was young and an orphan. She didn't know what to do. She had just adjusted to life in Japan and she only knew a few people. That's when the Imai's came to our aid.

They took us in with my mom working as the mansion's caretaker. They were really nice to us; they even made me go to Gakuen Alice when they saw that I wanted to be a doctor…

"Ruka-kun, you will now attend the same school with Hotaru-chan and Subaru-kun. You stick to Hotaru-chan, okay?" Mrs. Imai told me as she saw us off.

"Hai! I promised Okaa-sama that I will take care of Imai-san!"

"Not a fly would get to her?" Mrs. Imai smiled at me.

"Not even an ant," I promised with a smile too.

That was my first day to school. As I promised, and because I was scared of the very big school, I stuck to Imai-san. It didn't take me long before I realized that she can very well take care of herself, what with those inventions she made. But I still stuck to her like her shadow, getting alarmed with just one sneeze.

"Hotaru-chan!" BAKA BAKA BAKA "Itai! Hotaru-chan, didn't you even miss me?"

"We just saw each other in school yesterday, you baka!" our classmate, Sakura Mikan-san, visited Imai-san in her house. I didn't show myself. I just hid at the back of the door, looking at the pretty best friend of Imai-san. And that's when I realized that this was the same girl who stuck like glue to Imai-san at school. When this happened, I always go away from Imai-san. I roamed around school. In one of these events, I happened to find the barn of the school, where they took care of animals. It was like heaven to me, playing with lots of animals. But there was one day when I fell on someone who was actually sleeping at the back of the haystack while I was playing with the animals, it was Hyuuga Natsume-san. He immediately went out of the barn when he knew that I was playing there. He dropped his tie (the ribbon for the kindergartens) so I ran after him, but we were greeted by onee-sans and they ran after Natsume-san. Natsume-san had to drag me along as we escaped and we hid at the back of the haystack again. That was when we started to become friends.

"Hotaru-chan, Natsume-kun is here!" it also wasn't long until I realized that the Hyuuga's lived near the Imai's and that they are close family friends. I was shy to show myself in front of Imai-san's visitors, even when they were our classmates, so I always hid at the servants' quarters when they are there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was my situation until Middle School," everyone was surprised. "Dr. Stewart is a French vet I got to meet in a zoo and he took me in as an intern. That was where I got my money to pay my rent on the apartment I am staying at right now. And then we formed Flame of Fire so even if I'm not an intern anymore, I am still able to live by myself."

"Oh, so that's why you were like Hotaru's tail," everyone was amazed.

"So, it developed from that? So you always liked Hotaru-chan all along?" Anna's and Nonoko's eyes were glittering in delight; it was an amazing love story to them. Everyone was nodding and they too were amazed by that. Even Natsume was surprised. Hotaru just raised her eyebrow.

They continued the game and Mikan was sleeping the whole time, but she woke up just in time to hear the last part of the last question.

"(There's already Mikan but,) Natsume, you still miss Angelique-san, right?" or maybe it was this statement that woke her up. Natsume just nodded. No one noticed that she's already awake. "The question is, what is it that Angelique-san has that makes you want to come back to the beach?"

Everyone was curious. Natsume took a deep breath. He knew they would ask that. "Her sweet and understanding personality. She's not really the too sweet and caring type, but she always understood me. She's not the smartest and most beautiful girl there is, but she's smart enough and she has her own unique charm."

That and the bell rung. Everyone was buzzing as they went out of the room. "Oh, Mikan-chan, you're already awake! You missed a lot!"

Even as they went to the cafeteria, everyone was talking about the revelations that happened inside the classroom that even the whole school is talking about "Ruka and Hotaru's fantastic love story." Well, everyone except for Mikan that is.

She quickly ate her meal and slipped out of the cafeteria and went to the small hill there is in Gakuen Alice. She climbed up the highest tree and from there, she saw the whole school. She was sighing every now and then.

"Ange…lique…-san…" Mikan closed her eyes and saw in her mind the only girl Natsume smiled at softly.

"You don't really have to worry about her," Mikan was startled at the voice. She turned and Ruka was there, at a nearby tree. He smiled and made his way to her tree. "It's really nice here."

"Hn," Mikan smiled a bit too. "Maybe, just maybe, I can try to change and mature a bit, like Hotaru-chan and Angelique-san."

"You don't have to change," Ruka called a bird which had a flower on its beak. He gave it to Mikan. "Maybe you're a bit childish, but that's just how you are. Your sunny smile can cheer up anyone. Your cheerfulness is contagious. Befriending even the wildest lion is not hard for you. It's not easy to be like that."

Silence again. Mikan thought about this for a while until she realized they've been there for a long while. She went down from the tree. "We better go, it might be time."

"Oh, you're right, Hotaru-san's gonna kill us," Ruka jumped too. "Let's go for a ride."

He whistled and one of the school's horses came. (Don't ask me how it managed to get out of its stable) Mikan cheered up at this. Ruka helped her get on the horse then climbed too.

They arrived at the gymnasium and as they expected, Hotaru's really ready to kill them both for being late. But the class was more surprised upon seeing the two of them arrive together.

"I don't know your reasons but you're both late, 5 minutes and 13 seconds," Ruka and Mikan looked at each other then both sat and did the 5 sit-ups and 13 jumping jacks. After that they both joined Hotaru and Sumire in the table. "I guess we're all ready, let's start." Hotaru stood up from her seat, whistled, then held the microphone. "Everyone who wants to try out for the cheerleading squad, form a straight line facing me, 10 persons per row. Girls first."

The girls immediately formed rows. Incredibly, there were many who wanted to join the cheerleading squad, from both the high school and middle school divisions.

Mikan then stood up from her seat. "First I'm gonna teach you some routines and all of you has to follow. This will be video recorded since not every one of us can watch all of you. Koko," Mikan clicked her finger and Koko turned on the sound system. "And, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Since this is auditions I won't be teaching much of the steps and just show them to you, alright? Okay, again, I'll face you so that you can see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!"

"Sakura-san is so great, right?" Natsume raised his head a little from his manga and saw two guys who came to watch their girlfriends audition eyeing Mikan.

"Oi, Apple-print, can you do that faster so that we can get this done and over with?" Mikan heard this and turn to them. She was just about to retort back but she managed to calm herself.

She turned to the girls again and continued. "Now join me, let's do it slowly, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. And 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Let's go faster! And, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Alright, you guys can do it, on your own now! That's good, enough!"

Mikan looked at Hotaru who gave her a thumb up. Mikan went back to her seat and this time, Anna and Nonoko spoke.

"Let's try to do some cheers now, us first. Iinchou, beat please," Iinchou took out the drumsticks and started hitting the beat. "We are the eagles, we soar above the rest, we're Alice Eagles, we are the best! Now please do it with us. We are the eagles, we soar above the rest, we're Alice Eagles, we are the best! On your own now!"

"That's enough, Anna and Nonoko, Sumire," Hotaru nodded at Sumire who stood up from her seat and went in front.

"Are there anyone of you who can do stunts or even simple flips?" many of the girls raised their hands. "Well, for those who can't, it's not going to be my problem—Okay, it's fine but of course we'd prefer it if you all can so that creating routines won't be so hard. Now watch me."

Sumire did a cartwheel, then a front flip, a back flip, and a roll. She then asked Mochu to go in front of her and bend. She then ran to him and leapt on him. "Let's do this continuously, first line, roll! Next, come on, oi, you, remove your glasses, we don't pay for replacements for those! You, stop trying, you're gonna delay this, next row!" Sweat drop.

"Permy, don't be too harsh on them," Mikan said but Sumire continued with the pattern until everyone was able to try to do the stunts she did. "That's enough, I guess, Permy, you can stand up now, guys."

Mochu and the other guys who lined up for the leaping stood up and stretched their backs.

"Girls, thank you, we'd just post the results next week, boys, stand up and form yourselves too," Hotaru ordered. There were lesser boys who auditioned than girls. Almost the same instructions were given to them and soon enough, they were over with the auditions. Class 3-A grouped together to discuss the audition.

"There were many of them who are going to be of good use to the squad and there were some whom we just can't accept into the team. Just pass your lists to me by Monday, we're gonna post the results on Thursday, that's it, you may go, we'll see each other tonight at the bonfire," Hotaru then dismissed them.

The students were buzzing as they went out of the gymnasium. "Who do you think will Sakura-san ask for the last dance later? What about Nogi-kun?"

"Ooh, I hope Imai-san asks him later, it's such a wonderful story!"

"Hey, what about Hyuuga-kun? Is it going to be Koizumi-san or Sakura-san?"

"Of course it's Sakura-san! She's his girlfriend right?"

"But isn't Koizumi-san Hyuuga-kun's girlfriend earlier?"

* * *

"Oi, Apple-print, are you in a hurry?" Mikan got startled a bit and shook her head softly.

"Iie, I'm not, let's go," Natsume stopped a bit and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Mikan looked away.

"There is, why are you acting, uh, so, gentle, today?" Natsume said it as if he's disgusted. "Doesn't suit you."

"Is it wrong to be gentle? You always tell me I'm too loud, and bouncy, and childish and everything, so why are you like that now?" They were then stopped by a fellow Senior, not their classmate.

"Uh, hi, Sakura-san," he smiled at her.

"Hi, Ryuu, is there anything you need?" she smiled back. The guy then gave her a bunch of flowers.

"I know that you're going out with Hyuu—" Natsume then wrapped his arms around Mikan. Ryuu then realized he was beside her all along. Natsume looked at him with fierce eyes that he ran.

"That guy's a known womanizer," Natsume then took the flowers from her and threw it up, knowing that many of his fangirls who were following them will catch it. And true enough, the fangirls were fighting for it. "You're too naïve for that kind of guy."

Mikan breathed a sigh and removed Natsume's arm gently. "You don't care anyway."

Natsume looked at her disbelievingly. "Yeah, I don't, let's go." Natsume walked faster. Mikan allowed him to and continued at her pace.

They reached the car and Mikan slid inside the car gently, not usual for her. She usually bounces inside. Taka looked at Natsume who just shrugged his shoulders a bit. They reached home and Mikan just went inside her room upon realizing that neither Tsubasa nor Misaki was there yet.

She changed to some comfortable clothes and went to the left side of the mansion. She saw the first door and went inside it. It was her mother's sitting room arranged specially by their father. She turned on the lights and the grandeur of the room showed before her eyes. She turned on her mother's old music player, the track inside was a classic. Then she took a book from the bookshelves and read it on the sofa. She was still on the first chapter when she fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh, Natsume-kun, you're not yet ready?" Tsubasa had just arrived. "It's nearly 5."

"I was just going upstairs to get ready," Natsume stood up from his seat.

"Where's Mikan-chan, by the way?" Tsubasa sat on sofa for a while. Natsume then realized he hasn't seen Mikan after arriving home.

"She went to her room immediately," Natsume shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. He was just about to turn right when he heard a faint sound of music playing from the first room to the left. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he slowly opened it and there she was sleeping, with the book that fell from her hands.

He looked around the room first and concluded that this was probably the Sakura's mother's sitting room. He took the book from her and gently shook her to wake her up. "Mikan, oi, Mikan, wake up, it's already 5, I think I heard Harada arrive home," Natsume said softly. Mikan woke up and the world turned a little slow motion for Natsume. (C'mon, let's admit it, a girl waking up makes the world turn a little slow mo for boys.)

"Hmmnn? Natsume-kun, you're here!" Mikan looked around her and remembered why she was here. She looked up at the old clock and saw the time. She got up and turned off the player. "Thanks."

Her head was low and she tried to go out ahead of him. Natsume stopped her by the arm. "What's up?"

"What do you mean? We have to hurry up," Mikan gently broke free from his grasp. She was just about to turn the knob when he let out a breath.

"If this is about Koizumi, we aren't anything," Mikan stopped, he was looking up, hands in his pockets. "You've got every right to shove them all away if you want to."

Mikan turned to him. "Ange…li…que-san…" She said it so low and soft that he barely heard but he still did. He was surprised at this. He then smiled.

"Ah, that's why you were together with Ruka earlier," it was getting clearer a bit to him. "Whatever your worries are, just believe in what Ruka told you."

Mikan looked up to him. "How did you know what he said?"

"I'm not really sure what he said, but he always say the right thing anyway, right?" that was true, Ruka was always there when he had things to clear in his mind.

He was surprised when Mikan suddenly jumped to him and hugged him. He felt the stream of tears run down his shirt. He patted her back gently.

"You won't complain anymore if I'm too loud and noisy?" Natsume smirked. He started towards the door.

"We'll see…" he opened it and went out, but not before making sure she heard what he last said. "Bunny-print."

Mikan looked at her skirt and realized he must have seen it when she was sleeping. "NA-TSU-ME-KUN!"

Natsume just smirked while everyone else in the house was startled.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to be included but I guess there would be lots of people who will ask so yeah, this is it. And I guess I put this up to buy me some time for the next chapter. There are still many things I want to improve in the story so I don't really know what to say next. All I can say is I will continue this, no matter what. Onegaishimasu, READ AND REVIEW :D


	14. Juliet in Distress

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa. They are the Sakura siblings that inherited a great fortune from their parents. Their lives are in danger, and now, the Black Steel agency sent her classmate, Natsume Hyuuga, to investigate and as well as guard her. How can a spoiled Hime-sama cope up with a very strict rich and famous investigator-slash-bodyguard? Or, how can a Natsume Hyuuga who lived his life orderly, live with a Mikan Sakura who always gets what she wanted?

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Song Featured: Today was a Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift**

Author's Note: I would like to thank miyumei for listing this story in her favorites list, IllutiaDark for listing me in her author alert list, polkadots2004 for listing Maid for my Sister in her favorites list, and of course, daa3fan for listing this story in both her story alert and favorites list, and also listing me in both her author alert and favorites list, thank you so much, especially for reviewing almost the entire story.

PureCrimsonLove: Nice name, it was easier to pronounce, or maybe because it's only now that I realized that the former reads crimson-hazel-love XD I'm so glad you liked the story :D Thanks  
IllutiaDark: Still, that was really big for me. I'll do my best to update faster :D  
cj-the-greatest: I'll try to :D  
daa3fan: After all the thank you's, I'll have to say sorry this time, I can't promise the end for there's 21 chapters all in all! I can't lessen them for some chapters are getting too long. But I'm really glad you liked the story especially the humor. I really don't have a good sense of humor and I was afraid they're not funny or witty at least. The culprit? Hmnn, it's getting nearer according to this story's calendar but not in the numbers of the chapters. A few more days maybe *winks*

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

* * *

Chapter 14 (Juliet in Distress)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously__ (from Chapter 12:_

"_They got them, Hyuuga-sama," Taka said to him. Mikan was still crying._

"_Move on," Natsume said instead. Mikan was still shaking and crying on his arms. "We better get home."_

_He flicked open his phone and called Tsubasa. "Sleepyhead, we got a car of them this time. Go check on them."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misaki was anxious as she waited for them to come home. Tsubasa had already called and informed her of what happened earlier. It was a good thing that all she had for that day was a luncheon meeting so she was just at home the whole day. She immediately ran to the front door when she saw Mikan's car arrive from the window at the living room.

Mikan has calmed down a little but still down when she and Natsume arrived home. Misaki approached her and patted her head. She looked at Natsume.

"Tsubasa told me what happened. He's already at the police station," Misaki said to him and then followed Mikan who was going upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Natsume nodded and turned back instead of continuing inside the house. He stared at the magnificent statue in front of him and breathed out a sigh.

He flicked open his phone and called Tsubasa. "We're home. Spoiled princess's in her room."

"That's good. She ain't fine, is she?"

"Hn," Natsume grunted. "She's down."

Silence. "Are you coming here?"

"Iie, I'm keeping my hands off today. I'll probably go there some other day," he answered and sighed again.

"Some other day like tomorrow?" he heard Tsubasa chuckle. "It's okay; I've reported everything to your father even though I'm quite sure he already knows."

"Hn, he has his own way. I'm going, just called to check," Natsume ended the call and went to the garden. There he put out his guitar which he always brought along with him to school and strummed. He just kept strumming while Tsubasa's dog played in front of him. He was not really thinking of what he was doing. His thoughts were so far away…

He had just finished eating dinner and went up to his room. He threw his self to the bed and just laid there for minutes, just thinking. He turned his head and saw he has been in that position for almost an hour. It was already 9 p.m. He stood up from the bed and took a shower. He was half-naked when he went out and was drying his hair with a towel. He looked at his balcony and saw that it was dark. Only his lamp was on. He opened the door to the balcony and continued drying his hair there. He looked to his right and saw that Mikan was also out on her own balcony, sitting with her back to him. He realized she didn't hear when he opened his door.

He stared at her. She hardly ate during dinner and left the table early to go upstairs to her room. She locked her room and even Tsubasa didn't dare go inside. _At least she remembered to take a bath. _He thought. She was already in her sleepwear but she wore a white nightdress that time instead of her usual pajamas.

He was thinking whether to make her realize of his presence when he remembered their class play last year. _Romeo and Juliet. _He was Romeo then and she was Juliet. He thought of saying his line then to approach her but she went down from the rail and went inside her room, still not feeling his presence.

He sighed and went inside his room. He almost didn't get to sleep but he somehow managed to catch a few hours, drowsing off his deep thinking…

* * *

_The next day, Wednesday. Gakuen Alice, lunch time._

Natsume was, as usual, with his friends on their table. He looked at the girls' table and observed Mikan. She was still down and was not her usual self all day. An idea flicked inside his mind but Luna called them. They had to go half day again.

He went to Mikan and told her he was going before her and she just nodded. He looked at Hotaru with eyes that said 'I'm leaving her to you for a while' and she answered back with a look that said 'I'm always here anyway'. He nodded then followed the gang outside.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, you're so down the whole day," Nonoko worriedly said to her.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be happy? The guards were able to trap your attackers and caught them," Anna said.

"They really want to get me," Mikan sighed. "They'll do anything, just to get me and kill me."

"As if your brother would allow that to happen," Hotaru said.

"And my Onii-sama, I know that he's not saying it to me anymore but I'm sure he's been attacked constantly too," Mikan breathed deeply this time.

"He really won't say it because it seems like nothing to him anymore, what with him getting used to being chased by fan girls," Hotaru said blankly. Sweat drop.

"But the culprit really don't mind about others being involved huh," Anna said as she looked outside.

"When did a kidnapper and killer ever thought about those anyway?" Sweat drop.

"But he wants to get Mikan-chan without anyone noticing," Nonoko said. "I just wonder, did he want to erase the Sakura's in this world?"

"Even if this stupid one and her more stupid brother are erased from this world, it won't matter in that case," Hotaru answered. "There's still the biggest Sakura."

"King Sakura-sama," Anna and Nonoko agreed together. "Hey, that's right, is your grandfather receiving threats too?"

"I don't really know but as far as I remember, he's not receiving any," Mikan answered. Something stirred in her mind but she just couldn't remember it.

The bell rang and they all went back to their room, Mikan still down. She was not really listening to what their teacher was saying. She was just looking out at the window beside her. Even when their Social Studies teacher didn't arrive and Persona-sensei wasn't there to substitute for him, she didn't stand up and be one of the noisiest in the room. She just stayed there in her seat, alone in her world. She was seated on the last row and nearest to the window. Her only seatmate, because only her right side is occupied, was not there, which was Natsume.

"Mikan-chan is really down, ne," Anna said. She and Nonoko took the seats in front of Hotaru's seat. Only Hotaru, Mikan, and Yuu were on their proper seats.

"I guess she's getting tired of the threats," Nonoko agreed. Hotaru just turned her head to look at her then went back to what she was doing.

It was dismissal time and unlike the usual, Mikan silently went out of the room. Hotaru stood up and followed her.

"Dummy," she called Mikan. Mikan looked at her. "Didn't I tell you that you look ugly when you cry like that?"

Mikan tried her best to smile. "Is this better?"

"Come here," Hotaru said. Mikan then ran to her, hugged her, and cried. Hotaru's arms slowly raised and patted Mikan on the back. It was the first time Hotaru actually hugged her back. The baka gun was always ready for Mikan and if there were times she allowed Mikan to hug her, she would just let her be. "Ssshhh."

Somehow, Hotaru's hug was able to sooth her. It kind of gave her the feeling that she would be there for her. She stopped crying and washed off the tears with her hands. "Thanks, Hotaru. I'm fine now. I'll just go home so that I can rest."

"Sure, go, you look tired," Hotaru said gently and let go of her.

It was only nearly 5 when Mikan and Taka got home. She changed her clothes to a flower-patterned flowy cotton dress and decided that she would take a nap while waiting for the others but didn't feel like it so she stayed in the living room, doing nothing. It was almost 6 when she heard Natsume's service car's engine. Natsume was just about to go upstairs when he saw her inside the living room. He went down and went inside the living room.

"Hi, I got home pretty earl— Oi, wait, where are we going?" Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her. He pulled her and they ran until they got out of the Sakura Mansion's big gates. "Where are we going, Natsume-kun?"

"Just follow me," Natsume said. They were still running. They went around the walls of the area until they were on the back of the garden. By the time they got there, they were panting. It was not a simple thing, run outside and around the mansion area's walls, for the mansion solar was so wide.

"I didn't know there's woods behind the mansion," Mikan said when she realized where they were. "Even though these trees are so tall, the mansion walls were too high."

"Hn," he grunted. He recovered his breath and pulled her again through the woods. "Tired?"

She nodded. Natsume then carried her on his back and then he ran. "Hey, even though I'm a bit thin, you're also lean, Natsume-kun."

"Don't worry, if I can't carry even you my old man would knock me down and I won't be able to inherit Black Steel," Natsume said and continued to run until he stepped on a log and suddenly jumped. (Caution: It's not always possible) They landed on a small meadow surrounded by trees. Natsume dropped her on the ground and sat on a tree root near the spot they landed. "Like it?"

Mikan was in awe she wasn't able to speak. She just sat there while looking around. She was sitting amidst the flower beds and to Natsume, she looked like an innocent nymph. He took out his newly-repaired high-def camera (he almost slammed it when he was wakened up one time by the gang. He's someone who wakes up to a bad temper.), which he got from the shop on the way home, and took a picture of Mikan. FLICK! Mikan was surprised by the flash. She turned to him and saw the camera.

"Is that Hotaru-chan's camera?" _Baka._

"Iie, it's mine, I just got it from the repair shop earlier," Natsume said. "Isn't it great in here?"

"Yeah, I can't even hear any sound from the mansion and the roads," Mikan nodded. She looked around her again. The sun was starting to set. She turned around only to see Natsume looking at her intently. "Why're you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with me?"

Natsume smiled. Mikan then realized that her hair was kinda messy due to the fall. She was about to fix it and her dress when Natsume stopped her. "You're pretty." She was surprised, but she smiled. She saw that he still brought his guitar along with him.

"Teach me how to play the guitar, Natsume-kun," she smiled. "Please?"

"Fine, just make sure you can handle it," Natsume chuckled and brought out the guitar. He sat beside her and gave her the guitar and started teaching her some chords and how to strum.

"Hey, it's pretty easy," Mikan giggled. Natsume stood up.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and I'm sure they're looking for us," Natsume then laid his hand on her. "Shall we get going, Juliet-hime?"

Mikan laughed and took his hand and stood up. "Why, thank you, Prince Romeo." They laughed as they ran back home. The guards quickly opened the gate when they saw them.

"Sakura-hime, Hyuuga-sama, they've been looking for you two," they just laughed and ran to the mansion.

Misaki was walking to and fro while Tsubasa was just sitting comfortably on the sofa. "Hime-chan!" Misaki looked like she was so worried.

"Sorry for making you all worried," Mikan gently bowed.

"Except for Sakura, so you're excluded on the sorry," Natsume said to himself. Tsubasa grinned.

"We just went somewhere," Mikan said. "We're fine, so, let's eat?"

"Finally!" Tsubasa immediately stood up. They all laughed. "Misaki didn't want to eat without you two." WHACK!

"You're such a whiner!" They all laughed and went to the dining room.

"Misaki-nee-san, I'm done with my homework already," Mikan said to Misaki when they were done eating. "I'm going up!"

Mikan went upstairs. Natsume had just gone out of his room. "Natsume-kun, can I borrow your guitar tonight? Onii-sama's guitar was left in the beach last summer."

"What're you doing with it?" Natsume looked at her suspiciously.

"I just really liked playing it. I'll just try to learn some more," Mikan smiled. Natsume got even more suspicious.

"Iiyada, you're such a klutz, you'll probably get it broken," Natsume turned around.

"Please, Natsume-kun? Promise I won't break it," Mikan pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Natsume sighed. "Fine, but if you break it, you'll be my pet for a week," he said and gave her the guitar bag.

"Thanks!" Mikan cheered and took the bag. She went inside her room and locked it. She brought out a notebook and her pen and started playing…

* * *

_The next day, Thursday, next period after lunch time…_

"Giving us a self-study period is in Fukutan's mind," Koko said. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Let's just play a sport!" Mikan cheered.

"Iiyada," everyone turned their heads from her. No one wanted to play any sport with Mikan anymore for even if she always only had 5 members on her team, the score always went up to a tie, except of course if Natsume joined in, but they're sure he won't. Sweat drop.

"Oi, let's not decide what we will do for we're not yet sure if Narumi-sensei would not be attending class again and will ask Fukutan-sensei to substitute," Yuu tried to stop the class.

"But he would," the whole class said to him in chorus. Sweat drop.

"But it's English class, not homeroom class, you guys," Yuu said.

"So what? That gay teacher attending class is the thing we should doubt," the class said in chorus again. Sweat drop.

Hotaru stood up from her seat and started for the door. "Where are you going, Imai-san?"

"Outside," Hotaru answered. Sweat drop.

"That's a good idea, Vice Prez, let's just ditch class!" Koko and Kitsu said in chorus. The whole class agreed and all went out of the room, even Yuu. He just wrote "We're ditching class" on the board. They all went down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. The cafeteria was large but with just their class, they were able to make a riot in it. "So up to what time are we ditching class?"

"The whole day, probably?" they all laughed. The cafeteria women just sweat drop. _Rich kids, _they thought.

Since the whole cafeteria was theirs, they were scattered all over and were not in their usual seats. Koko was wooing Anna again, while Nonoko are just looking at them while giggling because Kitsu, who was behind Koko, was raising cue cards above Koko and making fun of him. Hotaru was on the end of the table, with her inventions as usual, and Ruka sat in front of her with Usagi, toying with materials she was not using.

Sumire was on a table somewhere across their table, making a ruckus again what with Ruka being with Hotaru. Yuu sat beside Ruka.

"Nogi, would you stop your annoying fans club even just for a day? They might disrupt the signal transmitter," Hotaru said to Ruka without even looking at him. "It's either you do something to stop them or I'll shoot them with either the baka gun or the hoof gloves."

Ruka smiled nervously. Though he didn't really care about the fans club, he knew the effects of Hotaru's weapons and it would be a big pang in his conscience. He looked at Sumire's table. "Permy!"

Sumire's ears went up like a, uhm, no one can tell if it's a dog or a cat. Sweat drop. Her irritated expression immediately changed to a loving and adoring fan. "What is it Ruka-san?"

"Can you come here for a moment?" Ruka flashed a smile. The fan girls all went crazy.

"Go, President! Represent the Natsume & Ruka fans club for us!" they all cheered. Sweat drop.

"Do you need anything, Ruka-san?" Sumire smiled so sweetly it was terrifying. Ruka whispered something to her. Sumire kept on nodding and then a wide smile, even wider than the Cheshire Cat's in Alice in Wonderland, came on her face. She went back to her table and the whole Natsume & Ruka fans club members huddled together. A little while later they were all quiet and sat like princesses.

"What did you say to Shouda-san, Ruka?" Yuu looked at Ruka.

"A little encouragement," Ruka smiled and looked at Hotaru nervously. "Better?"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow to Ruka then went back to what she was doing.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Mikan looked around and as she expected, Natsume was under a Sakura tree, sleeping with a manga on his face again. She ran to him and because of her excitement, she fell on her butt on top of Natsume's lap. Natsume was awakened.

Mikan gulped. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

Oh, for what was that alert? Do you remember something similar?

_Mikan__'s POV_

Oh, dear! I awakened Natsume-kun! What will I do? The manga is moving, that means he's really awake now!

What am I gonna do? The gang said that when Natsume is suddenly wakened up and not on his own consent, Natsume wakes up to a bad temper. I remember during an excursion before, we in the girls' room heard a terrifying sound coming from the boys' room and the gang was panicking. The next day we heard that Koko's pranks woke Natsume up and he rose to a bad temper and threw everything at Koko.

I can see an opening under the manga and two flashes. This is gonna be bad!

_End of POV_

* * *

Natsume slowly opened his eyes. He was wakened up by something falling on top of him. He slowly peered under the manga and saw knees and then white legs. And then he met the gaze of a girl. His eyes glinted. _Is this Koko's prank again? Wait, those eyes…_

Natsume's head suddenly went up that the manga flew straight to Mikan's face.

"Itai!"

"Baka, why are you there? Are you trying to seduce me?" Natsume got hold of himself. "And who told you to wake me up?"

"I'm not trying to seduce you!" Mikan didn't realize she was still on top of Natsume's lap and if Natsume wasn't able to control his temper, she might have flown away somewhere far. Then she remembered why she looked for him. She put out his guitar which she took from the room. "Hey, I was able to create a song; I want you to hear it, please?"

Natsume was about to tell her that she was still on top of him but he didn't bother. Evil glints are on his head. "Let's hear it then so I can get back to sleep."

"Okay, here goes," Mikan smiled and started playing.

* * *

"Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale," she smiled at Natsume. Natsume smiled too.

"Today was a fairytale…"

"Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale," the events yesterday flashed on the two.

"Well, that's all for now, I'm still getting used to it," Mikan said.

"That's not really bad," Natsume said.

They were playing a little and were having a little thumb fight when Hotaru and the gang saw them. Ruka turned red and Yuu got shocked by what they saw. Mikan's back was facing them so to them it looked like, they were uhm, doing something (?).

FLICK FLICK FLICK! Hotaru has taken all angles, from the sweet and telling the truth ones up to the suspicious looking ones.

"What are you two doing?" Yuu said, horrified. "We're still young for that!"

"Whoo! Natsume, you're the man!" Koko and Kitsu cheered.

Mikan then realized that she was on Natsume's lap all along. She quickly went down and sat beside him. "This is nothing, I fell—"

"Oi, just because no one saw what you did to me doesn't mean you should deny the fact that you were jumping on me, and you always do that whenever no one's looking," Mikan turned red.

"Natsume-kun, you pervert! You're such a retard, undies-peeker, bitch-lover, meanie, evil!" They all laughed. Sweat drop.

"Let's leave the love birds alone," Hotaru said but not before making sure her 'security' (Ruka: It's a spy camera!) camera was set. Sweat drop. Everyone followed Hotaru's lead. "Even you, Nogi."

"Oi, Ruka's red! We are all friends in here, Ruka, Mikan has chosen Natsume because you were so slow!" Koko and Kitsu teased the blushing Ruka.

Mikan was still pouting beside Natsume. "Just keep pouting if you want, I'm going back to sleep." Natsume stayed sitting but put back the manga on his face and slept again.

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "Perverted sleepyhead!" She realized Natsume was fast asleep and that she would waste her time doing nothing so she picked up the guitar and tried to continue the song.

A little while later, the manga fell from Natsume's head while Natsume's head fell on her shoulder. She smiled and ran her hand on Natsume's head. She positioned it properly on her shoulder and continued playing the guitar…

It was nearly dismissal time when they decided to go back to their room just to pick up their things. They went inside the room and saw Serina-sensei standing from her seat, irritated.

"Serina-sensei, hi!" Mikan greeted her and continued to get her things. Natsume nodded to her and followed Mikan to get his things too. A vein popped at Serina's head. Sweat drop.

Most of their classmates have gone out of the room also. They went outside after taking their stuff only to be surprised when they saw Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Kitsu on a stall with a long line.

"Kyaa~! Sakura-hime and Hyuuga-san really look good together, don't they?" they looked at each other and immediately got what the four are up to. The three, to be precise. They approached the stall and saw the pictures they were selling.

"Look, here are the love birds," Koko saw them as they approached the stall.

"We printed it out immediately, special edition," Kitsu said while waving a picture. "First 100 copies on sale."

Hotaru then put out a megaphone. "50 copies are already sold and the next 50 copies to be sold won't be on sale anymore, it would be back to its original prize but you may ask for an autograph from the two!"

Natsume and Mikan was about to run as soon as they heard what Hotaru said but Kitsu and Koko got them. "Ruka, chairs and ropes!"

Ruka got chairs and ropes immediately. "Sorry," he said to them as he tied them to the chair. Ruka blushed again when his hands brushed on Mikan's as he tied her.

They can feel Hotaru's terrifying aura behind them. They had no choice left but to sign on each picture. The only picture Hotaru sold that day was a picture when Natsume was sleeping on Mikan's shoulder and Mikan was playing the guitar.

"This is a good shot," Mikan said. "Can we get a copy, Hotaru-chan?"

"With a fee of course," Hotaru's eyes glinted. Sweat drop.

"How much is the soft copy?" Mikan asked.

"30,000 yen," Hotaru said quickly.

"Isn't that too much?" Mikan said but she took out her card anyway. "I want the soft copy of each picture."

"There are a total of 6 pictures, so that would be 180,000 yen," Hotaru said. "Don't want to take a copy too, Hyuuga?"

"It's that much because the owner already has the rights to it right? So I'll just copy from Tangerine-Trees," Natsume retorted back.

"Natsume-kun you pervert!"

"It's your fault. I woke up with you on top of me," Natsume said as if it was nothing. Sweat drop. Mikan dropped to a corner. The three boys tried to calm her.

"Because of this I'll never be a wife," Mikan whined.

"Well, Natsume's your guy anyway, so he can take responsibility," Koko said. The three looked at Natsume who was sitting comfortably. "But then, it's Natsume we're talking about…"

"You're not helping, Koko!" Kitsu laughed. "Oi, Natsume, take responsibility!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not?" He stood up from his seat and walked over to them. The three guys' eyes widened. Was what they heard true? Natsume was going to take responsibility? Natsume went to Mikan and whispered something to her. "Fall collection's going to be an auction."

Mikan's eyes twitched and she quickly forgot her dilemma. "Eh? Then I'm not gonna lose!" Then she stopped and thought. "Wait, the spring collection isn't even out yet!"

Natsume smirked and started walking. "There, I took responsibility." Sweat drop. "Let's go, Tangerine-Trees, I heard Harada was going to cook dinner."

Mikan quickly followed Natsume to the parking lot while bickering.

"Those two, get along so much, ne," Ruka said. The two guys nodded. And then they were all shot by another weapon by Hotaru.

"You three, help me wrap up," Hotaru said, but when she said 'help', they all knew she meant, 'do it, I'm going home'…

* * *

Uh, hey readers, so I was finally able to publish this chapter. I'm so glad that there are still many who read this story and I really want to thank all of you. I'll do my best to update continuously but I really can't promise. There are still lots of improvement I want to do to the rest of the story. So far, there are 21 chapters in total for this and it might go longer, it might stay like that, but it's not going lesser. I hope you all stick with me all throughout. Thank you and please do read and review.


	15. The Black Steel Head Quarters

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: I noticed that the summary and A/N take too much space up here so from here on out, I'm removing the summary. Also, I would be putting all the A/N's on the last part, and I'm removing the one by one mention of the names I want to thank. But I'm not removing my gratitude, of course. Just remember that for every update I make, it silently means 'thank you, to everyone who read the chapter before, to everyone who's going to read this chapter, to those who took the time to review, to those who wrote me or this story on their faves or alerts list, I wouldn't continue writing if not for you.' So yeah, consider it bye bye for the ultra-long A/N's on the first part of a chapter :) For those who saw a 'Saiunkoku Monogatari' part, that was a mistake on my part, I accidentally pasted it, sorry. I'm working on removing it, but it won't go away :(( I might have to reupload and republish this chapter.

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 15 (The Black Steel Head Quarters)

* * *

_Previously:_

_Mikan quickly followed Natsume to the parking lot while bickering._

"_Those two, get along so much, ne," Ruka said. The two guys nodded. And then they were all shot by another weapon by Hotaru._

"_You three, help me wrap up," Hotaru said, but when she said 'help', they all knew she meant, 'do it, I'm going home'._

* * *

The next morning at Gakuen Alice, Class 3-A…

"That stupid Natsume-kun, won't wait for me again," Mikan angrily grunted as she stomped her way to the room.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Just some 30 minutes earlier at Sakura Mansion…

"_Oi, Polka, we're gonna be late again!" Natsume stood up from his seat after he was finished eating and went out of the living room. "I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't finish up eating!"_

"_Natsume-kun, matte yo!" Mikan stood up and asked a maid to follow with a tray of her food. "Onii-sama, Misaki-nee-san, we're going ahead!"_

"_Take care!" Tsubasa waved cheerfully._

_She hurried to the car and was just in time before Natsume motioned the car to go. She continued to eat her breakfast at the car but even when they have reached the school, she still wasn't done, so Natsume left her._

* * *

"Kyaa~! I saw it! Nogi-senpai was holding a bouquet of violets in the boys' locker room!" a bunch of Junior girls went ahead of her.

"And Koko-senpai and the gang were cheering him up. He looked so nervous!" the girls squealed.

"He's gonna ask Imai-senpai for a date, I'm sure!" Mikan's ears grew large and she tried to get past the girls.

"Ahrm, excuse me, ladies," she said politely. The girls immediately made way for her.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura-senpai," the girls bowed their heads as she walked. She hurried to their room. She wouldn't miss this. She brought out her digital camera from her bag.

She was just in time before Ruka and the gang entered the room. She stayed on her chair instead of usually going to Hotaru. Anyway, the baka gun would be there to face her so no use hugging Hotaru.

Just as she settled on her chair, Natsume and the gang entered the room. "Here comes Natsume-san, make way, make way." Natsume went to his seat beside her.

"The spotlight shouldn't be on me today," Natsume smirked. The boys nodded and looked at the door. He whispered to her. "This is going to be nice."

"C'mon in, Ruka! Stop being so 'fraidy-shy!" Koko and Kitsu cheered.

"Okay, fine, I'm going in," they heard Ruka complain. "Usagi, go to Natsume first."

The bunny hopped inside and went to them. Natsume took it and put it on top of his desk.

Everyone had felt that something is going to happen and was excited but the one who should have been excited was the one who cared the least, Hotaru. She was just arranging her new invention as usual, even though she knows that it's going to be her again, since they're cheering for Ruka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruka was outside the door. _Why __did__ I __get__ myself__ into __this __again? __She__'__s __so __gonna __kill __me__… _He peered inside the room and there she was, doing her inventions as usual. _But __those __cold__ amethyst__ eyes__ cannot__ hide__ that__b eauty__… __What__ am__ I__ thinking?_ He tapped his face and flashed a look and smile that would make the fan girls crazy. And they were (Arrows to the fan girls who were watching Ruka outside Class 3-A's room; a restriction area was set by Yuu and Mochu so they wouldn't interrupt). _Sweat__drop_.

He walked inside the room coolly, like a star just arrived. Everyone was looking at him except for the person all that was for. _Sweat__drop_. He approached Hotaru and was about to take the bouquet out from behind him when Hotaru laid a material box to him without even looking.

"Bring these to my lab at the Technical Class room," she said blankly. _Sweat__drop_.

"Eh?" _Hotaru,__ at __least __give__ me__ some__ credit!_ He calmed himself and took the box. "Shouda, is there a person in your group that's from the Technical Class?"

"Eh? Yeah, there is," Sumire, who was being stopped by her members, calmed and looked at Ruka. "Karen, Ruka-san asks for you."

A girl from the fans club group of Sumire went to him. "Please bring this to your leader's desk," Ruka flashed a smile on her. The girl quickly followed. Almost all the girls' hearts melted. Then he looked at Hotaru again. "Done—"

Hotaru then laid a dog robot to him. Ruka then asked for another Technical Class girl to bring it. The cycle continued until Ruka suddenly turned Hotaru by the shoulders.

"At least listen to me for a while, okay?" he took both her hands and held it firmly by one hand.

"Whoo! That's our boy, Ruka!" the band cheered. Yuu brought out his drumsticks and was tapping the desks. Ruka looked at them and shook his head. _I__ am__ so__ gonna __kill __you __all __after __this._ He brought out the flowers behind him.

"Please go out with me on Saturday," Ruka said gently. "There's a near-end of winter festival at Hisakata Shrine (though the end is still on March) and I can't invite you to watch the fireworks display on Sunday evening because you know we have a gig."

"I think you're getting used to asking me out, Nogi," Hotaru said. "You're really trying to help me earn money, huh."

Ruka froze when he remembered the sales of his pictures. "But can you let them down?" They looked around them. Everyone was expectant.

"I don't really care," Hotaru went back to face her invention but Ruka pinned her again. He looked at the gang. Mochu and Yuu took the baka gun and the deer hooves and many other weapons Hotaru has while saying sorry.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Do I have to wear a yukata?" Ruka's face got enlightened.

"Iie, you don't have too," Ruka answered. He was so happy, he lifted her up the air and spun her around but she brought out something from her pocket and fired it at Ruka. Ruka dropped her but she was able to land alright while Ruka fainted.

"Noka Secret Dart Weapon, another kind of the baka repellers for the other kind of baka's, the cowardly types," Hotaru said while endorsing the dart.

"Noka for Nogi Ruka huh," Natsume smirked. The gang went around Ruka. Koko whispered something to him.

"Where? Imai!" Ruka immediately woke up looking for Hotaru. The boys laughed. "Eh?"

The class instantly got what Koko whispered to Ruka to wake him up and laughed too.

"Naru-sensei is coming! Homeroom's gonna start soon!" They all went back to their seats as they waited for their gayish teacher to arrive…

* * *

Next morning, Saturday, Hisakata Shrine…

"Hotaru-chan is so lucky. She gets to be asked out like that by a guy," Mikan said. She was sitting inside Natsume's convertible. They were on the lookout for Hotaru and Ruka. She looked at Natsume.

"Don't expect me to do something like that," Natsume said. "But if you really want to, then maybe if you will have suitors in the near future I can check them out first and then tell the one that'll pass my test the things you want him to do for you."

"Eh?" Mikan whined. "Oh look, there they are."

They saw Hotaru behind Ruka on his motorbike. As usual, Ruka was quick to get down first and remove his helmet and then help Hotaru removing hers and getting down.

"Ruka-pyon really cares for Hotaru-chan ne? Maybe that's the reason why it's fine for him even if Hotaru sometimes beats him up or drags him," Mikan said.

"But he really can't take the pictures," Natsume chuckled.

"Yeah, after all, he's also a 'boss' in school," Mikan looked at him. He stuck his tongue at her.

The pair went inside the shrine and they followed them. They kept a distance enough for them to see the pair but the pair won't see them. "Have you tried playing hide and seek with Hotaru-chan, Natsume-kun? I won't know who'll win. Hotaru-chan has strong senses while you're a trained detective." Sweat drop.

"I'll try to do that the next time I stumble in their house," Natsume said. "Oi, I'm hungry, let's leave the two first and find something to eat."

"But—" GROWL "Ehehehe… Right, I say we find something to eat first."

They saw a café on the side and decided to eat an early brunch there. They went inside and saw Koko and Anna.

"Anna-chan! Koko!" Mikan approached the two. Natsume took a seat on the table beside the two.

"We're having a date too!" Koko said cheerfully. Anna turned red. "Wow, so there's a lot of pairs in here. There's Imai and Ruka, there's me and Anna, and then there's you and Nat."

"Eh? Natsume and I aren—"

"We were walking around town and we passed by here," Natsume quickly answered. Natsume ordered for them and they ate. After eating, they went to the wishing lake and made a wish. They also caught sight of Nonoko and Kitsu there, who seemed to have been spying at Anna and Koko.

"Can you smell something, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Hn," Natsume grunted then they faced the two as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulders. "We're going ahead. We're not planning to make our date in here only."

"Ja!" Mikan held Natsume's hand that was hanging on her shoulder and waved goodbye to the two with the other. They let go of each other when they reached the car. "Your friends are starting to pair up with my friends, Natsume-kun."

"Yeah," Natsume said. "So, where are we going?"

Mikan stopped and thought for a second. She brought out her binoculars and tried to look for Hotaru and Ruka. They looked like they were finding somewhere to eat.

"Oh, I know! Let's go to your house, Natsume-kun!" Mikan cheered.

"Iiyada," Natsume quickly refused.

"Please, Natsume-kun?"

"No thanks," he looked away.

"Eh? But you've been living in our house while I haven't even caught a glimpse of your house," Mikan whined.

"You have, you idiot, you're always visiting Ice Queen, how would you have not caught even a glimpse of our house," Natsume poked her forehead with his finger.

"But I haven't been inside it!" Mikan complained. "Please! Please! Please!" She made a puppy dog eyes at Natsume.

"I told you, Ruka, she's getting good at it, what with you taking her to visit the animal club before," Natsume said to himself. "Fine! But we'll only stay a little."

"Yay!" Mikan cheered like a kid. Natsume rolled his eyes and started the engine.

They stopped in front of the secured-looking house. Most of its walls are covered by red bricks. Natsume showed his face at the intercom and the black steel gates opened for them.

"Wow," Mikan was speechless. It was a pretty house amidst its highly-secured atmosphere. It was very quiet. Natsume left the car in front of the doors.

"C'mon," the doors immediately opened as soon as they stepped on the steps in front of the big door and maids were lined up to welcome them there.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga-sama, Sakura-sama," they all said in chorus. Black Steel Agents were also there, in their casuals.

"They live here?"

"There's a some kind of dormitory in here for them," Natsume said. Natsume walked on to the living room that was on the left. He sat on the sofa. Mikan sat beside him.

"Good to be home, Natsume-kun?" she teased.

"Same as ever, anyway, I'm at home anywhere," Natsume said. "But right now, my favorite is your house because of Harada's good cooking."

"Do you want me to cook for you sometime too, Natsume-kun? I'm also a good cook, you know!" Mikan stood with self-confidence.

"I've already tasted yours, not too bad but still can't compare to Harada's," Natsume said blankly.

"So cold," Mikan pouted. _Sweatdrop_. "Ne, ne, Natsume-kun, where's your room?"

"Upstairs," Natsume answered shortly.

"I want to see it," Mikan said eagerly with expectant eyes.

"No," Natsume firmly said.

"Eh? But I want to see it," Mikan insisted.

"I don't want to, that room's private," Natsume said. "I just don't know how those guys are able to barge in sometimes."

(Arrows to Koko's some kind of mind reading ability and Ruka's animal friends.)

"I'll find some way," Mikan said. "Hey, can I wander around?"

"Sure," Natsume said. "I'll tell them to disalarm the traps for you."

"You're not joining me?"

"Why would I? It's my house anyway," Natsume said blankly. Sweat drop. He flicked open his phone and called the security center of the house. "Yeah, Polka's gonna wander around and this girl's a clumsy one so better disalarm the traps whenever she walks by. It's okay now, you may go wander around."

Mikan pouted and went out of the living room. She was on the foyer again. A maid walked by.

"Hey, can I ask, where does that door lead to?" she pointed to the door that was on the wall across them. She already guessed that the archway exactly across from the archway to the living room is to the dining room but there was also a door somewhere to the right of it.

"Oh, that's the dormitory for the agents. It comprises two floors, but there is no door to it from the second floor because it is behind the music room that's on the second floor," the maid answered her.

"How many rooms are there on the second floor?"

"The guestrooms are 5 excluding the rooms of the Hyuuga's," the maid answered. She tried to count how many guestrooms their house had but she couldn't remember. Well, she couldn't even remember when was the last time she went to the left wing of the second floor.

She decided to go upstairs. She can already guess that the first door to the left was the music room. A maid passed by again. "Do you know which Natsume-kun's room in here is?"

The maid looked at her. "Oh, you're Hyuuga-sama's girlfriend, Sakura Mikan-hime! It's there, in front of the music room! Are you gonna try to get in? But Hyuuga-sama's room is one of the most dangerous rooms to get in to!"

"Eh? Why?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"Because a series of traps are set there," the maid answered. "Oh, I have to go, just call if you need something, Sakura-hime."

Mikan tried to touch the handle but she decided to call someone first. She was about to call Hotaru but she remembered she was on a date with Ruka so she decided to call Yuu instead. "Natsume's room? Hmnn, that will be hard without Koko and Ruka. Try calling Koko even if he's on a date."

Mikan nodded even if Yuu can't see it (_Sweat__drop_) and dialed Koko. "Natsume's room? Borrow a paper clip and rubber gloves from the maids for the handle, then prepare a gas mask and a large umbrella when you get to open it then use it to tap the floor before stepping on it. Find a rat maybe, to detect where Natsume placed the laser controls so that you can turn it off. Then—Oh, that's all." In Koko's mind, he didn't continue what the next she should do, a baseball to throw at the security camera's switch. _This__ will__ be __good__…_

Mikan followed and borrowed a paper clip, rubber gloves, and an umbrella from the maids and looked for a rat. Good thing the maids also have rats that they use when they have to clean Natsume's room and the dorm.

Mikan wore the gloves and pick locked Natsume's door. She got why she needed gloves, there was electric current on the door. Good thing Koko had taught her how to pick locks before, she was able to open Natsume's door which had a specially designed lock and key. Then before opening it she opened the umbrella. When she opened the door, some kind of powder or whatever together with sleeping gas erupted. When it subsided, she tapped the front steps of Natsume's room with the umbrella; there was a trap in it. She leapt over it; she's finally inside Natsume's room. It was wide also, like her room. She let go the rat and the rat was quickly detected by the laser. She looked at where the laser's coming from and found it on top of the television set. She disabled it. "So, no security cameras? Natsume probably wants privacy."

She looked around. The room was masculine. It had a white and black monochromatic color blending paint and there were posters. Natsume's desk was black and with tinges of red and so were the specially made cabinets. There were two doors, and she guessed that those led to the bathroom and his closet. Beside Natsume's black and red themed bed set was his family picture, one where Aunt Kaoru was still alive and Aoi-chan was still a baby, and there was another picture where it's only the three of them, him, Aoi-chan, and Uncle Akito. There was also their latest class picture, neatly framed. They were standing beside each other there. She smiled. There was a low sofa in front of his bed and beanbags. The television set was in front. On the side of the two doors were Natsume's desk, and a mini stage for a band. There was only one electric guitar and then there was a drum set and a keyboard. "Oh right, he's other electric guitar's in his room in our house!"

She went there and allowed her fingers to brush over the keyboard. "So you really found a way huh," Natsume was there, leaning on his open door. "I guess Koko taught you everything."

He went inside and sat on his bed. Mikan sat on a beanbag.

"You really like black and red, don't you?"

"Well, you really like pink, tangerine, and gold, don't you?" he asked back. They laughed. Mikan rolled and crawled to the television set and browsed through the CD Rack.

"Eh? You already have six albums?" Mikan took out the six albums of Flames of Fire.

"Yeah, starting from the end of our middle school," Natsume answered as he played with his PSP.

Mikan opened each album and looked at each label. She continued doing this until the third album which was released November during their first year in high school. Its name was To S.H.a.N.A. written in white over the silhouette of four guys. And then there was a sign somewhere on the lower right, 'From Kakoume.'

"Why is there only four in here?" she asked, pointing on the cover. "And who's Kakoume?"

"It's only me, Ruka, Koko and Yuu there," he answered, still not looking up from his game. "Last syllables of our names." (ruKA, koKO, yuU, natsuME)

"Oh, is that so—" as she flipped the label to see the contents, a picture of a girl fell.

"Angelique-san," she whispered silently. She looked at the label again. The label was divided to four. On the first page there was a 'To Sasa-san' written and on the second page there was a 'From Ka' written. Though usually too slow to comprehend things, she understood that this meant that SaSa-san was the girl Ruka dedicated his part to. The next part was 'To Hillary Anne' and after three pages there was a 'From Ko' written. The next part was from Yuu, 'To Nana-san' it said. And the last part, the page where the picture was stuck, was of course from Natsume. It said, "To ."

She knew very well what that meant— Angelique Yamaguchi. The CD was not inside the case. She didn't know why, but her hand felt for the switch of the CD player and it played the last song Natsume listened to, the ninth track of the album, the one written on the page the picture was stuck into, Saying Goodbye.

Natsume immediately looked up with wide eyes. He leapt towards Mikan and snatched the picture and the album when he saw what she was holding.

"It was here all along," she heard him silently say. Her eyes closed as Natsume turned his back to her.

"It's been more than a year," she slowly spoke. She heard him grunt as an answer.

They sat still, both thinking of the past. Angelique was a girl Natsume met during their summer trip with the class during their first year in high school. They fell in love and for a while, Natsume gave up on Mikan. But things went hard when they realized they couldn't be together because they lived so far away from each other. Natsume was the first one to realize this but Angelique was the first one who voiced it out. Angelique officially let him go before he boarded the bus when it was time to go home. They were both holding back the tears but Angelique let hers out when she hugged him. It almost made Natsume allow his tears flow too but he kept firm. Natsume remained a bit down until they released their 3rd album. On the To S.H.a.N.A. concert, he might have probably released the feelings that welled up inside. He clearly stated that the songs were for the four special girls, S.H.a.N.A.

* * *

"Ooh, you have your own karaoke system! C'mon, let's sing, Natsume-kun!" Mikan saw this as a distraction and gave another microphone to Natsume. "Eh? How do you operate this?" Sweat drop.

"You're such an idiot, you don't even know how to operate this," Natsume shook his head. He went to the television set and opened the TV and the karaoke system. Mikan cheered.

As Mikan cheerfully sang, Natsume stole looks from her. _I __know__ that__ deep__ inside, __you__'__re__ thinking,__ '__Natsume__'__s __still__ not__ over __her__ and__ here __I__ am__ taking __his__ freedom __from __him.__' _He sighed and she noticed him. She took the microphone from him and gave it a funny screech, rather than a singing voice. All he could do was look at her sadly. _I__'__m __sorry__…_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hisakata Shrine…

"You saw all of them too, didn't you," Ruka said to Hotaru. They were on a hill beside the lake. They bought bento boxes from a stall then decided to eat it there.

"Hn," Hotaru nodded. "Your friends are starting to pair up with my friends."

"Yeah, I wish Natsume'll realize his true feelings before it's too late," Ruka nodded.

"And that Nonoko will be careful," Hotaru said. _Sweat__drop_. "Kitsu's still a bit childish now but sooner or later if Anna falls into Koko's trap Kitsu might fall for Nonoko too."

"I wonder what'll happen to Permy when Anna says yes to Koko," Ruka grinned at the idea.

"It's not like Permy has anything for Koko but he's like a brother to her," Hotaru thought of the idea too.

"What about Iinchou? He'll never admit to Sakura-san his feelings though it's evident," Ruka said.

"Don't worry about Iinchou's feelings for that idiot, worry about yours that's the most evident," Hotaru shot freezing eye beams at him. Ruka froze. "I've told you before that that girl is so dense and now you've made it even harder, what with you 'courting' me."

Ruka looked at her in the eye and then smiled. "Look, bubbles!" He stood up and pulled her to the street toy vendor. He bought two bubble blowers. He gave one to Hotaru then opened his and blew bubbles. "What? You can invent the craziest machines and toys in the world but you don't know how to use that?"

Hotaru looked at the bubble blower. She opened the lid; there was some kind of liquid inside. Ruka took her hands. He dipped the lid to the bottle. "Then you blow on it." Hotaru blew on it and Ruka did too, which made their faces inch closer. Ruka turned red, Hotaru reflexively inched away. "I get it now."

Ruka let go of Hotaru's hands and blew bubbles using his own bubble blower. A little while later Hotaru finally got the hang of it. "Look, you can even catch it like this!" Hotaru caught a big bubble with her bubble blower. Hotaru felt Ruka's stare beside her. She turned her head to him. "What is it?" Ruka grinned then dipped his lid to Hotaru's bottle. "Oi, that's mine!"

Ruka laughed. "I ran out of water." Hotaru chased him and Ruka ran around. Both of them were laughing until they got tired and sat on the hill again.

"Thanks," Hotaru said.

"For what?" Ruka looked at her, surprised.

"I enjoyed it," Hotaru looked away. Ruka smiled.

"Then smile," Ruka turned her head to face him. "C'mon, I've seen you smile many times, but you only did for Mikan."

Hotaru slowly flashed a smile. "See, you look even more beautiful when you smile. The elegance is still there but your innocent side shows."

Hotaru then pinched his cheeks. "As if you're not more innocent than I am." Ruka laughed too.

"C'mon, it's past 3, I better take you home, you still have an appointment, don't you?" Ruka stood up and laid his hand to her. Hotaru took it without hesitation this time.

They walked back and had to pass by the stalls again. Hotaru and Ruka then stopped. "Is he really approaching us?"

Hotaru nodded. They were dumbstruck at their feet. _Imai__ Subaru_ was approaching them. "It's Onii-san."

"And what are you two doing here?" Subaru looked at both of them carefully. His stare stopped at Ruka. "Are you taking my sister out?"

Ruka gulped. _Uh-oh,__ I __forgot__ about __the __protective__ brother. _He calmed himself and gained his composure. "I asked her out, Imai-san."

Subaru's eyebrow twitched. "What are you planning with my sister?" _Though __I __think__ it__ should__ be,__ what__ did__ my__ sister__ do__ to __you?_

"I have clean intentions, sir," Ruka said firmly. Subaru looked at him in the eye. Ruka looked back.

"What about Mikan-san?" Subaru and Sakurano had a fondness for Mikan for Yuka was their beloved senpai. Ruka was struck but he was determined not to be taken aback by Hotaru's brother.

"She's with Natsume," Ruka answered.

"So you reverted to my sister then?" Subaru continued to interrogate him. Hotaru was about to speak but Ruka stopped her.

"No, sir, I am sure as the sun that I like your sister and that I have clean intentions for pursuing her," Ruka was feeling guilty because this was all because of a bet but somehow, the words seem to really come out from his heart. Hotaru's eyes were widening in shock of the exchanging conversation between the two.

"Just make sure, little doctor," Subaru said. Subaru knew that Ruka wanted to be a veterinarian and he agreed to it. He even offered him some training after he graduates before. He said he would think about it. "Well, I'm going ahead, I just passed by here. Make sure you take her home early."

"Sure, it was nice seeing you here," Ruka said. He let out a breath of relief when Subaru was gone. He looked at Hotaru.

"Somehow, I think it was us who caught him doing something, not him," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, he tried to reverse the situation by asking us," Ruka shook his shoulders. Hotaru did too. Then they both laughed. "Well, I better take you home. I guess I still have to pass your brother's qualifications."

Hotaru looked at him then followed him. On the way home, as she held on to him tight, she thought, _what__ do __I __do __if__ this__ goes__ on__ for__ too__ long__…_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Black Steel Head Quarters…

"Oh, it's past 3, Natsume-kun," Mikan said. "We better start cleaning up here."

"You're right, now fix that up," Natsume said. Sweat drop.

"Eh? But I don't know how to turn this thing off," Mikan whined. Natsume rolled his eyes and helped her fix things up. They were just about to go out of Natsume's room when Natsume's phone rang.

"Natsume-kun, is Mikan-chan with you?" it was Tsubasa.

"Yeah, she's with me, why? We're not ambushed or anything," Natsume answered. His instincts told him there was something going on.

"Well, you two are not but someone else was ambushed. I guess Aoi-chan's car was mistaken to be Mikan-chan's car. Natsume-kun, Aoi-chan was ambushed near the Sakura Mansion," Tsubasa said to him. Natsume's eyes were in horror.

"Where is she? Is she alright? We'll get there quick!" Natsume ran downstairs.

"Oi, Natsume-kun, wait! Why are you hurrying?" Mikan ran after him. Natsume was rushing. He jumped to his car. Mikan jumped to the back seat for Natsume started the engine already. Mikan went beside Natsume along the way. "What happened? Was it Nii-sama?"

"Yeah, your brother called up. Aoi was mistaken for you and was ambushed," Natsume said. Mikan froze.

"Why? People are starting to get involved," Mikan got more nervous than Natsume. "Aoi-chan…"

* * *

Just a short note: We all know that Ruka's dedication on the album is for Mikan, but why SaSa-san? The story behind this: when they were thinking of what to write on their dedications, Ruka was having a hard time coming up with a hidden identification for Mikan. As he repeated 'Sakura-san' in his mind, the boys made fun of him, 'Why not SaSa-san, since you always go, Sa-Sa-Sakura-san!' and even though his face reddened to something redder than a tomato, he decided it was good. I'm working on the story of Natsume and Angelique but I'm gonna post it as another story so as not to get confused with our main story. I hope that you'll appreciate it too, I really love that idea, Natsume falling for someone else other than Mikan. I'm sorry for the year-long delay, really, but all the good ideas stopped with the chapter after this, the chapters after those just didn't feel right, so yeah, by the way, I'm in college now! Well, please **REVIEW **after reading! You know, a few comments, if you like it or if you want to point out some things, or if you just want to rant on how much I'm such a bad writer for not updating for almost a year, stuff? XD Onegaishimasu!


	16. Aoi Comes Home

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: I slightly altered Izumi's age in here. I made him the same age as of Kaoru.

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 17 (Aoi Comes Home)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Yeah, your brother called up. Aoi was mistaken for you and was ambushed," Natsume said. Mikan got nervous._

"_Why? People are starting to get involved," Mikan got more nervous than Natsume. "Aoi-chan…"_

* * *

_Saturday, Sakura Mansion, just after Mikan and Natsume went out..._

"Aahhh! Finally, a rest day!" Tsubasa said loudly as he stretched his body on the sofa. Misaki shook her head with a smile. "It's been so long since we've had a day off here in the mansion, Misaki."

"What do you mean by that? Chiki-san said you were always sleeping on your desk in the tower!" Misaki threw him a pillow.

"So, what are we gonna do today? Hime-chan and Natsume-kun went out to spy on their classmates in the shrine," Tsubasa said as he caught the pillow.

"I don't feel like going there. Let's just stay here," Misaki said. "Though it would be fun to watch over Ruka again."

Misaki giggled. Tsubasa grinned too when he remembered the times when they were still in school. They both stayed in the dormitory then.

"Come to think of it, why didn't your parents make Mikan-chan stay at the dormitory too?" Misaki asked.

"They didn't want their precious daughter to be far from them," Tsubasa chuckled.

"Why, isn't the naughty son precious too?"

"Well, I'm precious too but they thought it would be better if I stayed at the dormitory, then I didn't have to create a ruckus on the house," he stuck his tongue out. "Oh well, I also thought of making Mikan stay at the dormitory before but no one in her class stayed at the dormitory so she's left in here."

For a while, they just stayed there, not even talking. Tsubasa's arms were wrapped around Misaki.

"Hey, let's just play hide and seek, you're it!" Misaki stood up and started running.

"Not fair!" Tsubasa pouted then closed his eyes. "One, two, three, four, five…"

Tsubasa opened his eyes before he even reached the number eight. Taka was taking a break by the pool and saw this. "Cheater." _Sweat__drop_.

Tsubasa went upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the closet. "Gotcha! You're it!" Misaki was indeed there, hiding behind a rack in there. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"One, two, three, four…"

Tsubasa quickly went out of the room and decided to go to the left wing of the second floor. Not trying to remember what room it was, he went inside the first door he got hold of. The room was actually their mother's sitting room. Misaki stood up from where she was hiding earlier and began to search for Tsubasa. She went downstairs and went outside the mansion. She ran to the side of the mansion and checked the Sakura trees. Tsubasa was not there. She decided to go back upstairs. She had just stepped on the second floor when she decided to search the left wing. She opened the first door. Without careful looking, one would think that there was no one inside, but she caught sight of Tsubasa's hair behind the sofa. She walked slowly then leapt to him. "Gotcha!"

Tsubasa got surprised that his arm hit the books on the low shelves on the wall behind the sofa. Some books sprawled out of the shelves. They quickly took them and returned them back to the shelves. Tsubasa then stole a kiss on Misaki's cheek. Misaki turned red but then something caught her eye. One of the books that fell was a photo album!

"Tsubasa, look!" Misaki took it and sat properly beside him. "It's your mother's!"

"Really? Oh, it's her collection of school photos!" they looked at the shelves they barged in. It was Yuka's albums! Each album was dated starting from when she was still in school to the time Tsubasa was born and started schooling, then Mikan was born and started going to school too, up to Tsubasa's 3rd year in high school and Mikan's 2nd year in middle school. Tsubasa reached out to the last photo album with his hand shaking. He opened it. There was a smaller album that was for Mikan. The bigger album was full of him. Then he reached the last part, the Gakuen Alice Annual Festival. That was their last annual festival as students. They danced the Last Dance together again. The last two pictures were the Last Dance when he was dancing with Misaki, and a family photo before Mikan went home together with their parents. There was even a caption under his picture with Misaki. "The wife of my son…"

Misaki blushed deep red at this. "I guess your mother also thought of us as a pair that acted like a married couple," she said. That was the last of that album but there were still some empty pages left.

"T-This was intended for my remaining days at the school," Tsubasa's voice shook. Misaki patted his back.

"C'mon, let's look at your mother's first," Misaki said gently and put back the last album at its original place and opened the first one. Yuka was in the first grade then. As they opened each album of each year of Yuka at Gakuen Alice, they saw how Yuka emerged from an innocent looking child to a pretty lady. Yuka was in the fifth grade when Izumi entered Gakuen Alice. He actually started his studies in a European country and transferred to Gakuen Alice when he came back to Japan. There he met Yuka climbing a tree. Izumi then started teasing Yuka every time until Yuka saw his kind and gentle nature and fell for him.

"Gramps was opposed to the idea even though Okaa-sama came from a good family too, so my Otou-san rebelled and stayed in the dormitories. Then, I was made!" WHACK!

"You say it like it's such a natural thing!" Misaki flipped the page. "Oh look! You're in here!"

"Eh? Where?" Tsubasa then laughed when he saw the picture of Yuka, pregnant, with a Narumi in a bunny girl costume and a laughing Misaki-sensei. They looked at each other. "She influenced him." _Sweat__drop_.

Sakurano and Subaru were also there, kindergartens, and are hugging the tummy of Yuka. "Look, the senpais! Kawaii!"

There was also the establishment of the S.A. Separate Class. Izumi was elected leader, and was making a speech. There was a caption, 'there he was, making an idiotic speech our son might be hearing, but I know why he was elected leader, and that's what made me fall for him even deeper.' Misaki and Tsubasa looked at each other again. Misaki leaned her head on Tsubasa's shoulder. Tsubasa held her hand. They flipped the album. There was the Last Dance. Yuka was able to wear the dress with poise even if pregnant with Tsubasa. Then there was the graduation of the Dangerous Era. It was evident that Yuka cried.

Then they came across a picture that made them stop. "Why is she here?" They put out the elementary albums of Yuka again and flipped until they took out the fifth grade album. "We overlooked this a while ago but, it is true." They looked at the captions.

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other. "You were right. I'm sure Natsume-kun also thought about this," Misaki said.

"I'll have her investigated as well then try to see if it matches with Natsume-kun's ideas, I'll also tell this to Uncle Akito," Tsubasa said.

"How will Natsume say this to them?" ALERT! ALERT! "Huh? What was the alert for?"

Tsubasa and Misaki put back the albums and ran outside the room. Taka had just gone out of Tsubasa's room. "There you are! Tsubasa-sama, a car was ambushed near the mansion; it seems it is the Hyuuga Princess!"

"Aoi-chan?" Tsubasa and Misaki said at the same time. "Prepare the car!"

Tsubasa and Misaki followed Taka as they rushed going downstairs. Tsubasa also started dialing Akito's emergency hotline.

"Tsubasa-sama, our staff was quick to action and was able to take the Hyuuga Princess to the hospital. They are probably there already," Taka said as they entered the car.

"Good," Tsubasa nodded. Akito then received the call. "Uncle, it's Sakura here, Aoi-chan was ambushed near our house! I still don't know the details but it seems she was headed somewhere here. Yes, I'm going there right now. I'll call you again when I get the details."

"Tsubasa, what do you think happened to Aoi-chan? I hope she's alright, Natsume-kun'll get devastated," Misaki was worried. Tsubasa held her hands. They arrived at the hospital.

"I'm Sakura Tsubasa and a patient ambushed near our house was brought here by my staff," he said to the information.

"Oh good, are you the guardian of the identified Hyuuga Aoi-san?" the nurse said.

"Yes, I am currently the siblings' guardian," Tsubasa nodded.

"She's in the Emergency Room right now," the nurse said. Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other in horror and quickly went to the emergency room. A number of Tsubasa's staff and the guards of Sun Compass were there, talking to the police officers.

"Tsubasa-sama!"

"I'm Sakura Tsubasa, the current guardian of Hyuuga Natsume while the older Hyuuga is out of the country so I guess that makes me the guardian of Hyuuga Aoi-chan too," Tsubasa shook hands with the officers.

"Sakura-sama, it seems this is what happened, the girl came home from France and wanted to surprise her brother by going to your house directly instead of their house. Her personal driver was the one who stated this, by the way. She called him to fetch her and ordered him not to tell anyone from the mansion so what the people in the mansion know is that her driver just went out for a while. And since the girl's service car is also a black limo like what your sister uses, we are concluding that the girl was mistaken for your sister and was ambushed," the officer said. Tsubasa nodded. "Your staff even said that the black car was like the black cars used to ambush you and your sister."

"I agree with your conclusion," Tsubasa said. "Thank you, officers, may this not be known to the press for a while."

"We'll add security for you," the officers left the hospital.

"Tsubasa-sama, I'm pretty sure the officers were right," the chief of the Sakura's staff said to him. "It was like before. The ambushers were in a black car. Though, we weren't able to get them."

"It's alright, I understand, excuse me for a while," Tsubasa went away to call Natsume. "Natsume-kun, is Mikan-chan with you?"

"Yeah, she's with me, why? We're not ambushed or anything."

"Well, you two are not but someone else was ambushed. I guess Aoi-chan's car was mistaken to be Mikan-chan's car. Natsume-kun, Aoi-chan was ambushed near the Sakura Mansion," Tsubasa can almost see the horror in Natsume's eyes.

"Where is she? Is she alright? We'll get there quick!" Natsume ended the call. Tsubasa shook his head and went back to Misaki who was talking to a man.

"Tsubasa, Aoi-chan is fine, so is her driver," Misaki said. "He's the doctor who looked at Aoi-chan."

"Prince Tsubasa, it's a pleasure meeting you. We have arranged to place her on a private room so you may go visit her," the doctor said and went to attend to another emergency. Tsubasa and Misaki went back to the information to ask where Aoi's private room is.

Aoi was already awake. "Tsubasa-nii!"

"Aoi-chan! Are you fine? What were you doing?" Tsubasa went to her. "You still remember her, don't you? She's also a senpai and she's my future wife, the model Harada Misaki. Misaki, you still remember Natsume's sister, don't you?"

"Oh! You also came to France during your tour, right? I attended your fashion show there! I even drew you for our project," Aoi said. She was just like Mikan, cheerful, innocent, and gentle, plus, a 'bit' stupid. (Natsume: Oh c'mon, it's 'really stupid')

"Nice to meet you," Misaki smiled.

"Aoi-chan, now, tell me exactly what were you doing?" Tsubasa pulled a chair beside the bed.

"Well, my six-month painting course was done and I had lots to catch up to in school so I immediately scheduled my flight. I went back here and called my personal driver and told him not to tell anyone. Then he said Onii-chan is still with you so I asked him to go to your house instead of ours, anyway, it's just a village away, and then I saw a black car following us, and was going to throw a bomb to us. I told my driver to go faster and farther from the black car and called up the security of Sun Compass. They were able to catch up to us and when the people in the black car realized this, they threw the bomb recklessly. It caught up to the back of my car but I guess we're still lucky!" Aoi told them. "Hey, by the way, where's Onii-chan?"

"He's coming…" Then he heard a familiar sound. "In 3, 2, 1…"

"Nii-sama!" "Aoi!" Mikan and Natsume barged in the room.

Mikan immediately leapt to Tsubasa while Natsume went beside Aoi. WHACK! "What were you doing, Aoi? I've talked with the officers and they told me what happened."

"I'm fine, Onii-chan, nothing happened to me," Aoi said and giggled. "Hi there, Mikan-senpai, oh, it should be, Mikan-nee-chan already!"

Mikan blushed. "Hi there, Aoi-chan, I'm so sorry that they mistook you for me."

"It's fine! It's my fault anyway. I came without warning," Aoi smiled. Then she looked at Tsubasa. "Hey, Tsubasa-nii, can I stay at your house? Onii-chan's in your house and Otou-san's somewhere I don't know so the house is empty again except for the maids and the agents."

"Sure, sure! Even better so that Natsume-kun can keep watch at you too, anyway, I'm your guardian," Tsubasa said.

"Since when were you our guardian? I don't need a guardian anymore, I'm already 18," Natsume said.

"Well, I'm still your guardian!" Tsubasa said.

"By the way, have you called my idiotic old man? I can't reach his emergency hotline," Natsume said.

"Yeah, I did," Tsubasa said. "Probably hiding from you again hehe."

"Aoi, did you see our old man in France?"

"Iie, I also heard some news that he was in hiding in France this time around but I had France searched thoroughly, I couldn't find him!"

"Moronic, idiotic, stupid old man," Natsume snickered.

Misaki came inside. "Tsubasa, Natsume-kun, the officers are here again." Tsubasa and Natsume stood up and went outside…

* * *

"Thank you, officers, for cooperating with us," Tsubasa shook the hands of the officers. Then he faced Natsume when the officers were gone. "Natsume-kun, Misaki and I discovered something."

Tsubasa told Natsume about the photo albums. Shock stirred in Natsume's eyes. "We're still not sure about this, Natsume-kun. I'm still going to have her investigated."

"What about the old man?"

"I don't know, he's not saying anything about the case but he's calling me up once in a while just to chat—Wait, he was usually chatting with me about stories, my life, my mother's, business, politics, personal, etc. Your father is really something, huh," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, but usually idiotic," Natsume nodded. "When's Aoi gonna be discharged?"

"Later," Tsubasa smiled. "Misaki's already arranging it. It's a good thing Aoi-chan learned some stuff from you."

"Yeah, she was always watching me learn from Dad about self-defense when we were young," Natsume nodded a little.

"And you used her for practice sometimes," Tsubasa chuckled. "I'm just going to call Chiki to arrange her papers for school."

"She'll be having spring make-up classes again," Natsume smirked. "And, she's idiotic like your sister."

"Let's just say they are so alike," Tsubasa said and went away to call Chiki. Natsume went back inside the hospital room.

"Natsume-kun! She'll be discharged in a little while, we're just waiting for the release papers," Misaki said. She was neatly arranging the hospital gown Aoi used. Aoi was already done changing. "Where's Tsubasa?"

"Called Chiki to arrange things about Aoi's comeback to school," Natsume shrugged. He went to Aoi and gave her a whack again.

"Itai! What was that for, Onii-chan?" Aoi whined.

"That was for being a baka," Natsume said. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I just really wanted to surprise you," Aoi smiled. "I forgot about the threats!"

WHACK! "Idiot," Natsume shrugged.

"Oi, Natsume-kun, she's still recovering," Mikan stopped Natsume.

"She doesn't have to recover from anything," Natsume said and raised Aoi's arms. "See, as strong as a cow, just like you."

"Hey, what about my stuff, were they damaged?" Aoi then remembered her suitcases which contained her clothes, presents, art stuff and many others.

"Iie, we were also able to recover your bag, here it is, complete with your cellphone, wallet, ID, etc," Misaki gave the shoulder bag to her. "Your suitcases are already at home; our staff took care of it."

"Thanks, Misaki-nee-san," Aoi smiled at her as she took the bag.

Tsubasa then barged into the room. "Whew!"

"Tsubasa, what happened to you?" Tsubasa looked like he ran a marathon.

"Fan girls, as usual," Tsubasa wiped his forehead.

"Want me to take care of them?" Misaki's eyebrows twitched.

"No, I guess they won't try to get to me when we all go out," Tsubasa said. "Anyway, here are the release papers, Aoi-chan, you may now be discharged."

They all went out of the hospital and decided to just eat at the Sakura Mansion due to the earlier incident. "I'll cook today," Misaki smiled.

"Her cooking's the best," Tsubasa agreed.

"Who're you calling, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked. Natsume was not joining the conversation because of his phone.

"Ruka," he answered. "I can't reach him."

"But I've just texted Hotaru-chan, she told me she's already in her appointment," Mikan said. "Have you tried to call the others?"

"Koko seems to have forgotten his ringtone again," Natsume said. _Sweat__drop_. "I smell something going around with those guys, only Yuu answered my message, saying that he's studying."

"Hmnn, wonder what it is," Mikan said and fell to thinking but got dizzy again. (Natsume: Don't even try to think, you're idiotic brain can't handle it. Sweat drop.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were actually at the Hyuuga Mansion…

"Eh? But Kokoroyome-sama, Natsume-sama might launch the arms at us if we allow you to see what the spy cameras were able to record earlier," the agent at the security monitor said to them.

"Okay then, I'll just tell that agent that you made out with his girlfriend," Koko said. The agent turned white. Koko winked at the guys. _Bingo!_

Ruka, Yuu, Mochu, and Kitsu sweat dropped. _A__natural__blackmailer__like__Imai__…_

"No, no! Don't do that Koko-sama, here, I'll go inside and show you what happened when Sakura-hime went inside Natsume-sama's room," the agent went inside the monitoring room. Koko opened the wide flat screen in the monitoring room's lobby. The intercom buzzed. "Are all set there?"

"Yeah," Koko answered. "Oh, wait."

Koko pressed the button for the kitchen. "Bring us some popcorn here at the lobby."

The kitchen maids shook their heads. _They__'__re __at __it __again__… _Sweat drop.

The boys infiltrating Natsume's room was not an unusual occurrence in the Hyuuga Mansion. And, the boys infiltrating Natsume's room's security camera was all the more not an unusual occurrence. Sweat drop.

A maid knocked on the door. There were even five sodas on the tray. They put it on top of the coffee table and Koko pressed the intercom. "We're ready in here, put it out."

They all looked at the screen. It started at the part where Mikan had just started to pick lock Natsume's door. They even heard her cheer when she successfully picked the lock of the door.

"Just imagine, a Princess knows how to pick locks," Yuu said. They were all eyeing Koko while shaking their heads. _Master __culprit!_

Then they saw the door open slowly and the gases, powders, and whatevers Natsume prepared on top gushed out. They also saw the umbrella that peered in be closed and used to tap the floor. Finally, they saw Mikan leap over the trap to get inside the room. They saw her amazed face while looking around the room. Then she let out a rat and was able to deactivate the laser.

"Mikan-chan's not afraid of pests and animals, is she?" they all agreed. Mikan really was a one tough cookie even though really idiotic.

"Wait, in the first place, why was this recorded? We all know that once Natsume steps inside, the security cameras turn off," they all looked at Koko. "So that's why you were so excited about this."

"Hehe, of course I asked for help from him," pointing to the agent who was so nervous. If he hadn't helped us, then we wouldn't be able to watch something fun like this,"

They continued to watch Mikan's movements until Natsume came inside the room. He had probably thought that Mikan was also able to cover the security cameras because of the entire job well done. They saw the part where Mikan discovered Angelique's picture. Then there was the part where Natsume and Mikan were singing on the karaoke and were sometimes bickering, sometimes laughing. "That's all? Tsk, Natsume, so slow." They were done watching up to Tsubasa's call.

"Well, what should we expect anyway?" Kitsu said.

"But it was so sad, Natsume didn't even try to score," Mochu said. Koko pressed the intercom.

"Give us a copy of that recording," Koko said.

"But—"

"Then I'll say to that agent's girl you made out with that you already have a girlfriend yourself," Koko smiled slyly again. _Bingo!_

"Told 'ya, that's why he can get along not only with Mikan but also with Imai," Ruka said as they all shook their heads.

"Oi, what about you, Ruka, what happened with your date with Imai, why were you able to go here immediately?" Kitsu then asked him. All heads turned to him. Ruka's expression turned to nervous.

"She still had an appointment at 4 so I brought her home a bit past 3," Ruka answered nervously. The boys' expressions all looked eagerly curious.

"And?"

"We had fun," Ruka answered and turned his head away then smiled when he remembered the events on the hill.

"Had fun? With the Ice Queen? This calls for a celebration!" Koko and Kitsu were so excited. "We better call Natsume about this!"

"So, what did you two do?"

"Nothing much," Ruka smiled.

"Eh? You're smiling? Are you falling for the Ice Queen, Ruka?"

"What about Sakura-san?"

"I'm not!" Ruka turned red. "And this has nothing to do with Sakura-san!"

"Let's go! Natsume just texted, Aoi-chan came home and is also staying at the Sakura's. They're having a little celebration for dinner, we might as well crash in," Koko said. A CD case was on his hand.

They all went out of the Hyuuga Mansion. They all went there separately so they went separately to the Sakura Mansion. Koko was in his service car which he also used to fetch Anna earlier on their date. Yuu was also in his car. Kitsu was in his motorbike like Ruka. Mochu used his top-down.

* * *

The boys were a bit noisy on the way that they didn't notice Hotaru's car coming inside Sun Compass. Hotaru's eyebrow twitched when she saw them go to Zenith of North and ordered her driver to follow. She flicked her phone open and called Mikan.

"Oi, baka, you said Hyuuga's idiotic sister is back right? Are you having a celebration for her being ambushed?"

"Yeah, Aoi-chan's back, and we're having a celebration over dinner but of course for her comeback, not for being ambushed," sweat drop.

"I'm coming over for dinner, bye," Hotaru ended the call and messaged her parents that she would be having dinner at the Sakura's.

* * *

At the Sakura Mansion…

"Wow, what's with many cars right now?" Kaname parked his car on the guest parking lot of the Sakura Mansion. There were two motorbikes and four cars already parked in there. "Looks like I popped in at the right time!"

He removed his suit and changed to his casuals inside the car then went out and into the mansion.

As he guessed, the people were inside the dining room. "Eh? When did you adopt so many children, Tsubasa?" he said as he popped inside the dining room.

"Kaname! You came at the right time, Aoi-chan's home and we're having a little celebration," then Tsubasa whispered something to him. "She just came out of the hospital due to an ambush so we held it here for safety reasons."

"Looks like Natsume-kun's friends are also here, hi there!" Kaname waved to them.

"Yeah, the peanuts multiplied," they laughed.

Misaki then came inside the dining room with the maids following her.

"Okay, settle down everybody, this pretty long table will be able to hold us all so don't worry," Misaki laughed. "Hi there, Kaname. Really pops in at the right time huh. Chiki-san and Terada-san aren't home yet? Taka-san's already eating at the kitchen, got pretty hungry I guess."

They all took a seat. "I'll sit beside Misaki-senpai!" Koko cheered. And so they took their places at the long table. From Tsubasa's right: Mikan, Natsume, Aoi, Hotaru, Ruka, then Kaname. Then from Tsubasa's left: Misaki, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, and then Yuu. The dining room was very noisy as they ate, but very happy. Taka, who was eating at the kitchen with the maids, just shook his head and smiled.

"It's been a long time since that long table became so happy," the maids agreed. He went to the monitoring room at the guard house and brought dinner for the monitoring guard and asked to take snapshots on the dining area. The guard agreed and took a snapshot of the whole group, then one of Tsubasa and Misaki, Natsume and Mikan, Natsume and Aoi, Ruka and Hotaru, and many wacky others. "Izumi-sama, you're probably happy seeing your children make many friends and be happy with them…"

* * *

So here it is, Chapter 16! I can update regularly now! I'm so happy :D Please ignore the grammatical errors, I wasn't able to proof read this. I hope you liked the TsubaSaki part, since this is still a continuation of Maid for my Sister. So that's it, please leave a Review after reading :D And thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who read To SHaNA, the companion fic telling the story of Angelique and Natsume :)


	17. Moon On Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.**

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 17 (Moon on Fire)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_It's been a long time since that long table became so happy," the maids agreed. He went to the monitoring room at the guard house and brought dinner for the monitoring guard and asked to take snapshots on the dining area. The guard agreed and took a snapshot of the whole group, then one of Tsubasa and Misaki, Natsume and Mikan, Natsume and Aoi, Ruka and Hotaru, and many wacky others. "Izumi-sama, you're probably happy seeing your children make many friends and be happy with them…"_

* * *

"It's Luna-san," Yuu said after ending the call. "Says tomorrow's gig is in Alley's Basement."

"Alley's huh," a sly smile formed at Koko's face.

"Are you really thinking of the club, Alley, or the owner's daughter, Allie-chan?" Mochu asked. Koko's smile turned wider. Hotaru's eyes flashed. The boys froze. Ruka and Natsume tried to hide their laugh.

"Does Anna know who that Allie-chan is?" Hotaru asked with an evil aura around her. Ruka and Aoi leaned away. Sweat drop.

"He-he-he-he, no, I don't think so," Koko smiled nervously.

"Oi, Polka, who'll be with me tomorrow?" Natsume then asked Mikan which made everyone turn.

"Natsume, don't tell us you're not bringing Sakura-san tomorrow. With Sakura-san being your girlfriend, you cannot do your playboy stuff anymore," Kitsu teased.

"She's coming to Harada's fashion show tomorrow night," Natsume said and looked at Misaki. Misaki then looked up from her plate.

"Eh?"

"I'm coming to Misaki-nee-san's fashion show tomorrow night?" Mikan's eyes widened. Then she stopped. "But then, I won't be able to watch your gig."

"It's okay, it'll be the first fashion show you'll be attending," Natsume said. "Anyway you're with Harada."

"What about you, Tsubasa, are you attending my fashion show tomorrow?" Misaki then looked at Tsubasa.

"Eh? Gomen ne, Misaki, I'm attending a conference tomorrow," Tsubasa held Misaki's hand. "Just focus on assisting Mikan-chan tomorrow. And you, Hime-chan, just watch Misaki tomorrow, okay? Don't go bothering her too much."

"Hai hai!" Mikan cheered.

"And, don't be too noisy, Misaki's fashion shows are always ones that elite people attend," Tsubasa kept on reminding her.

"So, who's going to be Natsume's date tomorrow?" Koko then asked. Sweat drop.

"That's really what matters to you most, isn't it?" Yuu said.

"I'll go!" Aoi cheerfully said.

"That's better then, Sakura-san doesn't have to worry about Natsume," Ruka said with a smile.

"What about you, Ruka, who'll you bring tomorrow?" Mochu asked.

"Eh? Why?" Ruka looked at Hotaru. "You're not coming with me?"

"You really are getting used to asking me out, huh, Nogi," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I didn't know I was required to join you every time."

"Plus, Sakura-san would probably ask Imai to come with her to tomorrow's fashion show," Mochu said.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru-chan, let's go together at Misaki-nee-san's fashion show!" Mikan then turned to Hotaru like a puppy.

"See, I told you so," Mochu nodded with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Hotaru-chan, where are you going tomorrow?" Tsubasa then looked at Hotaru. Everyone looked at Hotaru. She looked at Natsume.

"Oi, childhood friend wannabe, am I sure you're not gonna do anything fishy while the two of us are out?"

"Either way you'll be with us still," Natsume just said as he continued eating.

"I'll go with Mikan," Hotaru then said.

"Then who will Ruka take to the gig tomorrow?" Koko and Kitsu asked.

"Is it really necessary to have a date to your gigs?" Mikan then asked.

"Yeah, it is," the boys laughed.

"So, who is Ruka-pyon taking to the gig tomorrow? Ruka-pyon, just because Hotaru-chan haven't answered to your courting doesn't mean that you are allowed to go jumping from a girl to another," Mikan lectured Ruka like a mother. Everyone laughed.

"Poor Ruka-pyon," Misaki said.

"Yeah, we graduated, left the school and all, but he still haven't found the courage to say it to her," Tsubasa nodded.

"Well, it's Hotaru-chan he likes now anyway, so I guess no problem," Kaname said.

"Yeah, this guy's a grown-up now!" Koko and Kitsu were already around Ruka.

Ruka's cellphone then rang. "Oi, it's Allie-san."

"Eh? You're really the one Allie-chan likes among us, Ruka. So lucky," Koko said.

"Hello? What is it, Allie-san?" Ruka felt a strange dark aura beside him. He looked beside him and saw Hotaru eating normally like Natsume, but he was pretty sure that there was something emitting a dark aura from her.

"Is it true that you're having a gig in here?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Are you bringing a date tomorrow?"

"I'm still thinking about it because Hotaru-san is not available," Ruka felt Hotaru's ears twitch.

"Hotaru-san? Who's that? Don't care, anyway, so that means there'll be a free seat in your table tomorrow, can I be your date tomorrow?"

"Uhm—"

"Who are you, you moronic idiot? My baka gun can sense you from here on the other end of the line. I am Hotaru-san and I can say that you're a baka for saying that you wouldn't care even if you don't know me. Sorry, no moronic idiot can be a temporary replacement for me," all of them were widely shocked by what Hotaru said to the phone. "Here, your call's done."

"Eh? That was the first time Hotaru-chan seemed to snap like that," Mikan said. She was the first one who recovered. "What did the girl said that made your ears twitch, Hotaru-chan?" Sweat drop.

"Was she really listening to what Imai said?" Mochu asked Yuu.

"Maybe she was, but didn't really understand," Yuu shook his head and just continued eating.

"But were you actually jealous, Imai?" Koko's eyes flash.

Hotaru glared at Koko. "Do you know anyone who didn't die for not knowing who I am, idiot?" She then continued eating. "Bring Permy tomorrow."

"PERMY?" Almost everyone on the table got even more shocked except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"Do you want to fry me alive, Imai?" Koko turned to Imai and let go of Ruka. "I'll be bringing Anna-chan tomorrow and Permy'll just lecture me again!"

"All the more reason for Permy to be there," Hotaru answered.

"But we thought you didn't want a moronic idiot to be a replacement for you, Imai," Tsubasa asked. Sweat drop.

"That girl might be an idiot sometimes but her brain's **usually **a hundred times better than Mikan's," Hotaru said. Then she stood up from her seat. "Thanks for the food, I'm going."

"Take care!" Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname, Aoi, and Mikan waved goodbye to her.

"Me too, thanks for the delicious food, Misaki, I'm going!" Kaname also said goodbye.

"We'll be going too, we're gonna have to accompany Ruka until he gets home," the boys said and stood up too. Koko and Kitsu held Ruka by both arms.

"Oi, Koko, your house's on West," Natsume said.

"Iinchou, you're staying at Sky Towers tonight?" Mikan asked.

"No, but we all have to accompany Ruka, I guess," Yuu laughed.

"Yeah, that's right," Mochu said and went out of the dining hall too.

"So, Misaki-nee-san, what should I wear to your fashion show tomorrow?" Mikan then looked at Misaki.

"Well, let's go up to your room to see what you have," Misaki said and stood up from the table. Mikan followed. "Aoi-chan, follow us too, I'll show you your room." Aoi stood up from her seat too.

"Wanna go for a walk, Natsume-kun?" Tsubasa and Natsume were left. Natsume nodded and they stood up. They went to the garden at the back of the mansion. "What are you planning? I'm thinking it has something to do with what Misaki and I discovered."

"Even if you didn't discover that, I would have tried this plan," Natsume answered. "Just make sure the back-ups would be there."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Tsubasa said.

* * *

Misaki and Mikan led Aoi to the room in front of Natsume's room. Aoi's things were already there. "Here's your room, Aoi-chan, your brother's room is right in front of yours and beside that is Mikan-chan's and then again, beside that is Tsubasa's. In front of that, there's mine so if you ever need anything, just knock on my door or press the intercom to call for anyone like the maids."

Aoi nodded. "It's pretty."

"This room's supposed to be for a guy guest like Natsume-kun but we decided to interchange it. Natsume's room now was renovated for a guy's room and this one's turned to a girl's room," Misaki said. "Well, we're going to Mikan-chan's room to choose a dress, just call if you need us."

"Good night, Aoi-chan!" Mikan smiled at Aoi. Mikan and Misaki went to Mikan's room.

"So let's see," Misaki looked around Mikan's closet. She walked beside each rack, allowing her fingers to brush through each dress. Then she took a dress from a rack. "Perfect."

"Eh? Is it necessary to wear a gown, Misaki-nee-san?" it was a sparkly red haltered dress that went all the way down to the ground. She's pretty sure that even with heels, it would still cover her toes.

"Of course, as Tsubasa said, you'll be joining elite people there," Misaki sat beside her on her bed. "You see, Mikan, in our world, particularly yours and Tsubasa's, we have to get along with those people. And, as a Sakura, you really will have to walk this path, whether you like it or not."

"I understand, but, what do you think will their reaction would be?"

"I guess you already know, but there are already high expectations on you, what with you being Tsubasa's sister. And many people might not like you, but you'll have to be ready for everyone's comments and get on with your life while throwing them away," Misaki said. "In this industry we walk on, me and even those boys, we have to deal with a lot of stuff. Stuff like rejection, antis, obsession, and many others. And we have to learn how to just allow it to pass through one ear and go away on the other. Hime-chan, you know what to do tomorrow night already, right?"

"Yes, Misaki-nee-san," Mikan nodded.

"Alright, I'll prepare your bath so you can have a good night's sleep, you're gonna need it," Misaki stood up and went inside the bathroom. "It's ready, Hime-chan."

Mikan stood up from her bed and took her bath. After neatly laying out Mikan's sleepwear on the bed, Misaki went out of Mikan's room and took her own bath too.

Then she went outside of her room at the right time to see that Natsume and Tsubasa going upstairs. She followed Tsubasa to his room.

"I'll prepare your bath," Misaki said and went inside the bathroom. After a short while, she went out of the bathroom. "It's ready, go inside, I'll wait for you while I dry my hair."

"Thanks," Tsubasa smiled and kissed her on the forehead then went inside the bathroom but stopped at the door. "You don't want to join me?" WHACK!

"No thanks. I've already taken a bath," Misaki said with her eyebrow raised. Tsubasa chuckled as he rubbed his jaw that was hit by Misaki.

Misaki took her blow dryer from her room and went back inside Tsubasa's room to dry her hair there. After a while, Tsubasa is already done.

"Why did you two suddenly decided to make Mikan-chan come with me?" Misaki then asked Tsubasa.

"To prove something," Tsubasa answered shortly.

"It's regarding that isn't it?" Misaki said, referring to something they discovered.

Tsubasa sighed and sat on the sofa beside her.

"I'm guessing this would be harder for Natsume-kun than Mikan-chan," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah," Misaki nodded. Silence.

"Just be careful tomorrow, 'kay?" Tsubasa hugged her then kissed her. "Have a good night's sleep."

"You too," Misaki smiled then went back to her room to sleep.

Tsubasa went to his balcony and looked at the stars. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, please guide us."

* * *

The next day…

"Hime-chan, let's go to the spa today!" Misaki said as they ate breakfast.

"Sure! That would be great!" Mikan quickly agreed.

"Would you like to come too, Aoi-chan?" Misaki then looked at Aoi.

"I'd like to go too!"

"Then that settles it, we're having a girl's day out at the spa!" Mikan cheered.

"So lively today, huh," Tsubasa smiled. Tsubasa's cellphone rang. It was Chiki. She didn't stay at the mansion last night.

"Tsubasa-sama, where are you already? Didn't I tell you we're having a briefing this morning with the staff before we hold the conference later? We have to finish the briefing before lunch time for a luncheon meeting with Mr. Takazawa—"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going, Chiki," Tsubasa ended the call and stood up. "Terada! Prepare the car, we're going! Well, looks like I should be off now." WHACK!

"I thought you didn't have any important meetings this morning, Tsubasa?" Misaki said with her eyebrow twitching.

"I forg—" KICK! WHAM! Misaki kicked him outside the dining hall. Sweat drop.

"Just go before you get late again," Misaki said and continued eating.

"Bye! Take care, Onii-sama!" Mikan waved good bye to Tsubasa.

"Misaki, what about my good—" KICK! WHAM! Misaki kicked him out again.

"There, that's your goodbye kiss with my foot," Misaki said.

"Idiot," Natsume said to himself. Terada dragged Tsubasa to the car. Sweat drop. Natsume stood up too. "My car's there also. I'm going too."

"Take care," Misaki and Natsume exchanged glances then Natsume went out too. "Well, Hime-chan, Aoi-chan, it's better if we get going too."

"Hai, hai!" Mikan stood up from her seat after drinking her juice in one gulp. Sweat drop.

"Nori-san, Taka-san! I want to go driving today so join the car of the bodyguards, okay?" Misaki cheerfully said as she took out the keys of her car from her bag. She turned to the two and winked. "I already have my own car. Bought it from my own savings."

They went to the garage, they were greeted by nine cars, three of which are covered. Mikan knew that the last car that was covered was Natsume's personal car, and the one beside it that was also covered was Tsubasa's personal car.

"Wow, lots of cars in here," Aoi said as they passed by vehicle after vehicle until they reached the last three cars.

"These last ones are personal cars, that last one being your brother's," Misaki smiled. She then removed the cover of the first among the covered cars.

"Woah," Mikan and Aoi was amazed. "Amazing, Misaki-nee-san!"

It was a customized pink car. "Well, do you want to hop in or what?" Misaki sat on the driver's seat. Mikan sat beside her while Aoi sat on the back seat. "Let's get going girls, hold on tight!"

The bodyguards, together with Taka and Nori, rushed to get into their car. "Oh dear, Misaki-sama is on it again! Misaki-sama, wait for us!" Sweat drop. "Drives even faster than Tsubasa-sama."

They went to the most popular spa in town, Heaven Sent, where they were instantly greeted and accommodated because of Misaki's presence. "Manager! Harada-sama is here! And she's with two princesses!"

Misaki grinned. "Okay, calm down, you people, we just want a nice spa treatment. Give us that usual package I take." She looked at the two teenagers who were surprised at the attention given to them. "Sorry, always turns out like this when I come."

"This way, Harada-sama," the manager came out of her office and led them to the VIP spa room. "There's already someone who got ahead of you but she's by herself so you may still occupy the three spots there."

There was a lobby before they got to the VIP room itself, and had to change their clothes there. Then they went inside, only to find out who the "someone" who got ahead of them was.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan was about to run to hug her but Hotaru launched a new weapon, shield to be exact, before she got near the bed.

"Baka Restraining Shield, prevents moronic idiots from getting to you on a particular meter of range," Hotaru said as she endorsed the new invention. Sweat drop.

"So you're here too, Hotaru-chan," Misaki smiled as she lay on her bed. Aoi and Mikan did the same while some ladies guided them. "This is some kind of routine for me already. I always go here before a fashion show."

"No wonder this spa's the most popular one in town," Mikan said as the spa specialist gave her a massage before the facial spa. "Aoi-chan, what do you intend to wear later at your brother's gig?"

"Hmnn, I don't know yet, why?"

"Why don't you try wearing same clothes with him like I usually do? I always try to match his clothes," Mikan suggested.

"Baka," Hotaru said. Sweat drop. "Don't teach the kid your moronic ways even though you two are of the same species." Sweat drop.

"Eh? That will be a good idea!" Aoi cheered. Hotaru and Misaki just shook their heads…

Later that night…

"And coming in for the red carpet is Harada Misaki-san the star of this Takarada Kimuchi fashion show and with her is her future sister-in-law, the Princess of the Sakura family and of the country itself, Sakura Mikan-hime." Misaki and Mikan arrived at the fashion show site and posed for the red carpet. All looks were on Mikan and cameras kept on flashing as the dashing princess stopped and smiled at the backdrop. Misaki herself was already beautiful in her fresh look without make up and a simple but elegant dress that didn't reach the knees. She led Mikan to the backstage where they were greeted by a busy staff and co-models for the fashion show. Hotaru was also there already, so elegant in her emerald mini dress that sparkled, and was taking pictures of the models already. Sweat drop.

"Hota—"

"Shut up, don't act like a dummy in here, lots of reporters and society columnists," Hotaru whispered to her on a strong voice.

"Misaki-san! My star of the night! Looking good as always! And I see you brought your sister-in-law with you," by what he said, Mikan knew that this person was the designer of the show.

"Well, Hime-chan, welcome to my world," Misaki said. "Lots of make-ups and dresses, you can see. Well, I've got to go to my dressing room, c'mon, you have passes!"

Mikan followed Misaki to her dressing room. She was so amazed. The dresser was filled with top of the line makeup products to be used for Misaki, and the makeup artist waiting for her was a known makeup artist also. The dresses lined up on the rack were the best. She stayed there and watched Misaki prepare. The treatment for Misaki was something else. Like a queen, she said. When it was time for the fashion show to start, she went back to the audience area and sat on her table together with Hotaru who had already set her insider cameras for the good angles. Sweat drop. Misaki's manager sat with them.

"And wearing this collection's most elegant gown by Takarada Kimuchi, fit to be worn by a goddess beauty, is Harada Misaki," and the emcee continued on to talk about the gown's design and material as Misaki went out and walked like a queen.

Mikan wanted to stand and shout to everyone that that is her future sister-in-law but she remembered where she was and stayed at where she was, just clapping and looking at Misaki with praising eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Natsume and Aoi were still on the road going to Alley's Basement…

"Hello, is everyone on the line now?" Natsume said on the 6-way call.

"Koko's here." "I'm here too." "Kitsuneme the fox is here too." "Ruka." "I'm the only one that's in the club already. What's up?"

"Shut your mouths for a while, and listen, especially you, Mochu. No one says a word about Polka and Imai. If you're asked about them, just say Imai's on an appointment, Mikan's with his brother, understood?"

"Yeah, but why do we need to that, Natsume?" "Yeah, why?"

"Just do so," Natsume said in a scary voice. "And say that to your dates too."

"Yes, sir!" Natsume ended the call.

They arrived at Alley's Basement about thirty minutes after for they went a bit around town to buy them some time. The others were all there already.

"Eh? Natsume-kun, you're not with Sakura-san tonight?" Natsume looked at Luna in the eye. "Oh, she's your sister right? Aoi-chan, if I'm not mistaken. Hello, Aoi-chan!"

"Ah, hi," Aoi tried to smile at her. She got uneasy when the girl clung to her brother.

"Mikan had to go with her idiotic brother," Natsume said. They then arrived at the backstage where the others were. "So Imai really didn't come, huh, Ruka?"

Permy was boasting about her being the date of Ruka to the other girls. Sweat drop.

"She, uhm, really had to go to that appointment," Ruka said. "You know her, money is the one thing that matters most."

They all laughed. "So that's already counted as taking a date twice to a gig now, Kitsu," Natsume said. Nonoko was with Kitsu because Anna and Nonoko were actually a "package deal." Sweat drop.

"But Ruka is still the one who broke it more than anyone in here," Kitsu tried to defend himself. They all laughed again.

"I heard Ruka-kun's here already?" they heard a loud voice come inside the backstage. It was none other than Allie, the daughter of the owner of Alley's Basement. The girl came, a 3rd year middle school student from another elite school (not as much as Gakuen Alice though). "Ruka-kun!"

The girl ran to Ruka to cling to him but a weapon suddenly launched against her, the Baka Restraining Shield, set on a 5 meter range of restraint. "What was that?"

A Panda Compact Mirror that was set somewhere they couldn't tell suddenly flashed a screen. Hotaru's face was in it. "Baka Restraining Shield, prevents moronic idiots from getting to you depending on the set range." Sweat drop.

Natsume and the others tried to hide their laughs. Koko tried to grab hold of Ruka to tease him again but the Baka Restraining Shield restrained him also. "Didn't Hotaru-san say? It restrains idiots from getting near." Permy whacked Koko in the head. Sweat drop. "And who told you that you can include our classmates in your list, huh, idiot?" WHACK! WHAM!

Natsume looked around and saw what he was looking for. He excused himself for a second and texted Tsubasa. "First part complete, get ready."

They started the gig and the show went on successfully. Both Natsume and Ruka had to go quick. Ruka went to Misaki's fashion show to fetch Hotaru while Natsume went to the Sakura Towers, where Tsubasa was finished with the conference his team held. Natsume allowed Aoi-chan to be fetched by her personal driver and drive her to the Sakura Mansion.

"Oi, sleepyhead, I'm already here, near Sakura Towers," Natsume called Tsubasa.

"Yeah, I'm also going. Can you spot them?"

"Not yet," Natsume said. "I received a text from Ruka. Polka and Harada are still on the venue."

"Hope they get back on the house soon," Tsubasa said then stood up. He felt for the gun tucked on his belt. "I'm going. Hope I'd still see you." Tsubasa ended the call and went outside the office. He was then followed by his set of bodyguards. Terada took his briefcase and walked alongside him.

"Chiki-san's home already," he said.

"Good then," Tsubasa said. "Let's go!"

They reached the front doors of the Tower. They got outside. The car wasn't there yet.

"I'll go get the car first, it's just there on the lot," Terada said and looked at Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked at Terada carefully then let him go. _Careful_, he mouthed.

* * *

A man in a black car was just about to activate the timed bomb planted at Tsubasa's car when he noticed there was only Tsubasa.

"Eh? Look, man, it's only Sakura," he told the other guys with him.

"It's true! Boss just said to change plans and follow Sakura instead of the sister because the sister herself is with him right?"

"So what are we gonna do?" the one in the driver's seat immediately called up their boss.

"Boss, only Sakura is here, the sister is not with him." "What? How did that happen?" "I don't know, Boss! So are we gonna activate the bomb?" "Argh! Go! Continue with the plan, at least if Sakura himself is gone that little princess would be defenseless."

"Boss said to continue on with the plan," the driver put back his cellphone in his pocket and drove.

"1,2,3, goodbye Sakura!" BOOM! WHAM! SCREECH!

* * *

Terada stopped before reaching the car because he received a call. It was Natsume.

"Go back to Tsubasa," he ordered. "I've spotted the black car. I'm pretty sure they're the ones holding the control for the bomb you saw on Tsubasa's car."

BOOM! WHAM! SCREECH! The bomb exploded near the black car. Natsume allowed the Black Steel Agents surround the black car. The explosion wasn't big because they have already changed something on the component of the bomb. BANG! PHANG! *glasses shattered*

Tsubasa also took out his gun and together with his men they also ran to surround the black car.

"Nice hiding, as if you're just passing by, but you had to stop didn't you?" Tsubasa gave a sly smile. He motioned the men to move. The agents carefully approached the black car to get the arms of the men. PHANG! PHANG! They tried to shoot the agents but the agents shot back which made the arms fall. "Inspect, get everything!"

The agents took all arms even the ones that were on the trunk. They handcuffed the four men. "What are we gonna do with them, Tsubasa-sama?"

"Take them for a while, don't give them away to the police yet," Tsubasa said. "Wait, take the cellphones and everything in their pockets."

"Tsubasa-sama, only the driver has a cellphone," he took the cellphone and inspected it.

"Bingo," Tsubasa said. He saw the numbers on the phone book and the call log, there was someone named Boss. "Let's all go home for now, I still have to talk to some people before I take action. Agents, take the men and wait for your boss's instructions. Sakura Staff, let's all go home. Chief guard, find the situation on Misaki and Hime-chan."

Tsubasa went inside his waiting car and they proceeded on to going home. They got ahead of Mikan and Misaki while Natsume followed the Black Steel Agents to the Head Quarters. Tsubasa went directly to his office upstairs.

"Natsume-kun, go back here for now, we'll have to discuss this," he called Natsume.

"Yeah, in a few minutes, I'll be there," Natsume said. And true to his word, in just a few minutes, Natsume was there already. "Is Aoi asleep?"

"Yeah, got tired I guess," Tsubasa nodded. Then he pointed to the laid out evidences they have on his desk. "With just this, Natsume-kun, we can already know the truth behind this."

Natsume then took out something from his pocket. It was the threat Tsubasa received that was in the invitation. He laid it out neatly in front of Tsubasa. "Algebra scratch paper. We had a quiz on Algebra on the day Moonlight Hotel sent out the invitations."

"Sorry," Tsubasa said and looked down too.

"Then during the mall when Polka and I went ice skating, the guards we sent said to me that the followers arrived at the mall at around 3:30," Natsume continued to speak. "We saw her at around 3."

"Oh dear," Tsubasa let out a sigh.

"On the first time I brought Polka with me on a gig, Ruka said to me that she went looking for us," Natsume continued to lay out his evidences. "And on the day of the Gift Giving, the whole class was in the cafeteria when Mikan and I said that we will be going to Sunshine Café. We had an attack afterwards. Everyone also knew that she will be roaming around with me as my pet during the festival."

"So, are you ready?" Tsubasa then asked. Natsume's eyes grew. "This is going to be hard Natsume-kun, but we have to take action. I've called your Dad, says I can do what I want." Tsubasa lifted the phone. Natsume looked at it nervously.

* * *

Just a few more chapters people :D I really appreciated the reviews, messages, faves, and alerts during the last chapter, thank you so much, dear readers :D So yeah, please do leave a review if you read this, just so I know if there are adjustments I have to make on the remaining chapters, or if I shouldn't continue or whatsoever, okay? :D Thanks again!


	18. When Things Are Tough

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: (Please give this to me for this chapter :)) I was actually scared no one would like my story after a review to Chapter 17, so thank you to those people who read and actually liked my story, hontou ni arigatou *deep bows*.

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 18 (When Things Are Tough)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_So, are you ready?" Tsubasa then asked. Natsume's eyes grew. "This is going to be hard Natsume-kun, but we have to take action. I've called your Dad, says I can do what I want." Tsubasa lifted the phone. Natsume looked at it nervously._

* * *

"I'm going to end this, and you better be ready, Natsume-kun," Tsubasa said. Natsume nodded. Tsubasa then clicked the green button on the cellphone.

"Hello—"

"That's enough," Tsubasa said. "You don't have to talk anymore. This is Sakura and as I'm sure you already know I have ambushed your plans. Your men are with me. I already know who you are and already have a concrete guess on why you're doing this. Before you did this, have you thought of the boys? How would they accept this? I'd like to end this already so meet me at the shack on the abandoned bowling alley near Park Street tomorrow before noon. I'll face you, one on one, if that's what you want."

"I'm not—"

"I said don't talk. I don't want to hear the voice of the one who wants to kill me and my sister that's the girlfriend of one guy that I know is important to you too," Tsubasa said. "You're not an idiot I know, so why would you accept this. Sure, let's bring back up, but they shouldn't interfere with our business. Once your men do something unnecessary, then my men will have to do something too. That's it, see you."

Tsubasa clicked the end call button. "We both heard it, Natsume-kun."

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep now," Natsume felt like he carried the load of the world. "Polka and Harada are here already."

Tsubasa nodded. He turned his swivel chair around and faced the window. Knock. Knock. "Come in."

Misaki entered the door. "So, how's it? Natsume-kun seems down."

"We've reached the conclusion, it's up to him to tell the other guys and what they want to do," Tsubasa said. "This became a bigger issue than I thought. But you know, I feel like there's more to this, like meeting her tomorrow is only stage one."

"Just be careful, you don't know what might happen if you take tomorrow lightly, and try to know if there's something more behind this," Misaki said. "Now, take a bath then go to sleep, you need to rest. Good night, Tsubasa."

* * *

Natsume went back to his room. He decided to have a good bath before sleeping then proceeded to lie on his bed. He's been lying there for a while but he still can't sleep. He got hold of his cellphone.

"Ruka?"

"Yeah, it's me, why, Natsume?"

"Tomorrow, the whole gang would be affected by the revelation of the truth," he said slowly.

"Why?"

"My suspicions were true," Natsume felt his eyes a bit wet.

"Holy," Ruka was startled.

"Tomorrow, Sakura's gonna face her," Natsume said.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I still plan to attend school, Polka doesn't know a thing yet," Natsume said.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you, I'll help you tell them tomorrow," Ruka said in a gentle voice but Natsume knew that Ruka felt the same way he does. "Night."

"Night," Natsume ended the call. For the first time after his mother's death, he felt like crying but he held it and fell asleep over it.

* * *

"Tsubasa, good morning," Tsubasa slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a smiling Misaki. "Wake up, or else you'll be missing Mikan-chan before she goes to school."

Tsubasa smiled a half smile and pulled Misaki to him and hugged her. "I'll come back, I promise."

"I know, so get up from there and take your bath, I'm still gonna prepare breakfast while you and your sister are taking your baths," Misaki said. Tsubasa let go of her and stood up too. "You're bath's ready, I'm going downstairs."

Tsubasa nodded and stood up from the bed while Misaki went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, only Mikan, Misaki, Aoi, and Taka were there. "Where's Natsume-kun?"

"Went ahead from you guys," Misaki said. "I'll be going with Mikan-chan and Aoi-chan to school. I'm going to arrange for Aoi-chan's comeback for you."

"Thanks, Misaki," Tsubasa said. Terada then arrived at the dining room.

"Chiki-san's already in the office, Tsubasa-sama," he said as he took his on seat on the table.

"Good," Tsubasa said. They continued eating silently.

"I'm done, let's go, or else we'll be late again," Mikan said cheerfully and got up. Aoi and Misaki followed. "Bye, Onii-sama!"

"Bye," Tsubasa said and hugged Mikan back tighter. "I love you, Hime-chan."

"I love you too, Onii-sama," Mikan was a bit surprised but she smiled.

"Be careful on the way to school," Tsubasa said. Mikan, Aoi, Misaki, and Taka all went out of the dining room and went ahead. "Well, Terada, we better get going too. I have to visit the office before anything else."

* * *

Mikan's service car got flat on the road. They then decided to use the car of the bodyguards when Taka closed the door of the trunk and went to them. Even the spare tire was flat! Misaki's eyes grew. "Ambush! Hime-c—"

BANG! BANG! SCREECH! *glasses shattered* KABOOM! A smoke bomb was released. "Hime *cough* chan!"

Mikan was taken away and were far away already. The car of the bodyguards was shot also. Misaki immediately called Tsubasa up. "Tsubasa, Mikan-chan, she—"

"No! That bitch!" Tsubasa said. "Misaki, bring Aoi-chan to school and tell Natsume-kun about this. I'll go to the shack now!"

Misaki and Aoi immediately got a taxi cab and went ahead with two guards, leaving the car to Taka and the other guards.

* * *

"The reason we have to meet here this early is because you all have to know this," Natsume said with a sigh. They were all on the woods inside Gakuen Alice. Natsume took a deep breath. "This would affect us all but we have to accept it."

"Just spit it out, Nat, it's not like you to be scared like this," Koko said. Everyone nodded. Ruka patted Natsume on the shoulder.

"We have found out the mastermind behind the death threats on the Sakura siblings," Natsume took a deep breath. "And, she's… Luna."

"What?" "Our manager?" "But why?"

"Way back when Aunt Yuka was still studying here, she had a best friend on her same age. She was, Koizumi Luna," Natsume told them. "But she became an outcast because she was the daughter of a mob leader who was then sent to jail for murder. Only Aunt Yuka became her friend. But when the late Sakura Izumi came to school and Aunt Yuka met him, Aunt Yuka fell in love with him. Luna then got scared because with a boyfriend, there were times that Aunt Yuka went on dates with him and Luna thought that Aunt Yuka already forgot her. The worst thing came when that idiot Tsubasa came to the world. Luna got so mad at Sakura especially when Aunt Yuka only came to school for special classes because of her pregnancy. She quit attending school and, according to our investigation, Luna was always on bars and got pregnant too after some years. The result of that is our manager, Koizumi Luna. She named her after herself because she resembled her so much. Her father was unknown. She died when Luna was almost five years old and all through those years, Luna only saw her mother drunk everyday and every night. It was also around the same time that Kintano Mokito, then servant to the older Koizumi Luna, was revealed to be a half brother of the older Koizumi Luna. The family attorney was named legal guardian of Luna but kept Kintano Mokito as servant under Luna. He was the one who told her the story of why her mother was like that. Because of that, she harbored hatred for Aunt Yuka and Uncle Izumi but then they died and she turned to the siblings. Her being our manager was just a coincidence that went along with her plans."

The boys all went silent. "I can't believe this!" "And we were so grateful for her after all these years!" "But don't you think this is going too far, even for Luna-san?"

They all looked at each other but then a bird came to Ruka. "It seems someone's looking for us, we better go." They all stood up and went out of the woods. They met Misaki and Aoi on the central building.

"Natsume-kun! There you are! Mikan-chan, she, she was kidnapped!" Misaki was panicking. Natsume's eyes widened. He turned around to run but hesitated when he remembered that if he followed, he would have to face Luna.

"What are you hesitating for, Natsume? We have to go!" Natsume looked at the guys. Even Hotaru came.

"Take Aoi to her class and then tell our gay adviser that we're ditching class, and then go back to the mansion," Natsume said to Misaki. "That idiot's gonna kill me if something happens to you too."

Koko's jeep was waiting for them. Ruka took the driver's seat with Hotaru beside him. "Are you sure you're coming with us? I'd prefer it if you stay in class."

"I don't," Hotaru stared back at him with cold but determined eyes. "Just go, everyone's on the back now."

Ruka looked at the back. Everyone on the band nodded at him. He smiled and nodded too. "Sakura-san, we're coming!" He stepped on the gas and the jeep shot along.

* * *

At the shack where Tsubasa and Luna were supposed to have their face-off…

"Koizumi Luna! Come out! You b*tch! I trusted you for the sake of Natsume-kun and the whole gang! But you still dragged my sister along!" Tsubasa yelled loudly. He was in the middle of the shack.

Luna's voice then came on the air. "Well, have you forgotten that you're not the only one I want dead? Though I could have spared your weakling of a sister for my mother don't actually know about her since I was born first, but she resembles your traitor of a mother so much that erasing her from this world would have meant erasing your mother too! She even stole Natsume! And you, so much alike with your father, your father who took away my mother's best friend from her!"

"Where is my sister? Don't be a coward, face me, Luna!" Tsubasa yelled again.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, you want to see your sister? Oh sorry, but she's asleep! You wouldn't like to wake her, don't you?"

"Tsk."

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had finally arrived at the shack…

They stopped at a nearby gasoline station and walked from there. "Whatever happens, be careful on the way in," Natsume said. He took out his gun. "Did you bring yours?"

"Only I did," Koko said and took out his gun too.

"Here I have some spare," Natsume said and gave the others guns too.

"Natsume, look! The top floor of that building is in flames!" Koko pointed.

"Mikan!" They all rushed to the building. Two armed guards were on each entrance to the building.

Ruka called for a snake to distract the guards at the back entrance. The guards tried to shoot at it but Koko and Kitsu knocked them down. "Imai, you have anything to keep them unconscious for some time?"

"I always have," Hotaru said. "Check the inside of the building. I'll follow when you're sure you've knocked down some opponents."

They all nodded and went inside the building. Hotaru put on a mask before releasing the Non Toxic Sleep Ball, Moth Ball for short. She then followed the guys inside. Only Yuu was there.

"We split up a bit to allow Natsume to get to the top quick," Yuu said. He was holding his gun and was observing the area carefully. "We had to shoot at them."

There were men that were unconscious on the ground. They were shot at the hands and were then knocked out by the guys. Hotaru stopped the bleeding while Yuu took guard at the surroundings.

"Done, let's follow them," Hotaru said. Yuu nodded and they went upstairs. Yuu stopped when they got up.

"I'll stick around here suppose backups arrive, you go follow them," Yuu said.

"Here, put these on," Hotaru gave panda earplugs to him. "It'll allow me to know if you're in danger."

Hotaru then proceeded to go up. PHANG! BANG! Hotaru felt her heartbeat go faster. "No one can lay a finger on this lady! Are you okay?"

Hotaru nodded. BANG! "Knock him down, Ruka!" Hotaru said as she kicked the gun away from the man who almost got her killed. Hotaru and Ruka tied the unconscious man on a chair.

BANG! PHANG! "RUKA!" Ruka got shot on the shoulder but he was still able to shoot the one who shot him. BANG! PHANG! They also pulled the guy to the one they tied earlier and tied him there.

Ruka then sat on the ground. "Tsk, got hit, unlucky me!" Ruka winked at her.

"Don't go fooling around after being shot, you idiot," Hotaru said. "C'mon, I'll tend that."

Hotaru took out a hospital kit. "You're also learning from your brother huh."

"Not from him, you moron," Hotaru looked away from him. "It's from you. You always tended injured animals ever since we were kids. So I made a kit like this just in case…"

Ruka smiled. "AWW!"

"Stop moving!" Hotaru almost gritted her teeth in mixed annoyance and worry. "There, that would do, the bullet didn't get inside your body but you still have to go to the hospital."

Ruka took Hotaru's hand. "I've got something to tell you."

"We have to get to Mikan and Hyuuga, first," Hotaru said and stood up but Ruka pulled him.

"No, I have to say it now," Ruka said. "It was a bet. But I—"

"I know," Hotaru then looked back at him, softly this time. Ruka looked at her with questioning eyes. "Don't underestimate me, Nogi. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let any of you win that bet. Now, I better take you down. I'm sure Hyuuga's gonna save Mikan."

Hotaru stood up and helped Ruka stand up too. "I'm gonna set things right after this, I promise you."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Natsume, you go ahead," Mochu said. "The smoke's getting here, I'm pretty sure we're nearly there. I'll handle those guys."

They were hiding from a group of Luna's men. "Just be careful, man." Natsume said and patted Mochu's shoulder. PHANG! PHANG! PHANG! They both shot towards the enemy to distract them, allowing Natsume to be able to get upstairs unseen.

"Save Sakura for us, Natsume!" Mochu whispered then leapt and shot continuously. BANG! PHANG! SHOOT! WHAM! *Clatter Clatter* "Whew! Good thing we're all trained in self defense!"

"Thanks, guys," Natsume said to himself as he neared the top of the stairs. When he reached the top, he realized that that was the floor where Tsubasa and Luna were. He hid himself from the scene. Tsubasa's men were behind, just in case Luna's men do something unnecessary.

"Looks like you're the one who did something unnecessary first, Sakura," Luna continued to talk while staying hidden. BANG! BANG! PHANG!

"All my men are up here, Luna!" Tsubasa yelled as his guards and the agents exchanged blows with Luna's men who came out. He knew that those who infiltrated were Natsume and his friends. "Even the Black Steel Agents are behind me."

Tsubasa looked around while being careful not to be shot by Luna's men. "Where are you? Stop hiding and show yourself! I still have to save my sister!"

"Don't worry about that, Sakura!" Natsume then came out and held his gun warily.

"Natsume!"

* * *

Luna, who was hiding inside a room in that very same floor, got shocked. "Natsume? So that means-?"

Kintano Mokito her uncle was beside her. "Luna-chan, those are your friends," he patted her shoulder. He stood up. "Well, I'm sure Sakura will be left on this floor while Hyuuga your friend will go up to save his girlfriend. I'll face him for you but think about what you're doing, Luna-chan, don't make the same mistake your mother did. You can still stop this and escape from Kuonji's clutches, remember that."

* * *

Natsume used the opportunity while Tsubasa and the guards fight with Luna's men to go up. The floor was in flames. He searched around while avoiding the fire and the falling ceiling. He arrived at a room that still wasn't in flames. Mikan was there, unconscious and tied to a chair. "Mikan!"

He tugged at the rope that bound Mikan to the chair. The rope was tightly tied that it took him a while before he was able to finally free Mikan from the chair.

"Tsk, Luna didn't say anything about fire, it must be _him_. Looks like you got her, Hyuuga," Mokito then came. "But you two won't survive this. Sorry, I know that you're Luna-chan's friend and I don't want to do this but I am under orders."

PHANG! BANG! "MIKAN!"

* * *

Luna decided to go out of hiding and finally face Tsubasa. Her hand was shaking as she held the gun. BANG! PHANG! WHAM! "Sakura! Where are you looking? I'm here!"

"AH!" Tsubasa looked around and met the gaze of the cold gray eyes of Luna. Tsubasa aimed the gun at her but didn't shoot. Luna slowly went towards him as their men fought while avoiding aiming at the two of them.

"Look, Luna, my mother loved your mother so much," Tsubasa tried to talk it out but he was keeping a firm grasp on the gun. "Our mothers were in their teenage years then! But that doesn't mean that Okaa-san forgot about her best friend."

"No! You don't know anything about my mother! I saw it on her room, it was full of pictures of your traitor of a mother and my mother and she destroyed them herself! You don't know anything about my life! I only had my mother for almost 5 years! And during those 5 years, all she did was get drunk and bring different guys home! She was always cursing your father! Asking why your mother left her!"

"She did not! She tried visiting your mother but your mother didn't want to see her. Your mother herself was the one who closed her heart to explanations. There even came a time when my mother and father had just started dating when they wanted to stop it just so that it won't affect your mother's friendship with my mother but they loved each other very much and your mother was already so angry with my father," Tsubasa explained calmly. "Listen, Luna. Do you like this situation? In a mistake, either of us may be shot by either your men or mine when you should have been in school, having fun with your friends, making music with Flames of Fire. Your mother closed her heart, but you don't have to do the same. I'll help you get out of whoever's trying to use you."

Luna's hand shook as she continued to move towards Tsubasa. PHANG! BANG! She fell. Luckily, Tsubasa was quick to catch her. "Everyone! Stop this! It's all over! Quick, bring her to the hospital!"

* * *

Natsume was quick to protect Mikan but he was the one shot. Akito Hyuuga then came from the rooftop and shot Kintano Mokito.

"Get him," Akito ordered his men. He went towards his son. He patted him and carried him on his arms. "Good job, my boy, good job. That's enough for now, you have done well, but try to be more careful next time, that Kuonji's heartless. Get the Sakura Princess too!"

He rushed to the helicopter that was waiting for them, he put Natsume there and then his men placed Mikan beside him. "Take the two to the hospital, quick!"

He jumped away from the helicopter and ran down to where Tsubasa was. "I got your sister and my son. I sent them to the hospital. C'mon, we better take that one and you to the hospital too and clear all of this up."

"Thanks, Uncle," Tsubasa smiled as they went down followed by their men who captured Luna's men. "Please take care of Luna for now, for sure _he_ will try to take her back."

"Yeah, I've been trying to get him for years," Akito said. "Don't thank me, thank Natsume."

"Yeah, it was brave of him," Tsubasa nodded. They all went out of the building. Ambulances and police cars were there.

"You guys, thanks for helping us out here," Tsubasa said to the boys. Then he noticed that Ruka was being carried on a stretcher. "What happened?"

"Just a slip, I was there, fortunately," Hotaru said. "I'm going with him, what about you guys?"

"We'll just follow with the jeep," Kitsu said and went to the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Take care of Ruka for us," Koko said and climbed his jeep.

"I'm pretty sure he's told you about the bet and we didn't really mean to play with your feelings, Hotaru-san," Yuu said and smiled. Hotaru smiled back.

"I knew it from the start anyway," Hotaru said. She pointed to Koko and Kitsu. "I'm pretty sure that it was those monkeys' idea. Well, we're going, better follow quickly, he's gonna look for you."

The ambulance that had Ruka and Hotaru on went ahead. Yuu and Mochu climbed on the jeep and they followed them.

"So, are you coming?" Akito asked Tsubasa. He was about to get inside the Black Steel Agency's car.

"I want to go home and fetch Misaki—" Tsubasa then fell unconscious on Akito's arms.

"Oh dear, looks like he got shot too," Akito said when he finally saw Tsubasa's bleeding back. "How come he was able to get up to here anyway? Oi, a stretcher for the Prince!"

"Tsubasa-sama was shot?" the Sakura guards immediately went to action and helped the nurses take Tsubasa on a stretcher.

"Geez, lots of people got shot just for this? Did you plan this all, Kuonji?" he looked at the burning tower and then motioned the car to move along. "Lots of calling to do I guess."

* * *

At the Sakura Mansion…

Misaki was so anxious back at home. She was immediately fetched by some guards from the school and was brought back home for safety. Some guards were left at school to guard Aoi.

"Tsubasa, where are you?" Misaki said as she held her hands together. The phone then rang. There was a phone inside the living room so she was able to get it immediately. "Hello, Sakura Residence, who's on the line please?"

"Misaki-sama, it's Chiki. Hyuuga Akito-sama just called, the face off was done and the criminals were caught. But Tsubasa-sama, together with Hime-sama, Hyuuga Natsume-sama, and Nogi Ruka-sama, was brought to the hospital. He says you should come to the hospital to see the situation immediately. I'll be calling Aoi about the situation."

"Oh, what happened? I'm gonna get there immediately, thanks," Misaki put back down the telephone and stood up. "Nori-san, prepare my car, we're going to the hospital, quick!"

"Hai, Misaki-sama!" Misaki ran to her room to get her purse then ran back down to the front door where her car was waiting. She allowed Nori to drive and they sped to the hospital.

"Where is Sakura Tsubasa?" Misaki asked on the information booth.

"The Prince is in the emergency room," the nurse said. Misaki felt nervous upon hearing the words 'emergency room'. She ran to the direction of the emergency room. Terada and some of the Sakura guards were there. They all stood up when they saw her.

"Misaki-sama!"

"What happened to Tsubasa?" the men all bent their heads. "What? Just tell me!"  
"Tsubasa-sama got shot at the back. They're currently operating him to remove the bullet," Terada was the one who spoke. Misaki's eyes grew. "Misaki-sama, please take a seat first."

Misaki allowed Terada and the guards to lead her to the waiting chairs. And then she cried. "Tsubasa, you baka! You were always the one who said everything will be all right even when you get on detention, even when you were called Gakuen Alice's number one rascal despite being a Prince, even when your parents died… Get out from that room, you moron!"

"Misaki! What happened here? I've checked on Mikan-chan, the only problem with her is her breathing due to the smoke," Kaname then arrived. "I've heard Tsubasa, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are in here."

"Oh right, I forgot about the others," Misaki then stopped crying. She looked at Terada. "What about Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon? Are they all right?"

"Nogi-san is all right," Terada then looked away. "But Hyuuga-sama, he was shot also. He covered for Hime-sama."

"Oh!" Misaki closed her eyes in despair. Kaname sat beside her and patted her shoulders.

"Sshh, you should be strong," Kaname said. "You should be strong for Tsubasa. You know, Mikan-chan and I saw him off at the airport for his departure for the U.S. It was also that time we received a message that your parents died. Mikan and I said that maybe he can do something to postpone his departure even for a day but he said it was okay. He said, "She's gonna whack me if I come back to her when I should have been preparing for my college application speech. Anyway, the woman I love is strong, she wouldn't let her parents' hard work to be able to get her to Gakuen Alice go into waste by breaking down at their death." So, be strong, Misaki, that Tsubasa's a strong man, he is Gakuen Alice's number one rascal of a prince anyway."

Misaki laughed and her crying stopped. Subaru and Hotaru then came out of the emergency room.

"Nogi-kun's already safe, we've stopped the bleeding. And I've just checked on Sakura, the bullet's already out of his body," Subaru said to them. "It'll be a few hours though, before we can get him to a private room because he's still under observation."

"What about Natsume-kun?" Misaki was able to breathe upon hearing about Tsubasa's condition.

"That…" Subaru then looked away then looked back at them. "Well, we still can't say anything other than the fact that the doctors have finally taken out the bullet from his body though it really got in deep. We're still going to check his vital signs if he gets to wake up after 3 hours."

"Don't worry, senpai, that is Hyuuga anyway," Hotaru said. "Let's go check on Mikan, we heard she's already stable."

They all nodded. Mikan was already transferred to a private room. She was still unconscious. It was already afternoon when she woke up. She then insisted on seeing Tsubasa. They only saw Tsubasa through glass windows. He was still unconscious. They then checked on Ruka who was already awake and was also in a private room. The injury at the shoulder was fine but when suddenly moved it still hurt…

* * *

After a few days… Sakura Mansion…

"Eh? Natsume-kun and Aoi-chan won't live here anymore?" Mikan and Tsubasa were discharged from the hospital. Tsubasa was already fine.

"Well, Uncle Akito is back so that means the siblings don't need a guardian anymore so they're back at their house. It's just nearby anyway," Tsubasa answered.

"Okay, you two, go back to your rooms and rest for a while. You both just came out of the hospital," Misaki said. "I'll be cooking dinner later to celebrate."

"Yay! Finally, I can taste good cooking, and it's from Misaki!" WHACK!

"Don't take advantage of the situation, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa was clinging to Misaki like a snake. Sweat drop.

"And that's the first one for today, Tsubasa-sama," Terada and Taka said. They all laughed.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah," Misaki then leaned her head on his shoulder…

* * *

To stupidreviewer, thank you for the review, honestly, I didn't feel anything when I read it, maybe it was because I was tired when I did, so don't think that I considered the review a flame. But I don't think you should be mad about already seeing the characters in the anime, because that actually proved that I was able to write the characters in a way that in your mind, what you see are the characters. I didn't want to stray far from who they really are which is why I don't think I did wrong in there. Well, everyone knows that I do try to adjust the story where I can when someone wants something added, right? But I never wrote a story to match someone's standards. And my answer to your last challenge, I chose neither :D

People, really, thank you so much for reading this fic, and for bearing with me, and for giving effort in reviewing, the favorites and stuff, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! And by the way, if anyone wanted to read original short stories, you may go to my FictionPress account, same penname :)


	19. Shouldn't Have Been Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Song Featured: No Boundaries by Kris Allen

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 19 (Shouldn't Have Been Goodbye)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Don't take advantage of the situation, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa was clinging to Misaki like a snake. Sweat drop._

"_And that's the first one for today, Tsubasa-sama," Terada and Taka said. They all laughed._

"_Ah, it's good to be home!" Tsubasa said._

"_Yeah," Misaki leaned her head on his shoulder…_

* * *

Spring, Gakuen Alice, Class 3-A…

"The results of our final exams are out!" everyone inside the classroom looked up and went out of the classroom to see.

"I passed! I passed!" Koko and Kitsu are shouting for joy. Mikan squeezed her way to the front. She looked up her name and saw it somewhere on the lower half, together with Koko and Kitsu.

"I passed too! I passed too!" Mikan joined Koko and Kitsu in cheering for joy.

"The stupid trio joined together," Sumire shook her head. Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders.

"Iinchou! Congratulations! You did it again! Hotaru-chan did manage to be one point behind you though," Anna and Nonoko congratulated Yuu. "I wonder if she planned it out?"

They all looked at Hotaru who was reading a magazine about a robot exhibition. "That's not impossible…"

"Ruka, congratulations, you're fourth place in the exams," Mochu gave Ruka a high five. "And, Natsume's ahead of you with one point."

Everyone looked at Mochu. "How did he take the exams? He hasn't shown up ever since…"

RING! The school bell rang and all the students hurriedly went out of their classrooms and went to the auditorium for the morning ceremony.

"Good morning, dear students. Has everyone seen the results of your final exams? Well, it's now the saddest time of the year, the end of this school year, and I am here to announce the roster of graduates of Gakuen Alice," the elementary school principal started with the graduating elementary students, followed by the middle school principal, and lastly, the high school principal (A/N: This is a new high school principal, not Mikan's uncle). The high school principal started with the graduates from Class 3-F going up to Class 3-A.

"Sakura Mikan," every student, even the Seniors who were already on the stage, held their breath. "Congratulations, you'll graduate!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Mikan came up the stage jumping for joy. She went in front of Sumire who was already on their line together with Anna. _Skip, __skip, __skip __let__'__s __go __to __the __boys__… _"Yome Kokoroyome, congratulations, you'll graduate too!"

Class 3-A roared. Even Kitsu will graduate. "And now, the honor roll from the top, Yuu Tobita of Class 3-A, Imai Hotaru of Class 3-A, Hyuuga Natsume of Class 3-A, Nogi Ruka of Class 3-A, Karumi Hitachi of Class 3-B… (and so on and so forth) Gakuen Alice Special Star student, Hyuuga Natsume of Class 3-A. Gakuen Alice Overachiever award, Imai Hotaru of Class 3-A… (and so on and so forth)…"

* * *

"Okay, minna-san, make sure to come to school on time, especially those who doesn't stay at the dormitories," Narumi cheerfully said. "Oh my, my favorite class, my dearest class, the class I've seen from childhood to now, graduating, and will now leave me!"

"Sensei is overdoing it again," a student whispered.

"It's okay, Naru-sensei, you've been our homeroom teacher ever since we stepped on this school so we're somehow relieved that we're graduating now," Koko said.

"We're kind of getting sick of you already, Naru-sensei," Kitsu agreed. Sweat drop.

"Yeah, we don't know why but you've been following us since the very start," Hotaru said. Narumi exaggeratingly cried on Fukutan-sensei who was also there.

"Look, assistant homeroom teacher, look at my class now! They're answering to me now! They are really so grown up now!"

"We've been answering you like this ever since the start, sensei," Permy said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, since this is our last day of classes, let's just make this one an open period where we talk about things," Narumi then said.

"That will be good, let's remember our memories from way back before," Mochu said.

"That would be easier with this," Hotaru then put out her laptop and a projector and directed it on the board in front of them. Pictures from way back then were shown. They all laughed as most pictures were of Ruka's.

"Hey, I remember that one, when we were in kindergarten! Ruka was a newcomer to school then and all he did was follow Imai around," Kitsu pointed to a Ruka who fell on his butt after being hit by a fly swatter made by a child Hotaru. They all laughed again.

"And look, it's Natsume-san, the same cool Natsume-san ever since," Anna pointed to the next picture. "He was the second friend Ruka-pyon made at school after Hotaru-chan."

"Look, it's our first Gakuen Alice Festival! We really did look like dwarves then!" Nonoko pointed. The class continued reminiscing while Mikan just looked out to the window.

"Sakura-san, is there something wrong?" Ruka whispered to her. Mikan turned to Ruka who was beside her.

"Natsume-kun, what happened to him?"

"I don't know, after we've finished our latest album he hasn't showed up," Ruka said.

"Ever since that face off, I just woke up in the hospital and never actually seen Natsume-kun there, and then when I was back at home, he and Aoi-chan have already left the house," Mikan said and looked out to the window again. "He never went back to school, but the teachers say that he didn't drop out of school. Aoi-chan only said that the bullet was taken out fine and didn't really affect anything on him, but why did he not have to show up in school? Will he still be able to graduate? He should be with us here. This graduation would be sad without him. What about his plans after graduating? I'd like to share our thoughts with him too. And what about the Dangerous Abilities Class? Natsume-kun, where are you? I hope you'll just be showing up through this window again, barging in like usual then going out of class when you're bored."

"It's okay, I'm sure he has a reason for this, he'll show up soon," Ruka said. Mikan turned to him. Ruka smiled. "So for that, let's join the class in reminiscing, okay?"

Mikan smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Look, it's you, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka turned to look at the screen and turned red. It was him in Girls' Elementary Uniform.

"That sold a lot, Nogi," Hotaru said. "A best-seller." Everyone laughed again…

* * *

Later in the afternoon, at the Separate Classes, Special Abilities Classroom…

"Senpai, we can't believe you're already leaving," her assistant the trickster was clinging to her.

"It's okay, I know you can all do this, just always remember our motto," she smiled.

"Always have fun!" they all cheered together. It was general cleaning time for the classes but as usual, the S.A. students are resting.

"We're really gonna miss you all, senpai-tachi," their class secretary said. There were only six seniors that belonged to the S.A. Class. Among those six, Mikan is the only one who came from Class 3-A.

"We're really gonna miss you all too, you know," Mikan said and smiled at the other five seniors. They nodded and smiled too. "Just remember to keep going by our name and don't mind the others. Never mind that they call us a bunch of troublemakers, or detention people, or the good for nothing students, they don't have something that we have, and that is this bond, the closeness in this family."

"Oh, look at the time, we have to start cleaning up or else we won't be able to go home," Noda stood up. They all nodded and started cleaning up.

Mikan stood up from sitting on the floor and went to her leader's desk. She opened her box and slowly took her things out of the desk. Well, nothing much there was to be brought home but she, well, all the other leaders of that class did too, usually used that as her some kind of locker. There were clothes there, her "S.A. Class Diary", pictures, and some papers. The last thing she took out of her desk was the framed class picture of that school year's S.A. Class. She looked at it first then placed it carefully inside the box. She took the special award trophy the S.A. Class was given that school year also and put it on the cupboard where they place the trophies.

"With that it's finally sealed, eh," Noda was beside her. FLICK!

"It's so sad, that putting the trophy on the display," the students said. It became a tradition to them, that the best trophy they got or anything, which is placed all year round at the leader's desk, will be placed on their display cabinet by their leader at the end of the school year, and that is the proof that the school year's gone.

"It's okay, at least I have a trophy to put in there," Mikan smiled. "Even though this is our trophy for winning the Sports Day during the Summer Festival, not the Special Award on the Gakuen Alice Annual Festival since the Dangerous Class got it this year, it is still very special. It's the first time the Special Ability Class won after the Sports Day was turned to a game among the Classes instead of the school being divided to two teams."

"Well, looks like we're done cleaning up here, it's time to start the party!"

"YEAH!" Well, the cleaning up they did was actually adding more stuff to the room, or decorating the room for the party. Sweat drop.

"Looks like you're having a party again," Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsu arrived. "Guess you wouldn't mind if we crash in, don't you?"

"Come, you're all welcome here," the five joined them as they partied and reminisced again. Ruka and Hotaru avoided getting close but nevertheless spoke to each other when needed.

When it was time to go, Mikan then released the tears that she didn't thought welled up on her. "I really can't believe it, I'm leaving you guys already!"

The whole S.A. Class did a group hug on her…

* * *

Graduation Day, Gakuen Alice Auditorium…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Graduating Alices from Class 3-A, starting with Umenomiya Anna," Narumi said. He was formal this time around.

"It's a good thing Anna-san is the first one who entered from our class, ne?" one of their classmates said. They were outside of the auditorium.

"Yeah, gives our class a good image," they all giggled.

"Shouda Sumire," Sumire's perms were more defined today. They all laughed when Mikan noticed that when she arrived earlier that afternoon.

"Sakura Mikan," Mikan entered the auditorium, walking properly at the start, and then waving cheerfully when she saw Tsubasa and Misaki on the seats that was supposedly for their parents.

"Onii-sama!" Tsubasa waved back cheerfully.

The person behind her sweat dropped. "Sakura-san, move along!"

"Oh right," Mikan then walked a little faster to her seat. She was actually delaying the line and there were already some people behind her.

"Imai Hotaru, Vice Class Representative and Vice Student Body President, ranked 2nd on the Honor Roll, and Gakuen Alice Overachiever awardee," lots of sponsors then clapped when Hotaru entered. She was still on her blank eyes even with all the loud applause.

A few more girls and then it was time for the boys.

"Yomi Kokoroyome (I believe his name's still not clear, sorry)," Koko came inside with his usual smiling face, and waving here and there. They were all getting scared at Koko's arrival because he might do something unnecessary again.

"Tobita Yuu, Class Representative and Student Body President, he is our Top Student on the Honor Roll," Yuu entered shyly at all his achievements that earned him a lot of applause though the claps at Hotaru really roared the area.

There were then a few more students then it was Ruka's turn to get inside.

"Nogi Ruka, ranked 4th on the Honor Roll," Ruka smiled shyly as he entered the room. Lots of fangirls from all over the school clapped. (Mikan: No one can still beat the claps for Hotaru-chan. Sweat drop.)

Narumi used this to look on the side of the stage where Fukutan-sensei was. Fukutan-sensei shook his head. Narumi nodded.

It was supposed to be Natsume after Ruka but Narumi skipped and continued on until the whole class was in except for Natsume. Narumi was done calling everyone when he looked at the side again and saw Fukutan-sensei made thumbs up then pointed outside. Narumi smiled.

"Okay, and now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the unavoidable late arrivals (3-A: there is no need to say that, sensei!), Hyuuga Natsume, ranked 3rd on the Honor Roll and this year's Gakuen Alice's Special Star Student," the whole Class 3-A looked at the doors and there he was, Hyuuga Natsume, without his tie again, walking coolly with his hands on his pockets again. "And the last one, from the girls, Ladies and Gentlemen, here is Koizumi Luna!"

They all looked at the doors again. Natsume was already at his seat beside Ruka. Indeed, Luna was there, teary eyed. All of class 3-A clapped.

Her being the mastermind was kept secret through the influence of the Sakura family and Tsubasa didn't file a case against her. For the past month and some weeks though, she was not allowed to go out of her house as part of the penalty but she was home schooled especially by a Gakuen Alice teacher and took her exams so she can graduate. She is still Flames of Fire's manager and she has changed.

"Koizumi-san! We thought you won't come back to school after what happened," amidst what happened, Class 3-A accepted her with both hands, even Mikan.

"Well, I'm still your same old bitch, just that, I don't have plans on threatening the Sakura siblings anymore," Luna whispered. They all giggled. Luna took her seat which was beside Hotaru. "Can you be my friend now?"

Hotaru looked at her hand. "Just make sure you won't hurt Mikan or I'll make a Bitch Gun especially for you," Hotaru smiled and took her hand.

"Thanks," Luna said.

The ceremony started. There was the speech of the High School Principal who sat with the other two principals on the stage, and then there was the class advisers'. Narumi was so dramatic of them all, but they were teary-eyed. And then there were the speeches of each class representative. That was the time everyone really cried, especially Class 3-B, their representative being Karumi. Yuu, who delivered his speech as the class representative last, had to wipe his glasses every now and then, until he decided not to wear it while reading.

"And so to the new class that will succeed us, we can't really tell you to do better than us and act better than us, but we ask of you to act as what you really are, and as a whole, because nothing beats the joy of your second family, and crying with them when someone among you stands here in this very place I am standing now. Once we walk out of those big gates of Gakuen Alice later, we are officially graduates and thus, a new journey will begin. Narumi-sensei probably won't be there with us anymore, and each day you won't be seeing the very same faces you saw since kindergarten, but we will continue to live on, doing our best and with those flaming eyes, we will succeed and make our own names. That is Class 3-A and I am very happy to be representing them here in front of you now, thank you," everyone applauded. Mikan and Sumire hugged each other.

Then there was the receiving of the diplomas. Each student was called. Mikan was so happy when she got hers. _Otou-sama, __Okaa-sama, __I __am __probably __not __the __best __student __unlike __Onii-sama, __but __being __able __to __finish __High __School, __on __the __very __same __school __you __all __studied __from, __I __am __so __happy __and __contented._

"Onii-sama, look!" Mikan waved loudly to Tsubasa after she bowed in front.

"That's my sister!" Tsubasa said loudly too.

And then it was time for the Student Body Members to give their own speeches. It started with the Separate Class Representatives. All students, from the kindergarten up to the High School department, were there, lined up on their own respective classes. Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru, Natsume, and Mikan were all in front.

"To Narumi-sensei and Fukutan-sensei, the oldest teachers in the Somatic Class, we thank you," was the end of Ruka's speech before he asked the chosen Junior that will be taking over as leader to go up. He removed the band on his arm and put it on the Junior.

"To Jinno-sensei, Serina-sensei, and Makihara-sensei, and to all the teachers in the Latent Class, we thank you for being with us all throughout and for your understanding even though we were always a headache," Yuu said. Koko and Kitsu were waving at him and to the three teachers. The three teachers shook their heads. Yuu called forth the chosen Junior to succeed him and did the same as Ruka did.

"To Misaki-sensei, the only teacher in the Technical Class up to until now, who was always very cooperative and supportive with everything I did, even willing to carry me around the school when I'm tired, thank you," Hotaru said on her thank you speech. Misaki shook his head and looked away. Hotaru called her chosen successor and they looked at each other with glinting eyes before Hotaru put on the arm band on her. Sweat drop. (Ruka: Really is the chosen 'successor'.)

"To Ibaragi—" Natsume saw the students look at him with wide eyes. "Okay, fine, to Ibaragi-_senpai_, the Princess of the Dangerous Class, thank you for making Persona-sensei attend our graduation. I thought he wouldn't even see me off, his favorite student in the class, but thank you for bringing him along." Nobara smiled and waved at him. Persona was with the teachers. Natsume then took out the black band that was supposed to be on his arm. "Well, ability-speaking, I should have been giving this to You but I guess even more nothingness would happen if your leader is like that." He pointed to Youichi who was not in the line and was instead sleeping on his seat. Sweat drop. "So yeah, second-normal-guy-in-class-over-there, come up here." It was the Junior who asked him to do something that year for the festival.

"Eh? Second normal guy?" the guy said as he pointed to himself while going up. Natsume gave the band to him. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's an arm band, you idiot," the Dangerous Class members whispered. "Why was he in our class again?"

"You can keep it, use it as a headband or put it on your neck I guess," Natsume answered.

"To Nodacchi, who, luckily, did not doze off or wandered around thinking of the date and time on this very special day, thank you for being with us all the time. You have been the only moderating teacher of our class ever since I was in this academy. You have been very supportive of us, helping us with everything, and encouraging us instead of looking down at us like what the others do. I am so proud and so happy, and most of all, I do not regret that I am a Special Ability Student. My whole family came from this class. My father, the very first Special Ability leader, and then my mother, the leader during her time, the Special Ability Era, my Onii-sama, also the leader during his time together with the woman he loves, Misaki-nee-san, and now, I, the only person in my room that belonged to the Special Ability Class, we are all proud to be Special Ability Students. Even though unlike my brother, I am really not a good student, I am still proud to say, that I am, a Good-For-Nothing, a Troublemaker, a Detention Regular, and a true blood, Special Ability Student," Mikan said. The whole S.A. Class cheered. Tsubasa and Misaki were so proud. Mikan called forth her assistant, the trickster guy (poor guy, I never got the chance to name him). He was so surprised. Mikan hugged him after putting on the band on his arm. He waved wildly at the S.A. Class. They went down the stage and allowed Hotaru and Yuu give their own speeches as Student Body leaders and pass down the throne to the chosen successors. (That would be the 3rd speech for Yuu. Hehe.)

Next were the special awards like the honor roll. Hotaru and Natsume were given a medal for their special awards. (No, Tsubasa was not able to get any special award except the Honor Roll during his time because even though a Prince and the Best Student, the faculty wasn't so sure about the future he was showing them. Sweat drop.)

"Hey, by the way, how come Natsume-kun was able to get to the top 3 on the honor roll?" Mikan then whispered. "He was always skipping class and he didn't attend class for a month and so."

"I heard he attended special classes. That's why he didn't attend class for a month and so, so that he can still get in the honor roll," Koko said. "And now look, he almost got to Imai."

"Hotaru-chan probably knew all along what happened," Anna said. Nonoko agreed. "Those two, always rivaling each other, until now, look, they're glaring at each other." Sweat drop.

Tsubasa was asked to give a special speech before the farewell speech from Yuu.

"To my sister, Sakura Mikan, I am really proud of you. It's really hard to act as father, mother, and brother for you, but I was able to do it. Now, look at you, all grown up, and have graduated High School. I know everyone is thinking, 'Tsubasa-kun was good at academics before right, so why doesn't the younger sister have any special award?' Yes, when it comes to academics, my sister is not so good at that, but she proved herself on other aspects and I believe that my sister not being academically inclined doesn't make her less of a person. She has the kindest heart, a brain that can think of the greatest, most stupid ideas no one can think of (Mikan: You don't have to point that out, Nii-sama!), and the most innocent beauty of all. To the graduates, as I look at you from this stage, I can see promising futures of your own from your eyes. I can see hopes arising. And you all can do it. Not just because you are studying at this elite school, but because of your own abilities. Keep doing your best until who knows when forever stops, and with just that, this school will be very happy. That is all, congratulations to the graduates," Tsubasa bowed a little then shook hands with the board members of the school, the principals, and then the teachers. Jinno whacked him in the head. Narumi and the others shook hands with him. He whacked Nodacchi. Sweat drop.

Everyone in the Seniors batch cried when Yuu made his farewell speech. "…and when that time comes, we will be looking back here at our school, and we will see our batch, made up by each one of us, and forever, we will be, the Flaming Era Batch!" All the Seniors stood up and put their closed fists on top of their hearts.

Next was the graduation song. Flames of Fire led this. The instruments were set in front of the stage.

"Geez, do we really have to do stuff like this?" Natsume said as he fixed the microphone in front of him.

"What exactly pisses you anyway? The graduation song or having the graduation song?" Yuu laughed.

"Hn," Natsume grunted. "Okay, Seniors, you better open your mouths too, I don't want to be the only one wanting to graduate. 3, 2, 1!" The lights turned off and a spotlight went to Natsume.

"Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait?  
Every moment last forever  
When you feel you've lost your way," he slowly looked up on the last line.

"What if my chances were already gone?  
I started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
To fight and never walk away," Ruka sang as one class sang with him per line.

"So here I am, still holding on," the whole Flames of Fire sang.

"With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing," the whole batch of Seniors sang all together.

"Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand  
And show you that you can  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries," the Seniors started going out of their places and went to a formation in different parts of the auditorium. Some 'representative singers' or actually the good singers in the batch, were in front, lined up with the band, except for Mikan and Hotaru who were leading the group that were on the back, facing them.

"I fought to the limit to stand on the edge  
What if today is as good it gets," the boys all sang the first two lines.

"Don't know where the future's heading  
But nothing's gonna bring me down," the girls then followed.

"I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line  
I risked being safe but I always knew why  
I always knew why," the 'representative singers' sang.

"So here I am still holding on," and this line still goes to Natsume.

"With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing," they all sang together.

"Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams," the band sang.

"They take you by the hand," the girls, led by Mikan and Hotaru who held hands.

"And show you that you can!" the boys answered.

"You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams," they sang all together again.

"With every step you climb another mountain," Natsume closed his eyes then opened them and turned his head.

"Every breath it's harder to believe," Ruka smiled at him as he sang the next line.

"Yeah, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries," they sang together with the band.

"With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries," up to the last line, even the undergraduates joined the graduates sing. Mikan and Hotaru hugged each other.

* * *

There were a lot of picture takings after the recession. Mikan was just taking pictures with her friends when Aoi excitedly came to her. She then felt a pale arm she always knew wrap around her shoulders. She smiled. FLICK!

And then, there was the farewell party for the graduates. They decided to hold it on the event hall in Gakuen Alice where they celebrate the Christmas Ball. When they arrived there, the tables were already set, the food are ready, the dj booth, et cetera.

"So, anymore speeches before we start the party?" Narumi asked. Yuu then tried to hide. Natsume caught him.

"What, me again? But I made four speeches already!" They all laughed.

"Alright, let's just settle for no speeches anymore and start this party!" Koko and Kitsu said together and opened party poppers. The whole seniors' batch cheered. They all ate and laughed and danced all night. Flames of Fire also played some songs for them.

* * *

"Sakura-san, I-I wanted to tell you s-something," Ruka stuttered again as they danced. He decided to tell Mikan of everything though he was not planning for anything.

"Eh? What is it, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan looked at Ruka. Ruka blushed deep red.

"I-I, ever since we were young, I-I," Ruka stammered. Hotaru saw this. Her eyes glinted with money sign. She was dancing with Natsume when she saw that Ruka was trying to say something to Mikan so she suddenly dragged Natsume all the way to the two. FLICK FLICK FLICK!

"Still won't exceed the sales from the bridal scene with Natsume but still good," Hotaru said while looking at the pictures.

"Imai!" Ruka exploded. Hotaru then rode her swan scooter to run off.

"Sorry for suddenly leaving you, Hyuuga, I'll try to dance with you when I escape from this guy," Hotaru said before taking off. Ruka then ran after her and chased her. Mikan and Natsume were left looking at the two.

"Eh? So, where did my dance partner go?" Mikan said. She looked forward and she saw that Natsume was in front of her.

"No choice, I guess," Natsume said and laid his hand in front of her. Mikan accepted it.

"Why didn't you show up at school ever since that day?"

"Just don't want to," Natsume answered.

"Mou, Natsume-kun, I'm asking seriously in here," Mikan pouted. Natsume lowered his head so as not to show the smile that formed in his lips.

"I just needed some space to think on," Natsume said.

"Think of what?"

"Quit asking will you? You're so noisy," Natsume then got irritated. Mikan silenced. She wanted to ask, _so, __what __will __happen __now,_ but she couldn't.

"You two really look good together," a pair dancing said to them and continued dancing.

"Tha—" the music then ended. Natsume let go of her and went out of the place. "Natsume-kun, where are you going?"

"Home," Natsume said.

"You won't say goodbye to everybody? To our friends? To the gang? To Ruka-pyon?" Mikan then looked down. "To me?"

They were already outside of the hall. They reached the Sakura Trees. It was a bit dark in there. Natsume stopped on his tracks and turned to Mikan. Mikan didn't see the uneasy smile form on Natsume's face. He moved towards her until they were close enough to hear each other's heart beating.

"Natsume-kun, is that—" Natsume then raised her chin a little and kissed her. Mikan's eyes grew and then she closed it. She just stayed where she is and didn't try to push Natsume away. Natsume opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss.

"We'll see each other again on the right time," Natsume said and fled out of the courtyard of the building. Mikan just stayed there, her palm rested on the bark of a Sakura tree for support. Her fingers were under her mouth. She can still feel Natsume's kiss.

"Na… tsu… me…"

_I'll go back, when I can already protect you from anything and when I'm sure of my own self…_

* * *

I almost wanted to cry when I saw that only a few chapters are remaining hehe. But right at this moment, I want to apologize in advance, because I wouldn't be able to express Natsume's inner conflict that well. Well, there are still a few chapters and I would do my best to portray it in them but at my current level and experience in writing, I don't have the confidence to be able to do it. Still, I hope that you will all continue to support the fic!

And really, BIG thanks to those people who reviewed and included the fic in their fave and alert lists, and also BIG thanks to those people who put me in their fave and author alert list. How do I say this? I'm not exaggerating but really, I was moved to tears when I saw my inbox flooded with the notifications, especially those after chapter 17. Enjoy reading, people, and please wait for my next chapter! Ruka's gonna grow up from boyhood to manhood in the next chapter!


	20. Still Unclear

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Songs mentioned aren't mine.  
What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 20 (Still Unclear)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Natsume-kun, is that—" Natsume then raised her chin a little and kissed her. Mikan's eyes grew and then she closed it. She just stayed where she is and didn't try to push Natsume away. Natsume opened his eyes and pulled back from the kiss._

"_We'll see each other again on the right time," Natsume said and fled out of the courtyard of the building. Mikan just stayed there, her palm rested on the bark of a Sakura tree for support. Her fingers were under her mouth. She can still feel Natsume's kiss._

"_Na… tsu… me…"_

* * *

The following year, early summer... Tendou no Hikage Beach Resort…

"I can't believe it, a few more months, Tsubasa," Misaki said as she leaned on Tsubasa. They were watching the sunset.

"Yeah, a few more months and you are officially Mrs. Sakura Tsubasa," Tsubasa chuckled. "And then no more guys can get to you."

"You're still caught up about that, Tsubasa?" Misaki giggled. She remembered how Tsubasa puts a protective arm around her when they are out in public, with a look saying, 'This girl's MINE so back off if you don't want me to launch the whole defense military of Japan on you!'

Tsubasa laughed too. "Would you believe it? We were just classmates and best of friends before, every year dancing in the festival's last dance and you pointing out to everyone that you don't dance with guys with romantic intentions. And then Mikan and the others would say to me, you better clear things up with her or you'll never get the chance, **idiot**."

"I never really thought about that before," Misaki blushed. "And I was so used to being around you and being the only girl around you."

"Yeah, I've been following you ever since," Tsubasa said. "The sunset's really pretty."

"Yeah, wonder how's Mikan?" Misaki looked at the sunset and remembered the day Tsubasa proposed to her…

* * *

_Flashback, set about November last year…_

"Thank you, minna-san!" Mikan said after the song. That was her first concert. The crowd was roaring. She felt her cellphone beep on her pocket. She smiled and went off the stage. She took out her cellphone and answered.

"Hime-chan, we're ready!" Tsubasa said. She felt his excitement on the other line. He wasn't there to watch her very first concert but she understood why. She put on a worried expression on her face.

"What? What happened? I can't leave right now! Alright, I'll just allow Misaki-nee-san to go there," she said as if the caller said something horrible. She ended the call and turned around. Misaki was there waiting for her. "Onee-san, Onii-sama, he—"

"What happened to Tsubasa, Hime-chan?" Misaki didn't even remember that Mikan was a bad liar. Well, Mikan was also into this so she did pretty well, except if it was Koko, Hotaru or Natsume whom she was lying to.

"I can't leave this concert, Onee-san, it's my very first," Mikan said sadly. "Please go back to the mansion right now, they're still there and find out what happened!"

Misaki nodded and immediately called Nori to prepare the car. Mikan watched the car go away fast. She called Tsubasa. "She's gone, Onii-sama."

"Good, are you following us?"

"Iie, I'll allow them all to see you," Mikan smiled. Her concert was being televised too, she knew. She ended the call and went back to the stage. "Today, aside from my very first concert, there would be a special event that will happen. So as I sing this fourth song, please watch this." The screens, that were showing Mikan on the stage, changed to a scene following a car on the roads. It was Misaki's car. She was being followed by a helicopter.

Misaki arrived at the mansion, a bit oblivious to the flowers scattered all over the road in Zenith of North. She was also wondering about the flowers but her thoughts of Tsubasa kept her from asking. She immediately hopped down her car when they reached the front door and ran inside. It was almost fully dark and the mansion was unusually quiet and dark.

"Tsubasa! Where is everyone? Why is it so dark in here? What happened to Tsubasa?" and then she saw that rose petals were scattered on the grand stairs where fragrant candles were aligned. She followed the path until it reached her room. "What is the meaning of this?"

She opened the door and when she got inside. It somehow automatically locked. Her room was filled with scattered flower petals too. She saw a beautiful dress laid in front of her. She picked up the note on top of it. "A dress especially made for someone so beautiful…" She smiled. "Oh, you Tsubasa…"

She took the dress, realizing she was stuck on her room. She went inside the bathroom and changed to it. It fitted her perfectly. (A/N: Everyone was watching it in Mikan's concert. All except for the changing thing of course.)

She heard the doorknob be free so she opened it. And then a new path was lit by candles and scattered by flower petals. She followed it until she reached the balcony that showed the lawn. She gasped. The lawn was amazing. It was lit by balloon lamps, sweet music was playing, and a table for two was set. But it was all down there. Then she heard a sound that somehow disrupted the beauty of them all. She looked up, it was a helicopter. Tsubasa was hanging on the rope stairs of it. "Tsubasa! What are you doing? What is the meaning of all these?"

Tsubasa shouted too. "Misaki, did you like my surprise?"

"Yeah, I guess, but for what are all these?"

"Misaki, I loved you for so long and now I want to ask you an important question! Will you marry me?" Misaki felt her heart beat rapidly. Tsubasa was asking her to marry him! Then she smiled.

"I can't hear you! Go down from there!"

"No! I won't go down from here unless you say yes!" Tsubasa smiled too. "So, will you marry me, Misaki?"

"What are you saying? I can't hear you!"

Tsubasa looked up at the helicopter. Terada came down to the rope to pass the radio phone to Tsubasa.

"I would like to tell you that this is being broadcast live at Mikan-chan's concert right now and she has stopped singing there and everyone is quiet because they are all waiting for your answer! Now, Harada Misaki-san, will you be Sakura Misaki and marry me? If you don't answer I'll let go of this rope and allow myself to hit anything down there!"

"No! Don't do that!"

"So, what is it?" Tsubasa smiled.

"Fine! Yes! I'll marry you, Sakura Tsubasa!" Misaki blushed.

"Yes! Did you hear that, Hime-chan, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama?" Tsubasa shouted to the skies. (Mikan who is on her concert: I'm not yet with them, Onii-sama. Sweat drop.) Tsubasa let go of the rope a little.

"Oi, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa then grabbed hold again.

"Just kidding!" Tsubasa signaled to the pilot and the helicopter lowered to the balcony. Tsubasa laid her arm to Misaki. "Hold on, Misaki."

Misaki smiled and reached for it. Tsubasa held her tightly by the waist and she wrapped both of her arms on his neck. "Thanks, Tsubasa, I liked it."

Tsubasa smiled and kissed her. (Mikan on her concert: Did you see that everyone? Kyaa~!) The helicopter lowered until it was enough for them to jump to the lawn. Tsubasa jumped with Misaki on his arms. "I'll never let you fall, except for me." WHACK!

Tsubasa then took out a bouquet of red roses and gave it to her. She took it and smelled it but when she looked back at Tsubasa, he was already kneeling in front of her, with a heart-shaped box with a ring inside on his hands. Misaki smiled and took it. Tsubasa stood up and put it on her ring finger. Misaki raised it until the moon shone on it. It glimmered. "It's beautiful, Tsubasa."

"Only for the most beautiful," Tsubasa said and kissed her again…

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Healing General Hospital… (Can't think of any name, damn it.)

A certain amethyst eyed girl was a bit rushing to the office of the Chairman of the Board. She wasn't looking in front of her as usual, since everyone in the hospital gives way for her.

"No, I'm ordering for a hundred of that material and I want it delivered by Monday to the factory, and I **demand** it," she was also talking on her cellphone. THUD! Her eyes widened. _What __the! __Who __the __hell __didn__'__t __give __way __for __me __and __instead __bumped __me?_ She then realized she was sitting on something, no wait, it was someone. _So __that__'__s __why __I __didn__'__t __feel __my __butt __hit __the __ground._ She immediately put out her Baka Gun and aimed it on the person she was sitting on who was covered in papers.

"Okay, looks like I caught you in time," the blue-eyed boy then realized the famous Baka Gun was aimed at him and immediately covered it with his hand and put it away. "Careful with that, Imai."

"Why're you here?" Hotaru still didn't get up on top of him and aimed back the Baka Gun on him.

"Can we please—" Hotaru aimed it closer on his head. "Alright, alright."

Ruka then suddenly sat up straight and pinned Hotaru on the wall on the hallway making Hotaru drop the gun. "I told you before right, I'll set things right, and that's why I'm here. Your brother offered me a right away position on this hospital given the condition that I'll train under him while I study so as to quicken my studies. But I politely declined and said I would like to gain his approval by standing on my own. Then there was an opening on the hospital Dr. Stewart works for. They took me in as a trainee and supported my scholarship on that medical college."

"So, what does that have to do with you being in here? We all know that I know how you got that special scholarship," Hotaru said blankly. "And let go of my hands!"

Ruka shook his head. "Your brother asks me to report here from time to time. And, when I said something about setting things right, it meant, this…"

Ruka then inched his head closer to hers and kissed her. Hotaru's eyes grew but she couldn't fight back. She just closed her eyes. Ruka pulled back to catch his breath. "I like you, no, I love you, Imai Hotaru, the famous blackmailer and Ice Queen of Gakuen Alice. And this time, I mean it. I want to court you for the right reasons. I don't know when it started okay, maybe during that bet, maybe since the very start…"

"What are you saying, Nogi Ruka, are you out of your mind?" Hotaru's eyes grew. She was never caught off guard like that before.

"You heard it all and this is the reason why I'm trying to prove something to your brother," Ruka smiled. _He __overcame __being __shy __in __just __a __year __and __so, __huh. __But __it__'__s __cool, __I __have __to __admit._

"Can you loosen the grip, it might mark on my wrists," Hotaru said blankly. Ruka smiled and loosed it a little. Hotaru took this as a chance to get her best friend. Ruka was surprised but at least he was still able to stop the other hand so Hotaru only had one hand to use. FLICK!

"Would that sell?" Ruka asked. "I wasn't blushing or in an embarrassing situation."

"I guess I'll keep it as a souvenir for the day you confessed to me," Hotaru said. And then she took out the Baka Gun and shot him. She got up from his lap and fixed her dress. "Now get up, Nogi, and we still have business to do at my brother's office. I guess this was why he wanted to get me here."

Nogi felt for the bump on his head. FLICK!

"Now that would sell," Hotaru said with money glints in her eyes.

"Imai!" Ruka grabbed the papers and ran after Hotaru to Subaru's office.

* * *

_Flashback, more than a week after graduation…_

"Ruka-pyon is there?" Mikan got up from her bed. The maid nodded. "Okay, I'll be right down."

Mikan brushed her hair and fixed her clothes then went downstairs. Indeed, Ruka was there, his hands on his pockets.

"Why didn't you text me that you were coming over?" Mikan smiled.

"You've got time? Can you join me for a stroll?" he asked her. Mikan nodded. They went to the town park on his motorbike.

"How's you and Natsume?" he asked. Mikan blushed when she remembered their last meeting.

"W-We haven't seen each other since graduation," Mikan answered. "I heard about the bet, by the way…"

"Yeah, we all lost it because of Hotaru-san," Ruka smiled, remembering how Hotaru was able to make them all lose. "You remember that time when we were dancing during the graduation party? I was about to say something then."

Mikan nodded.

"You like Natsume, don't you?" he finally got the courage to ask her straight. Mikan was shocked. "You know I… I had a crush on you ever since we were little."

Mikan's eyes grew even larger.

"But do you remember? We were in the first grade when you proudly said to everyone that you liked me," Mikan smiled at that. Ruka was the cutest boy in class, almost everyone had a crush on him back then. "And then when we grew up, I just grew to like you more and more, and I realized, someone else did too. Natsume and I fought over your attention, but I felt it, you liked him more than me. You should probably tell him, Mikan. Well, at least I've said what I wanted to say before I go to college."

They went back to the mansion.

"Ruka," she called out after giving back the helmet. "You're still trying to take care of Hotaru-chan, right? When you were pursuing her during the bet, I didn't think you were forced to do it. And you know, ever since we were little, even when you were with me, as long as you heard something about Hotaru-chan, you always came running after her. Are you sure you didn't like her before me?"

"I probably did," Ruka smiled and waved before going off.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Paris, France…

"Uwah!" Mikan's brown orbs circled in delight. She was taking pictures of the nice view of the Eiffel Tower.

She continued walking around and took pictures every now and then. She was so enjoying this vacation. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Onii-sama, for the wonderful vacation!" She thought aloud. Tsubasa allowed her to have a vacation in France before the wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, also walking around the same area…

Natsume was just walking around, with his usual guitar bag slung on his shoulder. He walked around until the crowd in front of him went away and he saw that innocent beauty in a flowy dress and a hat to match it, something that stood out among the people who wore the branded products of Chanel, Gucci, et cetera, on the fashion capital of the world. He continued walking forward slowly until the girl who was cheerfully taking pictures and swirling around bumped to him.

"Still so clumsy…" he said and looked. "… eh, so you don't wear those silly panties anymore but you still wear prints huh, flower fields."

Mikan turned red. "You! Natsume-kun! You pervert! Why are you also here in Paris? And why are you also here in Paris looking at my underwear again?"

"I should be the one asking you why you're in here, you don't even know any French word to begin with," Natsume said and pulled her up so she can stand up again.

"Now I'll never be a wife anymore," Mikan cried again. Sweat drop.

"And I thought you already grew up," Natsume said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Onii-sama granted me a vacation in here," Mikan answered cheerfully. "Hey, you already heard about it, right?"

"His wedding? Yeah," he said. Mikan then took out something from her bag. It was an elegant looking envelope. "What's this?"

"It's the real invitation for the real wedding. The publicly announced wedding is still four more months away but we're having it by near end of summer. It will be held on the chapel near our resort, it was where our parents were married too," Mikan daydreamed.

"Why am I listed in here?" Natsume took some time to look at the invitation.

"Oh, of course you are! The whole Hyuuga family will be there! Uncle Akito will be a sponsor, Aoi-chan and I will be bridesmaids, and you will be one of the groomsmen!" Mikan cheered. "And here's Aoi-chan's invitation, by the way, is she with you?"

"Yeah, I came here to pick her up after her one-month painting conference is finished," Natsume said.

"Is that all the reason why you're here, Natsume-kun?" she then asked.

"I also attended a boring conference in our partner agency in here," Natsume said. "Three days only, though."

Silence.

"So, you're an idol now," Natsume said. Mikan smiled shyly.

"Yeah, Onii-sama allowed me to pursue being an idol. He says I should follow my own dreams. Anyway, Onii-sama knows I would probably never understand how our business goes so he allowed me to choose the course I want to take. I still took Business Management, though, I guess it would come in handy some time," Mikan said. "What about you? Flames of Fire only come out once in a while now, why?"

"Because we're all so busy about pursuing our real career besides singing," Natsume rolled his eyes.

They stopped when Mikan saw a really nice pair of boots in a store's glass window. "Too expensive," she said and walked again.

"That was too expensive for you? You're really not buying that?" Natsume felt like he was being tricked.

"When I started earning my own money, I realized how great it is to buy stuff using my own money, instead of getting everything through whining," she smiled. "That's when I also realized that I can't get everything just because I want it. When my debut was announced, there were so many anti-fans who protested in front of my agency. They were mad especially those that are fans of Miyu-chan (current top-ranking idol that is in the same company as Mikan) because they felt like I was being given special treatment, that I got my contract through my whining and my Onii-sama's popularity and being your—Anyway, I realized that to get people's hearts, I had to prove something to them. I'm not the spoiled brat you used to know." _(and __being __your __girlfriend.)_

Natsume smiled then turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Natsume-kun?"

"I'm heading back," he said.

"Natsume-kun," she called. He stopped and turned. She ran to him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she then said. "Ja."

They stopped there standing. Mikan felt that Natsume wanted to say something but he turned around again and left her. _What __is __it? __I __feel __like, __there__'__s __still __something __so __unclear __about __us__…_

* * *

Up to until Mikan got back to Japan, she was still puzzled over Natsume. Misaki and Tsubasa fetched her on the airport. They went back to the city to arrange things with their jobs before taking a vacation. Misaki now runs a modeling agency though she still walks on the runway.

"By the way, Onii-sama, Onee-sama, I saw Natsume-kun in France, I was able to give him his and Aoi-chan's invitations," Mikan then remembered to tell them.

"That's great! So what did he say?"

"They're attending," Mikan said. "But we probably can't expect them to attend the rehearsals."

"It's okay, Natsume-kun and I are the same. We don't need those rehearsals," Tsubasa bragged. WHACK!

"Conceited," Misaki blew her fist. Mikan laughed.

She rested for a few days at home before she met up with her manager. "Oi, Mikan-chan, it's been long since your debut album, To the Flames, went out, but you still haven't agreed to making the music video of those songs of yours, My Life Would Suck Without You and Today Was A Fairy Tale. Come to think of it, you haven't sung Today Was A Fairy Tale at any concert or guestings, just My Life Would Suck Without You."

They met at the mall. "I—"

"Oh, it's Mikan-chan and her manager Fujioka-san!" it was a trusted showbiz columnist.

"Eh? It's Yamamoto-san of Showbiz Insider! Are you doing anything? You may sit with us," the columnist sat on an empty seat on their table.

"Ne, ne, Mikan-chan, we heard you just came back from vacation in France, how is it?"

"It's fine, France is really great, too bad I only got to see Paris during my stay," Mikan smiled.

"Were there many cute guys?" Mikan then remembered Natsume again.

"I didn't look for guys in there, I only looked at the view," Mikan blushed.

"Eh? Oh, that's right, you already have Hyuuga-kun of Flames of Fire," Mikan blushed even more. That's when she realized they haven't 'broken up' yet. _But __does __Natsume-kun __have __a __girlfriend __now? __Well, __I __don__'__t __miss __the __daily __showbiz __insiders __and __I __didn__'__t __hear __of __anything __about __him __being __spotted __so __I __can __still __answer._

She smiled as a reply. "So the rumors that you two have broken up really aren't true? That is so sweet! You two are nearly one year and a half!" _We __are? __So __we __became__ '__together__' __last __January __so __yeah, __after __this __January, __there__'__s __February, __March, __April, __May, __June, __July, __ooh! __She__'__s __right!_ Sweat drop. "Oh shoot, it's already 3:00, I have to go. Thanks for the little chat! See you guys!"

A thought came to her as they waved goodbye to the reporter. "Ne, Fujioka-san, I know! Can you send this message to Natsume-kun?"

And Mikan and her manager talked about what to do with the music video for Today Was a Fairy Tale.

"Oh, so that's why you don't want to make a music video for that song!" her manager snapped her fingers. "That song was pretty memorable for you!"

Mikan blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead of you and start working for this," her manager stood up from her seat and excitedly left. She then opened her cellphone.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan? Can I get a copy of all the videos you took of me and Natsume-kun? Oh please, Hotaru-chan, at least give me a special discount! You know I don't rely on my Onii-sama anymore." _When __it __comes __to __money, __no one __can __beat __Imai __Hotaru._

While the days dragged on, nearing Tsubasa and Misaki's wedding, Mikan got to work on her new music video. She was so excited. Well, she even cried when she watched the videos and pictures she gathered for the music video.

"Oi, Polka, how's your video?" Natsume called her one day.

"It's fine, thank you so much for the cooperation, Natsume-kun!" she couldn't thank him enough.

"Tsk, you're using me huh," Natsume joked.

"No, I'm not! It's just that, you know the history of this song," she blushed.

"Okay, okay, just make sure I don't look embarrassing there, I know Imai and her best friend camera," Natsume said and ended the call.

"Ooh, was that your boyfriend? Hyuuga Natsume-kun from Flames of Fire?" the staff teased her. She blushed. She was about to retort that they aren't together but she remembered she and Natsume haven't talked about that.

_I don't know why, but I just can't talk about it with him…_

"Okay, that's enough, let's get back to work!" they went back to working on the video.

After a few more weeks, the video was finally released. It showed clippings that Hotaru took of them. Events that Hotaru call 'moments'.

* * *

The Galleria Open Concert Grounds…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this song, it's on my debut album, To the Flames, but I haven't sang it anywhere except this CD. This song was so special, it took me about three months to finally finish this song, and so the music video is also special," Mikan said on the microphone. She looked around. She was surprised when she saw Natsume on the VIP access. She smiled. "Before I sing, there is a message I want to say to someone. Natsume-kun, I finished the song! Minna-san, this is Today Was A Fairy Tale!"

The crowd roared when they heard the name Natsume. The video played on the screens as she sang.

"Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale," the scenes and pictures where they wore the same thing when they were strolling in the park were the first scenes on the video. Natsume just watched while smiling silently on his place.

"Today was a fairytale…"

"Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale," the picture of Natsume on that day she secretly took was shown and then there was the picture Natsume took of her in his high def camera. He sent it to her.

"Time slows down whenever you're around," a slow-motioned take was shown where Mikan was looking at Natsume when they were in elementary.

"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there," Mikan remembered their graduation and the kiss while the screen showed their graduation in elementary. She blushed as she sang.

"It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale," there were special effects put on the video also. There was them dancing during the Christmas Ball.

"Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet," a moving image where Natsume turns to look then smiles was shown. The crowd roared.

"Wher— Imai," Natsume silently cussed.

"Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale," and there were their middle school days.

"Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale," the time Mikan was devastated about her parents' death was shown and then Natsume approached her and she looked at him. They both remembered that time. Mikan did smile when Natsume approached her that time and they bickered, just to make her smile again.

"Time slows down whenever you're around, yeah," and yet another slow motioned take during the summer vacation where they were teamed up for the volleyball game.

"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale," the scenes where Natsume took Mikan to his gigs were shown.

"It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale," and an edited scene where Natsume took Mikan's hand and wings grew behind her.

"Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down," the scene was when Mikan danced around the tree Natsume was leaning on and she stopped when their hands touched.

"Really, how did Imai got all of those?" Natsume said to himself.

"You are talking about me, Imai Hotaru, Hyuuga," Natsume's froze anime-style when he heard the voice beside him. Ruka was beside her.

"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way," the scenes alternated to the time Natsume sang for her in detention, their 'date' at the mall, and the festival scenes but it was cut off when Natsume and Ruka came to take them for the last dance.

"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there," their graduation scene was shown and at that last line, Mikan was shown to look at the doors where Natsume was standing.

"It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale," the scenes alternated again to the Gift Giving scene, the one where Natsume fell asleep beside Mikan who was playing the guitar, a bit of the part of them in Natsume's room, and the farewell party.

"Oh, oh, yeah, oh," the last dance at the school festival and in the farewell party was shown.

"Today was a fairytale," and the song ended with a Mikan holding Natsume by his collar, giggling. Yep, the time they were in the orphanage.

"That was Today Was A Fairy Tale, minna-san! I hope you liked it," Mikan bowed smiling. Watching the video made her remember many memories with Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka pushed Natsume. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Natsume-kun of Flames of Fire!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and went up the stage. "Change of situation huh," he chuckled and approached Mikan and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The crowd roared.

"Thank you very much, Natsume-kun," Mikan whispered to Natsume. "That song…"

"You did well, which makes me the one who really did even better because I was the one who taught you how to play the guitar," Natsume smirked. Mikan's eyes grew. She was about to retort back when Natsume then chuckled. "But I really liked it."

"They really are still together." "And they really look good together."

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other and smiled. "Those two have to realize they are not just pretending to be together but that they really are acting how they feel."

"Right," Ruka said and held her hand. Hotaru immediately took her hand away.

"You don't have the right to hold my hand any time you want to, Nogi, you're not yet my guy," Hotaru gave her a cold glare.

"Not **yet**," Ruka chuckled.

"Do you want an extra dose of my Baka Gun, Nogi?" Hotaru's eyebrows rose.

"No thanks," Ruka sweat dropped.

Natsume went back beside Hotaru and Ruka as Mikan continued her concert. When the concert was finished, she excitedly ran to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hotaru-chan! Let's all go eat dinner together!" Mikan said as she leapt to hug Hotaru but the ever ready Baka Gun was ready to face her. BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Mou, you're such a meanie Hotaru-chan! Eh? Where's Natsume-kun?"

"Left already, seems like he's busy," Ruka said.

"So, are we going or what?" Hotaru said. Mikan nodded and followed them. "Hyuuga won't be looking for another girl, you dummy."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Hotaru-chan?"

"I'm saying that you don't have to feel so insecure about your boyfriend being a heartthrob," Hotaru said. Mikan's eyes grew.

"I'm not insecure!" "Yes, you are." "I'M NOT!" "Yes, you are."

"I'M NOT INSECURE!" Tsubasa, Misaki, and Taka all rushed to Mikan's room.

"Hime-chan, why? What happened? Why are you shouting in the middle of the night?"

"Eh?" Mikan then realized she was already inside her room and was trying to sleep. Sweat drop.

_But am I really not insecure? I still don't know where I stand in Natsume-kun's life..._

* * *

Okay, that was really crappy O_O I admit it myself. Oh, and I have to say sorry again for not updating for 2 weeks. I realized that when you're in college, things get hectic when it's only a few weeks before vacation. So yeah, LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume is on vacation! And this is the second to the last chapter, next chapter is already the end, can you believe it? Thanks to those people who read the story! *Does a 90 degree bow* I really love you guys, I keep on writing because of you, so yeah, hold on, 1 more chapter! Anyone excited? Tsubasa & Misaki will be married!


	21. I'll Get What I Want

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice. Songs mentioned aren't mine.

A/N: Everything that happened in the previous chapter wasn't just a dream, Mikan just carried her frustrations home, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and thank you for Nessa-LuLu-BestFriendsForever for pointing that out ^_^

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 21 (I'll Get What I Want)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I'M NOT INSECURE!" Tsubasa, Misaki, and Taka all rushed to Mikan's room._

"_Hime-chan, why? What happened? Why are you shouting in the middle of the night?"_

"_Eh?" Mikan then realized she was already inside her room and was trying to sleep. Sweat drop._

* * *

Late Summer... Tendou no Hikage Beach Resort...

"Aoi-chan! You came!" Mikan beamed as she ran to hug Aoi. Aoi hugged back cheerfully too.

"It's good to see you ever so cheerful, Mikan-nee-chan," Aoi smiled.

"Looks like you're doing well, Mikan-chan," Akito patted her head.

"Let's go to your rooms!" Mikan led them to their private vacation house. "The Hyuugas will be staying at our rest house since you're all family to us! Just be careful when walking on the bridge. Aoi-chan the first room is yours. That room in the middle most part is mine. And then that one near the terrace is Uncle Akito's. And that one near the top should have been for Natsume-kun. Speaking of him, where's Natsume-kun?"

"He'll be here tomorrow, that's for sure," Aoi said.

"Eh? Tomorrow's the wedding already!" Mikan said. Her cellphone then rang. "I'm here in Aoi-chan's room that's why you can't connect to me on my intercom. Eh? Hotaru-chan, Pyon-pyon, and Kitsu are all here already? Alright, I'll go there. Aoi-chan, I'll leave you for a while, it looks like Hotaru-chan and the others are here."

"Okay," Aoi smiled. Mikan left the room and went to the lobby at the hotel. True enough, Hotaru, Ruka, and Kitsu werere there already.

"Hotaru-chan!" BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Itai! You meanie, Hotaru-chan!"

"She just doesn't learn, does she?" Kitsu asked Ruka. Ruka shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So let's see," Mikan said as the receptionist gave her the task board. "Hmnn, Hotaru-chan will be staying at the hotel, while you guys are staying at the cottages near ours. Eh? Doushite? Why is Hotaru-chan far from my place?"

"Because Misaki-sama arranged for the bridesmaids to stay at the hotel so that tomorrow the preparations would be easy, Hime-sama," the receptionist answered for her.

"We'll be taking you to your room, Imai-sama," two female staff who were carrying Hotaru's luggage said. Hotaru nodded and followed the two. Mikan faced Ruka and Kitsu.

"Well, follow me to the cottage," Mikan smiled again. They were about to go out of the hotel when the glass doors opened and Tsubasa came inside. Mikan whistled. Everyone inside the lobby froze. Mikan continued walking and dragged Tsubasa at the collar as she went out, followed by Ruka and Kitsu and two staff who were carrying their luggage. "No seeing the bride before the wedding, Onii-sama."

"But my office is inside the hotel, Mikan-chan," Tsubasa tried to get away with it.

"You're on leave, Onii-sama, and I signed it myself that you are to not do anything in relation to business in two weeks before the wedding up to until you get back from your honeymoon," Mikan said and continued to drag Tsubasa. They arrived at the cottage. "Pyon-pyon and Kitsuneme-kun will be staying in the same room. The others, Koko, Yuu-kun, and Mochu-kun will arrive later and will be staying in this same room. Anyway, this is the biggest in here. Other groomsmen will be staying on the other rooms. If you need anything there's the phone and its directory."

Ruka blushed at his nickname. Kitsu grinned.

"Is Natsume in here already?" Kitsu then asked.

"Iie, Aoi-chan and Uncle Akito are here but not Natsume-kun," Mikan said. "They said he'll be arriving tomorrow. He already has a room in the cottage, but he'll probably sleep with you guys tomorrow night anyway."

The phone inside the living room of the cottage rang. Tsubasa picked it up. "Yes, speaking. Kaname's there already? Sure, I'm going! Hime-chan, we have to go, more and more guests are arriving."

"We'll be going, guys," Mikan waved at them. "Later on, the other groomsmen will be here too."

Mikan and Tsubasa went back to the lobby. They arrived in time to see an elevator open for Misaki and some girl friends. Mikan waved at them. Misaki waved back and just smiled sweetly at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! There you are!" Kaname stood up from sitting on the sofas on lobby with some girls surrounding him.

"Now here's the natural charmer," Tsubasa whispered to himself. "Kaname! Glad you came."

"Yeah, looks like you closed the resort from tourists, huh," Kaname said. He smiled at the girls. They were Misaki's friends in the agency. The girls went crazy.

"Okay, stop it with your 'natural charmer' thing, let's get going to your room," Tsubasa and Kaname went out of the hotel with their arms on each other's shoulder, buddies' style of course. Sweat drop.

"Oh, other senpais!" Mikan cheered when she recognized who just came inside the lobby. They were Tsubasa's other guy friends that also came from Gakuen Alice. She recognized most of them since most of them came from the Special Ability Class. "Megane-senpai! Akira-senpai!"

"Mikan-chan!" Mikan ran to them and leapt to Akira. "Aren't you still the cutest?"

"E-he-he, Akira-senpai, Tsubasa might see you hugging his sister again," Megane laughed nervously.

"Eh? Megane-senpai still wears glasses?" Mikan then looked at Megane while still holding on to Akira. Sweat drop.

"That's why it's Megane, Mikan-chan," Akira laughed.

"Well, we better head off to your room," Mikan then said and went down from Akira. "I'll lead the way!"

Mikan went out of the hotel again followed by Megane, Akira and some other guys. She led them to the cottage where Ruka and Kitsu were staying at. Ruka and Kitsu were in the living room.

"Look, it's the cute kouhais," Akira said. "It's the bashful Ruka-kun and Foxy, right?"

"Yo!" Kitsu said. Ruka nodded.

"Let's see, says here you guys stay in this room," Mikan said while pointing to the guys and to a door with her eyes on the task board. "And then you guys in this room."

The men nodded. The staff that carried their luggage went inside the designated rooms and put down the luggage there.

"Hime-sama, call from the reception, says that some guests named Umenomiya Anna-san and Ogasawara Nonoko-san are already here," one staff said to her. She was on the door leading the guys.

"Oh, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan! I'll go right away! Bye, senpais, Pyon-pyon, and Kitsuneme-kun, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are here," Mikan waved. Ruka blushed at his nickname again. Kitsu then stood up.

"Nonoko-chan is here?" Mikan's eyebrow rose and both she and Ruka looked at Kitsu.

"Yes, why?" Mikan and Ruka eyed Kitsu suspiciously.

"N-nothing," Kitsu then said and went back to reading the magazine he was holding earlier when she came with the senpais.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll just go and lead them to their room at the hotel," Mikan said and left for the hotel.

Later that night, two parties were held at the resort. The bachelor's party for Tsubasa was held at the cottage of the groomsmen while the bridal shower party for Misaki was held at a function room at the hotel.

The bridal shower was held smoothly and if you ever got the chance to pass by the door to the function room, for sure, you'll still hear the laughs of all the girls that were there, from models, to old classmates, to kouhais. But then, unlike the bridal shower, the bachelor's party for Tsubasa was affecting the surroundings a little. They were so loud that their noise scattered all over the shore, reaching the sleeping staff on their quarters.

"You got married pretty young, huh, Tsubasa," Akira said.

"Yeah, you're only 24," Megane nodded.

"Guys looking at Misaki are kind of pissing me off already so I had to secure stuff," Tsubasa looked at Akira sharply. "I should have gotten you as a sponsor instead of a groomsmen, you old man."

"Hey, I'm not yet old," sweat drop. The other guys were picking on Ruka again. They kept asking him about Mikan and Hotaru. Tsubasa laughed as he looked at them.

"Too bad Natsume-kun isn't here," Tsubasa said and drank from his wine glass.

"Hey, I heard my name in there," the door then opened. Everyone looked at who opened that door. They were astonished to see Natsume.

"Woah, it's Natsume-kun," some senpais cheered.

"Eh? Nat really likes to make a grand entrance huh," Koko said. They had just arrived earlier before the party started. They all laughed.

"Look, Tsubasa, it's your future brother-in-law," Kaname said and patted Natsume as if he was still way shorter than him.

"Get the hands off me, Prince Bear," Natsume grunted and he sat by the gang.

"Hey, since Natsume is here and we all seem to be complete in here, why don't I call my special surprise for Tsubasa?" Akira then stood up. He flicked open his cellphone. "Bring it in."

Tsubasa's eyes grew. He already guessed what it was. They did this too during one of their friend's bachelor party. That friend went beside Tsubasa and patted his shoulder. Tsubasa gulped. He was so going to get it from Misaki if his hunch was right. The door opened. There was a big 'gift'. Two staff carried it inside.

"Open it, Tsubasa," Akira said to him with a devilish grin on his face. The other guys can already guess what it was.

"You are so gonna get it from Harada," Natsume smirked.

Tsubasa went near the big box and untied the very big ribbon with his hands shaking. The boys all laughed at Tsubasa's actions. When the ribbon fell off, so did the sides of the box. It revealed to be a large cake which made Tsubasa cry even more.

"No!" Tsubasa fell to the ground and crept back to his place beside Megane and Kaname. Koko and Kitsu then changed the music to a seductive song. They felt the cake shake a little.

"Here it comes, senpai," the boys said as they eyed the cake excitedly. The top then opened and what came out was much more unexpected. It made Tsubasa even more scared.

"NO!" Tsubasa ran. The other boys were all frozen. Akira was laughing so hard. It was none other than Akira's batchmate, Rui!

"My, my! My alarms were right, there were many handsome guys in here! But of course, since it's a very special night, I shall focus on you today, Tsubasa-kun!" he chased Tsubasa who was running for his life.

All the boys laughed so hard. "That was a good one, senpai," Megane laughed.

"Well, we are all gonna get it from Misaki-chan if we brought in girls so I thought of something even better," Akira said.

"Though there is probably someone who ordered for guys for the shower party," Kaname said and looked up at the hotel through the window of the cottage.

"That's another case though," the one who patted Tsubasa earlier said. They all laughed again and continued to party.

* * *

The next day…

"Hime-sama, wake up," Chiki frantically tried to wake Mikan up. "Oh my, what am I going to do? I still have lots to do!"

Hotaru then came inside the room. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Oi, dummy, 'til when do you intend to sleep on your brother's wedding?"

"Whew! Thank you, Imai-sama, I'll leave her to you then," Chiki said and went outside.

"Eh? It's only 8, Hotaru-chan, the wedding is still in the afternoon," Mikan then whined.

"Doesn't mean you can sleep 'till then," Hotaru said. "Get up from there, your brother's waiting for you downstairs."

Hotaru went out of her room. She looked around her first. "That's right, it's Onii-sama's wedding today. And I have a few more hours before Onii-sama is finally a married man." Mikan got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Onii-sama!" She leapt to her brother who caught her in time.

"Hime-chan!" Tsubasa beamed happily. The Hyuuga family, Kaname, Chiki and the two drivers were already seated. Mikan then went to her own seat beside Tsubasa.

"Wow, so, this is our last breakfast as Onii-sama being a single man, huh," Mikan said.

"It's the same as ever anyway," Tsubasa said. Mikan then looked in front of her and met Natsume's crimson eyes.

"Na…tsu…me…kun," she said. Then her surprised expression turned to a happy one. "You're here! When did you arrive?"

"Tsk, you're just going to ask me that and you have to be so loud on the table? Tsk, Bear-print huh," Natsume glared at her who was standing with both hands on the table and leaning on Natsume.

Mikan's eye widened as she bent her head and saw her own brassier.

"Natsume-kun, you pervert!" Mikan leapt to Tsubasa. "Onii-sama, I'd really never be a wife anymore! That guy stole all evidences!"

"Eh? Then you can be his wife since he's the one who stole everything anyway," Tsubasa grinned. Mikan whined even more.

"That'll be good, you'll really be my Onee-chan then," Aoi smiled. Everyone looked at her. "What? Mikan-nee-chan is Onii-chan's girlfriend, right? I even saw the music video of that song, Today Was A Fairy Tale."

"Actual—" Natsume then forced a bacon on her mouth.

"Go back to eating, Bear-print," Natsume said. Mikan went back to her seat and continued eating silently.

"Eh? Why are you so silent, Onee-chan?" Aoi then asked.

"It's just that, I feel like I'm really going to miss Onii-sama even though the situation is almost the same, we'd still be living in the same house anyway," Mikan voiced out her feelings. Everyone became quiet and looked at her.

"Don't worry, Hime-chan, you'd still be my precious princess," Tsubasa said and held her hand. "If you ever need me I'll always be there and you can still come leaping at me like always."

Mikan looked at Tsubasa then leapt to her again and cried. "Sorry, Onii-sama, I just can't hold the tears."

"Sshh, sshh, it's okay," Tsubasa said as he patted her back gently. Mikan continued crying until she calmed down. She went back to her seat and continued eating again. A little while later, they're all busy again for the wedding.

They had just finished eating lunch when Natsume spotted the siblings. Tsubasa was carrying Mikan at the back. They sat at a rock at a far corner of the beach, somewhere past their beach house. He raised the manga from his head and shifted his position on the tree branch he was sleeping on to watch the two.

Misaki too saw the two from the balcony at the second floor of the hotel.

"Their savoring their time together huh," Kaname was then beside her.

"Yeah, couldn't be helped, it's been the two of them only ever since their parents died," Misaki said. "They probably both feel a bit sad."

"She cried earlier, probably later at the reception they'll both cry," Kaname said.

"Misaki-sama, you better start preparing too," Chiki then arrived. She nodded and waved goodbye to Kaname before leaving for her room to take a bath first.

* * *

"It's time we get back to the house, Onii-sama," Mikan stood up from the rock.

"Yeah," Tsubasa stood up from the rock too. He threw one last look at the beach. "Ahh, my last quiet time as a single man!"

Tsubasa put his arm on Mikan's shoulder and together they went back to the house to prepare for the wedding.

After taking a bath, Tsubasa shaved and when he looked back at the mirror he smiled. "Alright, Sakura Tsubasa, it's almost time for your wedding," Tsubasa said and went out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"I can almost hear the sound of many hearts breaking," Kaname joked whom he passed by along the way to his room. Tsubasa laughed back and continued on to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki had just finished taking a long bath. She made sure she was clean and took a bubble bath. She went out of her bathroom with a robe on. She sat in front of the dresser and tapped her face with both hands. "Ahh, Harada Misaki, soon that name'll be Sakura Misaki, are you ready?"

She looked at her reflection and felt for her heart. She calmed down. "Alright, I am ready!" Knock! Knock! It was Mikan.

"Onee-san," Mikan smiled. She was in a robe too. She came to Misaki and hugged her. "Congratulations, Onee-san."

Misaki hugged her back. "Are you ready too?" Misaki asked her. Mikan nodded.

"Take care of my brother, Onee-san."

"I will, I will," Misaki patted her hair.

"I love you, Onee-san." "I love you too, Hime-chan." Knock! Knock!

"Oh, that's good, you're both in here," two makeup artists came inside. One makeup artist attended to Misaki and one attended to Mikan.

And soon enough, there were many rooms that were very busy. Everyone was excited. Sounds of blowers, hairsprays, voices, laughs, hurrying steps, shouts and many more can be heard from both the hotel and the cottages, while the outside world, specifically the showbiz world, doesn't have a clue that their favorite couple is going to be tied to each other in just a few hours…

* * *

"Tsubasa! You're so nervous, stop it! It's so not you!" Kaname said to him. They were already in the chapel that was decorated beautifully for the wedding. Almost everyone needed was there, except for Mikan and her friends and the bride herself. Pictures were already being taken and the video coverage has started.

"I wonder how many disks the coverage for this one would need," Ruka said. Sweat drop.

"The bride is here, the bride is here!" they heard people outside get excited. Tsubasa and Kaname ran outside and saw a car followed by the bridal carriage arrive. From the car emerged Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko while from the bridal carriage emerged Noda-sensei. Tsubasa felt the world slow down when Misaki showed herself to the public. She was so beautiful.

"Tsubasa-sama, time for the wedding to start," Terada whispered to him.

"Alright, please line up accordingly! Where are the flower girls? …" the wedding coordinator's voice filled the air. Tsubasa went in front of the line.

"So, why am I a kid escort to this girl?" Youichi then asked. Erlyn was invited to be a flower girl and Youichi became her partner, much to his irritation. He was 11 years old, for Pete's sake! Natsume and the gang had laughed about this.

The wedding song filled the air as Chiki started the wedding. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Sakura Tsubasa & Harada Misaki Nuptial. I am Iwaki Chiki your emcee for this afternoon. Let us all welcome the groom of this momentous celebration, Sakura Tsubasa…"

Tsubasa walked handsomely. He was so dashing in his suit, every girl could have killed Misaki in jealousy that the handsome prince was her groom.

"Following him is his grandfather, his majesty King Sakura-sama," Jii-sama just came earlier and will leave after the wedding due to a heavy schedule.

He was followed by the cute flower girls, accompanied by their small, cute and handsome escorts, who scattered petals of fresh flowers on the red carpet. The Sakura Trees were still dancing outside. Next were the sponsors, most of them being older senpais that were married already. There were also some teachers like Narumi, Misaki, Fukutan, and Persona who were all still single, but Misaki already have a girlfriend who accompanied him to the wedding (Yes, they asked Persona to be a sponsor through Nobara who was a bridesmaid partnered with Megane XD). Jinno was also with his wife, and so was Serina who was with her husband. Noda himself was sponsor but he was not on the line.

"Now let us all welcome the beautiful bridesmaids and the handsome groomsmen, starting with the couple's senpai Tonouichi Akira and the lovely model Fuji Shinobu," Akira smiled dazzlingly as he accompanied the lovely friend of Misaki.

"That old man," Tsubasa shook his head. After Tsubasa and Misaki's classmates and friends were the kouhais.

"The Prince-like Yukihira Kei and the lovely Koizumi Luna," yes, Luna was present, with Yukihira Kei, son of the former High School Principal, Kazu.

"The smart kouhai of the couple Tobita Yuu and the Hyuuga Princess, a close family friend, Hyuuga Aoi," Yuu smiled shyly as he accompanied the cheerful sister of Natsume.

They were just down in the middle when they heard Sumire's ever infamous laugh.

She was partners with Mochu and they had to admit, she also looked pretty and elegant, just minus the infamous laugh. Sweat drop. Chiki regained her composure after the laugh from Sumire and continued on.

"The ever sly kouhai, Kitsuneme and the sweet Ogasawara Nonoko," Nonoko was blushing as Kitsu tapped her hand that was holding on his arm before they walked down the aisle.

"Hn, Kitsu's got smitten," Natsume smirked. Mikan tried to look but because they were second to the last, she couldn't see. Sweat drop.

"Another sly one is the close kouhai Yome Kokoro and the gentle Umenomiya Anna," Koko smiled his usual energetic smile as he walked down the aisle with now his girl Anna, with flashing eyes following them from behind.

"Another close kouhai is the fair Nogi Ruka and the elegant Imai Hotaru," Ruka smiled shyly but still looking cool and Hotaru also flashed a smile, no, not her tricking smile that she uses when she gives modified chocolates to her brother and Misaki-sensei, just a genuine smile. It was a good thing there were none of those businessmen who truly adored her. Ruka felt very proud as he held the hand of Hotaru that was holding to his arm firmly. If not for the event, Hotaru would have used one of her hidden weapons that can knock Ruka out. Sweat drop.

"The best friend of the couple is the charming Sono Kaname and the closest girl friend of the bride Shiba Aya," Sono was so much a natural charmer as ever, smiling his innocent-looking charming eyes. He looked at the blushing friend of Misaki who blushed even more when he smiled at her.

"Kaname, that 'natural'," Tsubasa almost balled his fists. Kaname stood beside him instead of going to his seat. He tapped his shoulder.

"Good luck, man, I'm always here for the both of you," Kaname said. Tsubasa smiled back at him.

"And now, the future brother-in-law, the handsome Hyuuga Natsume and his girlfriend, the precious princess of our groom, the innocent Sakura Princess Sakura Mikan," everyone's eyes were on the 'couple'. Natsume was so handsome in his suit. He would have preferred a messier look but Akito and Aoi took away his favorite sneakers and warned that they'll not give it back unless he made sure he wore his suit properly. Mikan who held on to his arm was also so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she arrived earlier. He felt so lucky for being her partner and her known boyfriend. The gown was not as grand as Misaki's but it flowed with her as she moved. The gown had gold lining and pink sparkly embellishments that fit her perfectly as a princess.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan at each step and felt so damn proud. _Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, look at the Princess we raised, walking beautifully beside the handsome son of your best friend here in my wedding, I can't believe I'm already at this time where I will see her grow into a beautiful lady…_

Mikan, instead of going to the other side which were her seat was went the way Natsume went. She hugged Tsubasa and had to leap a little to reach him. "Congratulations, Onii-sama, I love you." She whispered and stayed with him to wait for Misaki.

"And of course, the most beautiful lady in this memorable event, the dazzling queen of our groom's heart," Chiki said which made some kind of dramatic feel to the audience. "Harada… Misaki…" She said the name so carefully that the audience felt the world go slow as they looked at the doors of the chapel where Misaki was, so beautiful, like a queen.

Noda was beside her, for Misaki was an orphan already. As Misaki and Noda walked down the aisle, Tsubasa saw different Misaki's, starting from when he first met her, to the time she lived with them.

Mikan hugged Misaki first then Noda carefully took Misaki's hand and put it on top of Tsubasa's, closing Tsubasa's hand firmly. "Take care of her, Tsubasa-kun."

Tsubasa hugged Noda too. "Thanks, Sensei."

"Can't believe it, you were just my students once, and now, you two are already getting married," Noda said and smiled. "Don't cry, Misaki-chan, don't cry, sshhh."

Noda, Kaname, and Mikan gave way for the two. Tsubasa gently led Misaki to the altar. Mikan then went to her seat.

"I love you, Misaki," Tsubasa whispered to Misaki.

"I love you too, Tsubasa," Misaki was almost teary-eyed. They went to the altar and the solemn wedding started. Emotions can be felt as each word was said, even when Tsubasa chuckled.

"Do you, Sakura Tsubasa, take Misaki-san as your lawfully wedded wife, and remain to be faithful to her—"

"Yes! I do, and I'd be glad to marry her every day in every church there is in this world," Tsubasa then stole a kiss from Misaki's cheek even with the veil covering her face. The boys all cheered.

"You're the man!" Tsubasa winked at them. Misaki laughed too. The priest just scratched his head.

"And do you, Harada Misaki, take Tsubasa-san as your lawfully wedded husb—"

"I do, Father, so all you girls there back off from this guy here," Misaki then looked behind them where some girls were weeping. They all laughed again.

"I guess that's it, no more stopping this wedding, I now pronounce you man and wife, you ma—"

Tsubasa then removed Misaki's veil and lifted her by the waist and kissed her passionately.

"Whoo! Tsubasa, save that for later! You're so excited!" Akira said which made them all laugh again.

And then there were many, many, picture takings. It almost took forever. Tsubasa then decided that they had taken all the 'necessary' pictures so he suddenly carried Misaki bridal style and were showered with flowers as they went out of the chapel. He took her to the carriage and they used that to go back to the resort and they all followed through their cars.

When they went back to the beach, they all started partying again. The beach was decorated beautifully. And many speeches were given, and a particularly surprising one was from Jii-sama.

"And, I guess we all know that I always try to appoint the brides-to-be of my successors and they always do win in the end by marrying the girl of their own choice and that they always don't want to succeed me to the throne," the King was a bit loose that day. "I'm sure Tsubasa here doesn't want to either, he's a rather lazy one, very like my deceased son, Izumi, so the throne is having a problem, but I have a surprise to all of you. I would like to present to you my successor and his son, Kazu and Kei."

They were surprised that the principal himself was there because only Kei, a batchmate of Otonashi, attended the wedding earlier. Kazu had just resigned being their High School Principal two years ago, a rather unexpected and sudden resignation. "Kazu here is my long-lost son, the older brother of your father, Izumi. Due to some events, he was separated from us." He looked at Akito meaningfully.

"Tsubasa, Mikan-chan, Kazu is your uncle, and he will succeed me to the throne," Jii-sama then announced. Tsubasa's and Mikan's faces lightened. They went in front and welcomed their uncle. The King's personal assistant then came. "Eh? We have to go now? Oh well, congratulations on the wedding, kid, just be sure that you will be faithful to your new wife. And make sure she wouldn't be the old wife, just, the wife."

They all laughed at this again. Kazu had to come with them. They were fetched by the helicopter. They all waved good bye to them and then continued the party. It was Mikan's time to say something.

"First of all, if people from the industry ever hear about this, I want to say sorry that I am not the perfect princess they believe I should be as the sister of Sakura Tsubasa. Uhm, I really don't want to say anything because I might cry again, but I guess it can't be helped. Onii-sama, Onee-sama, I love you both, and when the moment the wedding came, I just kind of absorbed everything that was happening, and many thoughts wandered in my head like Onii-sama has a new priority in his life, so where does that lead me to? It's not like I'm opposed to it, but I just really felt heavy, but then I thought, it's high time I try to stop depending on Onii-sama too much," Mikan felt her eyes get wet. "And I can't continue this anymore so I just prepared a gift for you two. Congratulations, may you lead on a new life. May I ask Natsume-kun to go up here please?"

All eyes went on Natsume. Natsume's eyebrow rose but he went up anyway. "What is it?" he hissed at her ear.

"Play the guitar for me, I'll sing, I don't think I can do both now," Mikan said and gave him a sheet music. Natsume had no choice so he took the place of the guitarist on the band earlier. Mikan stood beside him in front of the microphone. "Onii-sama, Onee-sama, this one's for you two."

"_I'd never gone with the wind  
__Just let it flow  
__Let it take me where it wants to go to  
__You open the door  
__There's so much more  
__I've never seen it before  
__I was trying to fly  
__But I couldn't find wings  
__But you came along and you changed everything_…" Mikan held her eyes closed as she sang for some tears were still warning to come out… And let's skip the actual singing part…

They continued the program. And then there was the traditional throwing of the band and bouquet. Tsubasa took the band from Misaki's thigh.

"Wow, nice legs, can I just stay here?" Tsubasa said loudly as he took out the band. WHACK!

"Tsubasa, you pervert!"

"And that was the fifth time for this day," Chiki said. Terada and Taka nodded. Sweat drop.

Tsubasa chuckled and stood up, his back on the guys behind him. He threw it, and it was supposed to go to Kaname who felt the girls get excited so he dodged it and Natsume who just happened to pass by got hit by it. (Sweat drop.)

"What the—" FLICK!

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
__You make me crazier, crazier  
__Feels like I'm falling apart and I am lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Woah, Natsume's got plans already," the senpais cheered.

"You better get married quick before Natsume gets tied before you," Hotaru said to Misaki-sensei who was seated beside his girlfriend, while she looked at the picture she took when the band fell flat on Natsume's face. Misaki froze anime style.

"It's time for the bouquet, girls, please gather up in front behind Misaki-sama," Chiki said. Many girls, specifically Misaki's model friends who were all still single, gathered in front, each wishing to get the bouquet, but Sumire was the one in front, really aiming for the bouquet since Natsume got it. Mikan, Anna, Hotaru, and Nonoko just shook their heads. They stayed seated at the back of the gathered girls.

Misaki was facing the sea so she didn't actually see the formation of the girls, though she dearly hoped that the bouquet will go to Mikan. And Misaki, being the infamous tough girl she is, threw the bouquet a bit higher than normal, and it flew all the way behind the girls, landing perfectly on top of Mikan's head that was just about to take a spoonful of dessert in her mouth. She froze anime style. _This is not happening!_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
__Every sky was your own kind of blue  
__And I wanted to know how that would feel  
__And you made it so real  
__You showed me something that I couldn't see  
__You opened my eyes  
__And you made me believe_

Natsume smirked. The whole crowd roared, Sumire shrieked then fainted. Mikan was immediately pushed to the chair Misaki was sitting on earlier. "Eh? Why does this pervert have to put that band on my leg?"

"He's your boyfriend anyway, Hime-chan," Tsubasa chuckled, emphasizing the word boyfriend. And then he patted Natsume who was already knelt in front of Mikan. "Just take it easy though."

"Jerk," Natsume hissed at him. He then faced Mikan and smirked. "You're not hiding anything not-so-pleasant in there, are you?"

"Just get that done and over with, Natsume-kun," Mikan retorted back. Natsume lifted her leg and slipped the band on her leg. Akira then threw a small rock on Natsume's head and then looked away, which made Natsume move and his hands almost fell somewhere that shouldn't be. "Eecck! Natsume-kun, YOU PERVERT!"

"Tsk, that old man threw a rock on me, Cherry Blossom trees!" Natsume retorted back. Mikan's eyes grew even wider.

"NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan leapt to Tsubasa again. "Now I'll really never be a wife anymore!"

"Don't worry, you and Natsume-kun got the bouquet and the band, it means you two are gonna get married next, so then you'll be a wife," Tsubasa said. WHACK!

"You're not helping, Tsubasa," Misaki said. They all laughed. Next was the open dance floor. Tsubasa and Misaki danced in the middle, followed by the forced Natsume and Mikan.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
__You make me crazier, crazier  
__Feels like I'm falling apart and I am lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Later on, it was almost time for sunset. The private plane of Tsubasa came to pick up Tsubasa and Misaki. They all saw the newly-weds off on the rooftop of the hotel.

"Good luck on the honeymoon!" "Oi, take it easy, Tsubasa!" "Tell us the news when you come back if you'll have a new 'visitor' huh!" They all laughed.

"Onii-sama!" Mikan leapt and hugged Tsubasa before letting him go.

"Be a good girl, Hime-chan," Tsubasa said and then carried Misaki again and went inside the plane together. They all waved goodbye to the couple. Soon enough the plane was on air. Mikan looked at it until it was out of sight. She then looked around and saw the sunset.

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
__I don't wanna hide anymore  
__Oh oh_

Everyone went back on the grounds to continue the party, everyone, except…

"I'm still here," Mikan knew that voice very much, that voice she trusted so much. She turned around and met those crimson red eyes, amidst the wind blowing his bangs that covered them here and then, looking at her gently.

"Na…tsu…me…" Natsume went to her and leaned her head on his shoulder. She cried harder. A little while later, the two became silent. "Natsume-kun, did you know? I love you." Silence again.

"I'm sorry about leaving you suddenly, I had to clear my mind for something that bugged me for so long," he was looking away. "I'm not a kind person, you know that. I didn't deserve to love someone like you… an angel."

"Ruka is right, I should have tried fighting for you, but I was always scared that you still liked Angelique-san, and then there was Luna-san, and so I just felt like me being your girlfriend was a burden to you," Mikan looked up to him.

"Ange will always be special, but I have moved on, because before I even met her, I already liked you. You know I never really had a thing for Luna, she's just a friend," Natsume then smiled a little.

Mikan then giggled. "It's funny, how did I ever fall for you? You, Mr. I-don't-care-about-your-stupid-rules-because-when-you-meet-these-eyes-you-follow-mine. If you didn't say you liked me too, I would have done my own thing just to get you, because have you forgotten who I am? I am—"

"Sakura Mikan-hime and I-get-what-I-want-at-all-costs-with-just-a-flick-of-my-finger," Natsume then kissed her passionately as the wind danced with them on that rooftop…

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
__You make me crazier, crazier  
__Feels like I'm falling' and I am lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
__Crazier, crazier, crazier_

* * *

Okay, I know I write the crappiest dramatic scenes ever, so sorry about that. I don't know if you guys liked the ending, but I thank you for reading this and sticking with me 'til the end, I love you all so much :) There we have it, minna-san, the story has ended, I hope you guys still liked the story. I am going to post a bonus chapter by the way, a few bits of side stories. About writing a new fanfic, I'm still thinking of a new plot, but I'm not sure if I'd still be writing for GA, I might write for CSS or Eyeshield 21, depending on which plot develops further in my head :) This has been What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets, my second long-running fanfic. This, and your reviews, had helped me improve as a writer and in my next stories, I promise to try and continuously improve. Once again, THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.


	22. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets  
(Natsume x Mikan)  
By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Bonus Chapter

* * *

**4 months after the last chapter...**

"Hyuuga-sama! Please wait for a while here, Mikan-hime is on her way downstairs," Taka said before leaving him in the living room.

"Tsubasa!" he was enjoying the peace when he heard the newly-weds making a rampage in the house. "I told you not to eat those foul-smelling snacks of yours inside the room!" WHACK! WHACK!

"Ow," Tsubasa came running inside the living room. "Oi, Natsume-kun, you're here! Hime-chan's on her way here, I'm sorry for the rampage, she's been hating every sort of smell ever since her stomach started growing."

"A downside of hitting the target right at the first month, huh," he joked, remembering how Mikan happily told him that Misaki was rushed to the hospital after throwing up the morning right after they came back from their honeymoon, only to find out she's 3 weeks pregnant.

"Tsubasa! And where are the red cherries I asked you to buy?" Misaki's voice can be heard, even when they knew she was in the kitchen.

"Now it's red cherries?" Tsubasa's expression turned to despair. "You told me to get you those large watermelons! Dang, and that was hard to find in the autumn."

"Natsume-kun! Sorry, I couldn't find my cellphone," Mikan then came in just as Tsubasa went out. "They're at it again, aren't they?"

They both laughed.

* * *

**6 months after the last chapter...**

"You're late," Natsume said, looking at his watch as if he's been waiting for ages.

"It was just 5 minutes, Natsume-kun!" Mikan said, her hands waving in the sky. "Do you really not have uniforms in Criminology?"

"Nope," Natsume opened the door for her, smiling to himself because of how pretty Mikan looked in her black blazer and pencil-cut skirt.

They drove on until they reached the club.

"The last one to arrive, just like before," Yuu smiled when they arrived.

"Yuu," Natsume gave a high-five to Yuu.

"I heard Natsume's voice there!" Koko's head peered out from the V.I.P. room. "Yo, Nat!"

Mikan and Natsume stopped at the door. Everyone was still in their uniforms, even the boys.

"Hotaru-chan! You're here too!" BAKA BAKA BAKA "And you still haven't changed one bit!"

"Don't talk as if we haven't seen each other since graduation, you dummy, ever since you debuted you made me attend almost all of your events," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Why're you not wearing your uniform today, Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru was in her casual clothes. They were both taking Business Management, but of course, due to the difference in brain, were not in the same university.

"Today's my Robotics schedule," but due to the genius she is, Hotaru was qualified to take two courses at the same time. (Of course, I'm not sure if this is possible XD I just want to emphasize Hotaru's genius XD)

"Eh, Mikan-chan, you're uniform's kawaii!" Nonoko and Anna linked their arms with hers.

"So are yours, Anna-chan! The chef outfit totally fits you! And so does the lab coat on you, Nonoko-chan! Why am I the only one not wearing white?" they all laughed.

"Oh, Nat, you're here already, good timing!" Luna then came in. She smiled at Mikan before looking at the boys again. "Time to change! You can't just perform in your uniforms, you know."

Luna smiled at the boys as they got past her, she was then left with the girls. During the past year, university made them meet each other less often. This has been the first time in months that the group came together.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the door slammed open and Sumire was there.

"Permy, you're here too!" the girls welcomed her. She was the one nearest the door and she smiled at Sumire who gave her a quick smile in return. She knew she was still awkward around her.

The girls surrounded Sumire who looked so cool in her chic Parisien outfit. She had just arrived from Paris, where she was studying fashion design, for a week-long break.

Luna looked at the girls; they've all accepted her, but she knew it would take a while before she can fully feel herself a part of the group. Her gaze stopped at Mikan who was, as usual, the loudest among them. She knew that the jacket on the cheerful girl was Natsume's. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel a bit sad that Natsume wasn't ever able to return her feelings, but she knew that Mikan had something that drew everyone in, even Luna herself felt like wanting to get close to her.

"Luna-chan—I can call you that, right? I don't want to address you as Koizumi-san always," Mikan then looked at her. "Permy's outfit is really cute, right? You tell her."

"Yeah, it is," Luna smiled. "What more do we expect from the fashionista of the class, right?"

"Does it, really?" Sumire raised her arms and checked herself once more. "What about you, doesn't Marketing have a uniform?"

"I changed before coming here," she answered; she knew Sumire was trying to break the wall between them, and so she went closer to them to join them in their chat.

* * *

**9 months after the last chapter...**

"Ah!" Misaki cried in pain.

"Misaki, hold on!" Tsubasa was in a panic. It was Misaki's due date.

"Onii-sama, that's not the car!" Mikan was starting to panic to because of Tsubasa. "Just follow Terada-san!"

"I told you that you didn't need to fetch me all the way here and just wait at the hospital," Tsubasa just came home from a business trip in America.

"TSUBASA!" Misaki was creating a huge earthquake in the hospital.

"Hime-chan!" Kaname came rushing, only Mikan was outside.

"Kaname-nii-san! Onii-sama is inside assisting Onee-sama," Mikan said to him.

"My, what a noise Misaki-chan is making," Kaname laughed. "I could hear it all the way from the lobby."

"Kaname! You're here!" Tsubasa then came out panting. "Misaki did it. There's a little Tsubasa now!"

"Congratulations, Onii-sama!" Mikan hugged him.

"Way to go, buddy," Kaname said and tapped his shoulder.

* * *

**13 months after the last chapter...**

"Anna-chan!" Nonoko got up and hugged Anna who just arrived at the cafe together with Koko.

"Dude," Kitsu gave Koko a high five. Koko and Anna sat in front of the pair and started chatting happily.

"Be a bit faster, Nogi, if you don't want a dose of the Baka Gun X," the two pairs turned and saw Hotaru going inside the cafe, with Ruka right behind her, carrying lots of stuff for Hotaru. It was evident that he just fetched Hotaru due to the lab coat he was wearing.

"Hotaru-chan! Nogi-kun! You're here too!" they waved at them. The two saw them and sat at the table beside them. Ruka placed Hotaru's stuff on the chair beside Hotaru before sitting in front of her.

"Why do you always carry so many stuff?" Ruka was panting. "You guys are here too."

"It's nearer to both of their universities," Kitsu said while pointing to the girls. Ruka then pulled Kitsu and whispered to him.

"I heard you and Nonoko are now official, huh?" he said. Kitsu blushed a bit. "You're still blushing, man!"

"At least I got her faster! You've been tailing Imai around for a year now!" Kitsu said it so loudly that Ruka turned red.

"Hotaru-chan, you haven't answered to Nogi-kun?" Anna's and Nonoko's eyes widened. "Wah, poor Nogi-kun!"

"I've got standards," Hotaru said blankly. Just then, cameras flashed and loud cheers erupted.

"Kya! It's Ruka of Flames of Fire! Even Koko and Kitsu are here!"

"But among them, only Ruka is still single right?" "Only Ruka didn't betray the fans! Even Natsume is going for the 2-year mark!" "Ruka, forever belong to the fans!"

They all sweat dropped. "Morons," Hotaru hissed.

"Standards, huh," Ruka grinned at Hotaru. Ruka allowed some fans to take pictures with him and the others, only Hotaru didn't join.

"Ruka-kun, can you take a solo shot with me?" Ruka agreed and the fan squeeled in delight. She automatically wrapped her arms around Ruka, but a fly swatter made her release.

"There was a fly," Hotaru said while sipping her latte. Ruka smirked. "I'm done, let's go, I still have an appointment. We'll see you guys next time."

Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand and literally dragged him out of the coffee shop. She stopped in front of the car.

"Nogi, why haven't you opened the car?" Hotaru was getting irritated, the fans were still following them.

"Because, you are holding my hand and I'm carrying your stuff with the other," that's when she realized she had grabbed Ruka's hand on her way. She immediately let go. Ruka opened the door for her with a smile while she quickly got in, her cheeks feeling a bit hot.

"Are you still courting Imai Hotaru, Ruka-kun?" the fans cried.

"Yeah, sorry, minna-san, my heart's taken!" Ruka shouted which made Hotaru's cheeks even hotter. Ruka got in the driver's seat and smiled at her again before putting his seatbelt on.

"I still don't get why you're still doing this, there's not even a bet—Ah!" Usagi suddenly jumped to Hotaru's lap.

"I told you, I really like you, probably from the very start. Even Usagi likes you," Ruka patted the rabbit on her lap but it suddenly hopped again that Ruka's hand fell on Hotaru's. Ruka immediately turned red and took his hand back. FLICK! "Give me that camera right now, Imai!"

* * *

**Almost 3 years after the last chapter...**

"Coming in for the red carpet is the idol couple, Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan!"

Natsume came out of the car first and Mikan followed behind him, both waving at the spectators as they walked along the red carpet. But Mikan, being the clumsy baka she is, was not watching her steps and stepped on her gown. Fortunately, Natsume caught her just in time, his arm was around her waist, and it looked as if they just posed for a couple picture.

"Kya! Natsume is really the best!" the crowd, especially the girls, cheered.

"Thanks, Natsume," Mikan said whilst smiling for the crowd, she was still holding on to Natsume.

"Tsk, you're out in public and yet you can't help your clumsiness," Natsume said, also smiling for the crowd, his arm firmly supporting Mikan. "...Red Stripes."

Mikan's one hand automatically went on top of her chest.

"Na-tsu-me!" Mikan hissed, trying not to remove the plastered smile on her face.

* * *

**And a month after that...**

"No, I told you, come here," Tsubasa was staring intensely.

"Yo! Tsubasa, I'm here!" Kaname didn't hear any response. He went inside the living room and saw Tsubasa still engaged in a staring battle, with his almost 3-year old son.

The kid was almost exactly like Tsubasa, except for the perfect nose, pouting lips and glowing skin tone he got from Misaki. Tsubasa Jr. (anyone wants to name him? XD), or Tsubaki as Kaname liked to call him, finally took a step.

"Ahh, there, now come to me," Tsubasa was trying to make the lazy child walk, but wouldn't follow him, much to his annoyance. Tsubaki took another step and continued totting cutely.

"There he goes, Tsubasa," Kaname said, also drawn to the kid.

"Ah!" the kid then fell on his butt, and the best friends held their breaths for what they expected was a huge cry. Tsubaki opened his mouth and Tsubasa immediately dived to avoid him from creating a ruckus in the mansion.

"Ow!" Tsubasa immediately released Tsubaki and looked at the injury caused by his son's teeth on his hand. "Why, you—"

But Tsubaki laughed so cutely and even Kaname laughed. "He's definitely your son, Tsubasa, what a troublemaker!"

"Kaname! You're here!" Misaki then came inside the living room.

"Look at what this little kid did to my hand, Misaki," Tsubasa then showed his hand to Misaki. Misaki laughed and picked up the still laughing child.

"Causing trouble again, huh, Tsubasa Jr.," Misaki said. The child laughed cutely again. "Okay, then just help mom bake some cookies."

Tsubasa and Kaname followed Misaki to the kitchen where the baking ingredients and utensils were already prepared.

"What is it that you were going to tell me anyway, Kaname?" Tsubasa asked as they sat on the bar stools in front of Misaki.

"I'm," Kaname then looked at Tsubasa seriously. "Getting married!"

"Seriously?" Tsubasa almost fell.

"Of course not!" Kaname then laughed. "I just had a girlfriend. Shinobu and I are now a couple!"

"Oh, man, you shocked me," Tsubasa then let out a breath. Kaname laughed and so did Tsubaki who was sitting on the countertop in front of them. He then placed his hands on the bowl full of flour and started strewing the flour everywhere.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Misaki raised her voice. Tsubaki stopped and his hands went up to hide his face.

"Misaki, relax," Tsubasa said. Misaki nodded and drew her breath. Tsubaki then slowly released his hands, revealing a face full of flour, and started laughing playfully again.

"Definitely your son, Tsubasa," Misaki and Kaname both said.

"Was I really this much of a troublemaker?" the two nodded.

* * *

**And even further in time** (I just love that line from the ending of Daa! Daa! Daa! XD)

"Are you sure you're not pregnant, Hotaru-chan?" the girls were surrounding Hotaru. Hotaru glared at them.

"You never even told us when you and Ruka-pyon became official!" Mikan whined. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Are you really sure there's no little Hotaru or Ruka-pyon, in here?" Nonoko touched her stomach.

"For the hundredth time, I am not pregnant!" Hotaru's veins almost popped. She then raised her foot to show her shoe. "No pregnant woman in her right mind would wear 6-inch heels and a fitted gown on any day even if it was her wedding. And Mikan, though I really don't care much, I still don't want my gown ruined before the wedding starts, dummy."

They all laughed. Sumire then came knocking on the window of the car.

"That little kitten, Allie is it? Made a bit of a scene," she said as she blew on her nails when she got inside. "Luckily, I was there. You've gotta thank me for this one, Hotaru."

They all looked at Sumire, horrified at what she might have done to stop Allie.

"Ruka, great wedding so far, except for Allie-chan's little scene," Koko tapped Ruka's shoulder.

"Yeah, Hotaru's going to kill me if Sumire didn't stop her," Ruka breathed a sigh of relief. "Can't believe Allie-san's still going after me."

They laughed. "Anyway, I haven't told Nonoko about the reason for the wedding, all the girls still think Imai's pregnant," Kitsu said.

"Can't they just ask her, 'why'?" Natsume rolled his eyes and looked at the bridal car. "I thought Permy had a bit of brain out of the group."

They laughed again. "Hotaru-san's really not the type to say anything unless asked," Yuu agreed. "So you're really going to stay at France for at least a year?"

Ruka nodded. "To complete my training."

"Looks like Flames of Fire comeback is still far off," Mochu said. They all nodded.

Soon enough, the wedding started, possibly the most 'memorable' wedding of the year… A month later…

"It's my stylist," Natsume said while lowering the phone. "Can you check if her purse is there on the backseat?"

Mikan turned and tried to feel around the backseat. "I think it's this one, wait, something's wrong—"

Mikan opened the lights and gasped. There was a bouquet of flowers, a box of cake, a stuffed cat, and a box of Howalons there. "I really thought you forgot it's our anniversary!"

"It's our anniversary?" Natsume then looked at her.

"You mean you really don't remember? Then what are all these for?" Mikan's eyes grew.

"I was just joking, of course I remember," Natsume then laughed before she started crying. "You know I'm not the type to suddenly make surprises. Here."

He gave her a box. Mikan opened it and it was a handmade cellphone accessory, a cute white dog holding a microphone.

"I really hate these kinds of things, but since you've been whining about it for months now," Natsume then raised his cellphone where a matching accessory hanged, a black cat holding a guitar.

"You made this?" Mikan was so happy.

"'Course not, the Bear Prince, your brother's best friend, made it for me," Natsume smirked, remembering how he went to Kaname's office with just the drawing for the design of the accessories and literally threatened him to make it.

"Speaking of best friend, have you heard from Ruka-pyon? Hotaru-chan told me that they're already in France, she even showed me pictures of the house they'll be staying at for the year," Mikan said.

"Yeah, still can't believe someone in the group is already married, and it's Ruka for that matter, the shyest one among us," Natsume grinned. He then pulled the car over. "We're here."

Mikan looked around, it was the ocean. "The air feels nice," she smiled. It was night and they can see the lights from the city. She laid out the blanket while Natsume carried stuff for the mini picnic from the car.

"Wait, I forgot something," Natsume then went back to the car. Mikan was looking at the ocean when she heard a guitar playing. She looked around and smiled when she saw Natsume going towards her playing the guitar.

"Still more surprises, Mr. No-cheesy-stuff?" Mikan joked. Natsume smiled too. He sang a song for her and finished when he was finally seated beside her.

"Hey, you want to see magic? Just don't get too amazed," Natsume said and took out a small box. He showed it to Mikan and there was nothing inside it. He then took out a lighter. With one flick, the box burned and the only thing left was a ring on Natsume's hand.

"How did you do that?" Mikan was so amazed. Natsume's vein almost popped. "Teach me how to do that, Natsume-kun!"

"Hey, there's a ring in front of you and what you're more concerned at is how I did that?" Natsume said then took her hand.

"Oh yeah, the ring, is it a gift too?" Natsume almost slapped his face.

"No seriously, why are you so ignorant as compared to your brother?" Natsume said to himself. He then took Mikan's hand and slid the ring on her finger. "Never mind, just wear this ring and I'll try to teach you how I did that."

Mikan got excited and forgot that Natsume had just slid a ring on her finger.

"How did it go? Did you make the most romantic proposal to Mikan that you yourself would cringe? Did she say yes?" he was on a chat conference with the boys.

"None of the cheesy stuff, but as for the result, just check her hand," they didn't have to see Natsume's face to know that he was chuckling.

"Why did you do it early too, anyway?"

"Because, it would take her a year to realize the meaning of that ring, and another year to start the planning," and they all laughed.

At home, Mikan was still practicing how to do the burning box trick…

* * *

And that's really the end of it, people, I hope you also loved this series of side stories I made. It was pretty fun to write, especially that part about Tsubaki. Anyway, a big THANK YOU again to all the readers and supporters of this fic, this has been What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets, finally finished :) As a gift, I'll be releasing a one-shot next week (this is already nailed down, I assure you), but it's a Koko x Sumire fic, hope you'll love it too. Keep supporting Gakuen Alice!


End file.
